<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date A Spirit: by Shadowmanji, TheCelticKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068488">Date A Spirit:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmanji/pseuds/Shadowmanji'>Shadowmanji</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelticKitsune/pseuds/TheCelticKitsune'>TheCelticKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Date A Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Cosplay, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Idols, Incest, Masochist, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sister Complex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel, Virtual Reality sex, Yuri, portal sex, sadist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmanji/pseuds/Shadowmanji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelticKitsune/pseuds/TheCelticKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a pare of siblings that could change the world? What if they're Spirits? What if one of them was a siscon? What if one of them actually protected the other Spirits? Oh, and that one of them also went to school with Shido</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurumi Tokisaki/Original Female Character, Miku Izayoi/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi readers! This is a cross-post from Fanfiction under the same name. This is my first serious fanfic so I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think and leave a kudos if you like it. Regular posts every other Wednesday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       In school there are lessons about a turbulent time in history. Many many years ago the earth was plagued by these bizarre abnormalities called “space quakes.” These space quakes devastated everything in their path and at first, there was no known cause for these constant disasters. After a massive one devastated the world killing over 150 million people and starting a devastating chain of space quakes that rocked the world for over 6 months then after that… nothing. For several years after this incident known as Eurasia Sky Disaster there were no space quakes until 30 years later when they began again, though much less frequently and usually to less devastating effects. By this time the world had come up with ways to protect themselves from these disasters, one of them by creating bunkers deep underground. Humanity weathered this storm and eventually the true nature of these Space Quakes came to light, beings known as Spirits were crossing over from a different dimension which bends the walls between these two worlds creating space quakes. Eventually due to unknown reasons the Space Quakes eventually diminished again and the appearance of Spirits stopped completely, and those existing ones vanished. The search and study of Spirits stopped when the trail went cold. No new Spirits appeared and eventually they became nothing more than a story told in class to teach the newer generations about how the current world came to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       However in the years that followed the silence from this other world a new Spirit Crystal was forming, a naturally occurring crystal unlike any seen before. Spirit Crystals were eventually discovered to be the core of a Spirit’s power, however it was unknown how these crystals came to be or where they went afterwards. It was assumed that they were a freak phenomenon and after the quakes ended and with the Spirits disappearance there would be no more crystals. However during this time a new crystal was beginning to form, a crystal that was different from the one that the Spirit was dubbed “The Origin Spirit” and all other Spirits that came after it. It took countless years for this crystal to form and would eventually become known as a Chaos Crystal, a fully formed Angel and Demon crystal that coexisted together. Unbeknownst to the entire world a young woman stumbled across this powerful object, turning her into the first Spirit in recent history. The power at her disposal, though immense, was never detected as due to her unique appearance no spatial quake emerged and she was able to live in peace even after this monumental change in her life. This young woman was the 20 year old Tsubasa Tenshima who gained the immense power to warp, distort, and control space itself. For the next several years Tsubasa continued to live her peaceful life with her 12 year old half sister Ayako Tenshima. The two of them lived alone, orphaned when Ayako was still young, Tsubasa splits her time between nurturing her newfound powers, training to use and understand them to their fullest potential and raising her brilliant little sister who excelled at everything she did, easily outpacing other children her own age and even those older than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The world never knew of these sisters, to the rest of the world they were insignificant, so no one paid any attention when one day the two sisters wandered into the forest for a picnic to celebrate Ayako getting into high school and her late 16th birthday. The girls travelled deep into the forest, to a small spring that they discovered when they were younger, their own hidden place that no one but them knew about, however they never made it to their destination, and they were never seen again… at least not in that world, in that time. A mysterious force took hold of Tsubasa ripping her from her proper place in time and catapulted her backwards through Time and Space, and unfortunately for Ayako she was caught up in this event as well. They raced backward through the mana rich wormhole, and before Tsubasa’s eyes her unconscious sister began to fragment, the powerful mana ripping apart her very being, slowly erasing her from existence. Tsubasa, in a panic tried to use her powerful spatial power to protect her sister, but without being a Spirit in this abundance of mana she wouldn’t survive. In a final desperate attempt to save her sister Tsubasa takes hold of the Angelic portion of her crystal and using her own power on it, she fragmented the crystal ripping her very essence apart and took the fragment of the crystal and fused it with her dying sister to stabilize her essence. Due to the traumatic way she ripped her crystal apart she fell into a deep sleep, losing consciousness for an unknown amount of time as in this passage time had no meaning. When Tsubasa eventually wakes up she was relieved to discover that her sister remained by her side, once again whole and surviving within the wormhole. During her time asleep the shard she had implanted in her sister had blossomed in the mana rich environment and grown into its own unique crystal, its powers unknown, but distinctive to Ayako as no two crystals can share the same ability, even if from the same source. Tsubasa’s own crystal had recovered from its splintering, however the once perfectly formed crystal was now marred and cracked, a reflection of her own soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Tsubasa held her sister’s unconscious form close as who knows how much time passed before the seemingly endless stream opened itself up and Tsubasa found herself in a dark forest, not unlike the one she had left behind, with her sister in her arms. Using her spatial powers she carried her sister on her back while speeding through the forest using portals in short bursts to cover as much ground as possible. She skidded to a stop as she reached the edge of the forest and peered down at the valley before her, she was delighted to see the lights of a city twinkling in the distance. Over the course of the next several months Tsubasa worked in the town, providing a place for herself and her still unconscious sister to live while she tried to gain her bearings on this relatively primitive world they had been dropped in. Tsubasa quickly learned that the time they had been dropped in the year 2000, a time long in the past where she had come from, and the land they had ended up in was the country of Japan. Using what she had learned in her own time she made a living doing various jobs while keeping a roof over her sleeping sister’s head. One day after several months of being in this town a young man appeared before Tsubasa named Isaac Westcott. He requested a portion of her time and for information, and in exchange for her help Westcott would pay quite well. Tsubasa agreed and they sat down together to talk. Westcott cut right to the chase and informed Tsubasa that several months ago an instrument he created detected an anomaly in the forests outside of town, where space and time distorted itself. While researching this occurrence he had learned that the same day this had happened a woman had emerged from the nearby forest confused and asking questions like what year it was and where she was, and his inquiries had led him to Tsubasa. He demanded to know who she was and where she had come from. Tsubasa silently watched Westcott for several moments sizing him up carefully, she can’t help but notice the shady dangerous air about the man. She let out a low sigh and explains that she is a being known as a spirit, and she had the ability to manipulate space itself. After explaining her story to Westcott he asked her to help him with a magic formula he has been developing, and in exchange he would keep her existence a secret from the world. Tsubasa asked for time to consider his request and left, telling him she would return to this tavern in 3 days with her answer. Tsubasa debated with herself for days, trying to figure out some way to leave without helping this man, but eventually she came to the conclusion that the best course of action would be to aid him to the best of her abilities and then leave, never revealing the fact that her sister existed or was a spirit as well. Tsubasa agreed to help him in hopes that her efforts would keep her sister safe and that once he was satisfied he would leave them alone. After helping him complete the formula on how to draw the mana of the world to one location Westcott left the sleepy little town behind and Tsubasa took this chance to steal her sister away and disappear in case he ever came to seek them out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Not long after fleeing the town Tsubasa once again settled down in another, larger city and lived off the money she had received from Westcott, spending her days watching over Ayako who still hadn’t woken up since they had arrived in the past. One day while Tsubasa was watching over Ayako she felt something was… wrong, the air hummed with an odd energy and the hairs on her arms stood on end, though she had no idea why. It was about an hour later that an emergency news story flooded every channel on the TV, a bizarre phenomenon had struck Eurasia killing millions, this disaster was dubbed a Space Quake. Tsubasa realized then exactly when they had appeared, right before the first Spirit, the Origin Spirit, came into existence, and she had helped cause the horrific accident that had claimed so many lives. Over the course of the next six months Tsubasa used her ability to control space to limit the quakes around the city she and Ayako were hiding in, making sure to minimize the damage, but ensuring not to meddle enough that someone such as Westcott could track them through these incidents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       After the Space Quakes began to slow down and become more irregular, technology began to advance at a rapid pace to help protect against the Space Quakes. During these years of development Ayako did not stir once, looking the same as she had the day they fell into the portal. Tsubasa, started working for a tech company as a sales representative, and quickly rose through the ranks due to her charisma and her never give up attitude. Eventually she split off and using the money she had accrued, started her own company with a dream of making video games, specifically dating sims and dating apps as the focus, this company was named Cupid. The years continued to turn and no matter how long it was Tsubasa always stayed with her sister, knowing some day she would wake up, and 28 years after arriving in this time Ayako finally awoke. Tsubasa was beside herself, crying and hugging her bewildered sister close to her saying how thankful she was that Ayako was finally awake. After calming down, Tsubasa explained to Ayako everything that had happened from the time warp and spirit powers to how long she had been unconscious for and how so much had changed. Over the course of the next year Tsubasa reconnected with Ayako, who as always, was shy and had her cute disheveled style, and Ayako, always one to cling to her big sister was even more attached to her, hanging on her every word, demanding to sleep with her and spending as much time as she could with her, all while being trained by Tsubasa to use her new found techno powers, and helping her sister’s company develop more games by advancing their apps for them thanks to her enhanced understanding of the devices. After the year came to a close Tsubasa decided to enroll Ayako in school once again, knowing that even with how smart she was she still needed the social interaction, even though she seemed content to stay at home with Tsubasa all the time, having no interest or desire to go out, which was unsurprising due to her constantly shy introverted nature. Despite her heavy protests Ayako was forced to enroll in Raizen High School as a freshman. Over the course of the year Tsubasa and Ayako became even closer, and unsurprisingly Ayako has little headway in making friends, however despite her best efforts to not interact with her classmates she does become close with one other freshman, a boy named Shido Itsuka and his younger sister Kotori Itsuka, much to Tsubasa’s pleasure. On the other hand, Tsubasa took a more serious interest in the movements and experiences of other Spirits, occasionally asking Ayako to step in and help defend these Spirits from a group called the AST, a group dedicated to fighting Spirits with enhanced weaponry. Over time she honed her fighting skills and control over her powers, battled the AST and defended the Spirits she ended up coming across, and in some cases even coming up against them in combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       As the summer after her first year came to a close Ayako sat in her living room arguing with her sister in disbelief. "I don't understand why I have to continue going to school Onee-sama, we both know there is nothing the school can do to challenge me." Ayako said in agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I, more than anyone, know that Ayako. You are a very gifted girl, however it is good for you to continue to go to school. Social interaction is important to a growing girl like you. You have barely any friends and all you want to do is hang out with me or fiddle with gadgets all the time, you have to get out and make friends." Tsubasa told her firmly, as she rejected her younger sisters complaint. "Not only that but with the company doing well, I have decided it might be fun to enroll in college classes seeing as I look that age, you wouldn't want to be stuck at home by yourself everyday while I'm gone would you?" She grinned triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Onee-sama going to classes? You don't need to do something as tedious as that." Ayako responded but was once again shot down with Tsubasa confirming she wanted to try something new. "Well if Onee-sama wouldn't be here then there would be no point in dropping out of school… so I suppose I shall continue." Ayako finished in a defeated voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Good girl, now go wash up and I'll get dinner ready, school starts in a week so tomorrow we will go shopping to get what you need." Tsubasa told her, much to Ayako's delight who scampered off to get ready to eat, leaving Tsubasa sitting here shaking her head, a soft chuckle slipped past her lips as she got up to go to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---Ayako POV---</p><p> </p><p>“I’d know that disheveled hair anywhere, guess Tsubasa couldn’t help you get ready.” I groan as I hear a familiar voice, but don’t raise my head. “Morning Ayako, it seems we are in the same class again this year.” There is a slight pause as they wait for a response. “Ayako you there? You didn’t fall asleep before homeroom even started on the first day did you?” Once again no response. “Oi Ayako…”</p><p>“Go awaaaaay, I don’t want to be here.” My small muffled voice finally escapes the crook of my arm.</p><p>A heavy sigh escapes the visitor. “This again? Come on Ayako sit up straight and talk to me, we haven't seen each other in ages.” I sit up slowly, hunched over my desk and look up at the only person who forces me to talk to them, Shido Itsuka. “Yo.” He waves hello.</p><p>“Ugh you again… what do you want?” I groan in obvious distress.</p><p>“Oh come on, is that anyway to talk to a friend?” Shido asks with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>“Friend? You are my tormenter.” I bemoan dramatically. “All I want to do is lay my head on my desk all day and hope the day ends sooner but you keep talking to and bugging me.”</p><p>“Aren’t you being a little over dramatic Ayako?” Shido asks in exasperation while taking his seat behind me.</p><p>I groan painfully and turn in my seat so I can look at him. “Oh Shido, I didn’t see you come in. How have you been? Was the last part of your summer vacation enjoyable?” I ask, my voice monotone and my eyes flat and emotionless despite trying to act surprised.</p><p>He stares at me incredulously. “I have been talking to you for the last 5 minutes Ayako.”</p><p>I tilt my head and stare at him blankly. “What are you talking about Shido? I’ve been asleep until just now. I was having a terrible dream though I can't quite remember what it was about.”</p><p>“That's kind of harsh isn’t it?” Shido asks wincing slightly at the statement. “Being my friend can’t be that bad can it?”</p><p>“No, I would never say something so hurtful to my one and only friend Shido.” I wave my hand in front of my face as if to fan away hiswords, but my voice is still monotone like before.</p><p>Shido lets out a sigh of defeat and hangs his head. “And here I thought we were really good friends… you even helped me study for finals.” He puts his hand to his forehead in feign hurt and raises his voice slightly. “How cruel, you begged me to help you get out of the festival last year in exchange for helping me study for finals and now you treat me like some kind of criminal! You wound me!” He says dramatically as everyone in the room starts to look at our little back corner.</p><p>“W-What are you doing Shido calm down.” I say, glancing around nervously as I try to wave him down</p><p>“I am deeply wounded! The fact that you would treat a friend in such a harsh uncaring manner. All that time we spent together meant nothing to you Ayako? Even after your sister went out of her way to make me comfortable at your place when I came over to be tutored by you?” He continues, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.</p><p>“Wah wah wah s-stop! I’m sorry, I’m sorry ok? Please just keep it down!” I panic as everyone's eyes settle on me. I turn to him and bow my head, clasping my hands together begging him. “I’ll share Onee-sama’s lunch with you so please just stoooop!”</p><p>“Haha I’m just teasing.” He says laughing loudly and everyone turns back to what they were doing, the room once again filling with mindless chatter. I shrink back against the wall behind me and tuck my legs up against my chest and wrap my arms around them, hiding my face in my arms. “Now about that lunch… Um Ayako?”</p><p>“I-I was just messing with you a bit…” I sniff into my arms and press them more firmly against my face. “Y-Yet despite that y-you told everyone I was a mean person and also told them how smart I was… I don't want them to come and ask me questions now.” I sniff again, wiping my tears away with my sleeves. “Y-You’re even stealing my lunch that was made by my Onee-sama for meeeeee.”</p><p>“Shido are you picking on Ayako?” Ai Yamabuki accuses Shido from her seat, seeing how obviously distressed I am.</p><p>“Geez you even made her cry?” Mai Hazakura asks on top of Ai’s question before Shido can respond.</p><p>“That’s so lame…” Mii Fujibakama finishes softly and Shido hangs his head in defeat.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Ayako, you don’t have to share your lunch with me I was just kidding, so don’t cry ok?” Shido apologizes, trying to soothe me as I look up at him sniffing and teary eyed. “I’m sorry for making everyone look over at you so please forgive me.”</p><p>“Promise you won’t do it again?” I ask him in a small voice.</p><p>“I promise I promise, plus if I make you cry Tsubasa will have my head for it and you know it. Homeroom is about to start so let's just take a minute to relax ok?” Shido holds out a handkerchief for me to use. I take it gratefully and wipe my eyes.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to cry like that, but everyone suddenly started staring at me.” I sniff and hand the handkerchief back to him. “Guess I know I can’t out joke you now.” I smile shyly and get rewarded with one back.</p><p>“Sorry I guess I went a little overboard with my joke but no hard feelings.” He says as he returns the smile.</p><p>I turn back to the front of the class as the door opens and everyone starts to cheer and roar ‘Tama-chan!’, causing me to duck my head timidly as the incredibly popular Miss Okamine walked onto the class. “Calm down everyone please calm down so we can get started.” After a few minutes the class quiets down enough for her to keep talking. “I’m glad you are all excited to be in my class, I look forward to teaching you all a lot this year. So with that lets hit the books!”</p><p>I count the hours as the rest of the day passes without much interest, not that there is usually anything interesting without Onee-sama. I sneak off to the roof and enjoy the super yummy lunch that Onee-sama prepared for me. I take a quick selfie with my lunch, flashing a ‘peace’ sign with a wink and send it to Onee-sama to say thanks. I smile and hum happily to myself as I send the image to Onee-sama before clapping my flip phone closed and focusing on finishing this delicious food. <em> I don’t care what anyone says, Onee-sama is the BEST chief there is. I mean she can cook literally anything, even homemade pizza! I have never been to a restaurant that could even compare to her cooking, and she cooks whatever I like. </em> I savor my food while entertaining thoughts about how Onee-sama would be the best cook in the world, but there is no way I would ever let that happen, because she is my Onee-sama. I close my bento with a snap and stretch, letting out a groan, my back popping nicely. <em> Only a few more hours until I can come home and run into Onee-sama’s arms! </em></p><p>“Oh there you are Ayako, I looked in your usual cubbies and hidey holes that you eat at and didn’t find you, never would have guessed you would be on the roof.” The door opens and Shido walks out onto the roof.</p><p>“Because I wanted to eat lunch in peace and quiet with Onee-sama’s heavenly lunch that's why.” I grumble as he walks closer. “I just wanted a change of scenery is all.” I say louder as he approaches.</p><p>“I’m not deaf you know, I totally heard your first comment.” Shido stares at me with an exasperated sigh. “If you didn’t want to eat lunch together you could have said so you know.”</p><p>“I did, over a hundred times last year and you always ignored me.” My voice once again shifts to monotone as I stare at him with a blank face but break into a small smile and chuckle. “Hey Shido, wanna hit up the arcade tomorrow after school?”</p><p>“Why not today since we won’t have any homework today?” He asks.</p><p>I scoff at him, shaking my head sadly. “Because the first day apart from Onee-sama is always the hardest. I can’t wait to run home, open the door and be greeted by her smiling face with a ‘welcome home’ from her! Ahhhh a nice hug and head pat while she asks me how my day was, if I missed her, if I want to take a bath with…. If I want to take a bath first or second.” I catch myself quickly and give a small little cough. “Lunch is just about over so let's get back to class and finish these dismal lessons so I can go home to Onee-sama.” I get up and tuck my bento box into my bag and walk past Shido toward the door.</p><p>He sighs softly and turns to follow me. “Gosh you are way too much for me to handle.”</p><p>“What does that even mean? Also only Onee-sama can handle me.” I glare at him as he just stares back incredulously. “Now come on, I don’t want Tama-chan to give us detention on the first day and Onee-sama to punish me for it.”</p><p>I lead Shido back to class and pass the rest of the day half paying attention to the classes going on, counting the minutes till we are off. I fly out of my seat as soon as the bell rings and slip into the hallway before Tama-chan can even finish wishing us a good day. I pause briefly only to swap my shoes out before I hurry home, humming happily all the way. I follow my usual path home that I crafted after much research, the fastest way home with the fewest number of people possible, I smirk to myself, proud of all the research I put into this route as I skid to a stop in front of my house.</p><p>"Onee-sama I'm hooome!" I call out happily as I step into the door and step out of my shoes, but pause as there is no reply. "Onee-sama?" I start wandering through the house, peeking in each room as I go. I stop in the living room and furrow my brow in concentration. <em> There is no way she is in danger, Onee-sama is the strongest person I know so I doubt she got kidnapped. No one robbed the place… did she go out shopping? </em>I check the cupboard and fridge to find it fully stocked. Just then I hear my phone chirp and I pull it out of my bag and flip open my phone and smile happily as I see a message from Onee-sama there. I open it up and instantly my slime fades away as my eyes scan the message, 'Hey just a reminder I'm gonna be late I have to deal with a few extra things at college, I'll bring some food home with me so how about you go out with your friends after school and have a good time? Love you sis, don’t get into trouble.'</p><p>I stare at the message for a moment and read it again, and then a third time before I stumble out of the kitchen and collapse on the couch. <em> Onee-sama is at school! I can't believe I forgot! I have to wait for who knows how long until she comes home, and it's too late to hit Shido up for going out today so what am I gonna do. </em>I instantly perk up and a perverted smile creeps across my face. I get up and dash through the house and throw open the door to Onee-sama's room and dive into her bed, hugging her pillow to my chest. "Ahhh Onee-sama's smell is so nice, this is bliss." I roll around on her bed and close my eyes, enjoying the softness of the mattress and the familiar relaxing scent of my sister. I yawn softly and snuggle the pillow close and slowly drift off to sleep.</p><p>I stir slightly as I hear something like a door closing and roll over in my sleep. I curl up around the pillow and try to drift off. Finally after several minutes I doze off fully again but I move a bit as I hear a door closer to me open. “There you are.” I feel a warm hand rest of my shoulder. “Come on little one, this isn’t your bed, and you haven’t had anything to eat since lunch.” I groan and try to squirm away. “Now now don’t be like that Ayako, I thought you would be excited to see me after your first day of school, don’t you want to give me a hug?”</p><p>I crack my eyes open against the light in the room and see a dark silhouette over me. I blink my eyes a few times until the figure becomes clear, revealing Tsubasa sitting on the bed leaning over. “Onee-sama!” I reach up and wrap my arms around her neck and she pulls me up into a sitting position and hugs me back. “Welcome home, I missed you.” I smile as I squeeze her tightly, not letting her go and she indulges me by holding me back.</p><p>“You miss me even if I go shopping by myself for an hour you dork.” She chuckles and lets go of me. “Come on dinner is here, and I want to hear about your first day back to school.” I get up and follow close being Tsubasa as we make our way to the dining room table. Tsubasa dishes out the still warm food, putting a generous portion of gyoza onto my plate much to my delight before quickly spooning some vegetables on as well causing me to sigh sadly. “Oh don’t make that face, they are good for you so make sure you eat all of it.” She tells me sternly, seeing the look on my face. I stick my tongue out at her playfully before taking a large bite. “Good girl, now tell me how your first day back was.” She says, neglecting her own food for the moment as she is much more interested in me.</p><p>I shrug my shoulders as I take another bite, taking my time to chew it properly before swallowing it. “It wasn’t anything special. Everyone in my class was super excited because we got Tama-chan as our homeroom teacher, she’s pretty nice but gets flustered pretty easily. I spent most of the day ignoring the teachers and daydreaming since no work was even talked about. To be honest it was really annoying since there was nothing to do. During lunch I decided to eat on the roof. Oh your food was delicious Onee-sama thank you for making it for me.” I flash her a wide smile, the kind that I only show my Onee-sama.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it since that's what you’re having tomorrow, with me getting home late I couldn't make you anything else so leftovers it is.” She smiles back at me and thanks me for the praise.</p><p>“It’s Onee-sama’s cooking, there is no way I would ever not be satisfied by it.” I finish the vegetables and start on the gyoza, nearly swooning in delight as the tasty flavors wash over my tongue, getting rid of the vegetable taste.</p><p>“I really am lucky to have the best little sister there is, so polite to me even though I know my cooking needs work. Not only that, you ate all your veggies with such gusto that I think you deserve more since you enjoyed them so much.” She spoons another portion onto my plate as I nearly dropped my fork.</p><p>“U-Um Onee-sama, I really didn’t want more of those, they aren’t exactly my favorite.” I tell her, looking at the greens in disgust but she “tuts” at my response.</p><p>“Geez you are such a picky eater, you even complain when I make vegetables for you. You need to eat these to grow up.” She tells me sternly and I just roll my eyes.</p><p>“Onee-sama I am pretty sure we’ve been over this multiple times. I didn’t change at all during those 30 years I was in a coma so why would eating these disgusting vegetables cause me to grow up when 30 years couldn’t?” I ask her, using logic against her in hopes that she will take them back.</p><p>“We don’t know that. Now that you are aren’t in a coma anymore you need all the nourishment you can get, you don’t wanna be a little short stack forever do you?” She teases with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Y-You said there was nothing wrong with my height Onee-sama!” I sulk and slouch in my seat while staring at her reproachfully look before taking another bite of the veggies and scowling at their taste, but finish them again nevertheless.</p><p>“Of course there is nothing wrong, Ayako is the cutest little sister anyone could ever ask for and I’m the lucky one that got her. There is nothing I would ever change about you. Though sometimes I wish you weren’t so brilliant, it gets you in trouble.” Tsubasa declares making my heart skip a beat in happiness before she adds that last part.</p><p>“I use my smartphone to hack the school’s computers and change my P.E. grade ONE TIME and I’m banned from having a nice phone ever again. We both know I don’t NEED to go to P.E. class.” I retort haughty.</p><p>“I’m not having this debate again Ayako, you know what you did was wrong so as punishment I took away the temptation completely. You should be happy that you still have a phone. Now finish up eating then I’ll tuck you in, still got school tomorrow so you need plenty of sleep.” Tsubasa turns her attention back to her food and while I finish cleaning my plate and put it in the sink.</p><p>“Thank you for dinner Onee-sama, I will see you tomorrow after school.” I turn to leave the room but she catches my hand and pulls me back towards her.</p><p>“Hold on shortie, you aren’t going to bed without me.” I stare at her and my face starts to turn pink in embarrassment and excitement. “Come on I’ll tuck you in.” She gets up and pulls me from the room and leads me to my own bedroom and instructs me to get into my pajamas. I quickly shed my uniform which she collects to put into the laundry. She goes to my closet and rummages through it for a minute before pulling out another uniform and hanging it up so it's ready for me when I wake up. I slide into bed and she grabs the blankets and tugs it up to my chin. “Goodnight my sweet Ayako, have sweet dreams and I will see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Night Onee-sama, sleep well.” I smile and squirm in happiness as she bends over and gives me a kiss on the forehead. She flashes me one more smile before she flicks the lights off and closes the door, leaving me to sleep while she goes to finish eating and put the food away for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Ayako POV—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako… hey Ayako...Ayako!” I jolt upright in my seat, looking around confused on where I am. “Finally, do you have your homework to turn in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look up in a daze, staring blindly until my vision comes into focus and I see my only friend Shido waiting next to my desk with a stack of homework in his hands. I give a big yawn and blink a few times. “Oh morning Shido… why are you standing at my desk? It’s kinda weird.” I finally respond sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido lets out a heavy sigh. “Ayako we do this almost every day. Do you have your homework or not?” I rest my head on my desk and point to my backpack. “I’m not reaching into someone else's bag. Just sit up and get it out for me, class is gonna start soon anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan loudly and pull the papers out of the bag and hold them out, head still down on the desk. “Why does it have to be Monday Shidoooo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the papers and adds them to the stack. “Because the weekend is over, that's why you’re turning in your homework.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh I hate that it’s only the second week of school… also I did my homework because Onee-sama told me to do it, not because Monday was coming.” I perk up when I mention my sister, sitting up at my desk. “Oh yea Shido, how is Kotori doing? I haven’t seen her in awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori is fine, she has been really busy with after school stuff so she hasn’t been going out as much recently. What about Tsubasa-san? How’s school been going for her?” He asks, hovering by my desk with the papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama is great of course. She is taking a large class load so I don’t get to spend as much time with her. I’m soooo lonelyyyyyy.” I complain, sniffing pathetically which causes Shido to chuckle awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well get yourself together, Miss Tamae just showed up.” Shido says walking up to the front of the class to hand in the homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning class! I hope you had a good weekend because it’s Monday.” Miss Tamae says in her usual upbeat tone drawing a groan from the class. I instantly tune her out as she begins talking about what we are going to do for the week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why should I care? This stuff is so easy, I wish Onee-sama would just let me drop out and stay at home… or better yet let me go to school with her, oooh being with her all day would be the best!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I squirm happily in my seat as these thoughts dance through my head. I feel my phone buzz and I check it quickly, smiling as I see it’s a message from Onee-sama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open the message and let out a silent sigh before clutching my stomach and making some pained noises. “T-Tama-chan my stomach is upset, I think I am going to go to the nurse’s office and rest a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh, Shido would you mind helping Ayako get to the nurse’s?” She looks at me worriedly but I wave both her and Shido off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no don’t worry I can make it fine. Shido needs to stay here for the lesson and I already finished the work myself, don’t worry I won’t make any detours.” I tell her before staggering out of the room and down the hallway. Once I turn the corner and make sure no one else is around, I make a beeline for the infirmary. I check to make sure the room is empty before I step into the middle of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh, why does it have to be now of all times, even though I knew the material we were going over it’s still something I enjoy, so why does one have to materialize now of all times? Zuriel!” I call out the name of my angel and my body is enveloped in a flash of light as my Astral Dress materializes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My clothes shimmer and begin to change, replacing my school uniform with my Astral Dress. I don a large white coat that reaches down to the back of my knees and a tall collar around my neck, making it easy to cover up the lower portion of my face if I so desired. Sturdy metal bands run around the back of the coat to help it keep shape, and my sleeves at the elbow are cinched up with a band, making them poof a little before continuing down the length of my arm. I change into a short one piece white dress that, unfortunately, doesn’t even make it down half the length of my thighs. Boots to match the white jacket reaches up almost the whole length of my calf and dark thigh high stockings reach up to cover most of my thighs, leaving just a small area of skin between the hem of my dress and stockings. Lastly my angel takes the shape of two cute metal clips in my hair, finishing off my Astral Dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Zuriel, pinpoint where the epicenter of the quake will be.” I tap the clip on the right side of my head and a screen like visor covers my eyes. The visor acts as an interface with Zuriel allowing me to see any information that it gathers when requested rather than receive it directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take me long to arrive at the epicenter of the up and coming quake thanks to Zuriel’s directions. I check the predicted strength of the quake using Zuriel’s calculations as the alarms begin to blare, sounding the warning that the quake was imminent and start generating lightning to create a type of lightning cage to forcefully restrict the growth of the singularity in hopes of limiting the damage to the surrounding area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The area inside the cage expands rapidly as the new spirit begins to emerge. The quake crashes up against the cage and begins to force it out as the lightning flexes under the intense pressure of the space being distorted, and in the center of the distortion the figure of a woman appears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Astral Dress has a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. Her purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also had a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots and clutched in her hand was a large broadsword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a sigh as I drop the containment field around the area, pleased that Onee-sama’s and my work paid off with the spatial disrupter. Before I can even call out to her she launches herself at me with her sword raised. I instantly activate Zuriel’s weapon ability and pray it generates something useful. Right as her attack is about to land I parry it with the battle axe that Zuriel conjured up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate that my weapon is a random chance roulette unlike every other Spirit, but it always keeps things interesting I suppose. Just wish I could change it if I don't like it. Stupid Zuriel, just pick a weapon and stick with it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I huck my axe at her which she easily deflects but I quickly yank it back with the help of the chain attached to the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, I’m not here to hurt you.” I call out to the girl floating across from me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watches me silently with sharp eyes. “You say that, but when I appeared you had me in a containment field. It seems to me you were trying to capture me like the Mecha Mecha squad.” After a long pause she finally responds, pointing her sword at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I did was limit the damage your appearance did to the surrounding area, I’m here to help you not fight you.” I try to explain to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you just attacked me, though I suppose that kind of retaliation is expected after I attacked you. How do I know I can trust you though? You look different from the Mecha Mecha squad, but that could all be a trap.” She says logically much to my annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fight you. The AST, I mean, the Mecha Mecha squad will be here in just a few minutes and I want to get you somewhere safe.” I tell her, while asking her to follow me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need protection from them. They try every time I appear in this world and have never managed to hurt me before. So why should I follow you when I don’t even know you.” She counters and I grind my teeth in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a Spirit just like you that's all that matters. I make it a point to help other Spirits that appear in this world.” I say this right as Zuriel sets off a proximity alert and I spin around to see the AST approaching quickly. “Damn it all, Zuriel!” I heft my axe and turn to face the approaching squad of wizards. “Please head out of the area, I will slow them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look alive there are two Spirits on sight! Princess and Roulette’s appearances have been confirmed! Everyone fan out!” My eyes lock on the one giving commands, Tyouko Kusakabe. She and I have clashed several times over the course of summer break. She is a capable leader and a decent fighter, but nowhere near strong enough to deal with a Spirit, especially one of my level. “Roulette why must you always show up to get in our way?” She demands as she aims her gun at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glance behind myself to see that Princess has already vanished before returning my attention back to the AST. “It’s my job, just like your job is to attack them. Now unfortunately it seems Princess has escaped yet again, but allow me to entertain you!” I throw my axe at Tyouko, the force of the blow sends her flying back as it collides with her territory. The other wizards rush at me as I reel in my axe in time to clash with the nearest wizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using my right hand I block their sword slash with my axe blade, staving off the attack while with my left hand I spin the chain around for a brief moment before swinging it at a wizard who is making a beeline for me. The attack catches her off guard and the heavyweight at the end of the chain slams into her stomach, the force of the blow creating a rush of wind behind her as the one attack knocks her out cold. I drive the wizard fighting me back with a heavy push and kick her in the stomach and then drop an elbow to the back of her neck, moving on before she is even fully unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I weave my way through the remaining wizards, bringing them down with heavy swings and quick attacks with my chain and axe. Zuriel goes off and I quickly duck as a blade flies over where my head had been seconds before as Origami slashes at me from behind. “Whew that was close! Not bad but not good enough!” I launch myself at her and send her into the ground with a heavy overhead swing. Dive bombing after her to clash with her again, the force of the attack cratering the ground under us. Before she can react I kick her hand, sending her blade flying so I can deliver a powerful punch to her face which sends her flying back into a nearby building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roulette!” I look up in time to see Tyouko drop down with an axe kick that I block with the shaft of my weapon, the force of the blow staggering me a little. “You are done for this time!” I stagger backwards as she follows up with a flurry of CQC, several punches finding their mark, but to little effect. I growl in annoyance and launch her backwards with a wide swing and follow it up with a whip from my chain that strikes across her chest, causing her to cough up blood from the force of the impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Withdraw now, the battle is over. None of your comrades were badly injured thanks to their territories but they are in no shape to fight anymore.” I tell her, pointing my recently formed axe at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must you always get in our way?!” She growls through gritted teeth. “Do you Spirits share some sort of comradery or do you just get a sick pleasure out of getting in our way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ignore her question and strike out with the chain again, launching her into the wall of a building. “I get in your way because my Onee-sama asks me to that's all. Well that and it’s fun to fight you guys even though you are so weak.” I turn my back to her and race away, leaving the captain floating there seething with anger. I reach the school in no time and am about to undo my dress but pause for a moment as an idea forms in my head, and grin spreads across my face. I pull my phone out and quickly shoot Shido a message saying I’m going to go home and promptly launch myself out of the infirmary and head away from school, my excited smile still stuck on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk phone rings once and the young woman sitting behind the desk sighs as the first ring ends, she brushes her long reddish pink hair back behind her ear and picks up the phone as the second ring begins. “Can I help you with something Sofie?” She asks in a soft but clear voice, her brilliant blue and pink eyes not leaving her computer screen as she scans the most recent email she had just opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to disturb you Miss Tenshima but there is a visitor here to meet you, she insists on seeing you.” The secretary answers apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now? Who might this visitor be?” She asks with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a young girl ma’am, she hasn’t given her name but she has long orange hair and golden eyes. Would you like me to turn her away?” The secretary inquires and another quiet voice of protest chirps over the phone in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let her up, I have a fairly good idea on who she is.” Tenshima hangs up the call and starts tidying up her desk so she is ready to receive her guest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama!” I nearly burst down the door as I excitedly make my way into the room, crying out happily as I see Tsubasa sitting behind her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako what are you doing here? School isn’t out yet.” My older sister tells me sternly but I don’t let it phase me one bit as I walk up to her desk smiling ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I had to get excused from class to go help Princess, so rather than sit in the infirmary for a few hours I decided to come visit you!” I beam at her as I come up and sit my cute little butt on the edge of her desk. “I missed you Onee-sama, did you miss me?” I say with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa lets out a sigh but after a moment cracks a small smile herself. “Of course I missed you Ayako, seeing you is the favorite part of my day.” Tsubasa says, pulling me into her lap and giving me a big hug. She peeks around me then locks her computer. “It’s just about lunch time, wanna come get something with me and spend the rest of the day here? You will have to do your homework before you can relax though.” She warns before I get too excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bounce excitedly and throw my arms around her neck in a big hug. “Yay I get to spend the day with Onee-sama!” I cheer as I hop off her lap. I snag her hand as she walks past me, intertwine my fingers with hers and walk happily beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Miss Tenshima going out to lunch?” The secretary asks as we walk into the lobby, her gaze quickly turns to me with a puzzled look as she sees our hands holding one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m going to an early lunch. Also for future reference this beautiful young girl is my little sister Ayako, she has a free pass to come in and visit me anytime she likes.” I nearly jump for joy as she calls me beautiful and it takes all my willpower to not glomp her right there. “On that topic since I am going out to lunch with her, please don’t forward any calls to my phone, I will catch up with all missed calls when I get back from lunch.” She leads me out of the building as the secretary hurriedly acknowledges her instructions before the door closes behind us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you really enjoyed telling her you didn’t want to work on your lunch.” I smirk a little as we start walking down the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s new and for some reason she feels she’s my personal secretary and doesn't like it when I go out unexpectedly, and likes it even less when I tell her I don’t want to take calls while I’m out.” She answers in an exasperated tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see the look on her face when we came out holding hands? She looked like I slapped her in the face, I think she might have a crush on you Onee-sama.” I giggle and explain in a sing song voice. “To bad for her Onee-sama belongs to me and me alone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you to stop joking like that in public you dolt?” She bops me on the head firmly, not enough to hurt but enough to get the point across, which I ignore and smile up at her cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww don’t be like that Onee-sama, I mean you DID just call me beautiful back there.” I tease her as we keep walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you are beautiful Ayako, you are the most beautiful and you would be more so if you actually took care of your appearance, your clothes are all disheveled and did you even brush your hair this morning?” She reaches over and runs her fingers through my messy hair causing me to purr with satisfaction as her combing turns into a loving head scratch. “Though personally I think your style is cute, it gives off the “take care of me, I’m adorable” vibe, though don’t push it.” She adds the warning at the end, shutting down any kind of follow up comment I may have had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giggle happily and press myself against her side, hugging her arm happily. “Thanks Onee-sama, but I think you are the most beautiful person in the world. Compared to you I’m just a wallflower.” There isn’t a shred of bitterness in my voice as I say this while I nuzzle my cheek against her shoulder joyfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sell yourself short Ayako, or else I’m gonna have to punish you.” She threatens as we turn into a small ramen restaurant. We sit down and pick up our menus. “See this is why I want you to go to school, to make more friends and to build up your self confidence.” She adds while looking through the menu. "Now what are you gonna order? Once you decide we can order and talk about other things." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I peek over my menu at her, a sly smile on my face. "Other things Onee-sama? Don't tell me you have finally decided to accept me as your girlfriend-oww!" I let out a pained yelp as I receive a firm kick under the table from my still smiling sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My my you and your jokes Ayako. You need to be careful or I might take your jokes seriously and have to punish you for being a naughty girl." I shiver a little at her dangerous tone and bury my nose in the menu as the server comes over and we both order. "Let's face it though Ayako, you couldn't handle someone like me, you would be down for the count." She flashes me a teasing grin that makes me squirm in my seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onee-sama don't say stuff like that it's so unfair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how is that business deal going? The one I made that dating game for, "Fall in Love: My Little Seed.” I ask her as our ramen arrives and I rub my hands in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The business deal with Ratatoskr? It’s going fine, the finished product has already been live for a month or so now, they asked about the unique version that they requested and I informed them the development team would be done with it shortly.” She says as she blows on the soup before indulging in the delicious noodles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one is almost done as well. It is weird they asked for a standard dating game as well as a more indepth version of the game but the second version isn’t going to be for mass production. By the way, do we have the name of it yet?” I ask her as I cut open my egg, letting the soft yolk mix with the tasty broth, much to my sister's disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t get why you like to mix the yolk, it’s much better having it as its own individual little treat rather then muddy the flavors by mixing it all together.” Tsubasa says, a small frown on her face before she eats her own egg rather than letting it all mix together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t shame how I eat my food. If you don’t wanna eat it like I do then don’t, I never asked you to try it. In fact you are always the one to bring it up not me Onee-sama.” I sip the rich tasty broth, locking eyes with her as I enjoy the ramen mixed with the egg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but it just seems wrong is all.” She grumbles in response and I just chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even my super cool and beautiful Onee-sama can be really cute at times.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “To answer your question yes they have sent the name they want to make the unique version, they want the name to be changed to ‘Fall in Love: My Little Shido’, it seems that they are getting ready to start their plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk at the name but quickly get serious again and stare at my sister across the table. “Do you think their plan will work?” I ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I saw him do it five years ago during the fire, so their plan definitely has the possibility of working, for now we will just watch them and see how it goes.” Tsubasa answers and drains the last of her broth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, you didn’t put me into this school so I could keep an eye on Shido did you?” I voice the thought that just crossed my mind only to get a snort back from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I didn’t plan that. I had no idea what highschool he was going to, and it just so happened to be the one I selected for you. He chose to approach you of his own accord so it's not like I could manipulate him into wanting to be your friend or anything.” She stands up as she finishes explaining that she wouldn’t use me like that then goes and pays for the meal. “Now come on, I gotta get back and do more work and you have to finish your homework.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I get up and follow her out of the restaurant after thanking the server. “My homework for the week is already done, so could you get a spare workstation brought up to the room instead so I can work on some coding?” I ask as I catch up and wrap her arm in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, after I make sure your homework is done.” She smiles down at my while I pout back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurtful! Onee-sama I wouldn’t lie about my homework! It’s so easy that I finished it in no time.” I give her a reproachful look and she just chuckles and ruffles my long messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah welcome back Miss Tenshima I hope you’ve had a good lunch, oh and your sister is still with you?” She frowns a little when we walk into the lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, her school got out early so I decided to let her hang out here today instead of staying home alone all day, helps put me at ease knowing she is safe. Would you prepare a workstation to be brought up to my office for Ayako to use?” Tsubasa asks as I secretly roll my eyes at the “knowing I'm safe” comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima as you well know the workstations are only meant for employee use, your sister isn’t allowed to use one. Not only that but they are attached to the company’s internal network, she could accidentally delete something important, I highly advise against letting a child have access to it.” The woman says and I narrow my eyes in a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate your concerns but I trust Ayako not to mess with anything she isn’t supposed to.” Tsubasa says, dismissing her worries without even considering it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk and tug on Tsubasa’s sleeve, prompting her to bend down and I give her a kiss on the cheek. “ Thanks Onee-sama, I promise to not mess with anything.” I beam up at her and she smiles back before leading the way over to the stairs. “Oh can you order us some drinks please? Onee-sama will take tea and I would like some soda, thanks!” I add quickly before following Tsubasa up the stairs, giddy to spend the whole day with her working on different projects. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is the best.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Fateful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Itsuka.” I glance over at Shido as his weirdo friend, Tonomachi, stops in front of his desk first thing in the morning and groan to myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I won’t be getting a pre homeroom nap today with this loudmouth over here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Tonomachi, what can I do for you today?” Shido asks, a deadpan look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe I’m glad you asked, I wanted to take the time to introduce you to my girlfriend today.” He says proudly as his phone goes off. “Oh perfect timing that’s her.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out and proudly shows it to Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Tonomachi that’s a dating sim.” I peek over at his phone and nearly cough aloud as I see the title of the game, Fall in Love: My Little Seed. I smash my forehead against my desk, hoping its a dream but when I look back over I groan in despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is still my girlfriend, don’t be prejudiced!” Tonomachi exclaims, coming to the defense of his “girlfriend” throwing me in an even deeper depression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m never coding another dating game ever again…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saying a video game character is your girlfriend? Isn’t that just a little too pathetic?” Ai says from her desk a few seats down from theirs, a look of disgust on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, ever since that game came out all he does is talk to his phone with a perverted look on his face. I even remember him talking to it about changing her into a bunny outfit once.” Mai adds with a shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so lame…” I hold back my chuckle as Mii piles on to the disses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all just jealous of the deep connection and love my honey and I have together! You could never understand how we feel about each other.” Tonomachi declares and I just groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just let me die please, I created a monster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This game is a textbook for love! Everything you could ever want to learn when dealing with women!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that.” Shido says skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you buy the game then? You’ll see exactly how right I am once you play it a bit.” He dares Shido and I pray he doesn’t accept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks but I would rather spend my money on things more worthwhile.” Shido declines and I pump my fist, mentally of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, I guess this isn’t for everyone. You should think about getting a girlfriend yourself Shido, though I don’t know how good you would be with most girls, maybe try someone easy, like Ayako over there.” I sit up straight and glare daggers at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did this bitch just call me EASY? Hell no, I belong to Onee-sama and no one else, so there is no way I’m ‘easy'.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonomachi apologize to Ayako right now!” Shido demands which just earns him a confused look from his soon to be murdered friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Tonomachi stares back blankly at Shido, not comprehending what he did wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For someone who claims to have the textbook of love and how to handle girls at the tips of his fingers, literally, you are a total idiot. You don’t just call a girl easy, even if you don’t mean it like that.” Shido tells him off sternly, but it’s like he is talking to a brick wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is though, she’s quiet and keeps to herself, she would be perfect for you.” He suddenly yelps in pain as our other classmate, Tobiichi Origami, walks past Tonomachi and accidentally drives her foot into his leg causing him to nearly fall over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, I didn’t see you there Tonomachi, good morning Shido.” She says in her usual bland voice and continues to her seat. Tonomachi grumbles in pain and hobbles back to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that Ayako, he is a complete idiot.” Shido apologizes and I just shrug, but the murderous intent must not have abated because he adds. “Hey I’m meeting Kotori after school at Danny’s to celebrate her first day of school, wanna join us? I bet she would be really happy to see you since you two haven’t hung out recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, your treat right?” I give a smug little grin, giving him the look of a cat waiting to pounce as he gives a sad little chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really need me to help pay for you do you?” He asks hopefully, knowing full well that my sister and I have never had any money issues and I always have a hefty allowance given to me each month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’ll cut you a deal, you invited me so you pay for my food, and I’ll pay for Kotori’s as a present.” I give him the compromise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure he probably would have said he would pay for me, but why should I make him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Suddenly alarms start blaring and all heads snap to stare out the window. “Another spatial quake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’ve been a lot more of them recently.” Tonomachi comments as I watch Origami stand up without a word and exit the class before Tama-chan can even notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Alright class no cause for alarm, let's all proceed to the shelter.” Tama-chan says, obviously not taking her own advice and panicking slightly as we all hurry from the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m surprised Onee-sama didn’t let me know that a spatial quake was going to happen, I hope something hasn’t happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hang back near the entrance of the bunker with Shido and pull my phone out to check if I have any missed messages and swallow hard as I notice a message from earlier saying there will be a large quake around this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no… I’m gonna get punished this time for sure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I look up in time to see Shido dash out of the shelter with Tama-chan and Tonomachi calling after him to stop. I swear softly to myself and slip out as soon as they are distracted and start to race after Shido. I pull my phone out as I run and quickly dial Tsubasa’s number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a surprise, I thought you would have your hands full dealing with Princess right about now.” Tsubasa says as she answers the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea about that, I didn’t see your message Onee-sama. I’m currently enroute right now.” I tell her as I race out of the school, pausing only a moment to call Zuriel and change into my Astral Dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you miss it? You usually respond to my messages almost as soon as they are sent.” She asks, obviously puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well I went to bed late last night so I kinda fell asleep when I got to class, almost missed homeroom even.” I laugh nervously and get silence in return. “Onee-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pray tell what exactly were you doing last night? I believe I tucked you in at the usual time, so you should’ve had plenty of sleep.” Her voice takes an icy tone which causes me to shudder involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well I wasn’t feeling all that sleepy, so I decided to sneak out to my workshop and work on a little pet project of mine that's all.” I stutter a little as I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now? You haven’t told me anything about this yet.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit she is pissed…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest Onee-sama I’m not even sure if what I’m working on will work yet or not, so I didn’t want to bother you with my silly project until I knew it would work or not. I was waiting until I had a working prototype to show you that's all.” I lie through my teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is my own person project, not for mass production, but if I can get it working I can finally live out my dream and fantasies!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, well get to Princess and provide her cover and when you get home we will talk about your punishment, and then you will show me this pet project of yours.” Tsubasa says in a stern tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama that's not fair! This is my private project, you promised that as long as I kept my grades up I can work on anything I want and you won’t be nosey!” I complain loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No arguing Ayako, I’m the boss and when I say it’s bedtime, it’s bedtime and you disobeyed me. Normally I wouldn’t be so strict on this but this is a dangerous situation.” I cringe at her tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is now a bad time to mention that Shido is on his way to the quakes location too?” I ask in a worried tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Get over there now Ayako, don’t let anything happen to him.” She says, her tone deathly serious before she hangs up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so screwed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a violent blast of wind rips out as the quake begins. “Zuriel, Sosei!” I summon several holographic screens in front of me and use them as a wall to block the brunt of the explosive force as space destorts in front of me, but even with my shields the force pushes me backward. “This is a big one!” I grit my teeth as a few of my screens crack against the pressure. Once the initial blast subsides I drop my shields and head closer to the blast but freeze as I see Shido on the ground, Princess standing over him, sword pointed at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve come here to kill me, just like everyone else, haven’t you. I should take care of you before the others come and try to interfere.” Her voice is cold and dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hold on a minute that’s not why I’m here!” Shido’s voice comes out straight as he stares up at the girl. I hold my position out of sight and squeeze my fists tightly in frustration, one wrong move at the wrong time and Shido could be killed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You are lying.” She says but her voice is full of confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t kill anyone, I just wanted to find my sister.” He presses but suddenly Princess turns away raising a barrier as the AST swoops in yet again, as a barrage of missiles explode against her barrier. She launches herself into the air as the next wave fires and she begins cutting them down as they approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch in shock as Princess leaves Shido alone and unharmed as she shifts her focus to the AST. I let out a sigh of relief until I see a missile slip past her, its trajectory aimed right at Shido. I launch myself from my hiding spot aiming straight at Shido. “Zuriel, Sosei!” I dig my feet in and skid to a stop between Shido and the incoming attack and summon my screens around us both to act as a barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Who are you, what’s going on?” He asks, starring up me with wide eyes as I save him from the explosion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Don’t ask questions, just get out of here!” I yell at him. “Zuriel, Kurudo.” I draw out a blue crystalline rapier and turn to face the rest of the AST as Princess faces off against Origami. I slowly walk away from Shido but leave Sosei around Shido so he doesn’t get drawn into the battle. I stop in front of the AST forces, their weapons pointed at me and I give an elaborate bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roulette, today we bring you down.” Ryouko Kusakabe declares as they prepare to mount their assault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you say that every time?” I ask her mockingly as I flourish my rapier nonchalantly. She gives the order to fire and they let loose a barrage of bullets. With my fast, nimble blade I swiftly cut down the bullets as they approach me, knocking the projectiles harmlessly off to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, Onee-sama, for the private sword lessons. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smirk as I continue to deflect their constant attacks and take one slow step forward, and then another as their attack is shown to be pointless. I pause my approach for a moment as I notice Captain Kusakabe hoist a giant rifle into firing position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare to follow up when the Merry Ram punches a hole through her defenses.” She shouts as the rifle begins to charge, and after just a moment a powerful energy blast fires out. I raise my rapier and without any hesitation thrust the rip of my blade into approaching attack. They collide and the force of my stab scatters the blast impact and once the smoke clears I smirk at them as I walk forward unscathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An interesting new weapon you have there Captain Kusakabe, to bad that it’s just not strong enough to break through a Spirit’s defences.” I keep walking towards them and I notice Origami get launched toward the group by Princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone fall back!” Captain Kusakabe gives the retreat order but Princess launches herself at them as they recover the injured Origami. I lunge forward and reflect the incoming attack with a thrust of my own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you are doing?” Princess growls at me as I put myself between her and the defeated AST, much to everyone's surprise. “You are always fighting against them and constantly tell me you are here to help me, why then are you defending them now?” She demands from me as I hold my place between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My goal isn’t to hurt humans or fight you. All I want is for us to coexist in peace with one another. I’ll protect other Spirits from the AST, but I won’t stand by and let them get hurt needlessly.” I tell her calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it seems we are not allies like I had thought.” I dodge sideways as she launches a blade attack at me and I lunge at her in response. She deftly parries my blade stroke and quickly presses her attack against me. Our blades spark as they collide over and over again. The force of each blow is enough to cause a powerful wind gust from each clash. I dodge around her heavy swings and use the needle tip of my rapier to drive her back step by step. The razor tip slashes through Princess’ Astral Dress, leaving small knicks in her skin as she tries to parry my barrage stabs before finally giving up and leaping backwards and out of range of my attacks. I hold my position, not pursuing her as I cautiously wait for her next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to blow you away in a single strike.” Princess says as her blade starts to pulse with a dark purple energy, causing it to glow ominously. I prepare to summon Sosei to defend me but stop as I notice Shido still behind me, frozen in place by the battle that is going on in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I draw my finger down the flat of the blade and it lights up softly. The light crackles up the length of the blade forming a small hissing ball electricity at the tip. “I can’t let you do this Princess, I really hope that you are strong enough to endure this attack, because against that, I can’t hold back. Zuriel, Mado Saidai.” I thrust my sword as she swings and the two attacks clash in the air. My lightning bolt slams into her attack with such force I have to dig my blade into the ground to not get sent flying from the clash of energy. Finally the power struggle ends and the forces explode, causing a massive shockwave that launches me backward and kicks up blinding dust in every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cough loudly as the dust begins to settle and I sit up and look around. The area is completely decimated, most of the surrounding buildings damaged and cracked, many of them flattened outright, and Princess nowhere to be seen. I sigh heavily to myself and stand up. I quickly walk over to Shido, the force of the blow knocked him out but Sosei protected him from most of the damage caused. “The Fraxinus will no doubt pick him up so he will be fine here.” I say, thankful that he didn’t sustain any real injury from the fight. “I wonder if Onee-sama will get even madder since I fought with Princess so hard.” I let out a heavy sigh and rush off towards home, knowing full well that's where she would be at this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I land in front of the house, the street silent thanks to most people still not being home after the spatial quake alarms. I undo my transformation and slowly open the door. “Good, you came straight home.” I flinch as I see Tsubasa standing just past the entryway, hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. “I would lecture you, but you already know exactly what you did wrong, and I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t do it again, or there will be more than a scolding.” I swallow hard and nod my head. “Good girl, now what exactly happened with Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give her a brief explanation of what exactly went down and much to my surprise she doesn’t get angry when I tell her about our confrontation. “You did exactly what I expect Ayako, you protected both sides to reduce injuries to a minimum, honestly I think you handled the situation very well.” She pulls me into a hug and I nearly swoon as she wraps me in her warm loving embrace. “Ratatoskr will begin moving in earnest now, I have already received an email about giving them the modded version of the game. I checked your database and found the completed file and sent it to them so I know for a fact that things are about to get more interesting.” She explains well holding me against her, patting my head softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, I had planned to give that to you tonight anyway so that makes things easier.” I smile up at her before nuzzling against her with a content sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too comfortable little lady, you still have to show me this pet project of yours, and then we will see what kind of real punishment you deserve.” I look up at her wide eyed, trembling slightly in fear. “Now come along, let’s go see what you have been tinkering with.” I whimper and follow along as she leads me by the hand to my workshop, the door closing loudly behind us.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Sister's Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good day at school Ayako, remember to check your phone periodically in case I need to get ahold of you for anything.” I call out as she walks down the street, I see her raise her hand wearily but not give a verbal confirmation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She certainly seemed tired this morning, maybe I should set her bedtime earlier for the week. Until she is more rested at least. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I head back inside and make my way into the kitchen. I package the leftover food into containers and store them in the fridge before turning to the dishes that were neatly stacked by the sink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww what a good girl she is, I didn’t even ask her to help today but she stacked everything up all nice and tidy for me to clean. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I turn on the TV to listen to the news as I start cleaning the dishes. It drones on about crime ratings being at an all time high for this year already, theft and assault common in the downtown area, I make a mental note to tell Ayako to avoid those areas if possible, more out of obligation than actual worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know she can handle herself but that doesn’t mean I want her to get into a situation where she has to take care of herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put the cooking utensils and the pan I used to make the eggs and bacon into the dishwasher after a brief rinse and then systematically hand clean the rest of the dishes, making them all spotless before putting them on the drying rack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was so much easier when I used to just throw everything in the washer and call it good, but Ayako being as spoiled as she is always notices and makes a stink about anything that is still dirty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I shake my head and despite complaining about her I can’t help but smile fondly. After finishing putting the last dish up to dry I drain the sink of soapy water and dry my hands. I stop by and watch the TV some more, standing in the middle of the room as I watch an interview with a “Spatial Expert” which just makes me laugh as they ramble on about the increase in space quakes that was happening for some reason or another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like they would know anything about what’s going on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I scoff at them and, despite it being my day off, I pull out my portable workstation and power it on. I sort through my new emails, replying to them as needed before logging out and go straight to my private folder. I start working on dialogue options for one of the other projects Cupid is currently working on, going through all the options that are already implemented and making comments and critics about them as well as putting my own options and ideas into the folder before closing it and instead turning my attention to a different project. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Ayako has been working hard on the story for this game, she says it’s going to be an action, romance, slice of life, and adventure game but so far she has only snippets of the story in the folder. </span></em><span>I skim through the storyboard for Double D: Alternative</span><em><span>. That name has to go. </span></em><span>I change the title to DxD: Alternative before continuing on.</span> <span>After glancing through the ideas I turn to the actual written content. Before starting I get up and grab a cold can of soda from the fridge then sit back down, popping it open as I begin to read what's written down. </span><em><span>Wow I didn’t realize Ayako was so good at writing, most of what I’ve seen was dating sims, other papers or just coding, it’s quite refreshing to see how much time she seems to have put into this. </span></em><span>I sink back into the couch, crossing my legs and reclining with the tablet in my hand. I go through the story, correcting any spelling or grammar issues as I read through the story Ayako is unfolding in the pages. </span><em><span>She really is gifted, her discriptures and the way she wrote from Akii’s perspective was quite enjoyable. She did a great job of making such a cute and loveable character, despite that though, I have to say Ivelli is probably my favorite character so far. Though what are the odds that I also know those names? I would praise her for it, but I’m worried she will get embarrassed by the fact I took a peek at the story so for now I’ll just wait for more updates. But maybe I should talk to her about the pudding cups...on second thought, lets not, it might give away that I've read her story. </span></em><span>I close the folder and power down my tablet, tossing it aside before doing a nice long stretch.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so weird to have a day off like this. I even did some work but there wasn’t much to do, and with my homework done for the day I don’t even know what to do.” I let out a sigh and close my eyes, letting my head fall back against the headrest of the couch and I let my mind wander through all the recent events that have happened recently. The company has been doing better than ever, I made sure to oversee every major deal and keep one step ahead of all our competitors, even if it meant playing a little dirty at times. Over the course of the summer I had worked with Ayako in improving the infrastructure of our company. Together we updated all our software and Ayako even made some custom hardware changes. We completely changed the applications and programs we used to create games for easier use as well as better results.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With how smoothly things have been going at work I decided to set a good example for Ayako and enroll in college classes, even though I don’t need them, much like Ayako doesn’t really learn much at her own school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish Ayako could get over this shyness she has and make more friends. I’m glad Shido and his sister got her to open up to them but other than those two she only has me, and as much as I love her I don’t want to monopolize her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I let out an aggressive sigh and in one swift motion launch myself off the couch and onto my feet. I snag my phone and make my way to my room into the private bathroom attached to it. I lock the door behind me and set my phone on the counter and open my music app. I hit play and start undressing as EDM music fills the room. I turn the water on high and wait a few moments to finish stripping before I step under the hot pressurized water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan in pleasure as the piping hot water pours over my back, helping the muscles relax. I close my eyes and let the music wash over me, my hips unconsciously begin swaying to the sound of the music. A smile splits my face and I start dancing to the catchy music, enjoying myself fully as the water rushes over me, flying off my skin as I spin and sway to the music. </span>
  <b>It’s been so long, I should take another day off sometime and go hit up some clubs, who knows, maybe I will find a cutie who is in desperate need of loving and needs to be shown just how good someone can feel when in the proper hands. Better yet, I bet I know someone who would enjoy a good night out on the town with.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My smile widens as I continue to sway and dance to the music. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems I’m more pent up then I thought, Sariel certainly seems like she wants to have some fun. </span>
  </em>
  <b>My dear, it has been far too long since we let our hair down and had a fun night out. If I wait much longer who knows what might happen, or who it might happen too. </b>
  <span>She says back to me in a seductive tone. I finally stop as I notice the hot water losing its edge. I quickly lather up my body with soap, making sure to scrub all over before I get to work on my hair. I take my time to run my slender fingers through my hair from base to tip to ensure I get all my hair covered in my shampoo. I rinse my hair and shut the rapidly cooling water off, wrap a towel around myself and dry my hair before sitting in front of the mirror. I run a brush through my hair, slow and methodical to make sure it’s all well taken care of, no split ends on my watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After brushing my hair, I start to get dressed, pulling on a t-shirt and one of my favorite key-hole turtleneck sweaters, followed by tight form fitting skinny jeans. I make my way back to the couch after I finish dressing and relax once again, the warmth from the shower and my sweater making me drowsy while I let my mind wander once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I went to school just for fun and as a way to support Ayako going to school, but it sure is tough. I hate that I always have to turn down my classmates when they ask to hang out after school since I usually have work to do or I have to get home to make Ayako dinner. Still I wish I could go out with them sometime, maybe I can convince Ayako to stay at Shido’s house for a night or two and take my own advice and go out with my classmates. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sit up wide awake as tremors roll up and down my spine. I snatch my phone and send a message to Ayako, warning her in the next hour a space quake will occur and that will be an especially powerful one. I lock my phone and wait for the shivers to subside and I let myself relax once again, dozing off not long after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wake with a start as the space quake alarms go off and I glance out the window as families who are currently at home all move to the nearest shelter in case the quake hits in the area. I sit calmly, knowing full well the quake isn’t anywhere near here, and even if it was, no damage would come to the house thanks to my ability to nullify the spatial distortions. I grab my phone as it starts to ring and I answer when Ayako’s name pops up. “This is a surprise, I thought you would have your hands full dealing with Princess right about now.” I say after the phone connects, surprised that I’m getting a call as the quake is forming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About that, I didn’t see your message Onee-sama. I’m currently enroute right now.” She briefly explains what happened and as she finishes her summary I let out a long sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will talk about this when you get home, protect Shido and get home safe Ayako.” I tell her before ending the call. I wait a minute or two then I use my powers to create a small viewing portal and watch the encounter between Ayako and Princess unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch in satisfaction as she easily deals with the AST, overcoming everything they throw at her with little difficulty. I clap my hands together and beam proudly through the portal as she stands between the enraged Princess and the retreating AST. As the fight continues, I’m impressed with how well Ayako deals with Princess’ combat strength while being unable to use her defensive abilities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I perhaps intervene and get Shido out of there? No it would be too obvious if I stepped in and lend a hand. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I close my viewing portal as the smoke clears after the final clash between the two of them and I move to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Ayako when she gets home, but before she eats we get to have a little talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open another viewing portal to keep an eye on her approach as I continue to cook dinner, finishing just as she lands outside the house. “Welcome home Ayako.” I say as she closes the door behind her, causing her to jump in fright since she obviously didn’t expect me to be right there when she came in. “Don’t worry, I won’t scold or lecture you, I am fairly certain you have already reflected on your actions and won’t do it again.” I pull her into a hug and gently pat her head to show her I’m really not THAT angry with her. “Don’t get too comfortable though little lady, you still have to show me this pet project of yours, and then we will see about what kind of real punishment you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up, wide eyed, trembling slightly in fear. “Now come along, let’s go see what you have been tinkering with.” She whimpers softly and follows along as I lead her by the hand toward her workshop. I stop briefly at the basement door to enter the passcode. I flick the lights on and look around at the high tech room where Ayako does the majority of her major work for the company. A state of the art computer and workstation is set up along one wall, kept nice and tidy on my orders since I don’t come in here to clean up nearly as much as I should. The rest of the room is full of tools, computer parts, equipment and other odd devices, most of them from abandoned projects or devices she is still tinkering with. “Alright Ayako, what’s your little project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a slight hesitation Ayako walks across the room to one of the more cluttered work benches and picks up what appears to be a partly deconstructed VR headset. “This is what I’ve been working on Onee-sama, I haven’t gotten to the testing phase yet and im still working on the internal workings of the device, but if I get it to work it will change gaming completely.” Her apprehension quickly vanishes as she talks about the piece of equipment in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I do like the sound of that no matter how I look at it it's just a partially constructed homemade VR headset isn’t it?” I ask her as I lift the headset up and inspect it closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s exactly what it is for now, and the VR doesn’t even work on it yet. However once I get it working that thing will be the bases for the first ever Full Dive Virtual Reality headset.” I raise my eyebrow skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be a downer on your plans Ayako, but Full Dive is complete SyFy, it’s not possible with the technology available right now.” I tell her as I hand her the headset back which she cradles against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now it isn’t, but I swear I’m getting close to it Onee-sama. I have been using Zuriel to study and observe how brainwaves work and I know I’m close to figuring out a conversion to  make it a reality. Please don’t make me stop my project, I promise I won't let it interfere with school or anything so please.” She begs and I just sigh and pat her head gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to make you stop, especially because you are so passionate about it.” I lift the device from her hands and set it down on the workbench and lead her from the room. “However, your punishment still needs to be carried out, so how about we make our way to the living room.” I smile down at Ayako who goes pale and stutters an apology as I take her from her sanctuary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---Later---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fufufu, what a wonderful moon we have out tonight.” A sinful voice says to herself as she stands alone atop one of the many tall buildings around the city. “I wonder what I shall do to entertain myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well perhaps before you lose yourself to your debauchery, we can have a little chat.” I call out from the shadows before stepping out into the moonlight. “I certainly hope you have a minute to spare, Nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ara ara, to what do I owe this pleasure, Sovereign, or do you prefer Tsubasa since there is no one else around?” Nightmare asks, a malicious grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s skip the pleasantries Nightmare, how long have you been watching my sister and why are you tailing her? She has nothing to do with you or any of your plans.” I tell her, the hard edge in my voice causes her to pout a little at my cold treatment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say I’ve been watching that little pet of yours?” She counters which just ticks me off. “You know me Tsubasa, I come and go as I please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She isn’t my pet, she’s my little sister.” I growl in annoyance. “I’ve noticed you being around whenever she goes out to space quake sites, you’re tailing her.” I say in a matter of fact tone which makes Nightmare sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hurt, just because I’m interested in what’s going on with all these recent quakes and the movements of the AST you accuse me of stalking your sister? Please I would never do something so risky as try to cross you oh Supreme Sovereign.” She cackles with glee at the pissed look on my face at those comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now Kurumi, you know better than to piss me off don’t you?” I reach out and grab hold of the girl named Kurumi, aka Nightmare’s, chin before she can react and lift it up so their eyes are locked, faces not far apart as I bend over her slightly. “If you did, I don’t think it would end all that well for you I must say.” I keep her there for a moment as Kurumi stares back at her, resisting the urge to pull away. Finally I break into a wide grin and start to chuckle before letting go of Kurumi who also starts to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying out some roleplaying Tsubasa? Not something I’ve done before but for you, I might be willing to give it a shot.” She says with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish, I saw you watching the fight between my sister and Princess and thought I would come and say hi that’s all.” I say as I let my Astral Dress return to normal street clothes, my demeanor relaxing greatly as I rest my back against the railing of the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity, I thought tonight might be the night I tempt you with how you were acting. Also it’s cold out, might want to stay in your Astral Dress." She adds as I change back to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why when I have a cute little thing like you by my side to keep me warm.” I respond teasingly, snagging her hand to pull her close, earning a surprise blush out of her. “Don’t you worry I’ll be fine. Now tell me, what has my devilish little friend been up too recently? If I’m not mistaken you haven’t been around the area recently, have you?” I ask her still keeping her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know me, I have been traveling around as usual, harassing the AST any chance I get, investigating DEM, getting the most out of life. You should try it sometime, I can show you the ropes.” She challenges playfully only to swallow her words a minute later as she notices my eyes change slightly, my vibrant blue eye dulling slightly while my pink eye seems to almost shine in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear Kurumin,” I purr, my voice smooth as silk as I reach up and caress her cheek. “Trust me, I could show you things you never even imagined if I so chose too.” I press her body against mine. “I could make your wildest nights seem tame, so don’t tempt me kitten, or I might just change what your definition of fun is.” My voice drops low and I whisper that last part in her ear, causing her to shudder involuntarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I can only imagine what is running through your head right now.” She regains her composure right away and smiles wickedly back at me which just makes me lick my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to hang out soon and catch up. Until then stay out of trouble, and don’t cause my sister too much grief or else I might just have to spank you.” I threaten her playfully, releasing her from my hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much like how you spanked her before you came to visit me? I’m getting chills just thinking about it.” She says in a singsong voice as she turns away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty naughty spying on me. Perhaps you need a little punishment before I leave after all.” Before she can react I pin her between myself and the door that leads down into the building. “So cute, so helpless, what should I do with such a tasty little treat?” I clamp my hand around her throat, squeezing until her airflow is constricted before I press my lips against hers, silencing her completely. I push harder into the kiss, pinning Kurumi to the wall as my grip tightens around her throat as we continue to make out, stopping only when she’s about to pass out. I loosen my grip and hold her up as she gasps and coughs for air. “Be careful what you wish for Kurumin dear, if you continue to tempt me like this you won't be able to go back to how you were before, trust me.” I purr into her eat and bite her ear lobe, earning a surprised little sound out of the smaller girl. “Now you better go to bed like a good girl, or else I’ll have to spank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up at me, her face a little flushed. “Like you how you spanked your sister before you came here? Ooh just the thought of it is giving me chills.” She repeats after she catches her breath with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I press my body against hers and claim her lips once again, gently nibbling on hers and getting rewarded with a gasp filled with desire. I smirk as she kisses me back, </span>
  <b>Ara ara she is already dancing to my beat, how adorable.</b>
  <span> I break the kiss suddenly, leaving her there for a moment as it takes her a second to realize I have moved away. “Good night my dear Nightmare, I certainly hope you can get to sleep tonight.” I bid her farewell and walk through my portal back home, snickering as I take in one last sight of Kurumi’s flushed, adorable face before the portal closes. I step into my house and stretch. </span>
  <b>Mmm tonight has been an enjoyable night. </b>
  <span>I glance over at Ayako’s door for a minute, my eyes linger there and I can’t help but grin wolfishly. I shake my head and turn away from her door and head to my room to relax and unwind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ratatoskr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---Tsubasa’s POV---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pick up my warm tea and take a long sip, sighing in a mix of content at the wonderful flavor of the tea, and exhaustion from all the work I have in front of me right now. I close my eyes and lean back slowly with a groan. <em> I shouldn’t have stayed up so late last night, I was stupid for being egged on by Kurumi, I should’ve told her to behave and come straight home, instead I ended up staying up way too late after I got back. Now I have to deal with this fatigue along with all this piled up work. </em>I sit back up straight and take another sip from my tea as I continue working on my list of emails. Despite Cupid being known as a company that develops different types of games, their major business and profit actually comes from its software and hardware development. I finish the paperwork that had been piling up all week and been neglected while I dealt with other business just before my phone chimes.</p>
<p>“Ma’am there’s a call for you on line 2. They’re calling about the Ratatoskr contract.” I groan as I hear my receptionists voice over my speaker but quickly shake it off, this is an important deal after all.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and put them through right away.” I tell her, closing all the emails and documents I was looking at then pulling up all of the emails and paperwork related to the Ratatoskr deal. I turn on my earpiece and wait for the line transfer tone before speaking. “Good morning Kannazuki. I’ve been expecting your call.”</p>
<p>“Ahhh good morning Miss Tsubasa it has been far too long.” The obnoxious voice of the vice commander of the Ratatoskr, Kyouhei Kannazuki calls out over the phone causing me to groan internally. “How do you fair this lovely morning?”</p>
<p>I bite my cheek to stop myself from cutting back at him with a sharp response. <em> Come on, I can’t let myself get annoyed so easily, this is a business deal after all, the biggest one we got. </em>“Well I must admit I’ve been quite busy today already Kannazuki, but you called at a good time as I’ve just finished clearing my day.”</p>
<p>“That is wonderful news. Now I was just calling to see how the parts we ordered from you are coming along.” His tone shifts from his usual annoying self to a more serious one.</p>
<p>“Your shipment is just about done. Your request wasn't exactly an easy one but our chief developer managed to pull off the adjustments to the territory generators you ordered.” I answer.</p>
<p>“As expected, your development team really are miracle workers.” I can’t help but smile as I recall Ayako pouring over the blueprints of the original machine and calculating the changes that needed to be made to meet the specifications of the order. “There is another thing I would like to talk to you about other than the shipment.”</p>
<p>“Another project already? You really are working my team hard, aren't you?” I say with a little laugh. <em> I’m gonna owe Ayako a big reward for this one. Hmm a trip to the public bath maybe, she does seem to love when we go there. Though depending on the project that might not be enough, I could plan a hot spring trip with her on her next break from school. </em></p>
<p>“I suppose you could say that yes. The commander would like to offer a new contract to your company. This new contract would have your development team working exclusively with Ratatoskr to further develop countermeasures to Spirits as well as more equipment and improvements for our ship. To this end the Commander would like to meet face to face with you and your lead developer at the next most convenient time for you.” He finishes as I sit there quietly for a few minutes while I consider the offer.</p>
<p>“What exactly would this deal entail for Cupid?” I ask him.</p>
<p>“In essence you’d lend the majority of your development team to aid us in any and all projects we start. Even if we don’t have any project going on at a given time we would still fully pay for the development team. The specifics of the deal will be covered in the meeting with the Commander.” He replies and I can’t help but rub my chin in thought.</p>
<p>“Very well, I believe both my development manager and I are both available tomorrow around noon, does that sound agreeable to you?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Excellent, I’ll send for you tomorrow at noon, please be at your office to make the process of getting you to the Ratatoskr easier.” I assure him we’ll be here and after a brief goodbye we hang up and I clap my hands together happily.</p>
<p>“Not only is this a major break for the company but now I can get an in with Ratatoskr, right as they are about to put their plans into motion. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow, Commander Kotori.” I smirk and pull my phone out. I shoot a quick message to Ayako telling her to come straight home after school then lock my computer, shutting down all the programs on the machine. I grab my bag and slip my phone into my pocket and head out of my room.</p>
<p>“Ma’am are you leaving?” I groan inwardly as my secretary calls out to me before I can leave the office</p>
<p>“Yes actually, I finished all my backlogged work and cleared my day so I could head home early. I also won't be in tomorrow, I have an important business meeting I will be attending that will take the majority of the day.” I tell her quickly, glancing toward the door occasionally.</p>
<p>“A meeting ma’am? There are no meetings on your schedule and all your meetings go through me.” She says confused while looking at me accusingly.</p>
<p>“It was set up while on the last call you patched through if you must know. They invited me and the chief developer to a meeting to discuss a new business venture.” I tell her, annoyance filled my voice.</p>
<p>“The head developer? Will they even be free? I’ve never seen them come into the office.” She admits.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, they will be coming with me to the meeting.” I confirm, dismissing the fact she obviously wants to know what's the deal with the development lead. “Have a good night.” I wave to her and step out of the building before she could say anything else and head towards home. <em> I hate to admit it, but ever since Ayako pointed out how she acts towards me she has been getting on my nerves more and more, if this continues it might be time to post a new ad. </em>My phone buzzes and I quickly respond to Ayako’s message telling her I’m stopping by the store to get the ingredients to make fajitas tonight. I make a quick detour to the store to grab everything I need and make my way home to begin cooking. </p>
<p>I put the meat, which I bought pre-marinated, on the grill and start working on making the sauce and the vegetables for the meal, humming happily to myself as I wait for Ayako to get home to tell her the good news. <em> Hopefully with this new deal, we’ll have insight into all the moves Ratatoskr’s gonna make, not that I’m worried about their intentions, but I would like to keep tabs on their progress; and what better way then be brought into their plans and supply their gear?  </em></p>
<p>I finish setting the table right as the front door opens, signalling Ayako getting home from school. “Onee-sama I’m home!” She calls out as she takes her shoes off at the door. “So what happened at work that caused you to message me?”</p>
<p>“Now now, come to the table, I just finished the food. We can talk about how school was as we eat and then we can talk about tomorrow.” I tell her as she walks into the dining room and takes her seat across the table from me. I quickly build some fajitas for her, making sure to avoid any of the spicy toppings as she can’t handle anything hot for the life of her. <em> Though I have to admit, her face when she gets something overly spicy is always super cute. </em>I think to myself as I pass her the plate and start to make my own up. “So how was school? You told me before that there was a test today.” I ask while making my own plate of food.</p>
<p>“Onee-sama you know I passed the test with no problem. The schools here don’t challenge me at all when it comes to information. While the programs aren’t bad they just don’t provide any challenge for me, though college might be different.” She complains before she takes a bite. “Oooh! Onee-sama’s fajitas are so yummy! Mmm the spices you used in it are the best!” She says, squirming in happiness at the taste and I can’t help but smile in response. <em> Best part about cooking, I get to see her smiling face as she enjoys it. </em></p>
<p>“Yes I know, you’re the smartest person I know so I really shouldn’t be worried about your grades. However I’m still your big sister so of course I’m curious about how you do and worry all the time. So just bear with me on these kinds of things ok?” I smile at her and she blushes slightly.</p>
<p>“Yea fine, I guess that’s ok.” She grumbles back in response and continues to eat, spooning some rice onto her plate since she has finished her fajitas. “So did you want to talk about, ya know, the thing you mentioned in the text.”</p>
<p>“Alright alright, someone is eager to hear about what happened today.” I chuckle happily.</p>
<p>“Of course I am! I always wanna know what Onee-sama is up too. Not to mention I work at Cupid too, you know. If not for me you’d be way behind on the deals you have.” She exclaims, and while what she said is true I give her a scathing look in response.</p>
<p>“Watch it Ayako, get a big head and I’ll have to do something to correct that.” I warn her which she instantly apologizes. “Now then, tomorrow we have a meeting about a new business deal.”</p>
<p>“We? You’ve never brought me to a meeting before.” She looks at me with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.</p>
<p>“They requested that my head developer come along with me. The meeting is with Ratatoskr and they would like to meet in person to discuss a business deal where we will work much more closely with them than we have been already. I figured this is a great way to get an in with their organization. Not that I am worried about their movements, but I like to be one step ahead of everyone involved.” I explain.</p>
<p>“Wow this is a great chance then, but do they know your development lead is a young highschool girl?” She asks with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“No, they don’t, Kotori will be in for a big surprise when her big brother’s friend shows up to the business meeting being called the head developer for an advanced company like Cupid.” I can’t help but smirk back at Ayako. “Anyway I called school and let them know you’ll be out tomorrow, so go take a bath and then we can watch some TV before bed ok?”</p>
<p>“Yea! We have to catch up on Japan’s got talent after all.” She says excitedly as she takes her plate into the kitchen, rinsing it in the sink quickly before heading off to take a bath.</p>
<p>---The Next Day, Tsubasa’s POV---</p>
<p>“Hello Miss Tsubasa, a pleasure to see you again.” Kannazuki says extending his hand which I take as I enter the waiting room he had been taken to.</p>
<p>“Likewise Kannazuki, I must say I’m quite excited to go to the Fraxinus and meet your commander for the first time.” I respond warmly.</p>
<p>“Where is your head developer? It’s just about time for us to be taken to the ship.” He looks around confused but I smile at him reassuringly.</p>
<p>“She’s coming right now, she went to the restroom. Ah speak of the devil, Kannazuki, it’s my pleasure to introduce Cupid's chief developer and my younger sister Ayako Tenshima.” I say proudly as she walks into the waiting room and gives a polite bow.</p>
<p>“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kannazuki, Onee-sama said I was requested at this meeting, so here I am.” She smiles politely and takes a seat next to me and I hide my smirk behind my hand at his perplexed look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tsubasa did you say this young girl is the head developer for Cupid as well as your sister?” he asks for clarification.</p>
<p>“Yes she is, my younger sister is incredibly gifted you see. She’s the smartest person I know if I’m being honest. After she took over the development branch in the company the quality of our products and games became much more desirable. In fact it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that she completely revolutionized our company’s products.” I tell him, ruffling Ayako’s hair gently as I sing her praise, glancing over to catch her happy smile.</p>
<p>“Interesting, well we can discuss this more at the meeting, for now the Fraxinus is able to receive us when you’re ready.” I nod my head giving the go ahead and after a few seconds we’re engulfed with a bright light and the next second we’re standing on what appears to be a receiving pad for their teleportation system. <em> A little crude and not nearly as effective as my own teleportation, but not bad I suppose. </em>Kannazuki waited a second for us to ‘get our bearings’ before leading us out of the receiving room and down the hall. “In here, the commander will be in shortly.” He says and then leaves. We take our seats at the table and relax a little while we wait for the commander, but we didn’t wait long before the door opens again.</p>
<p>“Greetings, I welcome you aboard my ship, I am the commander of Fraxinus. My name is-.”</p>
<p>“Kotori? What are you doing here?” Ayako asks, cutting her off with false surprise.</p>
<p>“Ayako? Kannazuki what’s going on here? Why is Shido’s classmate here?” Kotori demands, turning to face Kannazuki who followed her in through the door.</p>
<p>“Commander I had no idea you knew her. Honestly, this is my first time meeting her as well but Miss Tsubasa assures me that she is the head developer for Cupid.” He answers.</p>
<p>“Well Ayako is smart, but I wouldn’t call her a genius. Just because someone gets top grades and can tutor someone else doesn’t mean that they can be the lead developer for a company.” Kotori says, her eyes never leaving Ayako.</p>
<p>I look at my sister, nod my head and Ayako quickly gives the exact specs of the recent upgrades she made to their territory generators that was just finished, as well as going in depth of the recently made dating sims game as well as the custom copy that was made, listing the exact parameters and specifications that were requested by them for the training program and once she finishes both Kotori and Kannazuki are staring at her in shock at the information she just put out.</p>
<p>“As you can see Ayako most definitely is my head developer. The details on the territory generators were given exclusively to the head developer as per your request Commander Kotori. Trust me, Ayako’s the most brilliant person any of us have ever met, now then, shall we get down to business?” I ask, wrapping up my praise of Ayako who can’t help but smile next to me, and change to a more business oriented tone.</p>
<p>“First I have to say, you don’t seem nearly as surprised about how the commander of the most advanced ship in the world is a little girl.” Kotori says and I easily notice the shrewd look she is giving me. <em> So Shido’s little sister is testing me huh? Cocky little girl… I approve.  </em></p>
<p>“I have a belief that in business you should never judge someone based on their age or appearance. We’ve already had plenty of deals and interactions, just because I found out you’re a young girl doesn’t mean anything. Much like how, even though Ayako is only 16, it doesn’t mean that she can’t be the Head Developer of Cupid, no?” I give her a little wink at the end and she smiles a little bit. “What exactly do you want to do that requires such a significant deal with Cupid?”</p>
<p>“To answer that I have to ask you a few questions. First off, I want to go over the fact that you both know the cause of Space Quakes and the existence of Spirits correct?” We both nod and she continues. “Unlike the AST who try to eradicate Spirits, Ratatoskr’s goal is to seal a Spirit’s power and allow them to live a normal life.”</p>
<p>“How exactly does someone go about sealing a Spirit though? If it was something easy I’m sure the AST would’ve tried it already.” Ayako asks.</p>
<p>“Well we do have a way to do it, and it isn’t something the AST could pull off. Before I can divulge that information to you let me present a deal to you Tsubasa. You and Ayako will work directly with Ratatoskr to improve our equipment and ways of dealing with Spirits. Of course you can continue to do your normal business within Cupid, but we will of course compensate your company for your help but everything you do will be confidential. So what do you say? Will you lend your knowledge and expertise to us to save these Spirits from a fate where they’re constantly under attack and isolated in this world?” Kotori asks as she finishes her explanation.</p>
<p>I make a show of thinking about it, pausing for several minutes before nodding my head. “As long as you keep us in the loop and explain everything that is going on, we would be glad to take you up on this business venture.” I answer, much to her surprise.</p>
<p>I stretch out my hand and she takes it, shaking it to seal the deal. “Now then I suppose I’ll explain how exactly we plan to seal a Spirit’s powers.” We nod our heads. “My brother Shido was born with the ability to seal a Spirit through a kiss, however he must make them fall in love with him first. To that end, we requested Cupid to build us a one of a kind dating game to help him study up and get ready for the dates he’ll have to be performing. Not only that but a large majority of our crew were selected to aid Shido in his job to seal the Spirits.”</p>
<p>“Wait wait, how can Shido seal a Spirits power with a kiss?” Ayako asks, cutting off Kotori’s explanation.</p>
<p>“Honestly we aren’t entirely sure ourselves. We know he has the ability to seal Spirits but we can’t explain how.” She explains. “We do know that Spirits have to be in a positive mental and emotional state to actually be sealed though.”</p>
<p>“That’s all well and good, but please explain to me why exactly you are using a dating sims to train Shido on how to deal with girls? Sure Ayako took a great deal of time in creating this game, especially the limited version you requested, but that doesn’t mean it’s good enough to help him.” <em> Really? Using a dating sims to teach him? That boy has a good head on his shoulders, I doubt he’ll run into that big of an issue other than reading their happiness levels, which they’ve already taken care of. </em></p>
<p>“It’s more like a guideline for him to follow, he can trust our experts to help and it’s not like he’s totally hapless.” She responds in a dismissive tone.</p>
<p>“Commander there have been signs that Princess will be appearing shortly at Shido’s school.” Kannazuki cuts in and Kotori nods in response.</p>
<p>“This couldn’t be better timed, it’s time to start Shido’s first date. Would you two like to join us on our first Spirit sealing operation?” Kotori asks as she stands up from her seat.</p>
<p>“I would love to observe how exactly you’re going to go about pulling this off.” I get up and follow Kotori and Kannazuki through the halls of Fraxinus with Ayako trailing behind me. I look around impressed as we step onto the bridge, the command center for the Fraxinus. I notice Ayako looking around intently at the consoles and their stations.</p>
<p>“So it might not be my place, but the command room really should be refitted.” Ayako speaks up after analyzing the room. “Spirits are dangerous and you never know when you’ll fight one so obviously you’d have defenses in place to combat their strength like the territory generators I modified. Despite this, the bridge doesn’t seem defended nearly well enough. A personalized territory per station to protect from any direct attacks and reinforcing the bridge itself. I have some designs for weapons as well but I can get into that later if you’d prefer.” She says and everyone in the room just stares at her and I’m smirking next to her.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible, the energy it takes to power a territory is much too immense to make personal fields for each desk here.” An older balding man who Kotori introduces as Masaomi Mikimoto, aka “Boss”.</p>
<p>“No it's completely doable, it would require a lot of number crunching and a complete reinvention of how the territories would work, so it would take me quite awhile, but I would be able to come up with a suitable alternative for how the territory will operate. Though they probably wouldn’t be malleable like a large standard territory, they should protect everyone should a Spirit ever launch an attack against the bridge.” I ruffle her hair proudly as she finishes and she smiles up at me in response.</p>
<p>“We can discuss that later, for now Shido has arrived at his school already so I’m going to activate comms with him. Shido can you hear me?” Kotori asks after hitting some buttons on her console.</p>
<p>“Yes I can hear you Kotori.” His voice comes through and an image of him standing in front of his high school appears on the main screen for everyone to see.</p>
<p>“Excellent, remember Shido this is something only you can do. You’ve been training the last few days non-stop in your training simulator for today and you didn’t even try to run despite all of your complaints. So let me ask you, you want to save this Spirit don’t you?” Kotori stares intently at the monitor as she waits for his answer and I look on from next to Ayako, also mildly interested in his response.</p>
<p>“Yes, I don’t want her to make that lonely face anymore, I can’t let her make that face anymore.” He pauses for a moment then, “Kotori are you sure I can do this?”</p>
<p>“Of course, have some faith in yourself. Don’t forget we have the Fraxinus’ crew here to support you. Not only that but we just got two new additions to help with your dates, and one of them is the one who made the training simulator you used.” She smirks as she gets ready to reveal the surprise on who we are to him. “Why don’t you give your classmate Ayako and her older sister Tsubasa a warm thank you for supporting you?”</p>
<p>“Wait what?” Shido stops and looks up at the sky just before entering the building.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later Shido, just know Onee-sama and I are here to back you up so there’s nothing to worry about.” Ayako assures him.</p>
<p>“Right… Yea we will have to talk after this Ayako. Seems like you’ve been keeping secrets from me.” He grumbles and goes into the building. <em> He doesn’t know the half of it. </em></p>
<p>Kotori gives Shido some last minute instructions and a small pep talk as he walks up the stairs of his school toward the room Princess’ currently in. We watch as Shido enters the room where Princess is and as soon as she notices she attacks him with a burst of energy, scattering the debris in the room around. Ayako gasps and looks over at Kotori. “Are you sure this is safe Kotori?”</p>
<p>“We just have to trust Shido, and besides, even if he dies once, he can start a new game right away.” I glance sharply at her as she says this. <em> What does that even mean? I’ve been watching these two for the last 5 years and there has never been any indication that Shido could heal himself or regenerate. </em></p>
<p>Shido takes a step towards Princess but stops as she fires off another warning shot and demands to know who he is but before he can answer Kotori quickly stops him and the choices on how he’ll answer pops up for everyone to vote on and I nearly choke as I read them. “Hold on, who in their right mind would actually use these as options when introducing themselves?” Ayako says as everyone begins to vote on their preferred answers. “Just give your name, drop the heroics and the bullshit and treat her like a person.” I give her a bop on the head and rebuke her slightly for swearing like that, but she’s right regardless.</p>
<p>“Trust us, our experts have this under control, Shido, option number 3.” Kotori says over the comm. Shido hesitantly repeats the answer and nearly gets blasted by Princess, who then aims an energy attack at him and demands an answer, and that if he refuses then she’ll assume he’s an enemy and act accordingly. We watch tensely as he talks her down, giving her his name and assuring her that he has no intention of fighting or harming her.</p>
<p>She and Shido converse back and forth a bit as he tries to convince her not all humans want to kill her and finally she asks him if he has no intention of trying to kill her why he is here in the first place and once again 3 options appear on the screen. “I… I wanted to meet you.” We hear Shido say, much to Princess’ surprise who questions him on why he would want to do something so dangerous. There’s a slight pause and she asks him why he would want to meet her. 3 more options pop up and Kotori says go with option 1.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I feel like a response like that could be taken in a negative way judging by her no nonsense mood.” I walk over to the comm. "Shido, I'm going to give you a fourth option and you can decide what you want to go with. You don't want her to make that sad face anymore, right? Then tell her the truth, tell her you came to talk to her, that you want to get to know her, and to understand one another. If you aren't honest then any connection you make would be a lie, right?" I step away and walk back over to Ayako. </p>
<p>There is a slight pause before he does exactly what I said and I smile softly. <em> He’s a good boy, he’ll be fine as long as he uses his head. </em> My smile widens as he finishes his speech, telling her that he won’t reject her like everyone else. <em> The other Spirits are lucky he’s the one who can save them, I don’t think anyone could do a better job at it, except maybe Ayako, though she definitely wouldn’t want the job. </em></p>
<p>I sit down in some of the extra chairs that were brought in for us and watch as he and Princess sit down in the classroom and begin talking about anything and everything that comes to mind with no other issues, except for an almost slip up when he learned that she didn’t have a name. The crew gathered ideas from everyone who owned the game and when Shido gave her the name Tome she nearly blew him up, while Ayako and I just looked on in disbelief. <em> Are these people stupid or are they just trying to fuck with Shido, I honestly can’t tell. </em>He quickly apologizes and gives her the name Tohka, which she seems incredibly happy with. He tells her that he wants to take her on a date to get to know her better, but before he can explain the AST breaks in to attack Tohka. I sigh as the newly named Tohka launches an attack against the white haired AST girl who Ayako says is her classmate Origami. Tohka attacks and wounds her before disappearing in the smoke cloud she created with the force of the attack.</p>
<p>“It’s unfortunate that it had to end with the AST interrupting things when it was just getting good but I’d say that the first mission was a success. We’ve already beamed Shido aboard and he should be here momentarily.” Kotori says, turning off the main holo screen and turning to face us both. “So what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think the only reason that went so well was because Shido’s a smart kid who understands other people's feelings. While your options are nice as guidelines overall they’re terrible choices.” I tell her and she glares at me in response. “I’ll have Ayako update the system for practical use and implement more options for situations so they aren’t so useless.”</p>
<p>The door opens to the bridge and Shido walks in and his gaze darts between Ayako, Kotori, and myself. “Hey Ayako, so how long have you known about all this?” He asks her after a deep breath and she just shrugs.</p>
<p>“About the operation as a whole? About a year or so, about Kotori being in charge of the whole thing? Today when I joined Tsubasa for our business agreement meeting.” She answers him.</p>
<p>“Well we’ll have to talk about all this sometime now that I know you know about it too. Though I'm more surprised about the fact you’re a lead development engineer for a successful company like Cupid. No wonder you have perfect grades, what we’re studying must be easy for you.” He chuckles and I ignore the pointed look I get from my sister as he makes that last comment.</p>
<p>“Commander Kotori I think it’s about time Ayako and I return home, if you wouldn't mind returning us back to my office. I’ll draft up the documents for our new contract and send them to you through the usual channels once they’re done. If you ever need mine or my sister’s assistance feel free to make a request through me. It was a pleasure to see you all at work, have a great day.” I thank them for showing us their work and ship and Kannazuki leads us from the bridge after Ayako waves bye to Shido and Kotori.</p>
<p>After getting returned to the office we quickly made our way home, waiting to discuss what happened today until we’re where no one will hear us. I close the door behind us and drop down onto our couch and let out a sigh. “Well today was certainly interesting, it wouldn’t surprise me if Princess, sorry, Tohka came back in the next day or two to see Shido, I’m sure he’ll have no problem sealing her as long as he trusts himself.” I remark as Ayako sits next to me and I hug her to my side absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“Think we should help them with the date?” She asks but I just shake my head.</p>
<p>“Not our job, if they need our help they’ll let us know. I expect things to get a lot more interesting from here on out, so make sure you keep an eye on Shido, and Tohka if he manages to seal her. If they succeed she might just start going to school with you in order to ensure that if something happens Shido can easily reseal her.” I muse. I pick up my phone and go through the food apps and order us some food to be delivered so I don’t have to get up and cook. I watch TV and cuddle with Ayako, not something we get to do too much as of late, while we wait for the food to arrive. “What say we just relax for the rest of the evening? After dinner you can go to your room and work on some of your plans for a bit before bed time.” She agrees and we settle down to catch up on some of our shows.</p>
<p>---Later, Tsubasa’s POV---</p>
<p>“Is this your new favorite hangout Kurumi?” I step through my portal and back onto the roof I met her on just a few days ago. “It’s rare to find you in the same place twice in such a short time.” I walk over to where she is sitting on the railing, her feet dangling over the edge of the building. One small mistake and she could fall all the way down to the street below, not that it stops her. She doesn’t respond as she continues to kick her legs idly over the railing. I move closer but freeze as she turns around, her pistol pointed at my forehead and a vicious look on her face.</p>
<p>“Ara ara, Tsubasa-san just because we know each other doesn’t mean you can constantly approach me so casually.” I note the not so subtle threat in her voice and it takes all I have to keep my poker face</p>
<p>“I apologize Kurumi, I forgot that you still have some claws left.” I apologize sarcastically, but when Kurumi presses the barrel firmly against my head I can’t help but grin at her smugly. “Aww don’t tell me my rough treatment of you last time got under your skin Kurumi, you seemed to enjoy it so much.”</p>
<p>She growls in frustration and doesn’t move the gun from my head. “What brings you today Tsubasa-san? Another kiss in the moonlight? If that’s the case I promise you, you won’t be the one leading this time.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” My grin widens as Sariel officially takes the stage. “And what makes you think you’d be able to handle me my dear Kurumin?” I lean in, ignoring her gun which falls uselessly to her side and our faces are just a few inches apart. “Well then Kurumin, I’m waiting.” I purr and I can see the involuntary shiver run down her body.</p>
<p>“What did you come here for?” She says after a few moments of silence, trying to change the subject, but she got me riled up, so there’s no way this will end yet.</p>
<p>“I came to ask a favor of you, and in exchange I was willing to listen to any one request you had, but... you’ve been so mean to me that I’ve changed my mind. Instead of asking a favor for a favor, I want your help with something and as a reward I’m going to kiss you again. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentler this time since it seems my last kiss was a little too much for you to handle, <em> if </em> that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>“... What do you want?” She finally asks after a period of silence. <b>I’m going to make sure she enjoys this kiss.</b></p>
<p>“It’s very simple, I just need a guide to the Quasi World on my next free day, and who better than you?” A simple request for her.</p>
<p>“Fine, just let me know when that is.” She moves to turn away but I catch her chin with my fingers.</p>
<p>“Well then it’s reward time, stick out your tongue Kurumin.” I order her.</p>
<p>“Why? ... and stop calling me ‘Kurumin’!” She protests but I ignore her and direct her again to stick her tongue out, which she does with a roll of her eyes. I close the gap between us and capture her tongue with my teeth, biting it gently before sealing her lips with my own. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close while lightly sucking on her tongue that I'm holding captive. I nibble on it gently, enjoying the shuttering reactions I get out of her each time I bite down on it. I maneuver her off her perch where she has been sitting and pin her between the railing and my body as I deepen the kiss, using my own tongue to explore her mouth slowly for a while before giving her tongue one last affectionate bite and breaks the kiss, leaving her gasping in the cool air.</p>
<p>I lick my lips and smile seductively. “Mmm, I hope you enjoyed that my dear Kurumin, I know I did.” I turn and start walking away. “Enjoy the rest of your night, I look forward to our trip together.” I wave goodbye and step through the portal, leaving her alone on the roof.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Disaster Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh heavily and stare at the wall blankly, my head buried in my arms as I rest on my desk. I grit my teeth a little as I try to block out the argument going on behind me. “Leave Shido alone Origami Tobiichi! You’re clinging to him again!” Tohka’s voice rang out shrilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who’s always sticking close to Shido and bugging him.” Origami response in her usual cool tone, causing Tohka to growl and stomp her feet in anger at her tone. “Shido I made an extra portion of my lunch, would you like to have it?” She asks, ignoring Tohka’s outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to this witch Shido! You can have some of my lunch, not hers!” Tohka counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohka, I made both our lunches so whatever you have I have too.” Shido says in an exasperated tone as the two girls continue to fight over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but you said you made my lunch especially for me! That must mean you did something to my lunch that you didn’t do to yours!” I groan inwardly at her flawed logic and the fact that they won't shut up and eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we all just sit down and enjoy our lunch together? Ayako wanna join us?” Shido calls out but I ignore him, in truth I didn’t really hear him as I try to drown out the world. I don’t move as he calls out again but give a start as he taps my shoulder gently. “Hey Ayako you ok? You’ve been more quiet than usual today, are you feeling sick? Do I need to take you to the nurses’ office or call Tsubasa to come get you?” He asks softly and I finally turn my head to look at him, but don’t lift it from the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, don't worry about it.” I tell him in an emotionless voice which draws a concerned look from him. “I don’t feel ill so I don’t have to go, and Onee-sama’s busy so don’t bother calling her or else she’ll be mad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I see, what’s going on with Tsubasa? That’s what got you in this mood after all, are you two fighting?” He asks, obviously picking up on my unhappiness as I mention Tsubasa’s busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Onee-sama is perfectly fine like always, we aren’t fighting.” I don’t answer so he pushes more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come Ayako talk to me. What’s going on with you and your sister? Usually at the mention of her name you light up like a Christmas tree.” He probes for more information and I just heave a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama was supposed to be off today and we were going to hang out after school and have some fun since it’s been awhile since we were both free, but Onee-sama texted me saying she is getting dragged to a study group to help some of her classmates prepare for their upcoming test and won’t be able to hang out with me.” I reply in a nonchalant tone but it’s obvious I care a lot, and my tone won’t hide that fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you’re free why don’t you come hang out at the arcade today? It’s been awhile and Kotori’s busy after school so I got time, it’ll be my treat.” He says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass, I’m just going to go home and go to bed.” I respond without giving it any thought and turn to stare at the wall again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t skip a day just because your plans fell through. Stop moping and come to the arcade with me.” He insists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Fine but you’re buying me a milkshake too.” I finally relent, hoping the milkshake will break the deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” I groan as he agreed to my ultimatum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Milkshakes? That sounds super tasty! When are we going?” Tohka butts in, cutting off her bickering with Origami to cut into our plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Tohka but it’s just gonna be me and Ayako today, she kinda needs a day to just hang out. Her sister’s too busy to see her today so she’s a bit down.” Shido tries to explain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Shido, there is no way I can deal with Tohka today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unacceptable, Shido you can’t go out with another girl by yourself.” Origami says, staring at the both of us and I just stare at her with a dumbfounded look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t seriously think I’m going to make a move or something on Shido does she? We have been hanging out all last year, so why is it any different now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right Shido! So I’ll be coming with you.” Tohka declares and Origami echoes the statement which causes Tohka to turn on her. “You don’t have to come Origami Tobiichi! You weren’t invited to come with us in the first place!” She declares loudly causing me to flinch and glance around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither were you but you're forcing yourself along anyway so I shall come too.” Her logic leaves Tohka growling in frustration but she drops the argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it seems like we’re having more company then I thought for this trip.” Shido laughs nervously and glances down at me, only to grimace at the look on my face. “Come on, it'll be fun, we’re all friends here.” I turn my head away and go back to staring quietly at the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve changed my mind, this sounds like a catastrophe. I would rather stay as far away from that bomb as I can.” I say, refusing to look back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you promised to come with, Ayako. Besides, wouldn't it be more fun to watch this go up in flames together then be at home by yourself?” He asks in a hopeful tone and I know he doesn’t want to face after school alone. Before I can answer Tama-chan walks in and the bell rings, signalling lunch ending and it is time for class again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---Later Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took your sweet time getting out here.” I say, glaring at Shido in annoyance as he walks out of the school and into the yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako! I thought you said you weren’t gonna come.” Shido exclaims in surprise and walks up to me. “What made you change your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised I would come already, and it still sounds more enjoyable to watch those two try to kill each other in video games and argue then it is to hang out in an empty house waiting for Onee-sama to get home.” I answer begrudgingly. “Now where are those two? If they take too long I’ll leave without them and take you with me. You owe me a milkshake and I will not let those two keep me from my treat.” I tell him adamantly, but my shoulders quickly drop as I hear Tohka’s voice over the normal hustle and bustle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shidooooo! Sorry it took me so long to get out here!” She cries loudly and I shudder internally. “Oh Ayako you’re coming too?” She looks at me in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohka I invited her first originally.” Shido says cheerfully as Tohka jogs up, greeting her as she joins us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, she was so quiet during class I totally forgot. Hey Ayako why don’t you ever talk with us at lunch, or hang out after school, we’ve asked you at least one other time this week. In fact, I know barely anything about you except that you’re close to Shido.” Tohka continues talking nonstop, changing topics at the drop of a hat like she just has to say what’s on her mind or she’ll forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like people so I don’t talk. If it wasn’t for the fact that Shido was so annoyingly persistent he and I probably wouldn’t even be friends.” I grumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido isn’t annoying! He is the nicest person.” Tohka replies, defending Shido against my half serious comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido isn’t annoying, but you certainly are.” Origami walks up and hugs Shido’s arm to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Origami Tobiichi, I told you to let go of Shido! You cling to him too much!” Tohka complains and hugs his other arm, pulling on Shido slightly. I shake my head and leave them behind, not caring if they follow me or not and make my way towards the local arcade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take the quickest route to the arcade, ignoring the bickering going on behind me despite the pleading looks Shido was undoubtedly sending my way. I reach the arcade well ahead of Shido and head straight for the VR racing game in the back, running my card over the scanner to add funds to the machine to play. I quickly check the high score and smirk as my gamer tag remains at the top of the list and pull the headset down. I finish the first race well in front of the AI, having set them on Insane difficulty for a quick warmup before getting to the real challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I set the difficulty to pro and as I’m about to start the race my headset lets off an alert saying someone else joined the game. I smile wickedly, not feeling bad in the slightest at the poor sap that just joined me and starts the race. I quickly outpace the bots in the game, using all my tricks and knowledge to create an almost unrecoverable gap between them and me. I quickly check the placement of the other player and quirk an eyebrow in surprise as the scoreboard reads them in second place, the only position that is close to me on the map, and gaining at a surprising rate. I shift gears and hit the accelerator, putting my car in high gear as we reach the final stretch. I take the turn sharp, cutting off the car behind me and race to the finish. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This person’s good, but they won’t beat me now, unlike them I haven’t used all my nitro boost on this car, holding the high score on this machine gives me a slightly unfair advantage. Unlike my competitor I’ve tricked my car out to no end! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smile broadly and shift gears once again and hit my nitro button, launching me ahead of second place and onward to the finish line. I cheer silently to myself and remove the headset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad, you’re probably the best person I’ve played against in a long time, granted I’m a little rusty but still I’m impressed, I gotta know how you caught up to me after I had such a commanding lead.” I turn to look at the other player and stare in surprise as Origami removes the head piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used a glitch that allows you to port through walls with no downtime, the only issue is that it puts you facing the wrong way. I can show you if you’d like.” She says as she reaches for the headset again but I wave her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know where all 9 wall glitches are on that map, I even know a trick to not turn you around, but using those hacks isn’t nearly as satisfying as racing it with just skills and other little tricks, like the corner drift glitch, if you drift at the right time you can faze the front of the car through the wall and not actually make a collision on a few of the really tight turns that you generally lose a lot of time on.” I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to show me all of them, I only ever found 7 spots that you could glitch through the wall.” Origami scans her card on my machine and I shrug and put the headset on and replay the race, showing her exactly how and where to do all my little tricks and exploits, and still finish the race leagues ahead of the AI in the race. “With this I should be able to steal the high score now.” She says confidently and I just laugh at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. No one has ever hit my high score, but feel free to try, it’s always entertaining to take on challengers.” I walk off after to go find another game to dominate at since there isn’t anyone who can beat me in my element.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, Shido told me I should ask you to play a game with me because you’re the best.” Tohka walks up to me, stopping me on my way to my next conquest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I don’t mind, but don’t complain when I wipe the floor with you. When it comes to gaming I’m kinda the best there is.” I brag and smile smugly but Tohka doesn't seem to notice or mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome how about this one?” She takes my hand and leads me to an older Mortal Kombat 6 arcade game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we do something not so old Tohka? These kinda games are a bit boring, I can show you how to dominate the shooter they have over here.” I point to the newest Ninja Assault game that took up a decent bit of wall space. “I even know how to get some of the hidden weapons and achievements in the game, and it’s really newbie friendly so I think you’ll enjoy it.” I turn to head that direction but stop as Tohka doesn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe next, but I wanna try this one first, it looks like a lot of fun.” She tugs me toward the machine and despite my attempts to resist and dig my heels, I’m put in front of the machine with Tohka on the one next to me. “Ready?” She asks excitedly and I just sigh and nod in response. I select the character that I heard was fairly strong in this game as the selection comes up and after just a few seconds the match starts. I move in close to start the fight and instantly fire off a chain of the most powerful combos the character has, which results in my character randomly ducking, jumping, and throwing ineffective punches and kicks all over the place. I pause my failed assault for a moment before Tohka closes in. I guard her attack and go to counter only to have her combo launch me back against the wall and chain stun me over and over, cancelling my animations to keep me pinned. “Oh what does this combo do?” She asks before the machine calls out loudly, “FATALITY.” I cringe as the second round starts and I approach her more cautiously and after I block her first few strikes I fire off another combo that once again fails and I growl in frustration while Tohka throws my character against the wall, causing me to bounce and she once again juggles me until she finishes her combo with another, “FATALITY.” “This game is really fun isn’t Ayako?” Tohka says with a joy filled laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, how's it going… You ok Ayako?” Shido pauses and directs his attention to me, seeing the horribly dejected look on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido Shido I won! This game is super fun!” Tohka says happily and runs over to take one of the drinks from Shido, sucking it down while she bounces excitedly next to him. He shifts his gaze from her back to my slumped form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t, just don’t ask Shido.” I raise my hand, begging him to drop any questions he may or may not have about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did she beat you? I have tried so many different games to beat you and never even come close! Tohka has never played a video game like this but she not only got a fatality but almost a perfect on you!” He exclaims in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I’m bad at old games ok? I know all the inputs and combos for all the characters I like. I know all the fatality combos, the babality, everything but I put the inputs into the game faster than it can register! So everytime I play these older games I do terrible so I avoid them.” My voice is laced with defeat as I explain my weakness when it comes to gaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then wanna play this one against me?” A wicked smile spreads across Shido’s face as he points at yet another older game and I grimace in response. “Come on, there are TONS of games I wanna play with you Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get some food first? You promised me a milkshake.” I dodge his challenge and shoot a glance at Tohka and smirk as her face lights up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Shido let’s go get some food! Come on come on come on! We haven’t had anything since lunch and there are so many good places to eat around here!” Tohka explaims, tugging Shido’s arm toward the door. Shido shoots a glare at me as my distraction worked perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido you aren’t planning on leaving without me are you?” Origami asks, appearing out of nowhere to claim Shido’s unoccupied arm. “I agree with Tohka, we should go get some food. I know a restaurant around here that makes some really good oysters, they’re very nutritious and tasty you know Shido.” She adds, hugging his arm closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about the buffet across the street instead?” Shido offered as he disentagles himself from both the girls and leads the way out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Origami, mind telling me the name of the restaurant you were just talking about? I’m asking because I know my Onee-sama’s a big fan of oysters and she always complains about how there aren’t many good places around that have them.” I snag Origami’s attention as we leave and quickly add the name of the place to my phone. I thank her and follow Shido down the street to the crosswalk but pause as I hear a familiar voice and turn around. “Onee-sama… what are you doing here? I thought you were at school in a study group.” I call out to my sister as she stands around with a group of people in nice clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ayako, what are you doing here?” Tsubasa turns around and gazes at me in surprise. “I thought you said you were heading home after school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama what are you doing here?” I repeat my question and take a few steps closer. “You said you had to stay at college and that's why you said you couldn’t hang out with me today, but you’re going into the bar with those other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something came up and I had to meet these nice people here. They hadn’t eaten so we came to this bar to enjoy ourselves.” She explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you met with them rather than hanging out with me? You knew I was looking forward to hanging out with you today Onee-sama!” Anger creeps into my voice as I explain my frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It couldn’t be helped Ayako, these are some of the people who came to propose a new business venture to me, however they were only in town for today so I had to cancel my study group to come to this.” She replies a little impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always do this! I only really see you in the morning and at night! We never get to hang out, play games and just have fun with each other. You’re always busy with Cupid, hey did you know you PAY people to do this kinda thing? Not like you ever really let them do the job, you always insist on taking care of it yourself!” I yell at her, my anger boiling over at the fact that she is constantly busy with her job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako!” Her harsh voice cuts me off before I can continue. “I am the CEO of Cupid, taking care of business partners is my job. I know it’s hard sometimes but this is how Cupid runs. Partners like it when I’m hands on and it shows in our success. We can talk about this when I get home tonight ok?” Her voice softens as she promises to talk it over later. I squeeze my hands into fists and grit my teeth. “Ayako?” I spin on my heels and charge off down the road at a sprint without a word. “Ayako come back!” She calls out after me but I don't stop. I catch Shido saying something to Tsubasa but they’re too far for me to hear as I turn a corner and continue running. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Onee-sama! It’s not like I don’t know all that but still you constantly do this to me!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear Shido call out for me but I ignore him as I turn the corner of the street and keep going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to be here! I don’t want to be near anyone, I just want today to not have happened! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I keep running until my lungs burned and my legs felt heavy, I stumble into the park and collapsed onto a bench. I scrub my eyes as I cry silently to myself and struggle to suck in some air. I sit there sniffling to myself as I let my brain catch up to what just happened before burying my face in my hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such a fucking idiot! Onee-sama was right, everything she said was right but I didn’t want to listen to her. I just made myself look like an idiot in front of my classmates, worse I looked like a horrible idiot in front of her potential business partners! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I grind the heels of my hands into my eyes trying to stem the flow of tears as well as to hurt or punish myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so stupid! What if I ruined her business deal because I acted like a little kid!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sniff loudly and try to wipe my tears away as I hear someone walk up to me and a hand comes to rest gently on my head. “Ayako, do you want to talk about it?” I hear Shido’s voice, filled with concern. I give another sniff and shake my head. “That’s fine, I’ll just sit here and wait until you are ready ok?” He sits down and bumps my shoulder encouragingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grind my teeth and dig my heels into my eyes harder then ball my hands into a fist and slam them down onto my knees. “I’m such an idiot Shido.” My voice is laced with self loathing. “I didn’t even think, I just exploded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kinda the normal thing to do though, you do realize that's what emotions do to us right?” He jokes, knowing full well I understand that better than he ever could. “Look Tsubasa is the most chill older sister I’ve ever seen, I don’t think she’d be mad at you.” He says comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if my outburst causes her to lose that deal? Sure it might just be one deal, and Cupid is doing really well right now, but what if this client leaves and starts spreading rumors about Cupid all because I had a stupid little freakout accident over my sister doing her job.” I berate myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if they back out on making a deal because the CEO’s high school sister had a fit because she missed her big sister and her emotions were running wild, would Cupid really want to make a deal with them anyway?” He asks and I can't help but laugh a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I notice Tohka and Origami didn’t follow you, are you sure it was ok to leave them to come after me?” I ask him, wiping the tears from my eyes and finally look over at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, I know those two don’t really get along but they’ll have to play nice for now. There was no way I wouldn’t come after you when I saw you crying like that.” I flush in embarrassment and stare at my lap. “Don’t worry, they didn’t see you cry or anything. They were far enough away that they didn’t really get what was going on. For all they know you had a fight with someone you knew and rushed off in a hurry.” I let out a sigh of relief and relax slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank’s Shido, you really helped me out today. Guess I owe you one this time, so how about I get you to pass midterms this year and keep you out of summer classes.” I laugh lightly and stand up, stretching a bit. “Come on, we don’t want to leave Tohka and Origami alone together for too long, and you still owe me a smoothie.” I reach out and help Shido to his feet. I turn to leave but pause as I see a young girl in a green rabbit hoodie hopping in the puddles left from the showers we had in the morning. We both watch her for a moment before she slips on the mud and falls on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey are you ok?” Shido hurries past me and kneels beside the girl, checking to see if she’s hurt while I stand a few feet away. She sits up and sees Shido kneeling next to her and scurries several feet back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Her voice, small, timid, and fragile sounding. “Don’t come any closer to me. Don’t hurt me please. Please don’t hurt me.” She begs softly and Shido sits back, taken aback by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you, I just wanted to see if you were ok.” Shido says but the girl stands up, grabbing the rabbit puppet that fell off her hand and runs from the park, leaving us in a stunned silence as she flees. “What was that about?” Shido asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but she wasn’t hurt so it’s not our business, come on let's get back.” I lead Shido back to the girls and apologize profusely to them for running off like that. I join them for lunch but don’t eat very much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That girl seemed really familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We finish up eating and I tell everyone I’m going to head home and clean up the house a bit before my sister gets home. I wave goodbye to them and sprint home to make sure I get home before Onee-sama so I can clean the kitchen and get everything ready as an apology. I open the door and run straight into something and bounce off, nearly falling over before something catches me by the waist, stopping me from hurting myself. “Are you ok Ayako?” Tsubasa looks down at me with a worried look, her arm around my waist, stopping me from falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama you’re home!” My face turns a bright red as I stare up at her in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cut the meeting short so I could come home and make dinner for you, I was about to make some sweet curry since it's your favorite.” She lifts the grocery bag in her other hand to indicate she went shopping. “I just got home, I didn’t really expect you to be home for awhile so I haven’t started yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you make sweet curry though?” I ask her, my voice catching a little in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To say sorry of course, you were right, I have been neglecting you a bit recently so I thought making you your favorite meal would be a nice way to make up for today.” She smiles for a moment before frowning as a tear slips out of my eye. “Ayako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Onee-sama, I was so mean before with the things I said. I know they weren't true but I just wanted to hurt you because-.” She hugs me tightly and shushes me softly while patting my back. “I’m sorry Onee-sama I didn’t mean anything I said before!.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez what a silly girl you can be, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry Ayako, sometimes I forget you’re still a kid. You’re so smart and reliable that it’s easy for me to think stuff like this wouldn’t affect you, can you forgive your Onee-sama?” She holds me tighter and presses her face against the top of my head, nuzzling into my hair as we hug each other. I nod my head and she nuzzles against me more.  “Thanks, I don’t know what I would do with myself if you didn’t forgive me.” She slackens the hug so she can look at me. “How about I make your sweet curry and after we eat we spend the rest of the night in my room watching movies? You can stay up late too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sniffle a bit and look up at her and smile. “Sounds like a lot of fun Onee-sama, I’ll go wash up and come help you in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get started.” She gives me one last squeeze before letting me go. “Don’t keep me waiting too long though.” She says as I hurry to the bathroom. I smile to myself and quickly wash my face so I can spend the rest of my night with Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tic Toc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---Tsubasa’s POV---</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes thank you for the call Mr. Takahashi. I appreciate you contacting me regarding the business deal we talked about while you were in town. Yes, I have the whole contract drafted up, I just need to run it by the development team before I send it over to you for your approval.” I nod my head as Mr. Takahashi talks back over the phone, groaning internally as I sit at my desk at home, typing rapidly on my keyboard. “Yes I should have it sent over by the end of next week. Thank you for your kind words Mr. Takahashi, I try to be as thorough as possible when writing up deals. Yes sir, I look forward to working with your company too, have a good day.” The call ends and I let out a sigh of relief as I set my phone down on the desktop and continue typing. <em> My day off and I just spent the last 4 hours on the phone working on a deal with Takanashi Pro because they called my secretary asking to talk to me and move up the deadline without bothering to negotiate. </em> I add in the details we talked about over the phone but quickly pull up a spare notepad to remind myself to put out a job posting for a new secretary. <em> Ayako was right, she is a terrible secretary. I explicitly told her I didn’t want to be bothered about work today, and she just transfers them to my work cell without even giving me a heads up. </em> I add the finishing touches to the deal and email it into the office for review before typing up an email to our HR to immediately terminate my secretary and put out a job posting for a new one then I power off my computer and mute my phone. </p><p>I push away from my desk and make my way to the kitchen to get myself a drink before making a sandwich, which I quickly polish off. <em> Finally got some food in me, now my day can officially start. Now what shall I do since Ayako is out of the house today. </em> I absentmindedly pull a piece of salami from the package and eat it while debating what I should do. I lick my fingers clean and a smile spreads across my face. I grab my coat off the rack and throw it on, on my way to the door which I pull open in a swift motion only to pause as I nearly run over someone. I glance down and my smile widens. “Ara ara, good afternoon my sweet Kurumin, you’re just the girl I was looking for.” I see my pink eye shimmer slightly in the reflection of her eyes and I can’t help but lick my lips as she swallows hard. “What brings you here?” I snake my hand around her back and pull her close until her waist is pressed against mine.</p><p>“I happened to be in the area and thought I might drop by and mess with you a bit since I didn’t have anything else better to do.” I smirk as she glares up at me.</p><p>“What great timing then, please come in.” I give her a small tug and pull her right into my house, closing the door behind her. I let her go and take my jacket off, hanging it back up on the hook before leading Kurumi into the living room. “Can I get you something to drink?” I ask her as I still have to be a good host after all.</p><p>Her eyebrow arches up questioningly and she shakes her head in wonder. “To think you would actually offer me a drink, with how you greeted me I’m a little surprised.”</p><p>“Despite what you may think, my darling Kurumin, I take my job as a host very seriously.” I walk out of the kitchen and hand her a cold drink. She eyes me suspiciously and the ghost of a smile plays at the corner of my mouth as I sit down on the couch. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I drugged it or anything. If I wanted to do something to you I wouldn’t need to drug you.” I wink at her and take a long sip from my drink.</p><p>She sighs and takes a slow sip from the cup after she sits down opposite me. “Alright so why were you about to come and look for me?” She asks.</p><p>“I had the day off with nothing to do, so I thought today would be a good day to call in that favor you owe me.” I pause for a little bit and gaze at her over my glass, enjoying her irritation as I force her to wait. “I want you to take me to the Neighboring World.”</p><p>Kurumi puts down her drink to not spill it as she coughs hard, trying not to choke. “You can’t be serious.” She says and I give her a look that says, ‘Does it look like i’m joking?’ “Why would you want to go there? The place is miserable. More than that, why don’t you just go there yourself?”</p><p>“I’ve never been there before, and who better to act as my guide then you Kurumin? You’ve told me yourself that you’ve gone and explored it to an extent, and you know who I am. It’s not like any of the other Spirits are talking to me on a Spirit to Spirit level, and most of them have no control when they go over or not.” I flash her a devilish grin. “Also, how many Spirits out there owe me a personal favor? If I’m not mistaken, it’s just you.” I answer my own question before I let her get a word in and I get rewarded with an angry growl of frustration.</p><p>“Fine.” She finally consents, her voice filled with annoyance and a hint of defeat. “However before we go, I have some rules to lay out and some information you have to hear.” She adds.</p><p>“Oooh Kurumin, being so assertive, I think I just got chills.” I smirk as she glares at me. <em> I don’t think there’s anyone else I would enjoy teasing more than Kurumin, except maybe Ayako but that’s not allowed, at least not like this. </em>“Sorry, please go ahead.” I apologize when I see her face flush in annoyance.</p><p>Kurumi sighs and takes another sip from her drink. “The Neighboring World is composed of ten different regions, each of these regions corresponds to a different spirit, as such I am only going to take you to Binah, the region that corresponds with me. The ten regions are connected by a pathway called Shamayim Kaveesh, which is usually sealed through a large obsidian gate. To cross through the gate requires the permission of the Dominion of the region. Now before I get more into the Dominions, let me explain that the Neighboring World is not empty. The residents of that world are called Quasi-Spirits, they are beings who’s cores are fragments from the original crystals that were created. They have an Astral Dress and an Angel so they are dangerous, more than that they get stronger by devouring the fragments of other Quasi-Spirits, so they hunger for our crystals as well.” She explains in detail.</p><p>“Interesting, so there are Spirit-like beings in this world that aren’t exactly like us but essentially wield the same kind of powers and abilities as us. Are they strong?” I ask her and for the first time ever, I’m not joking around with her.</p><p>“Some of them are, I would say some of them can match the power of some Spirits due to how many shards they’ve devoured. The Dominion of each region are incredibly strong as well. Now then, back to Dominions, they are the current rulers of the Neighboring World. After the Spirits left the Neighboring World, each of the ten regions came to be under the rule of a Quasi-Spirit. As the leader, the Dominion stands at the top of the hierarchy of the region and determines how Sephira fragments are distributed in that region. To make matters worse Dominions have the ability to change and reshape their region as they see fit. Though that doesn’t mean a Dominion has total control over their region, and how much they can manipulate it heavily depends on the control they have.” Kurumi wraps up her explanation and then drains the rest of her drink while she waits for me to process all the information she has just laid out.</p><p>“The easiest to get to would be the region associated with me, Binah. However, that region is also incredibly dangerous thanks to the Dominion. She goes by the name of White Queen and she is quite cunning.” Kurumi warns seriously.</p><p>“It sounds like you know her.” I comment as I open up a portal and reach through, only to pull out some food. I quickly lay out some salami, cheese, and crackers and offer some to Kurumi as we continue our discussion.</p><p>“She and I have met on several occasions, and I must say, I am not a fan. She is cunning and manipulative. I don’t know what her end goal is but she will stop at nothing to see it completed, and that often puts her at odds with me it seems. I’ve had the pleasure of escaping her on several occasions already. Though I feel you’ll have very little trouble dealing with her, or at least escaping if captured.” She adds at the end earning a chuckle from me.</p><p>“I hoped by now that you would have some confidence in my capabilities. Don’t worry Kurumin, as long as you go with me I’ll protect you, none of those big bad Quasi-Spirits will lay a finger on my darling Kurumin.” I smirk as her cheeks light up. “Is there anything else I need to know before leaving for that world?” I check one more time as I snack on the food I laid out. Kurumi shakes her head and I nod slowly. “Alright then, we’ll head out right away. We won’t be there for long, I just want to see what it’s like and get a feel for that world before we head back. Think of it like a reconnaissance mission, I’m not looking to pick a fight, not when I have so little information. Though what you told me is very useful, I’ll have to think of a suitable reward for you.” I purr suggestively, a wicked smile on my face as I run my eyes up and down her body. “I can think of several ways right now, but that’s something we can talk about later.” I stand up and activate my Astral Dress. “Shall we?” I hold my hand out for her.</p><p>“Despite all I’ve just told you, you aren’t even hesitating on going to the Neighboring World. You’re either a little touched in the head or you’re incredibly confident in yourself… I like that.” She smirks and takes my hand to stand up. “Very well then, try not to cause too much trouble, we don’t want White Queen to know we’re there.” She raises her hand and creates an odd purple portal. “One more tidbit of information, each realm we visit will look very different based on the Dominion, so expect vastly different areas when we travel.” She steps through the portal, pulling me after her. As I step through I gasp in surprise as my eyes wander, gazing at the new scene before me. The world before me had changed from my normal nicely decorated living room to a beautiful steel world. Before me is a large steampunk themed town stretched out in front of me, the streets were cobblestone and embedded in the walls of buildings were large gears, turning and cranking smoothly making almost no sound at all. Giant gears popping out of the sidewalk cranking over, large enough that it almost looks like you can step on one of the teeth and ride it up to a higher floor on one of the buildings lining the street or up to where steam is firing out of vents placed high on the buildings to let out the building pressure from pipes. Towering above all the other buildings, seemingly towards the center of town, is a massive robust clocktower with a massive clock situated at the top, much like Big Ben in England but almost like it was designed to be a fortress. “Gaudy isn't it?” Kurumi scoffs beside me, snapping me back from my examination of the realm.</p><p>“I think it’s beautiful honestly, like a steampunk fan’s wet dream.” I joke, my eyes still glued to the clocktower.</p><p>Kurumi follows my sightline and lets out a heavy sigh as her eyes settle on the large clocktower. “Don’t even think about going there, that’s the White Queen’s fortress. She has an army of Quasi-spirits guarding that place.”</p><p>“I doubt they’d be much of an issue for the two of us, but we aren’t here to make a scene so let's get going.” I turn to Kurumi, staring at her expectantly. She nods and leads me down one of the main roads, making sure to steer clear of any over populated plazas or roads leading toward the center of town. As we walk, she explains that this region is ruled by White Queen with an iron fist, and the majority of it is dominated by this city, and you never know which of the inhabitants simply live here, and which serve White Queen. I open my mouth to ask a question but stop as I notice that the streets have gone completely silent except for the hiss of steam escaping from the vents. “It seems we’ve been noticed.” I say as Quasi-spirits file out, blocking in front and behind us.</p><p>“Nightmare, the fact that you have the nerve to show your face here again is an affront to White Queen! However, it does grant me the privilege to take your head and present it to her!” A girl with long white hair and blood red eyes steps forward and I glance at Kurumi as she groans loudly.</p><p>“Friend of yours Kurumin?” I ask her and she groans even louder.</p><p>“This is Rook, one of White Queen’s three executives, and her personal bodyguard, so if she’s here White Queen isn’t far behind.” She manifests her guns and takes a defensive stance, her eyes scanning the buildings looking for her hated enemy. I shrug my shoulders and stand there causally with an easy smile playing at my lips.</p><p>“A good guess Kurumi.” A girl walks out with an appearance that I can only describe as white Kurumi, though instead of a gold left eye it was blue. She walks slowly toward the group, stopping at the back of the crowd on a raised platform of Spirits who had gotten down on their hands and knees as she was approaching. “I’m a little hurt you didn’t come to visit me when you came here.”</p><p>“Shut it, we both know if I’d have come to visit you, you’d already be dead and your precious pawns would be in shambles.” Kurumi shoots back, the venom plain in her voice.</p><p>“We both know that you have no chance of defeating me, even if you bring another Spirit with you.” She directs her polite smile at me but it instantly fades and is replaced by a look of confusion and suspicion. “Who is this? She isn’t one of the Spirits linked with any of the regions, nor is she a Quasi-Spirit. You, who are you?” She demands and I just smirk at her.</p><p>“White Queen, it is an honor to meet you. You may call me Empress, feel free to bow if you feel so inclined.” I taunt her and instantly her face darkens with anger.</p><p>“Not only Kurumi, but now you dare taunt me? I was curious about who you were, but now I don’t really care. Rook kill them both, the rest of you back her up.” White Queen orders  furiously. Rook calls out her angel that took an appearance of a massive scythe, but before she can even move I’ve already vanished.</p><p>“You might want to call off your adorable little attack dog White Queen, or else my finger might slip and every one of you might get killed. I can’t help it, sometimes I don’t know how to control my own strength.” White Queen freezes as I talk quietly to her with my back up against hers.</p><p>“How did you manage that little trick?” She asks, her voice trembling as she tries to hide her surprise at my sudden teleportation.</p><p>“Now now, where is the fun in explaining my little magic trick?” I chuckle darkly. “My Sariel is far more powerful than anything you’ve ever experienced little girl. So I suggest that if you don’t want to die, you pull your forces back and let me and Kurumi finish our little field trip. Though if you prefer I can just kill you all right now as easily as swatting a fly.” I keep my voice light and friendly, letting my threat speak for itself.</p><p>“Everyone pull back, we’re going back to the castle.” She finally orders after a few moments of silence. “Very well, we will ignore your trespassing for today, but next time I promise that you won’t be warned, I will strike you down without mercy.”</p><p>“Honestly I’m a bit disappointed, I haven’t had a good opportunity to cut loose in awhile. It would have been a bit fun.” I sigh and step away from her, reappearing beside Kurumi. “It’s certainly been fun meeting you White Queen.” I give her a mocking bow and she glares at me for a minute before turning and walking away.</p><p>“Remember this is a warning, false Empress. Next time I see you, I’ll have your head.” She calls over her shoulder before resuming her slow pace towards her clock tower.</p><p>I watch her vanish around a corner before turning back to Kurumi. “You seemed a little tense there Kurumin, that’s not like you.” I comment.</p><p>“I wasn’t worried, honestly I’ve been in situations like that before. I knew you would do something this time so I didn’t try anything.” She shoots a sideways look at me. “Still I’m surprised you convinced her to leave without showing off at all.”</p><p>“I don’t show off Kurumi. If I had gone on the offensive more than half of them would’ve been dead by the time I appeared behind White Queen.” I tell her matter-a-factly. “Now I think that's enough entertainment for today. How about we head back and enjoy the rest of our day?” I ask her, much to her obvious surprise.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to explore as much of the Neighboring World as you can today. Don’t tell me just teleporting like that got you all tuckered out.” She teases with a smirk and I growl low in my throat, not angry, but predatorial, causing her to step back a bit.</p><p>I grin at her, my eyes shining slightly as I gaze down at her. “Oh my dear Kurumin, you, I’ll show you just how much energy I still have later I promise, but for now I want to relax back in our world.” I reach out and pull her body right up against mine and in a flash we are standing back in my living room. I smirk as she looks around confused. “Surprised? With my abilities it shouldn’t come as a surprise that I’d be able to travel back to my own home, even from the other world, and now that I’ve been to Binah I can return anytime I feel like exploring.” I explain, still holding her close to my chest. “Now then how about you hang out with me for today, my sister will be out for the night at a friends house so it’ll be just us. I even got a new movie to watch if you’d like to join me.” Kurumi hesitates for a moment before finally nodding her head in agreement and dispelling her astral dress. I follow suit and tell her to take a seat while I get some snacks.</p><p>I growl to myself in frustration as the movie continues, it’s pretty good but I couldn’t focus on it to save my life. I glance down at Kurumi who’s pressed up against my arm, her eyes transfixed to the screen as the story unfolds. She admitted before the movie started she doesn't usually bother watching things like this anymore, but it seems like she’s enjoying it, maybe a little too much. I shift slightly as she presses against me harder and my eyes drift down and I get a nice view down her shirt and bite my lip, trying my best to wait until the movie’s over. I squeeze my eyes tight and try to force myself to calm down until I feel her hand rest on my thigh  as she leans in toward the TV. I stifle another groan as the warmth of her hands makes it impossible to keep calm. <b>Fuck this</b> <em> . </em> I reach across Kurumi and grip her shoulder and turn her towards me, breaking her eye contact with the TV.</p><p>“Huh? Hey Tsubasa I’m trying to watch the movie.” Kurumi complains as she looks up at me only to have me pull her into a deep kiss. She gasps in surprise as our lips meet and I force my tongue into her mouth. My tongue battles hers for control over the kiss until I finally push her down and pin her to the couch. Laying on top of her, pinning her down as I make out with her, not even breaking the kiss for air as I dominate her through the kiss. While I keep her mouth busy, I let my hands roam down her curvy figure. I slip them under her clothes and sensually slide my fingers slowly over her soft tender skin as they trace her curves down. I grab her ass firmly as one hand reaches past her waist, squeezing and massaging it hard, groaning at the soft voluptuous feel of it in my hands. I feel her squirm under me, straining to get more air as I continue to make out with her while continuing my gropefest. I plant my free hand on her breast and squeeze it firmly before I move that hand around to grab her hands. I pin them above her head and finally break the kiss, panting heavily while she gasps for air under me.</p><p>I lick my lips and smirk down at her as she tries to catch her breath. “Kurumin you’re so sweet that I just can’t get enough, but don’t worry, unlike the last two times I’m not stopping with just this light ... little ... kiss.” I let out a predatory growl.</p><p>“I don’t see how that was light.” She manages to say between pants and I just chuckle in response and dip down, kissing the side of her neck and sucking softly, leaving a nice red as I pull away and gaze down at Kurumi’s red face.</p><p>“Mmm it’s light compared to what the rest of the night will be.” I lean back down and press my lips against her throat kissing it sensually. I smile against her skin as I earn a cute little groan from her and gently suck again, marking her perfect pale skin again. I lick up her neck slowly, enjoying her trembling under me as I press a kiss against the hollow under her ear. I nip her earlobe and get a rewarding squeal of surprise as she wriggles under me harder. I chuckle in her ear and move back so I’m hovering over her. “I knew you’d make some lovely noises Kurumin, but I didn’t think they’d be so cute.” I smirk down at her glaring face and give her ass one more firm squeeze before pressing my hand flat against her stomach under her shirt and start slowly inching it downward, slipping my hand into her panties, my searching fingers reaching towards her hot womanhood. She gasps loudly as I cup her slit with my warm hand and start to slowly rub my hand up and down her quickly dampening lips. I claim her lips again, kissing her passionately as I tease her more, letting go of her hands to palm her perky breast through her shirt again.</p><p>I growl in frustration and sit up, straddling her waist and before she can ask what I’m doing, I reach down and in a swift motion pull my shirt off and toss it aside, quickly undoing my bra and tossing it after my shirt. Kurumi stares up, wide eyed, at my curvaceous bosom and I smile down at her wolfishly in response. “How about we do away with all these pesky annoying clothes and enjoy ourselves?” I grab the hem of her shirt and start tugging it up and over her head and toss it over with my own shirt. I bend down low and plant a soft tender kiss to the top of her breasts as I reach around and unclip her bra, giving my eyes a nice feast as her excited perky nipples stand erect and ready for teasing. I lick my lips and grope her squishy breasts handily, my fingers sinking in. I massage them for a few moments, enjoying her pleasure filled face before I give her nipples a little tweak and let go. “I think it’s time we get to the fun part now, because I can’t wait any longer.” I shift forward so I'm straddling her stomach and start fiddling with my pants.</p><p>“What are you talking about? What can we do from…” Her eyes go wide as she falls into a stunned silence as I let a 18 inch long, 4 inch thick cock slap down between her tits, the head almost brushing her lips. I let out a content sigh now that my monster cock is free of its tight constraints.</p><p>“Sorry Kurumin, I just can’t wait any longer, mind giving the head a little kiss while stroking this bad girl?” I grin at her wolfishly, my heated gaze pinning her down as my cock throbs between her breasts. I wait a few moments for her to start but when nothing happens I let out a small sigh and reach down. I cup her breasts together, squishing them around my cock and start thrusting my hips forward at a slow rhythmic pace. I moan in pleasure as I use her breasts to stroke my length, each thrust shoving the head of my meat against her closed lips. “C-Come on Kurumin open up, it’ll feel good for both of us. I know I didn’t tell you I had a cock but trust me, when I’m done with you, you’ll never want to get off it.” I say, my voice filled with pleasure. I thrust forward again and cry out loudly as her warm wet mouth wraps around the tip of my cock. I sit still and shudder in pleasure for a moment as her small tongue swirls around my fat head and gives it small kisses, causing ripples of pleasure to travel up my spine. I collect myself and start thrusting my cock faster between her breasts, shoving my head further into her mouth as my thrusts get heavier with each thrust, I push myself closer to release. I squeeze her breasts tighter around my meat and pinch her nipples, causing her to gasp around my cock before I give one last thrust and let loose. I feel myself cum as I throw my head back in pleasure at the sweet blissful release. I almost instantly yank my cock out of her mouth to stop her from choking on my thick load and instead paint her face and tits white with my seed. I sit there panting on top of Kurumi letting the high come down as I gaze down at her, her eyes half lidded as she swallows my thick cum, her chest heaving as well. </p><p>“Mmmm you look beautiful like that Kurumi, but let’s get you cleaned up so the real fun can begin, I know you can’t hold out much longer.” I hold up my fingers which are soaked with her pussy juice. “If I wait much longer you’ll soak all the way through and stain my couch.” I tease and get off her. She sits up, her eyes are glued to my thick cock which bounces slightly, not showing any signs of going down despite the massive load I had just let out in her mouth, on her chest and face. I drag my finger up her breast, collecting some of my cum and hold it up to her mouth. “Better get yourself cleaned up Kurumin, and don’t waste a single drop.” I wink at her and hold my finger closer, waiting until she finally opens her mouth. I push my finger in and let her suck it clean, enjoying the feeling of her tongue swirling around my finger to make sure she gets it all before I step back and enjoy watching her scoop up my cum and licking her hands clean like it’s the most delicious thing in the world. I stand there stroking my cock slowly, my breath coming in hot gasps as I watch her clean up, while edging myself. I stand her up after she finishes cleaning herself off and quickly strip her of the rest of her clothes. I take a moment to admire the view, my eyes roving up and down the form I had been fantasising about for a while now, well, one of the two forms.</p><p>I sit down on the couch again, grabbing Kurumi’s hand and yank her into my lap, sitting her down so my cock springs up between her legs, sandwiched between her supple thighs with my chest against her back. I let out a pleasant sigh as I start to thrust my cock between them while pressing it firmly to Kurumi’s dripping pussy. “Before I put it in, how about you touch it a bit hmm? Get a feel for what's about to mess you up.” I kiss the back of her neck as I direct her hands to my pulsing meat, shuddering slightly as she grips it gently.</p><p>“I don’t understand, how do you have something like this Tsubasa, and how is it so big? I’ll admit I’ve looked at stuff like this before but you dwarf everyone by a mile.” Her voice is shaky as she slowly strokes it, running her soft hands up and down the length of my dick.</p><p>I groan softly in pleasure to let her know she is doing a good job. “Well Kurumin I’m sure you know by now I’m not a normal spirit, I call myself a Spirit of Chaos. I got this little thing the day I got my powers and now I’m going to enjoy it to the fullest.” I lift her hips up and aim my head at her slit and slowly lower her down on my thick pillar, groaning as her tight pussy envelops my dick bit by bit as I revel in her pleasure filled cries. I set her soft ass on my lap and wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her and kissing her shoulders while I let her adjust to the size of my thick bitchbreaker before I start thrusting. I reach up and grope her tits roughly as I drive my dick into her, drawing a lewd cry out of her with each thrust of my cock. “Ara ara, you’re handling my cock like a champion Kurumin, such a slutty little body you, it’s like you were made to take my cock.” I tease her and pick up the pace, thrusting harder in and out of her tight snatch while earning delightful moans and cries from the beautiful girl in my lap.</p><p>“S-shut up Tsubasa, I’m just not used to this!” Her protests are cut off by a sharp cry as the head of my cock rams deep inside her causing her to scream in pleasure. I grin devilishly and thrust again, hitting the same spot to make her scream even harder.</p><p>“Come on slut, don’t just sit there, move your hips!” I smack her ass, getting a nice yelp in return as I continue to buck my hips up into her pussy, loving how tight she feels around me. I give her ass another sharp smack which earns me another cute cry, a mix of pain and pleasure as she starts to gyrate her hips on my cock. I let my hands roam up and down her curvaceous form as she works her ass in my lap, rubbing her side sensually. “Brace yourself Kurumin, I’m about to get serious.”</p><p>I move her before she can even react, lifting her up and put her over the top of the couch as I stand behind her, and bottom my cock out into her tight little pussy. She howls in pleasure as I start pumping my hips back and forth as each thrust hits her deepest parts. I crack my hand down on her ass to enjoy her nice hiss of pain before ramming my cock back to the base and hear her sweet cries.</p><p>“S-slow down a little Tsubasa! I’m not used to how big you are yet eeek!” She squeals again as I spank her other cheek then grip her hips and ram back into her, each thrust moving faster and faster until the room is filled with the wet sounds of my hips slapping against her ass as I hilt my cock in her over and over again. I grunt in exertion as I continue my rigorous pace, panting heavily while I lean down over Kurumi and palm her tits, squeezing them tightly as I press mine into her back. I pinch and tweak her nipples, while relishing in her adorable gasps and moans from each thrust and tantalizing touch. </p><p>I kiss her shoulder and suck on it, giving her yet another hickey as one of my hands slowly slides down her body. “You’re squeezing me so tight Kurumin, it’s getting hard to move.” I kiss her ear without slowly down at all, my hand continuing to trail down her flat stomach. “How about I help you enjoy this even more.” I nip her ear and my free hand slips between her legs and pinches her clit lightly, twisting and rubbing it as I continue to drill into her womb. I smile against her shoulder as she screams, her whole body trembling as I make her climax and her slick pussy clamping tightly on my cock as I continue to thrust through her orgasm, panting in exertion as I bottom out with one more powerful thrust and release my second load in her deepest part, flooding her womb with my thick baby batter.</p><p>I wrap my arms around her as my legs tremble slightly panting hard as the last strand is fired in her. I hold her tight and without pulling out lift her slightly, turn around, and sit down on the couch, gasping as she sinks lower on my cock as she settles in my lap. I hold her tightly as she relaxes back against my chest and we try to catch our breath from the most amazing sensations we’ve ever felt. “How’re you holding up Kurumin?” I kiss her shoulder as I hug her tightly.</p><p>“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt.” She says, her voice soft and dreamy sounding as she rides the afterglow of her orgasm.</p><p>“Mhm.” I hum in agreement and rest my chin on her shoulder, holding her tightly around the waist and pressing up against her. “Hey Kurumin, I really want to keep going but how about a small break?” She gives a little groan of agreement as exhaustion catches up to her and I kiss her shoulder again before I have her stand up. She gets up on shaky legs and as soon as I stand up I sweep her up in a princess style carry and smile down at her blushing face before kissing her nose then carry her out of the living room and down the hall to my room. I shoulder the door open and place her on the bed before climbing in on the other side. I pull the blanket over us and pull Kurumi close, letting her face nestle against my breasts as I wrap my arms around her. “Mm sleep well my sweet Kurumin, I’ll see you in the morning.” I mutter into her hair as I kiss the top of her head and hold her closer, slowly drifting off with a content smile on my face.</p><p>------</p><p>I jolt awake with a gasp, sitting up slightly to the sight and feeling of Kurumi dropping down my cock, impaling herself on my massive length in a pleasure filled cry. I let my head drop back onto my pillow as a pleasant moan escapes my lips and I place my hands on her hips as she slowly starts to move on my throbbing length. “K-Kurumin what are you doing.” Another groan escapes me as she slides back down to the base and gyrates herself on my hips, her tits wobbling above me alluringly.</p><p>“I woke up, saw your little friend here tenting the sheets and it was too tempting to pass up.” She licks her lips and starts moving herself up and down my cock, riding it at a slow and steady pace, letting me feel every inch of her tight passage. “Mmm if you’re like this every morning then I might just have to stay over a lot.” She purrs, her breasts bouncing slightly each time she drops her ass against my hips.</p><p>“If you’re gonna wake me up like this every day I might just have you move in.” I joke as I help guide her hips, grinding against her so my cock hits several sweet spots inside her tight walls. I thrust up as she came down, causing her to gasp loudly and allowing me a split second to scoot us back and prop myself up against the headboard and smirk at her. “Even sitting in my lap you aren’t taller than me Kurumin.” I kiss her passionately and roll my hips up into her, moaning at the pleasurable sensation of grinding my cock inside her. I hold her close, smushing our breasts against each other as I swirl my tongue around hers, moaning softly as I keep thrusting up into her. “You taste so sweet.” I pant, breaking the kiss and press my forehead against hers, gazing at her with half lidded eyes.</p><p>“You aren’t so bad yourself.” She murmurs back and kisses me again, moving slowly in my lap, just enjoying the sensation of our bodies against each other.</p><p>“You’re mine Kurumin.” I bite her shoulder sensually, enjoying her slight hiss of pain before kissing where I bit, causing her to shudder in response. “Mine and no one elses.” I kiss her neck and suck, giving her yet another hickey to match the one I left last night. “I’m going to keep you forever, got that?” I kiss her, stopping her from answering as I slide my hands down her back and rest them on her soft ass, giving them it a nice squeeze while kissing her.</p><p>“I’ve never been owned before.” She says breathlessly as she breaks the kiss. “I think I might just like it.” She says in a low voice, a beautiful smile playing at the corner of her mouth and it’s all I can do to not steal her lips again, but instead I dip my head lower and kiss between her breasts as I slowly resume my thrusts into her. I hum happily against her chest as she gasps in response to my cock stirring up her insides. I grip her ass firmly and massages it, loving the soft, supple feeling of it squishing in my hands. Using it as a sort of handhold I lift her up slightly before driving her back down on my shaft, groaning as I start thrusting into her faster and with enough force that both our breasts wobble and bounce with each impact, our cries of pleasure mixing together and fills the room. I groan in pleasure as she spasms around me, crying out loudly as she cums. I give one more powerful thrust and hilt my cock inside her, pumping another thick load into her womb as I hold her tight, panting hard as she trembles against me. I pet her as we slowly recover, giving her a quick kiss as she peeks up at me.</p><p>“I’ll go make us some food, so how about you go clean up a bit? Can’t have you leaking all over my house.” I smirk at her blushing face as she pouts and gets off my lap. “Pancakes sound good?” I get up and wipe myself off and make for the door, not bothering to dress.</p><p>“Only if you have some raspberry syrup.” She licks her lips and I chuckle.</p><p>“If we don’t it won’t be hard for me to pick up some.” I give her a wink and leave my room to start cooking. I open a portal and grab my phone through it, quickly checking my messages and deleting all the voicemails from work. I open another portal and grab some raspberry syrup from the cupboard while responding to a message from Ayako, wishing her a good morning and asking her to let me know when she’s on her way home. She responds right away saying she won’t be back till evening and I smile wickedly. I drop my phone on the counter and busy myself with making some pancakes. I look over my shoulder as I start plating and smile as I see Kurumi strut out of the bedroom wearing one of my large nightshirts, the hem swaying against her thighs as she saunters up to the table. “Feeling sexy?” I wink at her as I slide a stack of pancakes down in front of her with a slight smirk on my face.</p><p>She opens her mouth but stops as she stares at her pancakes. “Did you draw a dick out of whip cream on my pancakes?”</p><p>“Unfortunately the pancakes weren’t big enough for an accurate size, but enjoy.” I grin at her and sit down digging into my own stack of pancakes while staring smuggly at Kurumi, who meets my gaze with an annoyed glare as she drowns her cakes in sweet raspberry syrup. I quickly finish my meal and gather up all the dishes and start cleaning them, finishing as Kurumi walks up and puts her syrup covered plate into the soapy dishwasher.</p><p>“Thanks, it was delicious. I’ll come visit again soon ok?” She says bumping her hip against mine before turning to go get her things, only to be stopped as I reach around her waist and pull her back to me.</p><p>“Ooh no you don’t, you don’t get to dine and dash. You gotta pay the chief.” I hold her tight against me, pressing my growing erection against her ass and nuzzling my head into her hair. “And I think I’m going to take that payment with your body.” I grin wickedly before spinning her around and bending her over the counter and sliding my hard cock between her cheeks. I start thrusting my cock up and down her crack, enjoying the soft warm feeling of her peachy ass against my hot throbbing shaft.</p><p>“You want to go again already? What if your sister comes home?” She asks before yelping in pleasure from me pinning her to the counter.</p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little butt over that. I texted her before you came out and she said she won't be home till about 4 in the afternoon, and it's only 11 so we got time.” I reach through a portal and pull out a large bottle. I pop it open and dump the contents of it on my cock and her ass, getting it nice and slick. “Speaking of your pretty little butt, I think I want a piece of it.” I grin devilishly and aim my lube covered head at her tight pucker and slowly start to press against it. She gasps in shock and instinctively squeezes down, halting any progress. “You gotta unclench and relax or else it’s gonna hurt going in.” I hiss.</p><p>“Easy for you to say! You don’t have the world's biggest dick trying to force its way into your ass!” I smack her ass for her smart retort causing her to yelp loudly.</p><p>“Enough of that now, you took this little thing yesterday first try, here let me help.” I reach around her, one hand moving up to cup and massage her breast, squeezing it sensually while occasionally pinching and flicking her nipple while my other hand dips down between her legs and starts rubbing her slit and pinching her clit light causing her to cry out loudly, her body trembling as I tease her all over. I kiss her shoulder and start to push my hips forward again, slowly forcing my thick cock into her tight virgin ass. I grunt softly as I work my way deeper into her ass, pausing every little bit for a minute or so to let her get adjusted to it. “You’re doing great Kurumin, just a little more.” I whisper into her ear and give it a light kiss.</p><p>“Please, I know you still have a ways to go Tsubasa, and it’s not so bad now. You’re lucky I’m a Spirit though, our durability and pain tolerance is through the roof, pretty sure if I was a normal human you’d have broken me several times over.” She jokes between panting.</p><p>I mumble my agreement and keep going forward at an agonizing pace until my hips finally meet her soft ass. I stand there panting, letting her get use to being filled while marveling at how fucking tight her ass is. I suck in a breath and start to slowly pull my cock out, earning a sharp pleasure filled gasp from Kurumi, only for it to be replaced with a lewd throaty moan of pleasure as I drive my cock back into her ass. I start panting as I set a slow and steady pace of thrusting my meat in and out of her tight rear, keeping my hands on her hips to stop her tight booty from moving too much as it continues to clamp down and squeeze my cock with all its might. I press my face against the back of her shoulder and kiss it before slowly picking up the pace with a powerful thrust deep inside her, earning another pleasure filled cry. I squish her breasts against the counter under our weight and start ramming my hips against her ass, making the kitchen full of lewd smacking sounds and heavy moans.</p><p>I pull my hips back, drawing most of my cock out and ram them back home, bottoming my cock out in her ass in one thrust. She screams loudly and cum as my cock hits her deepest parts, spraying her love juices on the side of my counter. I smirk and keep thrusting, not taking it slow anymore as I hammer my cock in and out of her tight ass. “You’re a real slut Kurumin, this is your first time taking anything up your ass and you came already. I never would have thought you’d be so good at taking dick, you might really have been born for this.” I tease her mercilessly as I ravage her.</p><p>“Shut up Tsubasa! I can’t help it!” She screams as I slam my hips against her cheeks hard enough to make them jiggle from the impact. I lean over her panting as I continue to ruin her ass, thrusting faster each time until her hips are pinned between me and the counter. I reach up and pinch her nipples, twisting and tugging on them as I reduce her to a drooling moaning mess.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kurumin what was that?” I smirk as all she can do is moan in response. “I think I’ll train this hole some more, it’s so tight it feels amazing!” I bite her shoulder as I get closer to cumming, her tight ass squeezing around my length, milking my cock as I pummel her insides. She cries out loudly again as my cock makes her cum again, the pressure of her squeezing me pushes me over the edge and with one final thrust I sheathe my cock in her ass and pump her full of one more load of thick baby batter. I wrap my arms around her and lean on top of her panting hard as my cock twitches inside her as she squeezes out the last little bit of cum. I kiss her shoulder and pant in her ear while I recover a bit from that intense orgasm. I slowly slide my slick cock out of her ass and stumble back a few steps before planting my ass in a chair. “Fuck you’re amazing Kurumin.” I pick my phone up and snap a quick picture of her bent over the counter, cum leaking out of her ass and file it away for later.</p><p>“N-No more Tsubasa, I can’t keep up. Can we call it a day?” Kurumi begs, her legs trembling slightly as she stays over the counter so she doesn’t just collapse on the floor.</p><p>I sigh dramatically. “I was just getting started Kurumin, I could go all day.” She squeaks a little at that statement and I grin widely. “Though I suppose I can let you off this time, we’ve done it enough that I can wait until next time.” We relax for a few minutes and recover some before Kurumi stands up and summons her Astral Dress, hiding her naked form from me, much to my disappointment.</p><p>“I think it’s time for me to go, we’ll have to do this again sometime.” She winks at me.</p><p>“Soon.” I agree. “Take it easy Kurumin, I wouldn’t want you to pass out from exhaustion.” I tease.</p><p>“You did all the work, you should be the one going to take a nap.” She counters but I wave her off.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’m fine. I gotta clean up the mess you just made in my kitchen, my bedroom and take a shower before Ayako gets home.” I count off everything I have to do. “Really I’m fine, I wasn’t joking when I said I was willing and able to go longer.” I smirk at her, enjoying the slight blush coloring her face.</p><p>“If you insist, see you later. ...Empress” She winks at me but before she can melt away into her shadow I close the distance between us and give her one more deep kiss before I let her go.</p><p>“How cheeky of you Kurumin, don’t be a stranger.” I give her a smack on the ass and walk away as she vanishes. I smirk to myself as I turn and put my hands on my hips and contemplate this mess. <b>This might take awhile... better get started.</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Low On Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Ayako, what’s with the long face?” I look up from my desk to see Shido leaning over my seat with a worried look. “You’ve been sighing non-stop today, and that last one was a long one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I growl in response and go back to studying my desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh why are you making me do this Onee-sama? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reactivateZuriel, pulling up an invisible screen in front of my eyes allowing me to watch a dark haired girl strutting down the sidewalk somewhere in town and grit my teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she making me watch Nightmare now after all this time? She always told me to ignore her and not step in whenever something with her came up, but now all of a sudden she wants me to watch her non-stop. She does remember her spatial abilities allows for an easier time spying on people than my hacking abilities doesn't she?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Ayako, did you fall asleep on me?” I squeal loud enough that the entire class stops and turns as I feel Shido poke my side. My face lights up bright red and I slither down into my seat, hiding my face in my hands. “Oops sorry, I forgot you were ticklish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako are you alright? I heard your scream from the hallway!” Tohka skids into the room and stops by my desk, the spectacle only adding further embarrassment to what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t scream, I was just surprised by Shido jabbing me.” I mumble slightly while keeping my eyes glued to my desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido you can’t just go around hurting your friend.” Tohka scolds as she turns to him. “Especially Ayako, she’s so small you could hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not small!” I shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me hurt her? I swear when she’s angry Ayako could take down a bear with her bare hands.” He responds exasperated. “I once beat her in Uno and she nearly threw the table at me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako is that scary?” Tohka stares at me, her eyes wide with surprise as I look away in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I don’t wanna talk about it.” I mutter. The bell rings and I scoop up my bag and move toward the door. “Sorry guys I can’t hang out today, I have plans after school today.” I explain before they can ask me anything. I tell them I’ll see them tomorrow and dash out of the class, making a beeline for the school exit. I slow my pace as I step off school grounds and pull out my phone to reply to Onee-sama’s message saying she will be home late and asking if I can pick up groceries so she can cook when she gets home. After responding, I change course and make my way to the local store. I pause as I walk past a candy shop and stare at a familiar person whose face was pressed up against the glass. “Yoshino?” The girl jumps in surprise as I call out her name and she slowly turns around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... hi Ayako.” She says, her voice soft as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry did I surprise you?” I ask apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head. “No I’m ok.” She smiles at me which I return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll be more careful next time though. So whatcha doing out over here? We’re pretty far from Shido’s house.” I comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being at home all day while Shido, Tohka and Kotori are at school gets kinda lonely, so I like to wander around the city while I wait.” She explains, seeming to relax the longer we talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does sound like it would be really boring, having to stay home all day with nothing to do. So what’s with the candy store?” I motion to the building behind her and she blushes slightly and pulls her hood lower over her face in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like candy, and the stuff in the window looked so yummy, I just had to stop and take a look, but I don’t have any money, but I can't walk away.” Her voice trails off as she gets even more embarrassed from confessing her weakness for candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who doesn’t like candy? I know! Let me treat you to some ok?” She looks up from staring at the ground and I grin at her. I grab her hand and pull her into the store before she can protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally decided to come did you? Welcome to Koroshin’s Candy Store.” The woman behind the counter says as we walk in. “You don’t have to be so shy you know.” She smiles at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have any money though…” Yoshino responds in her usual quiet voice as she stands partially behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve given you a sample, if you wanted I could have even let you do a few chores for me in exchange for some candy.” She says kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoshino, go get anything you like, as much as you like, I’ll take care of it.” I tell her and give her a little push before going to the shelf that has a huge variety of options and grab several bags of different types of gummy worms and bears as well as some gobstoppers. I drop them on the counter and wait for Yoshino to come up with her pickings before I remember and grab a brick of fudge for Tsubasa to enjoy, and not scold me for getting so much candy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yoshino?” I put the fudge on the counter and head to the back to find her contemplating all the options in the back of the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako… I don’t know what to get. It all looks so good.” She whines and looks at me apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, get a little bit of everything.” I say and her eyes widen. “You can get a little bit of everything and share it with everyone at home. That way you don’t have to worry about getting too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a little much?” Yoshino asks as I start pulling things off the shelf. “You won’t have any money afterwards if you buy this much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk and keep grabbing candy. “I have plenty of money, I could probably buy everything in the store and be totally fine, so this isn’t a problem. Plus we’re friends,so it’s my treat.” I help her carry the stuff up to the counter and pay for everything with my credit card, not even caring about the final total. I lead Yoshino out of the candy store and she accompanies me down the street to the grocery store, waiting outside with the candy while I do some quick shopping. “Thanks for the help Yoshino, I really appreciate you helping me carry everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm mm, thank you for keeping me company, it’s nice to spend some time with someone while Shido is busy.” She smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back at how much more comfortable she is with me than when we first started hanging out earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That reminds me, Yoshino, so you won't be so bored all the time while we’re at school, I'm going to have something sent to Shido’s for you. It’ll be a surprise but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” I offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A surprise? What is it?” She asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah, you’ll just have to wait and find out, otherwise it’s not a surprise.” I smile as she thanks me shyly and we continue down the sidewalk. I hang back a bit and activate Zuriel and quickly zone in on Kurumi’s location. I focus on what she's doing and my eyes go wide. I drop my groceries and run to the nearest trashcan and throw up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>W-What is she doing?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I stand there trembling, gripping the trashcan tightly, coughing and heaving slightly as I watch the feed of Kurumi murdering innocent people in an alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako are you ok?” Yoshino appears at my shoulder, her voice filled with worry over my sudden bout of sickness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine… Yoshino I just remembered I have something else to do so I’ll see you later.” I wave goodbye after I collect what I dropped before and start walking off towards Cupid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does Onee-sama not know Nightmare does stuff like this? There’s no way she knows, if she did then she would’ve done something about her before now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk into the lobby of her building and make for the elevator, my whole body shaky from shock. “Excuse me, Miss, do you have an appointment? Those elevators lead up to the top members of our company and are not to be disturbed.” The new receptionist says, halting me in my tracks. “Hey, are you ok? You don’t look well.” Concern creeps into her voice as I stop and start fiddling with my phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m Tsubasa Tenshima’s little sister, I sent you an email with the information. Don’t bother calling her, I’m heading up right now to meet her.” My voice hoarse as I respond and use my keycard to open the elevator. I hit the top floor button before sagging against the wall and suck in a shaky breath. I shove off the wall and make my way to her office as soon as the elevator opens and walk into Tsubasa’s office without knocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I requested to not be desturbed.” She snaps irritably without looking up from her computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama…” She looks up and concern immediately covers her face as she sees me standing in her doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako are you ok? You’re pale and shaking.” She quickly gets up and helps me over to the couch, taking the groceries from me. She gives me a quick pat down to make sure I haven't been hurt before kneeling down next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was keeping an eye on Nightmare like you asked, checking on her location occasionally throughout the day and… I saw her cornered in an alley. I wasn’t worried about her since she’s a Spirit but… she killed them. She just shot them over and over again until their bodies weren’t even recognizable. When she finished shooting… she just stood there covered in their blood, a smile on her face.” I take the water she offers me and take a quick sip. “Onee-sama we have to stop her, we can’t leave a monster like her alone.” She stares at me silently for a second then lets out a deep, weary sigh massages her temples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, please just continue to monitor her from a distance.” She cuts me off before I can protest. “I understand it doesn’t sit right with you, but currently that's all we can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Onee-sama you’re the strongest Spirit! There’s no way you could lose to Nightmare, there is no way she’d be strong enough to give you trouble.” She places her hand on my head and rubs it slowly and I close my eyes and hum in pleasure at the relaxing feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I can kill her or stop her doesn't mean that's the right thing to do. Ratatoskr’s goal is to save all spirits, if you or I suddenly attack her we’ll be their enemies. Trust me, everything will be alright.” She leans in and hugs me to her chest and I close my eyes, letting her soothing presence wash over me. “I’m sorry you had to see something like that Ayako, and I wish you didn’t have too.” She stands up and lets the front desk know she’s leaving for the day then without any hesitation, picks me up princess style. “I think a pampering day is in order for you, let's go home and I’ll make you something easy on your stomach and then we can watch some tv together.” She smiles down at me and I feel my cheeks flush a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onee-sama’s so cool and nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I stare up at her admiringly as she walks us through the portal into my room and sets me on my bed. “Get into something comfy, I just washed your sweatpants so those will be nice and fluffy and when you’re ready go sit on the couch, I’ll lay out a blanket for you to curl up in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plants a light kiss on my forehead before walking out of the room. I strip out of my school uniform before putting on a t-shirt and sweats and pad barefoot into the living room. I sit down on the couch and wrap the blanket around my shoulders and turn the TV on. I snuggle down into the couch and start to doze off a bit before Tsubasa gently shakes me awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s some miso soup and tea.” She puts the tea in front of me and hands the soup to me before sitting on the couch and pulling me close to her side. “Just relax ok? When you’re ready for bed let me know and I’ll take you to my room, I know you enjoy sleeping there from time to time.” She smiles down at me and I stare down at my soup to hide my embarrassment. She takes the remote from me and puts on No Game No Life season 2 and I gape up at her in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait how do you have this? There isn’t even a release date for NGNL season 2!” She shushes me and wraps an arm around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, your Onee-sama can get anything for her little sister. Something like getting the second season of an anime that hasn't been fully announced yet is no problem for me.” She declares proudly and I bounce happily but stop after thinking for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… Onee-sama you didn’t steal access to this with your powers did you?” I look at her accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako how could you think I would do something like that? I thought you thought better of me, I’m a respected CEO you know.” She feigns hurt before we both start giggling. “You brat, you know I wouldn’t steal like that. I just called in a favor from someone high up at their company that's all.” She sticks her tongue out at me and chuckles. She hits play and we watch together while I drink my soup, setting it aside when I finish it and enjoy the sweet tea Onee-sama got for me. “So Ayako, whom do you want to end up together with who?” She asks, looking sideways at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like my couple pairings? It’s a little tough, I definitely want Chlammy and Fiel to end up together in the end, but as for the main four… it’s set up to be a Harem for Sora, but if Sora was a girl and Shiro wasn’t a child I would definitely say those two, but since she is a kid she should probably be left out of it.” I reply, not taking my eyes off the screen. “Honestly all them I think should be together, but it feels like Sora and Shiro are meant for each other, though that's kinda how the show set it up with their backstories and all, but I wouldn’t want to deprive the other two of this relationship either.” I sigh heavily. “That’s what I hate about anime sometimes, they line up so many options for the main character to pick form, but you come to like almost all of them and then you don’t want to see them crushed and left alone. That’s why some anime do it right, and give other options for those characters, like Darling and the Franxx.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but it’s not like they’re real characters Ayako.” Tsubasa responds, poking my cheek to get my attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re so bad at making games Onee-sama.” I look up at her with a blank face and she winces at the sight of my face. “You treat them as just characters on a page, or people on a screen. To write a proper story you have to imagine them as real, breathe life into them.” I tell her sagely. “If you do a good enough job people can picture what’s going on in the creators imagination just by a few simple words on a page. I know you’ve understood, I’ve seen the way you read some of your novels. I bet you if I made a virtual world of that game and put you in as a character in their story they wouldn’t feel like characters in a game when they interact with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa pauses the anime and shakes her head, a small smile forming on her face. “To think that my little sister would be lecturing me like this.” She chuckles and hugs me tight. “You missed one important thing though Ayako.” She says softly close to my ear, causing me to shutter involuntarily. “I understand it not because of the books I read, but from your own writing. You are quite passionate about the stories you write aren’t you?” I turn my head to look up at her eyes wide and face rapidly growing hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait wait wait, how do you know about the stories I’ve written Onee-sama? Those are locked on my private profile in an encrypted file, there’s now way you’d know about them!” My voice is full of panic as she stares down at me with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly Ayako, don’t think you can hide anything from your big sister.” She smirks. “I’ve read all your game ideas and scripts, even made some adjustments to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You did what?!” I panic and squirm against Tsubasa, but she hugs me tighter so I can’t escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I even saw some of those private stories, my little sister is such a talented writer, but so lewd sometimes. I never would’ve thought my shy little sister could or would write such lewd things.” She says with exaggerated shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhh! Stop it stop it stop it! Don’t say anymore!” I cry out and squirm harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you DO write lewd things? I guess that means I wasn’t looking in the right locations. I’ll be sure to find it next time though. My little sister isn’t allowed to keep any secrets from her Onee-sama.” She cuddles me close to her, nuzzling her cheek into my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama stop it! You can’t just go through my private stuff like that! I’m so increasing the security of my profile and finishing my server as soon as I can!” I try to get away but she pulls me into her lap and wraps her arms around me tightly, locking me in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no that’s not allowed at all. You aren’t allowed to keep anything from me ever!” She giggles as she holds me tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair Onee-sama!” I pout in her lap and she just chuckles and rests her chin on my head and hits play again. “Onee-sama can be such a bully…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it when my little sister is just so darn cute.” She responds softly as we settle down and go back to watching the anime. I stay in her lap for the rest of the evening and after we finish the show she puts something else on and I start to doze off. Half asleep, she picks me up and I feel her carry me to her room and tuck me in snuggly. “Night Ayako, sweet dreams.” She kisses my forehead and slips out of her room, closing the door softly behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---The next day, Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem happy today, a complete one-eighty from yesterday.” Shido comments as I walk into the classroom, a dreamy satisfied smile on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehehe yea I guess.” I laugh a little as I sit down at my desk and he leans over towards me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey are you ok? Yoshino told me she ran into you after school and that you threw up and looked really pale and shaky, I sent you a text but you never answered, is something going on?” His voice is full of concern as he stares at my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I’m fine, I was just feeling ill, that's all.” I brush it off and avert my eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry Shido, but even if I could tell you, you wouldn’t want to know what caused it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re sure.” He sits back unconvinced as everyone else files into class followed by Tama-chan who immediately asks everyone to take their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone today we have a surprise. We have a new transfer student starting today, could you please come in and introduce yourself to everyone?” The door opens and a young girl walks in slowly and moves to the middle of the room. She looks around the room and her eyes lock with mine then travel to Shido’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki, and just so you know I’m a Spirit.” She says with a smile and everyone just stares at her confused, everyone except Shido, Origami, Tohka and myself, who all start in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s certainly an interesting introduction. Why don’t you take a seat behind Miss Tenshima.” Tama-chan says after a moments pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, but before that.” She walks over and stops in front of me, a smile still on her face. “Ayako right? Would you be willing to show me around the school during lunch? I’m afraid that since I’ve just arrived here I don’t know my way around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I probably wouldn’t be the best person to show you, but I guess I can if Tama-chan wants me too.” I reply, looking away like I don’t care. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is Nightmare in my class? I have to contact Onee-sama, no if I do she might notice Zuriel if I use it now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thanks me and walks past taking the seat behind me and I can feel her eyes drilling into my back the entire class and all the way through lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rings and before I can move I feel a hand grip my shoulder and I flinch as Kurumi walks around to where I can see her. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just didn’t want you to forget and leave before you showed me around.” She says, a pleasant smile on her face and I grumble quietly before standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t forget.” I snatch the sandwich I bought this morning from my desk and motion for her to follow me. “Hope you can eat on the go, it's a pretty big school.” I lead the way from the classroom and toss the wrapper from my sandwich and start munching on my food. I take my time, showing her the nurses office, the gym, the cafeteria, where all the bathrooms are, and anything she might need to know while keeping watch for any funny business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for showing me around Ayako, I really appreciate you giving up your lunch to show me where everything is.” She thanks me when we finally sit down and take a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, it’s not that big of a hassle.” I reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got something I wanna do before lunch is over so I’ll see you in class.” She stands up to leave but pauses for a moment. “Oh quick question before I go, how’s Tsubasa doing?” I freeze and slowly look up at her sinister smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry what did you say?” I ask her, hoping I had heard her wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing nevermind.” She waves at me as she turns away and hurries down the hall. I sit there for a few minutes before shakily reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone. I open it and dial Tsubasa’s cell and wait as it rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t usually call during school Ayako, is everything ok?” I let out a soft sigh, just hearing her voice helps me relax a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama, Nightmare is at my school. She transferred into my class and her name is Kurumi. She had me show her around the school and just left, but before she left she asked me how you were.” I tell her, the words rushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Ayako you’re fine. I know you are still a bit shaken from what happened yesterday, but don't forget you’re a Spirit too, and one that I trained. It doesn’t seem like she’s hostile yet, but just in case you should activate Zuriel while she isn’t near you. That way I can talk to you if something needs to happen.” She hangs up after saying bye and I activate Zuriel. “This is a very handy function of Zuriel, allowing me to talk to you through hacking into my cell, too bad I can’t hear your cute little voice, but I’ve got an eye on you so don’t worry.” I smile at the reassurance and head back to class, taking my seat before the bell rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Class starts and I start to zone out a bit until Shido leans over. “Hey Ayako, where’s Kurumi? You didn’t ditch her while showing her around did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glare at him for several moments before turning to look behind me, realizing for the first time that Kurumi didn’t come back to class. I open my mouth but before I can talk a wave of pain crashes over me and I clutch my head, I look over and see Shido in a similar state as all our classmates start to drop like flies, passing out and falling out of their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, why does my body feel so heavy?” Tohka asks in a strange voice as they both stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Kurumi, she put up a barrier that is knocking everyone out, if we don’t hurry and stop her everyone could be in danger.” He explains quickly after talking with Reina on the Fraxinus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a giggle resounds over the loudspeaker. “Hey can anyone hear me? If anyone needs anything at all, feel free to join me on the roof. You might want to join me up here as soon as possible.” She laughs again before the intercom is cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here Tohka, you can barely move right now. I’m going to stop her, and I’m going to save her.” He says and dashes from the room. Tohka braces herself against his desk before slowly following after him, leaning heavily on the wall. I wait for her footsteps to fade then stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that was directed at you.” Tsubasa’s voice sounds in my ear. “Summon your Astral Dress but don’t go out there right away, I want to see what Shido does.” I let out a sigh and summon Zuriel fully and leap out the window and conceal myself nearby and pay attention to what’s going on on the roof. I watch as Shido comes out onto the roof and confronts Kurumi, talking to her before a blue haired girl lands between them. While watching I learn she is Shido’s biological sister and has been hunting down and killing clones of Kurumi all over. She launches herself at Kurumi only to be completely overwhelmed by her, frozen in place by Kurumi’s time freezing bullet, and shot all over, immobilizing her while forcing Shido to watch. Right after that Tohka and Origami dash onto the roof and are quickly surrounded by Kurumi clones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steady Ayako, Efreet is inbound to help save Shido, keep your distance for now.” Tsubasa warns me right before Kotori appears over the school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch as Kurumi and Kotori begin to battle on the roof, with Kurumi quickly overwhelming Kotori and driving her into a corner before seemingly finishing her off. I gasp in shock and was about to go to help Shido before Kotori stands back up unharmed. I watch as Kurumi gets ready to attack but pauses for a split second, a sour look on her face before commanding her clones to attack. Kotori continues to push Kurumi back to my surprise, but I notice her stumble for a moment and worry she might be hurt from when she got shot before, but instead she I hear her call on her Angel again and her Halberd changes to a massive flame cannon. Kurumi takes a step to avoid the attack but her face contorts again and she drops to her knees, heaving. She rallies her clones to block the attack and they get vaporised while protecting her and a massive hole gets blown into Zafkiel. Kurumi keeps heaving and vomits onto the roof, gasping as she stares back at Kotori who is aiming her cannon again while Shido tries to talk her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako you have to protect her!” Tsubasa yells through her phone and I launch myself from my hiding spot as Kotori begins to charge her cannon again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Camael, Megiddo!” She fires the cannon again and I slide to a stop between Kurumi’s hunched form and the oncoming blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuriel, Sosei!” I raise my hands and summon my holo screens in front of me to form a multi layered shield. I grit my teeth as the powerful fire blast slams into my shields, shattering the first layer on impact. I hold the shields up, watching them crack and break slowly until the attack dissipates, leaving me panting heavily, and with only 3 of the 7 layered shield left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another one joins the battle. You are interrupting my war.” Koroti declares loudly and I realize this isn’t the normal playful Koroti or the serious captain of the Fraxinus. “If you’re going to interfere with my fight then I will incinerate you as well.” She hefts her halberd and aims it at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fight you Efreet, but it doesn’t look like I have much of a choice. Zuriel, Kurudo.” I hold my hand out and a massive zweihander manifests in my hand. “Aww you gotta be kidding me Zuriel, can’t you give me something more conventional?” I complain before gripping the handle with both hands and slide into a sparring stance, holding the sword easily despite it being almost double my height.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, you will be the first to burn!” She changes the cannon back to its halberd form and rushes across the roof at me, raising her weapon high for an overhead strike which I deflect by raising my sword and diverting her blow, her axe skittering off my blade and sinking into the roof. I slash horizontally at her, my sword connecting with the pole of her halberd, the force of my blow dislodging the axe and sending Kotori back several steps. “Hmm, you’re quite strong despite your small size.” She smirks and I grit my teeth and rush her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taller than you are, you little braaaat!” I yell at her and smash my sword into her guard, launching her skyward from the force of the attack. I take off after her, quickly dodging her retaliatory strike, spinning past her and hitting her with a sharp kick to the side. I steady myself in the air as she recovers from my blow and leveling my sword by my cheek, the tip of pointing at her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems you’ve got some skills.” She admits as she draws closer, twirling her massive halberd in her small hands like it was a baton. She stops spinning it, gripping it tightly and starts walking through the air toward me slowly. I back up a step, unnerved by her casual gait and lack of guard. “So let’s turn up the heat shall we?” The flames around her flare up, and she grins menacingly at me but I just smirk back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so? Personally I think it’s time we take things down a notch, Kumu.” I call on my Angel again and the fire surrounding Kotori begins to die down before fizzling out completely. The grin on her face turns to a look of confusion as her flames dwindle away and she seems to struggle just a tiny bit under the weight of Camael. “You look confused Efreet, it seems you didn’t know that I can digitize a person's strengths and abilities, your “stats” so to speak and then debuff them, draining your abilities temporarily.” I take a step towards her and she reflexively takes one back. “Not so confident now are you?” I charge her, swatting her guard away easily and slip in close, driving my fist into her stomach, the force of the blow causing her to clutch her stomach and double over. I quickly leap above her and bring the flat of my sword down on her back hard and launch her down toward the roof again. She grunts in pain but stops her descent with a blast of fire and quickly throws herself back up at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’ll win because of a cheap trick!” She yells and swings her halberd wildly at me, forcing me back as I block and deflect her powerful blows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez even with Kumu affecting her she still has this much strength, it doesn’t help that I’m not much of a combat type Spirit but still this is impressive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swing my sword, locking blades with the flame Spirit with a resounding slash as we struggle against one another. She shoves hard against me then feints backwards, causing me to fall forwards right into the shaft of her halberd as she strikes up with it, the blow landing right across my face. I cry out in pain and reel back, but another blow from the butt to my stomach throws me backwards and I clutch my stomach, grunting slightly. “I told you, a dirty trick like that doesn’t give you the edge in a fight.” She pants, taking a minute to catch her breath before advancing on me. I right myself and she pauses her advance as I grimace at her, revealing a cracked holo screen where her last blow landed, protecting me from any real damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t you think that just because you have raw power on me means you can walk all over me.” I spit back and she growls in frustration and throws herself at me, launching a flurry of attacks that I match blow for blow, the force of each collision generating shockwaves around us as we pound away at each other furiously. Our weapons become a blur as each clash of metal hits harder than the last until finally we smash against one another again and the resulting force pushes both of us back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough! Camael!” She lifts her Angel up and it starts to change into cannon form again, lowering it again as she readies to fire</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t, Zuriel Sosei!” I summon several holo screens and line them up in front of me. I toss my sword away and hold my hands up to the screen, rotating them slightly and a small arch of electricity pops off my arm. “Mado magnification!” I fire a bolt of electricity through the screens, each one it passes through magnifying its size and power. Kotori doesn’t even have time to react as the bolt shoots straight down the barrel of her cannon, destroying it and the force of the attack knocking her from the sky and sending her crashing into the rooftop. I follow her down, landing lightly next to Kurumi, who during the course of the battle has moved so her back was propped up against the fence and she was sitting where she could watch the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glare down at her. “Ayako I want you to escape with Kurumi, bring her to the house right now.” I start in surprise.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why does Onee-sama want Kurumi to know where we live? She is dangerous, a psychopath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up, I’m taking you somewhere safe.” I tell her but Shido calls out to me before I can help her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, you’re Roulette right? The Spirit that always shows up when another Spirit appears. What are you doing here, why did you protect Kurumi, where are you taking her?” He asks, taking a few steps towards us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already know why I’m here, I came to protect the Spirits. I stopped Efreet from killing Nightmare, and Efreet is still alive, though unconscious, but she should be fine thanks to her regenerative powers. As for where we’re going, that’s none of your concern, just know Nightmare won’t be causing you any trouble anytime soon.” I respond curtly before helping Kurumi to her feet. ‘Let’s go Nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, I want to help you both. I can seal your powers so the AST won’t be after you anymore. You can live like normal girls.” He says, holding his hand out to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says I want your help?” I ask him, my voice turning icy. “I understand you mean well but aren't you being a bit presumptuous? I like my life, I like my powers, I don’t need you to do anything for me. Now then, I’ll be taking Nightmare with me, you should make sure your friend’s are seen too, the only one that seems to be in real danger is the blue haired girl, the other three should be fine.” I turn away from him and launch myself off the roof, Kurumi following close behind without a backwards glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit across from Tsubasa speechless as Kurumi sits curled up in her lap, resting her head on Tsubasa’s shoulder. “O-Onee-sama, what’s going on? Why is Kurumi sitting in your lap so casually and clinging to you?” I finally manage to force out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa scratches her cheek awkwardly and lets out a sigh. “Well… it’s a little complicated.” She starts weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have all evening.” I reply impatiently, not enjoying that tone from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onee-sama is strong and confident, that hesitant tone doesn’t suit her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs again and nods her head. “It’s like this Ayako, Kurumi and I are seeing each other.” She finally says after a moment's hesitation. “We have been meeting on and off for a bit now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Seeing each other as in…” My voice trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As in we’ve been dating, and fucking. Tsubasa is really good at it too.” Kurumi says with a smirk, but yelps as Tsubasa smacks her lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Ayako, I’m dating Kurumi, that’s why I asked you to keep an eye on her.” She finally says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit back slowly, shaking my head in disbelief. “I don’t understand. How can you date a monster like her? She endangered everyone at school, I watched her murder those people in the alley.” I watch her to see if there is any hint of remorse on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She meets my gaze evenly then shrugs slowly. “I’m sorry you had to watch me kill them, but they were scum, and I needed them to recharge my powers. As for the school no one was in danger, I just wanted to test you. I wanted to see what you would do. I didn’t expect Tsubasa to be helping you out, telling you to wait.” She pouts a little, looking at Tsubasa who ignores her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumi’s power drains her time, in other words her life force. She has to replenish that or else she will die, so she takes it from people.” Tsubasa explains calmly and I marvel at how easily she can talk about killing people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense I only go after those that don’t deserve their time, criminals and the like.” Kurumi defends herself, though by the tone of her voice she doesn’t care either way if it helps convince me or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it right, murder is still murder.” I accuse her. “What about me having to protect you at school? Was that also part of your test?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m also curious, were you sick?” Tsubasa asks and I grit my teeth in annoyance at the concern in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I was going to come talk to you about this after today.” She blushes a little and squirms in Tsubasa’s lap and I glare daggers at her. “I’m not sick per say, Tsubasa, the truth is… I’m pregnant.” She smiles up at Tsubasa who stares blankly down at Kurumi. I watch them speechless as Kurumi drops the baby bomb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Are you sure?” Tsubasa asks, her voice shaking slightly from the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m not the most trustworthy person, but even I wouldn’t joke about this Tsubasa. I triple checked. I know I’m pregnant with your baby.” She smiles up at Tsubasa and pulls her in for a tender kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I catapult myself to my feet and spin around and start marching from the room. “Wait Ayako come back!” Tsubasa calls out, breaking the kiss with Kurumi but for once, I completely ignore her. “Come back so we can keep talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pause but don’t turn back around. “There’s nothing to talk about Onee-sama, nothing at all. In fact, I'm happy for you, congratulations. Now leave me alone.” I tell her, my icy voice slipping out through gritted teeth. I glance back at them over my shoulder, glad when I see her shoulders slump a bit when she sees my glare. “Now I’m going to my workshop, don’t bother making dinner for me. In fact, don't bother waking me up for school anymore either, I’ll handle that. I’ll also buy my lunch at school, congrats, you got more time with your girlfriend.” I spit that last word out and march off, slamming the door behind me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Imouto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako POV---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Shido, what’s up?” I ask, answering my phone before placing it between my cheek and shoulder as I return my attention to my experimental VR headset in my lap, picking up my tools to continue tweaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check up on you and see how you’re doing. By the time I woke up on the Fraxinus everyone at school was either sent to the hospital or sent home, and since the school was closed today I couldn’t check to see if you were ok.” He replies and I can hear the stress in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That depends on what you mean by ok. I’m fine, there are no lasting effects from Kurumi’s attack on the school.” I tell him while I swap to a screwdriver and keep working on the headpiece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like something isn’t ok.” He comments and the line goes silent as he waits for me to elaborate and I continue to work in silence. “Ayako talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Kotori doing?” I ask abruptly. “Yes, I know she showed up at school as a Spirit and started rampaging, is she ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She says she’s doing alright, but she seems pretty shaken up. The power is hard for her to control so I have to seal her as soon as possible. If we wait too long we won’t be able to stop her from going berserk.” His voice dwindles off and we sit in silence again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then are you going to take her on a date?” I cut straight to the point, setting down my helmet for a minute so I can focus on the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, that’s part of the reason I called actually. Tomorrow I’m taking Kotori to the water park, Tohka and Yoshino will be there too and I was hoping you and Tsubasa would meet us there for some moral support.” I grit my teeth a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind coming, but I don’t know about Tsubasa, you can ask her yourself cause I won't bother. She’s probably too busy anyway.” I tell him, my voice dripping with anger. I shove myself away from the table, roll across the room and start typing away at my computer, building code and writing scripts for my VR system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok something is definitely going on, you can talk to me Ayako.” Shido’s voice is filled with concern but I brush it off and keep working without pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of my business to talk about. You should still have Tsubasa’s number so you call her yourself. Now what time will we be meeting tomorrow?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow at noon. I’ll give Tsubasa a call after I hang up.” He pauses a moment and sighs. “I don’t know what’s going on since you won't tell me, but whatever it is you and Tsubasa should work through it. You two are so close, whatever it is can’t be worth losing that relationship over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised.” I retort sharply then hang up and toss my phone onto the desk. I sigh loudly and recline in my chair, closing my eyes and just let myself wonder a bit. I give another aggravated sigh and sit back up and resume typing away on my computer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a bit more, the headset should be good enough for a trial run. All that's left now is to finish writing the code for this and get everything situated, all in all it should only be another few months or so before I can test the prototype for the VR system. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pause my typing when I hear a tentative knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, lunch is ready if you want some. Also, I got a call from Shido just now, he invited me to go to the pool tomorrow, you don’t mind if I come do you?” She asks </span>
  <span>hesitantly through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, you’re an adult, I can’t tell you to or not to come so do as you like. Oh and leave the food out in front of the door, I’ll get it when I take a break.” I tell her through the door before turning back to my computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---The Next Day, Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori!” I run up and hug her as soon as I see her and Shido outside the water park, surprising her with a big bearhug from behind. “I’m so glad you’re ok!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Ayako you’re hugging me too tight!” She complains as I rock us both back and forth. “Of course I’m ok, and I know Shido told you I was fine too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but it’s better to see it with my own eyes than trust Shido, you know he’s unreliable.” I shoot Shido a cheeky grin and he sighs heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee thanks Ayako, that really means a lot.” He grumbles, deflating a little bit. Kotori chuckles a little bit and I lean in close to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you excited to finally get a date with your beloved big brother?” I whisper to her and she starts stuttering at my teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Shut up Ayako! What about you? Where is Tsubasa?” She counters and Shido flinches at that while I loosen my grip and Kotori quickly turns to face me. She stares at me puzzled at my downcast expression. “Ayako, did something happen between you and Tsubasa?” She asks with concern in her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s on her way, but we should probably go in, Tohka is practically frothing at the mouth.” We all turn to see Tohka waving frantically next to Yoshino, trying to get us to come with so we can all go inside. Shido chuckles a little and leads us over to the two of them and we all head inside together. The girls go to the changing room and I join Shido in finding a place to camp out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to go get changed?” He asks as we claim a table near the wave pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already changed, it’s on under my clothes.” I yank my shirt over my head and drop my skirt, much to Shido’s surprise and embarrassment as I reveal a simple school swimsuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, looks kinda plain to me.” He says before my foot smashes into his face, knocking him out of his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so rude about it! Sorry I didn’t have time to go shopping since you didn’t ask me until yesterday!” I yell at him, glad that since it's so loud no one is paying attention. I huff and sit down in a chair, glaring at Shido as he sits back up, rubbing the back of his head and pinching his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok Shido?” I sit up straight as a voice sounds behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok Tsubasa, I kinda deserved it.” Shido says with a guilty chuckle, obviously hoping Tsubasa didn’t hear his “plain” comment. “Nice swimsuit by the way.” He says, blushing slightly and averting his gaze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great now I want to look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I picked it up on my way here, that's why I was a bit late.” She explains and walks around me to sit in one of the open chairs and I close my eyes to not stare at her fantastic figure. “What do you think Ayako, too much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and look at her and try to hide my expression as I scan her swimsuit. She’s wearing a beautiful, rich purple two piece with dark blue line patterns on the top piece. To anyone who wasn’t an idiot she was like a goddess who has come down to play at the pool. “... Looks fine I guess.” I say dismissively and turn away, biting my cheek hard to keep my composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, well I’m glad it looks decent.” She sighs heavily and stands back up. “If you need me I will be swimming in the lazy river.” She stands up and casts one more sad look at me before turning and leaving us alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako…” Shido starts but gets interrupted as Tohka and Yoshino come running over with Kotori trailing behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Yoshino, wanna go play in the wave pool?” I ask her while Tohka tugs on Shido’s arm, asking him to go down the water slide. She agrees and we hang out for a while before Tohka joins us so Shido can enjoy his date with Kotori, taking her to the amusement park. After a little while I climb out of the pool and sit at our table and order a light snack for myself. I relax as Yoshino and Tohka continue to play, going down the lazy river on inner tubes while Tsubasa is across the way, relaxing on an inflatable tube. I stand up to go get the two when an explosion happens in the direction of the amusement park. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shido, Kotori!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start sprinting towards the exit to the amusement park as more explosions sound and people flood past me trying to escape the attack going on outside. “Zuriel!” I summon my Astral Dress and rush through the entry to see the sight of Kotori bound inside a territory and Shido blocking Origami from blasting her and Origami in a massive AST unit I’ve never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rush over to them as she wraps Shido in another field and moves him aside while charging her cannons. “Origami! What the hell are you thinking?!” I roar and slide to a stop between them and summon a wall of Holo Screens to block her lazer shot. I growl in frustration as the force attack cracks my mask. I grab it and toss it aside, not caring about my identity at the moment with my friends' lives on the line</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako? You’re a Spirit too!?” Origami explaims in shock as my mask hits the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I’m Roulette and your friend, just like you are Shido’s friend, so what are you doing trying to kill Kotori?” I demand, keeping myself between her and Kotori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five years ago Efreet killed my parents, and now I can take my revenge!” She lets loose a barrage of missiles and I let out a sigh as I raise another wall of screens and block all the shots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, take Kotori somewhere safe and seal her powers, I’ll hold Origami back.” I tell him. Without looking in their direction I raise a hand and mutter “Rinsu” and the barriers holding them vanish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako… I don’t know what’s going on but thank you.” He says before scooping Kotori up in his arms and runs away from where Origami and I are squaring off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wait for them to get far enough away before I return my attention back to Origami, who seems to be struggling a bit as she hovers in the air. “Now that they’re gone Origami, care to tell me about the fancy new machine you are rolling around in?” I smirk at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell you anything. Now get out of my way or I’ll end you as well.” She declares and I just laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That toy won't be able to beat a fully powered Spirit. Unlike Kotori and the others I’m not restricted.” I dismiss her claims like swatting a fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that, but I shattered your shield and broke your mask.” She counters, angry at my dismissal of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no point in talking to you like this now.” I say with a sigh. She yells angrily and fires another barrage of missiles at me. I summon a holographic keyboard in front of me and start typing away on it as I calculate the trajectories of each attack and summon a shield to block each one. “Now then let’s see the specs on your new toy Origami.” I mumble to myself as I pull up a screen in front of me and quickly use Rinsu to once again hack into her machine. “This thing is pretty advanced. Massive power payload, able to create multiple territories in specific locations. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It certainly packs quite a punch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I glance up from my screen to see Origami charging at me with a powerful beam saber. I quickly deflect the attack with a raised barrier then summon another that I ram against her, forcing her back from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a coward! Either fight me or get out of my way!” She yells as I continue to scour through the machine data. I quickly scan and download everything about the machine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This machine really is impressive but it seems to have a massive drain on the pilot. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Origami, you don’t look too good so I’m going to turn that thing off for you.” I tell her loudly before conjuring up a holographic big red button. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” I smirk and slam my fist down on it, instantly causing the machine to start winding down until it sets her gently down on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You can’t do this!” Origami cries as she stumbles weakly from the machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Origami, I understand your pain, I would be devastated if someone took my sister from me, but you can’t put Shido through that pain just to get revenge. Soon Kotori won't even be the flame Spirit anymore, Shido will seal her powers and she will go back to being just Kotori.” I try to explain but she pulls a gun out and aims it at me with shaky hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t do that. I have too…” She takes a few shaky steps towards me before collapsing on the ground unconscious. I let out a sigh of relief and start to walk away but a voice stops me before I can fly off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you  going to explain what’s up or just take off?” Shido asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Kotori?” I ask, dodging his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is fine, she’s resting right now and was just brought up to the Fraxinus to recover. Reine said there won’t be any issues now.” He answers and walks closer. “So you’re a Spirit huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No hiding it, yea I’m the Spirit Roulette.” I turn to face him, letting him see my Astral Dress up close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Tsubasa know you’re a Spirit?” I chuckle at his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she does, there’s no way I could hide something like this from my sister.” I tell him and he nods his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, but I have a lot of questions about this Ayako.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and nod my head “Like how I became a Spirit and all that? I don’t think now is the time or place for that, do you?” I ask and he shakes his head. “To keep it brief 6 years ago I somehow became a Spirit. The event caused me to fall into a coma until 4 years ago. Since then I’ve been practicing to control my powers and protecting other Spirits from the AST. There really isn’t much to it after that.” I say, giving a brief explanation</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you join Ratatoskr to hide yourself or interfere with our goals?” He asks, his tone turning serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean did my sister join you to try to stop you from doing your job? She joined you to protect me and try to keep ahead of you. It’s funny since we’re best friends and you’re the key to their plans and all.” I laugh a little and the irony of it. “I have no intention of stopping you from your job, in fact I just said I’ve been protecting Spirits from the AST.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that, but you protected Kurumi on the roof of the school, and what you said, about not wanting my help.” He says weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I said, but if I hadn’t stepped in Kurumi would’ve died. Before you ask, I don’t know where she is, just know that she won’t bother you again.” I assure him. “Now I’m heading off, I’ll see you later Shido.” I turn away but before I can fly off he grabs my wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, please let me seal your powers, or at least let me try!” I look back at his determined face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you could even if I wanted to give up my powers, Shido.” I smile but he squeezes my wrist tighter in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, and I know you like your powers, but please let me at least try Ayako.” He asks again and I let out an aggravated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh again and scratch my head in irritation.“Fine, I’ll give you a date, but at a later time. After what just happened we should wait for things to calm down a bit. I’m sure you’ll have to iron a few things out with Kotori and the </span>
  <span>Ratatoskr beforehand, so let’s shoot for a week or so from now.</span>
  <span>” I tell him and he smiles in agreement. “I’ll see you later Shido.” I step away and take off, flying towards home. My phone goes off and I activate my holo screen to pull up a message from Tsubasa saying she knows that I was exposed and to not worry about it, as she will handle </span>
  <span>Ratatoskr and to pick up dinner on the way home as she wouldn’t be home tonight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch, even knowing full well I’m mad at her and don’t want to talk to her she is still making sure I’m ok. Stupid Onee-sama, stop being so hard to stay mad at.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I pick up the pace, hurrying home so I can continue working on my VR system for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Disaster Date: Encore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how are things with the little sister? Is she finally talking to you again?” Kurumi's voice chirps through the phone as I stand in the kitchen doing dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you know as well as I do? You’re in her class.” I comment as I set a plate in the drying rack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you think I actually go to school? No way, I just went to test her that’s all.” She says and I can just imagine the disgusted look on her face at the idea of going to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no good Kurumin, you should go to school too.” I reprimand her sternly. “By the way, that ‘test’ you gave her, did she pass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment of silence before, “Who can say.” I picture her shrugging nonchalantly to the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumin, did my little sister make your heart throb a little when she saved you?” I tease her, causing her to scoff loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! She is just a little pest… but she does like to try and look gallant doesn’t she, always trying to protect others.” She comments offhandedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, she’s my little knight.” I smile proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knight, yea right, more like your little princess.” Kurumi says and I can tell by the tone of her voice she’s smirking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I need a princess, considering I already got the wicked witch under my thumb.” I smirk as she sputters in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I come over and show you just how not under your thumb I am?” She purrs seductively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As tempting as that is I’ll have to pass this time. I would rather not risk Ayako seeing you over here until after I’ve patched things up with her.” I tell her and she huffs loudly. “Don’t be like that Kurumin, we already talked about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I like it.” She shoots back and I sigh heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to you later Kurumin, I’m gonna go shopping for dinner.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll talk to you later, make sure you save me some!” She adds and I chuckle as I hang up the phone. I pause for a moment to look at the coat rack before grabbing my leather trench coat and make my way out the door, picking my purse up off the table by the door on my way out. I make my way into town at a leisurely pace, it was still pretty early and Ayako had left right after breakfast without a word so there wasn’t much that was demanding my attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe it’s been two weeks since Ayako stopped talking to me. I knew she was mad but I didn’t think she would hold out for so long. Maybe I’ll make something special tonight, Sweet Curry or maybe some Karaage. Hopefully that will open her up to talk to me again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pull out my pocket watch to check the time and recall that the sales at the store will be starting soon. I tuck the watch back into my coat and turn at the corner of the sidewalk to head to the store but pause as I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I stop and look over at the center of the square and see Ayako standing in front of the fountain studying her phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that a new outfit? I haven’t seen that one before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her for a bit, checking out her outfit. The cute black skirt with ribbons laced through holes on the side like its two pieces tied together flutters in the breeze slightly and she holds a cute matching beret down on her head. Suspender straps connected to her skirt wraps around her shoulder, covering a yellow-orange hoodie shirt. I admire it silently as the cute style accents her completely and it's adorable how the sleeves on the outside are open with ribbons lacing through it down to the wrist, allowing her to cinch the cuffs tighter if she wants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable! It fits her so well! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I squeal internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start walking toward her slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is a good time to try to fix things, I’ll take her to lunch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I cross the street and make my way towards her but hesitate when I see Shido emerge from a nearby restaurant carrying two smoothies and makes his way to Ayako. She smiles at him and puts her phone away in her purse as he hands her the drink. She takes a small sip, squirming in delight at the sweet taste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad she’s still having a good time despite being mad at me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smile to myself and continue walking toward them and wave as I get close. “What are you two doing out here? Going to the arcade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako slips between Shido and myself and fixes me with an icy glare. “None of your business Tsubasa, we got plans so I’ll see you later.” She turns to walk away, leaving me standing there stunned into silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, come on don’t be so rude.” Shido chides her and stops her from walking away before I have time to collect my thoughts and say something. “Yea we’re going to the arcade. I figured that would be a good place to start our date.” He answers with a sincere smile and everything seems to stop for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grab Ayako by the wrist and pull her to me. “Sorry Shido, I have to take Ayako home, now, so you’ll have to end your date early.” I say in a quiet tone. “Come on Ayako.” I start to walk away as she tugs and twists in my grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsubasa let me go!” She says and jerks back but I keep a firm grip on her wrist so she can’t pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on Tsubasa you can’t take Ayako home.” Shido says, moving ahead of us and blocking our path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Ayako is my younger sister and you’re telling me what I can’t do, even though I know what’s best for her?” I challenge him but he doesn’t back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen Tsubasa, we both know Ayako is a Spirit. I am taking her on a date to try and seal her powers so she can live like Tohka, Yoshino, and Kotori. I just want to protect her.” he explains and I thrust my arm out and knock him out of my way and he falls on his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I can protect my sister just fine on my own.” I tell him and start walking again, ignoring Ayako’s struggles. Before I can make it a few steps Shido gets up and hurriedly blocks our path again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsubasa please. Origami knows Ayako’s a Spirit now. The AST might start targeting her now so the only thing we can do is seal her powers. It’s for her protection and yours.” He says adamantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glare at him and grit my teeth. “Move Shido, or I’ll MAKE you move.” I warn him and I feel my self control slipping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido squints slightly in confusion as he tries to make out what’s going on with my eyes, as my vibrant blue eye dulls a little while my pink eye seems to shine in the light. He shakes his head a little and looks at me definitely and holds his ground. “Ayako agreed to this Tsubasa, please let her go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsubasa please. We can talk about this afterwards so just go home, please” She asks and I narrow my glare at Shido, not even bothering to look at Ayako at the moment. “Or maybe we can do it some other day Shido?” She glances at him but he keeps his gaze locked with Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time Shido, move out of my way and let me take Ayako home.” I say slowly one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Tsubasa, but I can’t let you take her home. Please just let this happen. After her powers are sealed you’ll both be safe and we can laugh this whole thing off.” He smiles. I let out a growl and before he can react I grab him by the collar. I nearly lift him off his feet and with a swift motion I throw him back towards the fountain as if he weighed nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without looking back I start marching home, dragging a struggling Ayako behind me and ignoring all the stares from the people watching as I go. As soon as we get home I lead Ayako to her room and with a shove I send her stumbling onto her bed. I stare at her for a moment as she adjusts herself so she isn't sprawled on the bed and glares at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your problem Tsubasa? You didn’t have to throw Shido like that! He could have been hurt, or someone could have tried to step in or call the cops! You could’ve been in a lot of trouble! Even worse they might think it’s suspicious you could throw Shido so easily like that and wonder if you’re a Spirit too.” I grind my teeth in annoyance at the logic of her statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care! What’re you doing going on a date with Shido? I didn’t think you liked him like that.” I ignore her arguments and ask her what I’ve been waiting to ask the whole way home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t, ok? I never have, but I figured it couldn’t hurt to try and see if he could right? Then you came along, and made a scene and dragged me away against my will and threw Shido!” She accuses me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I growl loudly as my pink eye glows brighter and march up to her. “You don’t get to go on a date with Shido, or anyone for that matter.” I tell her, getting right in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You can’t tell me I can’t date anyone!” She complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact I can, because you belong to me Ayako.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I use my powers to make all her clothes disappear and a bundle of rope drop into my open hand. Before she can even process what’s going on I force her hands behind her back and teleport the rope behind her, tying her hands together so she can’t use them. I smirk down at her as she gapes up at me in surprise and a blindfold appears in my hand which I slip over her eyes. I lick my lips and lean in so our faces are inches apart. “And I think it’s about time I teach you that Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kiss her hard, forcing my tongue into her mouth as I place a hand on the back of her head to keep her from pulling away. I feel her push her cute little tongue around mine and I lick it aggressively causing her to wriggle against me as I dominate her inexperienced tongue. I wrap my free arm around her and hold her right up against me as I continue to kiss her passionately before pulling back so I can enjoy her little gasps for air. I step back from her and stare at her silently for a few moments before I soundlessly start undressing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama? Are you still there?” Ayako asks as she finally finds her voice again between her gasps of air. I smirk and let my eyes rove over her exposed body while she squirms a bit. “Onee-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So, now that I’m mad I’m ‘Onee-sama’ again hmm? What happened to all that ‘Tsubasa’ talk?” I ask her and move in close again. I lick my lips slowly and smile as I sit down next to Ayako on the bed, causing her to jump a little in surprise. I grab her shoulder and pull her down across my lap and she starts sputtering as she realises she’s laying on my bare lap. I press a finger against the nape of her neck and slowly start to trace my finger down her spine, enjoying her gasps of shock and the shivers wracking her body. I trace my finger all the way down to her cute bouncy butt and give it a rough squeeze before smacking it sharply, pulling a cry of surprise and pain from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama that hurts!” She whimpers as I stare at the pink handprint on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, this is punishment remember? Of course it’s not supposed to feel good, and yet I get the feeling you’ll enjoy it either way.” I grin down at her and give her ass another hard smack, followed by a second on her other cheek as I savor the sweet cries coming from her. </span>
  <b>I should have done this sooner.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry Onee-sama! Please stop!” She begs, squirming in my lap. I lick my lips again and crack my hand down on her spankable ass, pulling yet another lovely cry out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, if I stop already then this isn’t much of a punishment is it?” I keep spanking her, alternating each cheek until they are nice and red and she’s sniffling in my lap. I gently place my hand on her ass and she hisses in pain slightly. I rub it slightly to help lessen the pain until she finally relaxes. “I think you’ve had enough of that for now.” I push her off my lap as I stand up and maneuver her to be in front of me on her knees and then slap my heavy fuckstick down on her face, causing her to squeak in surprise. “Get sucking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bite my lip as she lets out a shuddering breath and slowly licks the underside of my heavy cock. She drags her tongue up my shaft and gives my head a small kiss before wrapping her lips around my fat head and sucks on it lightly. I place my hands on either side of her head and before she can pull away I ram my hips forward, shoving more than half my length into her mouth. I moan loudly as I partially sheath my thick cock in her mouth and stare down at my adorable sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth is so tight sis! It feels like it was made for milking my cock!” I cry in pleasure. “Make sure you breathe through your nose, because I’m not stopping until I fill your stomach with my cum!” I pull my hips back slightly and thrust my cock further into her mouth, enjoying how her tight throat squeezes and milks my cock without her having to do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I set up a steady pace, thrusting my hips back and forth as I shove a little more of my cock into her mouth with each thrust. I pant heavily and stare down at my sister’s slobber covered face as my cock stretches her tight little throat. I grip her head a little tighter and give one more thrust and bottom my cock out in her throat and hold her tight against my crotch as I relish in the warm wet tightness of her mouth and throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fuck your throat feels so amazing Ayako! Looks like I’m gonna have to get you a ‘Snap my choker’ shirt and more than a few chokers.” I manage to pant out while I hold her head still. “I might even make you my cock cozy and keep you here when I sleep.” I add, smirking as a shiver runs down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I draw my cock out a ways before ramming it back home into her throat again. “Ooooh yea that’s good! Seems like you liked that cock cozy idea a bit.” I pull my hips back again and start thrust faster in and out of her mouth, shoving my cock all the way in with each thrust as I start panting harder, my cock throbbing with anticipated release. I give one more thrust, sheathing my cock deep in my sister’s throat and moan loudly as I release a thick load of my baby batter straight down her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hold her head there for a few more moments as I finish cumming before slowly pulling my still hard cock out of her throat. I slap my slick, cum and slobber covered cock on her face and look down at my handy work. Ayako groans in pleasure as I slap my length down on her upturned face again. She’s panting hard, gasping for air as she drools lewdly and I bite my lip. “Ayako, Ayako are you still with me?” I coo softly and she moans softly in response. “You’re such a good little cock sucker, but don’t think we’re done, this is just the beginning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can respond I stand her up and kiss her roughly, swirling my tongue around hers and holding her tight against me. “O-Onee-shama I need a break.” She pants as I pull away from the kiss and tut in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even close to being done with you Ayako. I have so much to teach you and your body.” I emphasize this by pressing my slick, hard cock against her before leading her to the wall. I push her against it and make her stick her ass out and slap my fat meat between her sweet cheeks. “Fuck, you have the best ass I’ve ever seen.” I say breathlessly and grind my cock in her crack, enjoying the soft warmth of her ass squeezing my meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but there is no way you will fit, you’re way too big!” She exclaims and I chuckle in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’ll be a problem Ayako. My cock is nice and slick with your spit and you’re a Spirit so you are nice and durable, I don’t think my cock will break you that easily and,” I lean over her and whisper in her ear. “You are a little masochist.” I blow softly on her ear and give it a lick, earning a moan from her as I line my cock with ass and start pushing the head in. I grunt a little as I force my hips forward, spreading her virgin ass around my cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama’s so big!” Ayako screams in a mix of pain and pleasure as I use small little thrusts to work my cock into her slowly, spreading her ass bit by bit. I lean over Ayako, pressing my full breasts against her as I work my cock even deeper. I growl in frustration and cock my hips back before ramming them forward, moaning in pleasure while Ayako screams as I force over half my impressive length into her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, sweetie, relax a bit so I can get in deeper.” I grunt while thrusting my hips into the tightest hole I’ve ever fucked, knowing full well that she can’t help it as her tongue lolls out of her mouth and she groans mindlessly from the stimulation. “Or just take it like the slut you are!” I growl ferally and ram my hips home, smashing my hips against her soft ass as my cock makes it way deep inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wrap my arms around Ayako and thrust my cock in and out slowly, moaning in pleasure at the tightness of her ass. I reach around and cup her cute tits, squeezing and massaging them and teasing her nipples as I pull my hips back and impale Ayako on my cock. She screams again and her tight ass squeezes hard as my cock sinks to the base again with a smack. “See Ayako? Your first time anal and you already came, you’re a natrual masochist!” I grin wickedly and start thrusting hard into her ass, totally forgetting to let her adjust to my size as just focus on pounding her amazing ass as hard as I can. The room quickly fills with the sounds of my pleasure filled grunts, Ayako’s mindless moans and the loud smacking of my hips ramming hard against her squishy ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reach up and slip the blindfold off and grin at her vacant and glazed eyes. “Aren’t you happy Ayako? You’re finally living your fantasies out.” I stick a finger in her mouth and she starts sucking on it on reflex as I start humping her ass, my thrusts nearly pinning her to the wall as I continue to savour her tight hole. I take a step back, pulling Ayako with me and suddenly scoop her up by the back of her knees and practically drop her on my cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako screams loudly, her eyes going wide in shock. “Onee-shama ish sho deep! Your cock ish destroying my ash!” She cries as I lift her up and start moving her up and down on my cock like she is just a sex toy. I thrust hard up into her ass as I drop her down repeatedly on my cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ayako, your ass was made to be used by me!” She cries out loudly as I drop her down on my cock again, her whole body tensing as she orgasms again. I thrust into her ass hard, slamming my hips against her ass to prolong her orgasm as I fire my own load deep inside her. I hold her tightly, panting hard as my cock pulses inside her ass until she finally goes limp in my arms. She gasps for air and babbles unintelligently as her head rolls back and she looks up at me with vacant eyes from between my breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile down at her wolfishly and walk backwards to the bed, sitting down hard and earning a cute little yelp from her as my cock gets driven deeper into her ass. I giggle and spin her around on my cock, pulling more cute noises out of her as I keep her impaled on my cock and have her face me. “O-Onee-shama it feelsh sho good.” She slurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel amazing Ayako.” I lean in and kiss her neck, sucking on it to give her a bright hickey as my hands rove over her body. I drag my hands down her sides, feeling her curves as I keep kissing her neck and shoulders, marking her over and over with hickies as I squeeze her plump rump firmly. I knead her ass sensually as I bite her throat, my cock throbbing a little as I hear her groan lewdly. I tighten my grip on her ass and pick it up before slamming it back down on my cock. I use her ass like a handhold as I drill my cock into her ass repeatedly, moaning loudly as I once again ruin her tight little hole and love every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako moans loudly as I start moving her roughly and starts to grind her hips in my lap each time I push her down on my length and I can’t help but groan in delight as my dick rubs deep inside her. I bend down and bite her shoulder hard as I pick up the pace, each thrust pulling her almost all the way out before driving her tight ass back down my thick length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako squeals in pleasure as I slam her repeatedly down my length and moans loudly. “Onee-shama’s cock ish sho good! My ass ish sho stretch but I’ve never felt sho good!” She slurs as she screams and cums again, her whole body shuddering as pleasure overwhelms her again. I keep using her ass like my personal sex toy as she loses her mind to the pleasure, the pressure building up slowly as I hammer away at her ass, the room filled with the wet sounds of her ass meeting my hips. I kiss Ayako hard and give one more thrust as I erupt again inside her ass. I hold her tight as she melts into the kiss as my meat throbs inside her, depositing the last few shots deep into her, while I swirl my tongue around the inside of her mouth, thoroughly claiming it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I break the kiss panting hard and stare down at Ayako’s melty ahegao face and I bite my lip. </span>
  <b>She is so irresistible! Three loads and I’m not even close to being tired out. I’m not going to be done until I’ve thoroughly drilled the fact that she belongs to me into her mind and body.</b>
  <span> I slowly lift Ayako off my meat and set her down on the bed, her ass up and I take a moment to enjoy the sight of my cum leaking out of her gaping ass. “Ayako, you’re too sexy for your own good.” I say as I grab my slick cock and start jerking it slowly, moaning as I watch her small body twitch and tremble from the pleasure still coursing through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I move up behind her ass and drag my tongue slowly up her slit. She jerks in surprise and moans loudly as my tongue teases her sopping wet pussy. I wrap my mouth around it and suck hard causing her to moan loudly before I pull back and slide a finger into her tight little hole. “If you don’t say something now Ayako, I’m going to take your last first time.” I say in a singsong tone as I finger her slowly, enjoying her adorable reactions. “Though even if you begged me, I don’t know if I could stop.” I pull my finger out and with a simple flick of my wrist I flip Ayako onto her back and slam my hands down on either side of the bed, pinning her small frame under me between my arms as I loom over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shift my weight to one arm and grasp my shaft with my free hand. I guide my head to her dripping wet entrance and with one swift thrust I shove my cock all the way to the base and right through her hymen and cervix and sink my cock straight into her womb. Ayako screams at the sudden intrusion as I gasp at the insane tightness as her recently virgin hole squeezes my cock with all its might, but compared to her ass this was easy enough to manage. Ayako pants under me as we both look at the bulge my cock is making in her, her eyes wide with shock while I just grin hungrily. I grab her legs and put them on my shoulders and start thrusting in and out of her soaking twat, setting a quick pace with short quick thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako gasps under me as her whole body shakes with each thrust, my cock knocking on the back of her womb each time I push it back into her. “Onee-shama thish feelsh sho good! You’re going to shape my pusshy around your cock!” She screams as I thrust inside her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re damn right I will!” I growl as I pull my hips back and bottom out particularly hard in her womb, causing her eyes to roll back as she cums, squirting and spraying my stomach with her juices. “You are mine and I’m going to use you how I please! Don’t you forget it!” I punctuate the statement with another powerful thrust, causing my breasts to swing wildly over poor Ayako who’s eyes were rolling back as she moans nonstop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grip her legs tightly and start thrusting faster, smashing my head into her poor little womb and fucking her brutally, not even caring how hard it was on her, though knowing no matter what I do she will love it. I pick up the pace, the whole bed creaking from the force of my thrusts as I ruin Ayako’s once virgin pussy, stretching it to accommodate my thick meat as I fuck her like a rabbit. My tongue lolls slightly as I pant hard at how good it feels to pound her fresh pussy, my cock throbbing with desire to release my load. I grit my teeth to hold on longer and use one hand to reach down and pinch her clit, tweaking and tugging on it hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyaaaa! Onee-shama don’t!” She starts to cry but stops as my other hand suddenly wraps itself around her throat, squeezing down to restrict her airflow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t? But your body certainly seems to enjoy this Ayako, why can’t you be more honest with me?” I purr and tighten my grip on her throat as I continue my fast heavy thrusts. She struggles to breath and gapes at me in surprise as I grin down at her sadistically as each thrust turns into me pulling my cock out to the tip and ramming it back inside her like a battering ram trying to destroy her womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako struggles under me as I squeeze her throat tighter, restricting her air even more causing her to panic some as I fuck her with wild abandon. “Ayako you are squeezing my cock even harder than before! Keep it up and milk my cock more you masochistic whore!” I taunt her while tugging on her clit and choking her. I watch as she struggles to gasp for air, her wide eyes staring up at me, pleading for release while I just keep squeezing tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I draw a shuddering breath as her pussy squeezes me even tighter, moaning at how amazing it feels fucking her. Ayako’s eyes start to roll back from lack of air and her struggling gets weaker as I continue to cut off her air. “Hold on for a little longer Ayako, I’m just about there!” I moan out loudly. I keep holding her as my thrusting becomes more frantic as I push towards my release. My movement devolves into rapid thrusts, pulling my cock out only slightly before ramming back in. I give one more shuddering moan and sheathe my cock all the way inside her and let loose my thickest load yet right into her battered womb, easily overflowing it with my thick baby batter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My whole body goes rigid as I fire rope after rope of cum into Ayako’s unprotected womb, causing it to swell up slightly as if Ayako was pregnant. I let go of her neck as soon as I start cumming, allowing her to gasp for air, coughing and moaning deliriously from lack of air and mind blowing pleasure. I place my hands on her hips to steady myself as I come down from my orgasmic high and smile down at my fucked silly little sister. She gazes back at me, a slutty satisfied smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-shama I’ve never felt sho good in my life. I’m sho tired.” She sighs breathlessly and I can’t help but laugh, causing her to refocus on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ayako, it’s not time to sleep yet. I’m not stopping until I have dumped 40 years worth of cum into you, you’re in for a long night.” I smirk at the mixed expression of worry and anticipation covering her face, only for it to vanish from another power thrust into her overstuffed womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk back to my room, balancing a plate of food on each hand and bump the door open with my hip. “Oh, well good morning Ayako.” I say with a smile as I notice her trying to sitting up in bed. “You finally woke up did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama? What happened, and why are you naked” She asks wide eyed, sitting up slowly and wincing in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww you don’t remember? I guess that isn’t a surprise, I did treat you pretty rough for almost 2 days.” I smirk at her and saunter up to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days? What date is today Onee-sama?” She looks at me confused as I sit on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put the food down on a night stand to cool a bit. “Monday of course, I told the school you would be missing the week so you have plenty of time to recover.” I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recover from what? I’m really sore but I can’t remember why.” I chuckle and pick up a plate of food and scoot over so I’m sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you forgot all about the rough pleasureful sex we had the last day and a half Ayako. You were so adorable screaming and crying out in pleasure, cumming over and over again.” I smirk as her face slowly turns bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that wasn’t just a dream?” She asks shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it was then we had the same dream, and if it WAS a dream, then we will have to make it come true right now.” I grin at her wolfishly and she squeaks cutely and pulls the blanket up to hide her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-So does this mean we are… ya know…” She mumbles and I nearly squeal at how adorable she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What this means is you belong to me.” I lean in and capture her chin with my hand and pull her into a soft gentle kiss. “ “You. Are. Mine. Now open up.” I scoop up some eggs and hold it up for her to eat, which she does obediently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama, why are you feeding me?” She eats the bite I hold up but glances at me confused when I hold up another forkful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was pretty rough on you, so with you getting the week off and I’m going to pamper you all week.” I explain as I keep feeding her. Once she’s done, I eat my own plate of food before sending them to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slip into the bed next to her and she blushes cutely as I pull her close and lean down to kiss the bruise on her neck from when I was choking her. I then tilt her head up and kiss her again, letting her small tongue explore my mouth and get a good taste. “I won’t be able to be here all week, but while I am here we will do whatever you want, so just name it.” I break the kiss and beam down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything I want?” She asks and I nod. “Then for now. I want Onee-sama to hold me while I sleep.” She says with a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” I tell her and I nestle us down in bed and hold her tight to my chest. She rests her head on my breasts and quickly nods off. I plant one last kiss on the top of her head before following suit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End Date a Live Season 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Quasi Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I snuggle down against Tsubasa as the movie ends and smile up at her. “Not a bad movie right Ayako?” She asks, glancing down at me while flipping through the other movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm not bad, but the end was kind of predictable.” I lean my head against her shoulder and stretch a bit, wincing at the persisting soreness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still painful?” She looks down at me worried and I shrug in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, sore still, and it hurts a bit to walk.” I answer. She leans over and kisses my forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about time for me to head to work, I have someone stopping by to look after you while I’m gone.” She says as she gets up and I groan at the loss of contact and comfort. “So behave for me ok?” She grabs her coat and walks to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a little kid you know.” I pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little yes, kid no. I took care of that personally a few nights ago.” She winks at me and I blush furiously. “I just want to make sure my little sister is well taken care of until she’s all better.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa waves bye and opens the door to leave, but pauses with a surprised “oh”. “Running late, Tsubasa? I thought you’d be gone by now.”  I lean back and look past Tsubasa to see Kurumi standing on the porch in a black gothic dress, similar to her Astral Dress, but not as frilly and no red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama why her? I’d rather be here alone!” I pout before Tsubasa can respond and she just chuckles a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple, she knows we’re both spirits, she’s my lover, and because she also knows you’re my lover now too.” She grins as I blush again. “So I want my girls to get along and get to know each other better, so she will take care of you while I am at work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi and I glance at each other then turn our heads away with a simultaneous ‘hmph’ that has Tsubasa laughing. She kisses Kurumi on the head and waves one more time before walking out the door and closing it behind her, leaving Kurumi and I in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh heavily and shake my head. “Come on and take a seat, it’s weird having you just stand there. I don’t like it but Onee-sama said play nice so I’ll at least try if you will.” She glanced over at me and shrugs, taking one of the recliners and continues to ignore me. “So what do you wanna watch?” She looks over at me again then looks away not responding and I groan in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I refocus on the tv, changing it to the rerun of Gundam that I missed last week, deciding it’s best to just ignore her entirely. I get about half way through the episode when Kurumi calls out to get my attention. I pause my show and turn to her curiously, only to have my curiosity turn to apprehension at the look on her face. “So how was it?” She asks, smirking. I stare at her in confusion for a second and she sighs. “Geez are you dense? How was your night with your beloved big sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush and look away from her, staring, instead, at the blanket covering my lap. “T-That’s none of your business Kurumi.” I stutter out in embarrassment and she snickers in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww don’t be like Ayakooo, spill all the juicy little details.” She licks her lips in excitement and I keep my mouth shut, refusing to look at her. “Don’t be like that, just tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! That was a private time between me and Onee-sama! There’s no way I would tell anyone about it!” I tell her forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t tell me I could always learn a different way.” She smiles at me smugly and I furrow my brow in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, Onee-sama wouldn’t tell you either.” I scoff dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know Tsubasa wouldn’t, but I don’t have to ask anyone. All I need to do to get what I want right now is to go into your room and pick up your pillow then use my tenth bullet Yud, it allows me to peek into the past of any object struck. Simply put, if I do that I get to see a movie of Tsubasa fucking the brains out of her cute little sister.” She grins at me wolfishly as I stare back, my face a mask of horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t, as soon as Tsubasa finds out she would get mad at you.” I claim shakily but she continues to smile at me unwaveringly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She isn’t bluffing, she finds this funny. It doesn’t matter if Tsubasa punishes her, she’ll still get what she wants and enjoy it the whole time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“F-fine I’ll tell you, just promise you won't watch it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d never lie to Tsubasa’s little sister, we both belong to her after all.” She sniggers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never lie to me, yea right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes and sigh but nod my head. I tuck my knees up to my chest and start explaining how Shido found out I was a Spirit during his date with Kotori and how he asked me out on a date to seal my powers. I explain that I didn’t think it would work since I had no feelings other than friendship toward him but I did it to spite Tsubasa since I was mad at her for what happened. Then Tsubasa came across us right at the beginning of the date and she took me home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask how it happened, I asked what happened.” Kurumi interrupts with an expectant look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was getting to that, not like you would let me get out of it.” I grumble and take a deep breath and begin the recounting of how I was tied up the whole time, face fucked, strangled, spanked, and fucked raw. “We did it for the rest of that day, through the night, and into the evening the next day. She didn’t let me rest once, her stamina is terrifying… but it was really hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wait for Kurumi to make some snide remark. I hear some shifting from her chair and glance over and see her pad up to me quietly. She leans over me, her face close to mine before I can react. “You know, maybe I was wrong before. I think I can understand why Tsubasa loves you so much, you’re just a little too cute for your own good.” She smiles sinisterly and grabs my chin and pulls my face closer, staring straight into my eyes. “You know, I never did thank you for saving me from Kotori. So let me give you one.” She leans in and kisses me, her tongue invading my mouth. She breaks the kiss after a few seconds. “Mmm, and you look even cuter when you're flustered and embarrassed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What the hells gotten into you?” I demand, blushing furiously in outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste sweet.” She smirks. I stare at her, not even sure how to react as she laughs at me. “Oh god, the look on your face right now. Teasing you might just become one of my favorite hobbies if you keep reacting like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole!” I yell angrily and shove her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just delicious, it’s so fun I just couldn’t help it.” She giggles as she dances back away from me and I just growl in frustration. “What gonna complain to Onee-sama about how big bad Kurumi is being mean to little Ayako?” She asks, mocking me and I glare at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I promised Onee-sama I would get along with you, so I just have to make teasing me no fun for you and then you’ll stop.” I reason but Kurumi just laughs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen Ayako, but for now I’ll play nice.” She says and grabs the phone. “Food’s on me, hope Chinese is good.” I groan and return my attention to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food arrives fairly quickly and we eat in silence as we watch the TV, neither of us really seeming to focus on what’s airing, but more watching it for something to do. Once I finish I stand up and wince slightly as my joints groan in protest. I stretch a little, trying to work some of the soreness and discomfort out of my body before starting to leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where ya going?” Kurumi asks, causing me to pause in my tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to my workshop. I haven’t been able to get any work done since Onee-sama and I did it. She wouldn’t let me come down here insisting I needed to rest and recover, but she isn’t here so I figured now would be a good time to work.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come?” She asks and I turn to her in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won't be very fun, I’m just working on a few projects.” I tell her, hoping she might change her mind but she just shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be any worse than sitting here alone, and I told Tsubasa I would look after you, so I’m gonna keep an eye on you.” I shrug and wave for her to follow. I lead her down to the basement and clear off a chair for her before taking my usual computer chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you touch anything double check with me first please. There isn’t anything dangerous in here, not anymore at least.” I add and Kurumi shoots me a bemused look. “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, a lot of this stuff is breakable so I would prefer if you don't mess with things without permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea yea I got it. So what are you working on?” She asks, rolling her chair up behind me and peering over my shoulder at the computer screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my pet project. I finished the base coding for my Full Dive VR and now I’m working on building the world and environment.” I tell her, not looking away from the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Full Dive VR? Isn’t that just stuff they come up with for anime?” She asks and I chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, they use full dive in anime sometimes but currently it’s not something that is being manufactured. Doesn’t mean it’s not possible though, and I’m working on it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, so you are making this, that means you’re working on a new game for Cupid right? That would put you way above any other company in the industry.” She mutters in admiration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea it would, however I’m not building a game yet. This thing is all experimental so there is no way I can mass produce it yet.” I explain as if it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, but if you aren’t making a game for playtesting reasons what are you making?” She leans in close and stares at the screen, almost as if the data I’m putting in would explain it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m building a simulator right now. I am recreating our town and the surrounding areas as well as people, places, and things in the town.” I glance back and meet her questioning gaze. “Essentially I’m building a fake town I can mess with. I’m gonna use this for testing the full dive itself, check for any bugs, and once I’m satisfied with it I can do whatever I want with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you wanna do with it?” She asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to use it for training combat. One of Zuriel’s abilities essentially lets me digitize people's skills as if they were stats in a video game. I’m going to do that with every Spirit I’ve met and put them into the game and train against them. It won’t make me stronger, but it’ll give me more experience with my abilities.” I look back at my computer and continue working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you wanna do something like that?” I growl in frustration and turn around to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with all the questions?” I can’t hide my irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs and leans back. “I’m bored, and this is interesting. If you wanna get better usually there’d be a reason for it.” She explains simply, unperturbed by my annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be a burden on Onee-sama ok? She’s way stronger than I am, and almost every Spirit is more skilled than me since I haven't had time to practice my powers very long.” I glare and Kurumi as she starts to laugh. “Yea fuck you too.” I growl and return to my work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m not trying to be an asshole this time I promise.” She chuckles. “Tsubasa doesn’t consider you a burden at all, you don’t have to worry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, with this I can explore my powers more, as well as do a few other things.” I add tentatively which seems to peek her interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What are you planning Ayako?” She asks, poking my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’d tell you, now leave me alone I gotta focus.” I bat her hand away and keep working. “If you’re really bored then here.” I reach into my desk drawer and pull out an unfamiliar game console. “Built it myself, has all of Cupid's games on it and then some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” She snags the console from me and powers it on. I sigh blissfully as she turns her full attention to the game and I go back to working. We stay like this until we hear Tsubasa come home. I power off my computer and store the console away before we both head upstairs to meet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez this one is hard.” Kurumi groans as she sets the console in frustration. I glance over at her as I keep working on my computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting stuck again?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make these games so hard.” She growls in frustration but picks up the game and continues despite her irritation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can lend a hand if you like. You won’t be able to play it as much after this weekend since I’m going back to school on monday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I told you I’m gonna beat these games myself, it’s cheating if the developer helps someone play.” She says, resuming her gameplay. I just shrug and keep working. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is weird, we hated each other when she came over two days ago, but now we are just hanging out like normal people… it’s weird.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t really strike me as much of a gamer.” I comment after a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, but you want to work and I’m bored watching you so I have to do something.” She complains. “How about we go somewhere fun?” I pause my work and catch her smirking at me, obviously plotting something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass thanks.” I lock my computer and stand up. “I’m gonna go shower and hang out in my room for a bit, do whatever you want.” I start to walk out but she grabs my wrist and pulls me back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Ayako, but I don’t take no for an answer.” She grins down and me and holds me tight against her. She starts spinning us slowly, almost like a waltz before we are suddenly engulfed by darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I struggle against her grip, trying to force myself away but she holds fast. “Let go!” I yell, my voice muffled and distorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I did that, who knows where you’d end up, and I can’t go losing my new toy.” Her voice sounds in my ear through the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try to respond but I can’t hear anything anymore as the black around us compresses further, to the point where I feel like I’m drowning before suddenly light stabs my eyes and we are standing in a dirty alleyway. “Where are we?” I ask, blinking rapidly against the sudden light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are in the Neighboring World. I thought it might be fun to bring you here and explore.” She says nonchalantly. “Though I will say using that method isn’t very pleasant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t usually come through that way?” I ask her, looking around the alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually I just make a portal and walk through it, but last time White Queen was waiting for me, so I decided to come a little more covertly.” She explains, stepping out of the alley and waits for me on the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well next time let’s go with the portal, I thought I was gonna drown in that darkness. I couldn’t hear myself talk and I felt like I was getting squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, it was very unpleasant. I’m just glad you made it through ok, I wasn’t joking that if I left go of you I might lose you. Who knows what could’ve happened.” She shrugs and I stare at her in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I could have just vanished or died?” I ask, getting right up in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Completely possible, but what’s important is you didn’t.” She smirks down at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, so why did you bring me here?” I ask her, looking around at the foriegn cityscape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive sight isn’t it? Too bad it’s ruled by White Queen or this might even be a fun place to hang around.” Kurumi comments before taking my arm. “Come on, I’ll show you around a bit, though I can’t take you anywhere popular, I am wanted here after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you wanted everywhere?” I ask sceptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww you think so? I know Tsubasa wants me but I didn't think you did too.” She smiles cheekily and I just roll my eyes as she leads me through a mostly deserted town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this White Queen is an enemy of yours is she? What did you do to her?” I ask after a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing really, she always hated me. She believes she’s my inverse self and she wants to kill me.” She shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she your inverse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, hey I gotta take care of something, mind waiting for me on the bench over there? I don’t want you wandering off and getting lost so could you wait there for a bit?” She asks all of a sudden, pointing to a bench over by a fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid Kurumi, I won’t get lost.” I shoot her an annoyed glare then sigh. “It’s not worth arguing with you, I’ll wait here, just don’t take forever.” I call out. She waves her hand dismissively and walks away, leaving me alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kick my legs slowly out of boredom and lean back against the bench closing my eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Despite being basically kidnapped by Kurumi, coming here has been kinda fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I jump as I feel something warm at wet brush up on my ear. I look around frantically, trying to see if Kurumi is pulling a prank. I clap my hand over my mouth as I feel two slender objects insert themselves inside me and start wiggling around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp into my hand as they start thrusting in and out of me, quickly making a mess of my panties as they hit all my pleasure spots. I shudder as the foreign object hits my g-spot and nearly cum on the spot, but right as I’m about to go over the edge the feeling disappears, leaving me hot and fuzzy headed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit up and try to focus my thoughts, panting slightly and press a hand to my burning cheeks. I hear footsteps and look up expecting to see Kurumi but instead I’m greeted by two girls in uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me but you have to come with us.” One of them says as they stop in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry? Is something wrong?” I ask, scooting back away from them a bit, feeling uncomfortable under their intense gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an unknown Spirit in White Queen’s Region, Binah. We are to take you in for questioning about who you are and how you got here.” The other one speaks up. “Now come with us and don’t make it difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow hard and nod my head, standing up slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could probably fight them, but I don’t know if there are any others in the area so I better go with them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I cast a quick glance around to see if I can spot Kurumi before I let them lead me away toward the giant clocktower in the center of town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for us to reach the fortress, my two captors leading me into a small windowless room and leaves me there unsupervised. I wait until the sounds of their footsteps leave before standing up and inspecting the walls of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I could bust through these walls easily, especially with Zureil’s roulette weapon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I lean against the wall and sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I COULD break these walls they have an army of Spirits defending this place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hang my head and curse Kurumi silently for my current situation when suddenly something smacks against my ass. “Eeee!” I squeal in surprise and spin around to see an empty room. I back up into a corner and glare around me, trying to find the culprit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp loudly as I feel something like two fingers shove their way into my ass and spread themselves inside me. I open my mouth to yell but a hand claps over my mouth and shoves to more fingers in there. The fingers in my ass hook upward sharply, causing me to moan and stop me from reaching toward my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand trembling in the corner as this force fingers and toys with my ass slowly, making sure to rub all my sensitive spots. I moan and drool around the fingers in my mouth as they hold and swirl my tongue around inside my mouth, forcing me to suck on the spectral digits while they have their way with me. My knees buckle and I moan loudly as I’m about to peak but right as I reach my limit once again the fingers vanish, leaving me trembling and losing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I crawl back to my seat and it isn’t long before a different Spirit walks in. “I’m only going to ask this once, who are you and where did you come from?” She asks, standing over me menacingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ayako, I’m Ayako. And I came here from a different region. I’d never been to Binah before and I wanted to see for myself.” I lie through my teeth while examining her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Compared to the other two this one actually looks like she could handle herself in a fight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, and which region did you come from?” She asks and I start to sweat a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I came from the fifth region Gevurah.” I tell her, naming the first connected region of the Tree of Life I can think of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so you are a spy are you? Come from that flaming hellhole region to spy and report back to the Dominion over there?” She demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I wanted to leave it behind and come here to find refuge! I’m not good at fighting so all I could do is run.” I tell her, hoping it’s not obvious that I have no idea what’s going on in the neighboring realm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you say, but I can’t risk it. For now I’ll throw you in the dungeon until I decide what to do with you.” She says. I jump up and step away from her. She lunges forward and I dance back until I bump into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rook! White Queen wants to see the prisoner.” Another Spirit opens the door and Rook glares at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something worth bothering White Queen about, Bishop. Just a rat who claims to be a refugee.” Rook says dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s the case you know she likes to deal with them personally.” Bishop responds and I get an ominous feeling that this will end very badly for me. Rook growls in annoyance and grabs me roughly. She pins my arm behind my back with enough force to cause me to yelp in pain as she forces me from the room. They parade me down the hall and force me into a large room with columns lining the room. At the end of the large room is a tall throne, and sitting on it is someone who can only be described as a white Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“White Queen, this is the suspicious Spirit, her name is Ayako.” Bishop announces as we reach the foot of the throne. I grunt in pain as Rook kicks me in the back of my knees, forcing me to kneel before roughly grabbing my hair and yanking my head back so White Queen could see my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, she is a little thing isn't she.” White Queen says offhandedly as she stands up and walks down the steps leading down from her throne and stops in front of me. She stops in front of me and tells Rook to pull me up so she can get a better look at me. “You know, I think I like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She could be a spy.” Rook warns but instantly falls silent after a stern look from White Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open my mouth to object but before any words can come out I gasp obscenely as the two fingers ram themselves into my dripping pussy and curl hitting my g-spot instantly. I scream and cum hard, soaking my shorts. Slumping forward slightly I gasp and drool lewdly, trying to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a naughty girl, you got my throne room dirty with your lewd juices.” White Queen licks her lips and leans in as I pant heavily “Mmm, you will be my new pet, your new job will be to entertain me in any way I see fit.” She grins smugly down at me and roughly grabs my chin. She pulls me close, as if to kiss me when suddenly shadowy hands erupt from the floor and knock the three of them away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and hold me possessively. “Ah ah ah, this isn’t yours to touch White Queen.” Kurumi’s mocking voice sounds next to my ear and I turn to see her grinning maliciously at White Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare!” White Queen growls savagely. Before she can take a step Kurumi gently turns my face to hers and leans in kissing me aggressively causing me to stand stock still in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breaks the kiss and licks her lips before turning to smirk at White Queen once again. “You aren’t allowed to play with my toy’s White Queen. Next time you try to take what’s mine I’ll put a bullet between your eyes.” She pulls me close and darkness starts to bubble around us, dampening the world. White Queen howls something I can’t hear as the darkness envelops us and the Palace is lost from sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again I start to drown in darkness, the only thing anchoring me is the faint touch of Kurumi’s arm around me but even that starts to slowly fade until I’m left floating in darkness. I try to call out but once again I don’t hear anything in the darkness. I start to panic, looking around trying to find some indicator on where to go when a voice suddenly breaks through the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I would protect you and get you home safe Ayako, so you gotta reach for me!” I hear Kurumi call out and I lunge forward where I think her voice is coming from and suddenly the world explodes in color. I find myself hugging Kurumi around her waist in the middle of my workshop, trembling and panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There there, don’t worry we’re home now, you’re ok.” She says softy, placing a hand on my head, her voice full of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kurumi.” I say finally after calming down a bit. “Also sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” She asks, still petting my head softly, almost as if she is worried that if she stops I might vanish again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always thought you were evil or something, ever since I saw you kill those people.” I admit to her. She opens her mouth to comment but I push ahead before she can. “I was wrong though, she was evil. I could feel it coming from her, she doesn’t care about anything or anyone else, she will do anything to get what she wants. At least you did what you did to survive, but she’s a monster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, just because I saved you, you’re acting this way. Don’t be so naive to think I’m not evil myself.” She says, but I can tell she can’t put much feeling into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile up at her and take a step back. “How about we go get some food?” I suggest and turn to lead the way upstairs. I take one step and I feel my stomach churn. I dash over to the trashcan and vomit into it, heaving and panting hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi comes to my side instantly, her hand rubs my back as I finish throwing up. “Is this a side effect of traveling?” I ask between heaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think not.” She says rubbing my back gently. “If I had to guess, I would say you’re just like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like you?” I glance back at her before burying my head in the trashcan again as another wave of nausea hits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, you’re pregnant just like me.” She tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be joking.” I say shakily, staring at her in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we will know soon enough, I just sent a clone to pick up a pregnancy test.” She helps me up and takes me to the kitchen. She busies herself making tea for me to help settle my stomach. Not long later her clone arrives with the test and it only takes a few moments to confirm Kurumi’s suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it.” I stare at the test in my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, from what you said it sounds like she came enough to knock up at least 10 girls. I would be more surprised if you WEREN’T pregnant.” She chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is Onee-sama gonna say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would say that I’m the luckiest girl alive.” I spin around to see Tsubasa standing in the doorway. She walks up quickly and wraps me in a big hug holding me close. “I’m not surprised, but still I’m happy.” I sigh and hug her back, relaxing against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home Tsubasa.” Kurumi smiles while Tsubasa holds me tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems you two have been getting along a lot better today.” She comments and pulls Kurumi into the hug while not letting me go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit yea.” I confess, smiling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I can’t have my two girls hating each other.” She lets us both go and moves past us into the kitchen. “I’ll make something simple tonight, but tomorrow we are going out to dinner to celebrate.” After dinner we all sit on the couch to watch some TV and it isn’t long before I lean against Tsubasa and doze off. She smiles happily and holds me tight against her while Kurumi starts to do the same thing on the other side of her. Tsubasa turns off the lights and teleports a blanket onto us and snuggles down, content to spend the night on the couch between us.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sister's Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Greetings everyone! I'm excited to say I finally got some art for Ayako and I'm posting it in this chapter! Tell me what you think of her, artwork by Matemi, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---Tsubasa’s POV---</p>
<p>“Alright I’m off.” I drop my dishes off in the sink and head towards the door, stopping for a second to give both Ayako and Kurumi a kiss. “You two play nice ok? I have meetings all day so have extra fun for me.” I tell them as I head out the door. <em> I really hope those two get over themselves soon. They do seem friendlier though. </em></p>
<p>I head to work, each step making me want to go home even more. It doesn’t take me long to get to work and reach my office, telling my secretary I don't want to be disturbed until the meetings begin. I recline in my chair and groan in frustration, looking down at the bulge forming in my pants. <em> This never used to be a problem, but now that I have Kurumi and Ayako I haven’t been able to go on with my day without getting my morning wood chopped, and I didn’t have time today. </em></p>
<p>I shake my head and log into my computer and start combing through my emails, responding as needed and directing anything that needs immediate attention to someone who can handle it for me while I’m in my meeting. I let out a sigh as I finish cleaning out my inbox and minimize my email and click on a hidden folder in the corner of my screen.</p>
<p><em> They would be furious if they found out about this, but I don’t care if I need to focus for my meetings. </em> The folder opens up and inside are copious amounts of lewd images I took of Ayako and Kurumi during and after our sessions. I lick my lips and pull my aching meat from its prison and start to stroke it slowly. I flip from one picture to the next as I relive each moment, savoring Ayako’s adorable O-face, and Kurumi’s smirk as she grinds herself on my cock.</p>
<p>I grin as I feel my switch flip and start stroking my cock more firmly. <b>My powers are so nice for getting a nice collection of my sweet girls. </b>My breath hitches as I pump my hand up and down faster, squeezing tightly as I groan loudly. I’m just about to reach my limit when my phone rings. I jump in shock and nearly panic at the sudden alert.</p>
<p>“W-What is it?” My voice is uneven as I answer the phone.</p>
<p>“Ma’am it’s time for the meeting, are you ok? Your voice sounds off.” My secretary says but I immediately turn down her worries.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’ll be out in just a few minutes.” Hanging up the phone, I close my folder and quickly stuff my needy cock back into my pants and stand up, grumbling unhappily. <b>I want to cancel this meeting so bad and make Ayako and Kurumi service my cock… but there’s no way I can cancel it now.</b></p>
<p>By the time I make it to the meeting room everyone is already seated and waiting for me before beginning. I grab a bagel, coffee and quickly take my seat, nodding my head for them to begin. I slowly sip the coffee, savoring the rich flavor as the meeting starts. <b>Thank god we don’t skimp on the coffee we buy, if they bought cheap stuff I would hire someone else. </b>Downing my coffee I focus on the meeting, or try to. It doesn’t take long before I start drowning out the mindless information being told to us about how this is the best year Cupid has ever had. How the deal with Ratatoskr was the best thing that could have happened to the company. That we need to look to the future of dating games and blah blah blah.</p>
<p>I start to drown out all of the back patting and lift my bagel up to take a bite, only to stop as I stare at the damn hole in the middle of it. <b>… Fuck I’m horny. </b>I lean over the table and hide my eyes from view and open up a discreet portal to try to take my mind off my… problem.</p>
<p>I tune into Ayako and Kurumi hanging out in the basement of the house, Kurumi playing the custom made handheld gaming device Ayako made while Ayako herself continues to work on her VR device like normal. She insists she’s getting close to a test run but she always seems to be working on it. <b>Maybe I should make her take a break, a trip to an amusement park with her and Kurumi could be fun.</b> I smile to myself at the idea and keep watching them as Ayako gets up to leave but Kurumi stops her, her signature mischievous look on her face. She pulls Ayako close and they melt into darkness.</p>
<p><b>Taking her to the Neighboring World huh, Kurumin? Interesting.</b> I continue to follow them, keeping an eye on them as they reappear in the other world. I watch them talk for a movement until I hear my name called out. I snap to attention and close the portal I was using.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Ma’am? You had your head down and it didn’t seem like you were paying attention.” One of my lead project managers asks me, stopping their presentation mid slide.</p>
<p>“No no I’m fine, I had a bit of a rough night last night and I didn’t get much sleep. I’m still following along so don’t worry about me.” I wave off his concern. He nods and continues his presentation and I more discreetly open up a portal to spy on my girls again.</p>
<p>I open it and watch Kurumi lead Ayako through mostly deserted streets, avoiding anything that was overly populated by Spirits. <b>Good girl Kurumin, you make sure to take care with my little sis. </b>I nod my head in approval, playing it off like I’m agreeing with what’s being said. Kurumi sits Ayako on a bench in the middle of a mostly deserted square and walks off and I narrow my eyes and split my portal to follow both of them.</p>
<p>Kurumi walks off and bumps into a random person, acting a bit frantic as she tells them that there’s an unknown Spirit down the way and she was on her way to get the guards. <b>Good thing I know how to read lips or this would be very difficult to follow. </b>The Quasai Spirit runs off to get White Queen’s guards and Kurumi makes herself scarce.</p>
<p><b>Naughty Kurumin, using Ayako as bait while you investigate. A good plan but a bit mean keeping her in the dark.</b> I grin cheekily as an idea forms in my head, one that will keep me entertained, help Ayako out a bit since she got the short end of the stick, and punish Kurumi all while dealing with my little issue. I get another cup of coffee and bring it up to my mouth, but instead of taking a sip I open a small portal in the cup and lick slowly, enjoying Ayako’s reaction as I lick her pussy teasingly.</p>
<p><b>You really are the cutest thing Ayako, I’ll never get tired of your reactions. </b>I slip a hand under the table and open another portal. I bite my lip at the hot wet sensation that wraps around my fingers as I slip them into Ayako’s tight slit. I watch her as I start to slowly tease and pleasure her, loving the way she squirms at my touch. I make sure to work my fingers in slowly, occasionally rubbing her little clit with my thumb as I bring her steadily closer to orgasm, only to stop as soon as I notice the guards approach.</p>
<p>I lift my hand up and lick Ayako’s sweet love juices off my finger, savoring her flavor and licking my lips wanting more. <b>I will get back to you soon my little Ayako, for now I have to punish Kurumin. </b>I quickly move my view to Kurumi, who has already slipped into the castle. I watch as she searches a room filled with books and charts, searching for what I assume is more information on the situation.</p>
<p>I glance around the room to make sure no one is paying much attention to me before focusing back on my portal. I reach through a portal and grab a nice handful of her ass, causing her to jump and spin around, but my touch follows her as I massage her perky butt. <b>Mmm she sure is wonderful, so curvy and fuckable. Though for some reason even though she is more filled out than Ayako, there is just something about my sister’s ass that just screams ‘destroy me’. </b>I yank down her panties and smack her ass hard.</p>
<p>I grin in delight as she covers her mouth to keep from crying out as I crack my hand down on her bouncy behind several more times until I’m satisfied. <b>Never done this before, but testing is always the fun part. </b>I create another portal and ram my throbbing meat right into Kurumi’s tight cunt, her wet warmth nearly causing me to moan in the meeting. I take a deep breath to calm myself and start to slowly use the portal to thrust my cock in and out of Kurumi, causing her to double over in pleasure as my unseen dick invades her tight hole.</p>
<p><b>Ready for the big surprise? </b>I create another portal and as I move them Kurumi cries out as her ass is also stretched by an identical object and I nearly cum from the combined sensation of Kurumi’s ass and pussy together. Kurumi clings to the table as I take all of today's sexual frustration out on her poor holes, battering them with my thick cock over and over, not even stopping as she cums all over the floor.</p>
<p>She slumps to her knees dazed after a particularly hard orgasm, trying to regain her composure. I don’t move for a bit as she starts to stand up shakily, only to almost make her fall over again with a powerful thrust into both her holes. I smirk as she starts to go back to her task of gathering intel, all the while getting fucked by my meat.</p>
<p>I open up a portal to spy on Ayako again while I continue to punish Kurumi with a good dicking and see my sister wandering around a windowless room, examining every inch of it. I continue to watch her while a wicked idea forms in my head and I stick my hands below the table and summon two more portals. <b>Creating so many discrete portals like this isn’t super easy, and especially not with what I’m using them for, but it’s so much fun.</b></p>
<p>I grope her fuckable ass playfully, squeezing her soft cheeks before spreading her, much to her surprise and sliding two fingers home inside her ass. I slowly pump my fingers in and out, spreading her hole with my fingers to embarrass her as I use my other hand to make her suck on my fingers, grabbing her tongue and playing with it. I grin in satisfaction as Ayako melts at my touch, drooling lewdly around my fingers while Kurumi gets even more flustered as I pick up the pace.</p>
<p>I continue toying with them both, but stop with Ayako as I see her get close again. <b>Ah ah little sis, this is no stage for you to be cumming on, we need a better crowd so you sit tight while I finish with Kurumin. </b>I stop teasing Ayako who falls to her knees and crawls back over to her chair, obviously unsatisfied by the constant edging and dying to cum.</p>
<p>I turn my attention back to Kurumi and pick up the pace, changing how the portals move and alternating thrusts into her in random patterns which nearly has her screaming. I cover her mouth with one hand and grope her tits roughly with my other. <b>Gotta keep her quiet, can’t have her screaming as I cum in her! </b>I bite my lip as I reach my limit. I thrust them all the way inside her and blow my load into her, nearly crying out in sweet release as I finally alleviate some of the built up tension I’ve had all day.</p>
<p>Kurumi drops to her knees and squirts all over the floor and bookshelf and she stares blankly at the wall, her face contorted into an expression of bliss as my cum leaks out of her. I move the portal, closing one in the process, and use Kurumi’s face to wipe my slick cock clean, prompting her to lick it all up for me before I close the portal with a relieved sigh. After several minutes Kurumi collects herself and gathers some of the material she’s found and leaves the room, not even bothering to clean up after our activities.</p>
<p>I go back to watching Ayako, who’s being led to the throne room to meet with White Queen. Her guards force Ayako to kneel before White Queen, who prompts them to let her up so she can get a look at the girl. Right as Ayako stands up I open a portal and ram my fingers back into her dripping pussy, hooking my fingers to hit her g-spot instantly. Ayako screams in pleasure and cums, spraying her love juices all over the floor in front of her enemy as she slumps over, glassy eyed and panting.</p>
<p>I watch as Kurumi shows up to save Ayako from being claimed by White Queen, but before I can see how things turn out the meeting reaches its conclusion. I stand up as the last speaker passes the floor to me and walk over to the screen.</p>
<p>“We have indeed had an amazing year so far, but there are even better things to come.” I tell them confidently, eager to push on so I can get home and take care of my girls properly. “I am pleased to inform you that I am currently working with the head of development on a new project.”</p>
<p>Before I can tell them what it is, one of the lead project managers interrupts me. “Ma’am why is it that our head of development not only never shows up to any meetings, and work in general, but no one even knows who they are?”</p>
<p>I grit my teeth in annoyance and face my underling. “They prefer to work from home and handle any major projects themselves. They work directly under me and always keep things within budget so I don’t see why I would have to make them come in.” I answer but by the look on his face he isn’t satisfied. “If it is that important I will make sure they come to the next all staff meeting.”</p>
<p>They nod and I wait for everyone to settle down again. “Now back to my announcement. We have been secretly working on a new type of game, a full virtual dive VR headset. Currently it’s still in development but the head developer says we’ll be able to do a test run soon.”</p>
<p>I handle the flood of questions and inquiries over this one at a time, explaining I don’t know the specifics on how it works but assure them the developer is convinced it will put them 20 years above anyone else in this field. After the meeting ends I excuse myself and head to my office. I let everyone know I will be out for the rest of the day and teleport myself home, eager to see Kurumi and Ayako.</p>
<p>I open the door to call out I’m home but stop when I hear Ayako ask Kurumi what she thinks I’ll say when she tells me she is pregnant. I freeze for a second, my mind going into overdrive to process this information. A doppy smile splits my face and I step into the kitchen. “I think I would say that I’m the luckiest girl alive.” I pull her into a tight hug and give her a kiss.</p>
<p>I set her down in a chair and move past them to prep dinner. “Hey Kurumin, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” I call out as I sauté some veggies for dinner.</p>
<p>“What is it?” She asks, once again playing Ayako’s game while Ayako herself finishes her homework for the week.</p>
<p>“I’ve been wondering when you were going to move in with us.” I say casually as I turn my attention to the meat I’m grilling.</p>
<p>All sound stops for a few seconds except the hissing of the grill and the noise from the game. “Wait move in?” She asks.</p>
<p>“You and Ayako have gotten closer, and you’re pregnant too. There’s no way I can let the mother of one of my children live on the street, or in someone else’s home” I tell her adamantly as I put the food on the table.</p>
<p>“What about Ayako, don’t you have to talk to her about it?” I look over at Ayako as Kurumi says this.</p>
<p>She looks between us before slowly taking a mouthful of grilled beef. I watch her as she seems to slowly mull it over while chewing. “I’m ok with it.” She finally says, much to Kurumi’s shock and my relief. “Kurumi belongs to Onee-sama too, I can’t say no, and Kurumi’s a good person, though a little crazy.” She adds.</p>
<p>I beam at her proudly and when she glances at me she smiles softly. <em> I’m blessed with an amazing little sister. </em>Kurumi sniffs a bit and wipes the corner of her eyes. “Hey now, don’t go thinking I’m a good guy just because I’m nice to you. It’s just Tsubasa would be mad if we didn’t get along, that’s all.” Kurumi tries to brush it off but I can tell she’s happy.</p>
<p>“So Kurumin, when are you moving in?” I smile brightly at her and ask her once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Festival Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings everyone! More exciting news! I now have art for Tsubasa as well and I'm posting it in this chapter. Tell me what you think of her, artwork by Matemi, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---Ayako’s POV---</p>
<p>“Hey Ayako, how’ve you been?” Shido’s voice sounds as I answer my phone.</p>
<p>“I’m a lot better, being sick for a week sucks, but I kept up with homework so it’s no biggie.” I sit on my bed, idly kicking my legs over the side.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re feeling better, just too bad you missed the class trip. We ran into two new Spirits.” He explains about meeting the Yamai sisters, how DEM attacked them and the Fraxinus getting damaged. “So are you and Tsubasa ok now? She seemed super mad when she took you home.”</p>
<p>“Yea we’re good, and closer than ever.” I tell him, smirking to myself.</p>
<p>“So… when do you wanna try sealing your powers again?” He asks hesitantly.</p>
<p>I don’t respond for a bit, falling backwards to lay on my bed instead as we sit there in silence. “Honestly, I don’t think you could seal me even if you tried. Sorry Shido, but I just don’t love you, and I don’t think you could get me to. You’re my best friend, but that’s it.” I finally answer.</p>
<p>I hear him sigh softly. “I kinda figured that would be the case, but I still wanted to ask for your sake. Just be careful, DEM will target you too.” He warns.</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about them, I’m a full fledged Spirit after all.” I say confidently and he chuckles.</p>
<p>“Wanna meet up today? We can go to the arcade.” He offers but I turn him down.</p>
<p>“I already got plans this weekend so maybe next time, it’s the start of summer so we got plenty of time to hang out.” I hear footsteps coming down the hall and sit up as Kurumi steps into the doorway. “Gotta go.” I hang up and spring to my feet.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Of course! I haven’t gone to an amusement park in ages.” I follow her out to the living room where Tsubasa’s waiting. “So which amusement park are we going to? There are like three around here.”</p>
<p>She smirks and whips out three tickets. “We aren’t going to any place around here. See, there’s that new amusement park that opened up in the U.S. You might have heard of Ten Tacle Land yea?”</p>
<p>“There’s no way you got tickets to that place.” Kurumi says, snatching the tickets from Tsubasa. “The park isn’t even open right now, it’s closed for an event, invitation only.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa smirks at Kurumi. “Let’s just say an eccentric friend of mine wanted me to come pay her a visit. So we are three of the very limited number of people invited to go enjoy the park.”</p>
<p>“Onee-sama you’re so awesome!” I cheer and give her a hug, bouncing in excitement. I bounce up onto my toes and have her bend down to give her a quick kiss.</p>
<p>She giggles and ruffles my hair. “Come on, we don’t wanna be the last people in the park!” She opens up a portal and motions us through, following once we pop out the other side.</p>
<p>“Wow we’re really here!” I exclaim, already standing out in the open by the time Tsubasa emerges. They follow where I’m pointing to see the gates of the amusement park not far away.</p>
<p>We hurry over to the crowd of people gathered at the front gate as well as the crew of news people waiting to get in and film the new attraction. “What are we waiting for?” Kurumi asks, staring around at the gathered people, looking agitated suddenly.</p>
<p>“The owner of the park is going to give a little speech before letting us in, have patience Kurumin.” Tsubasa chides her softly as a woman walks up to a stage that’s in front of the park.</p>
<p>“Thank you everyone for coming to the debut for our new, state of the art, attraction. As you all know I am Ivelli Sotenma, the owner of this park. This ride is designed to push the limits of the riders comfort zone.” She explains to everyone present as waivers are handed out for everyone to sign.</p>
<p>“Miss Sotenma what kind of ride is this?” One of the reporters asks.</p>
<p>“It’s called Angel Fall. There are three of these that have been built strategically around the park. These machines have 3 arms holding 4 person pods each. They are attached to the machine by state of the art bungee like metal cables.”</p>
<p>Suddenly a small girl with foxy looking ears and three tails pops up behind Sotenma sneakily and out of nowhere snatches her mic. “Angel Fall lifts these pods high into the air and swings them in circles, raising and lowering them in the air as the spire twists and rotates while spinning the pod.” The strange small girl says before her mic cuts out.</p>
<p>“Everyone give it up for Ten Tacle Land’s mascot Akii Hinamaru!” Ivelli says, cutting the fox girl’s mic and using a second one she had with her. “As Akii said, Angel Fall spins and rotates the riders over and over, but what makes this so unique, is at a certain point in the ride these arms will detach the cable, launching the pods to a different spire.” Everyone gasps in shock and several reporters rush forward.</p>
<p>“Miss Sotenma, how could you even consider something like that? That ride meets none of the safety standards, it’s down right insane!” They accuse her.</p>
<p>Akii is standing on the stage fiddling with her mic and after a blast of feedback she cries out in success. “Haha! It worked!” She runs back to the front of the stage. “Ahem, thanks to state of the art technology courtesy of DEM this ride is completely safe! These pods have dampeners in place so the inside is completely safe, on the outside it can create a territory to protect from impact IF the ride breaks.”</p>
<p>Ivelli walks up behind Akii, bonks her on the head, and hoists her over her shoulder. “Sorry about her folks. Anyway, the reason this machine works is a laser tracking system that is always running. It is 100% safe, however that is also why we had you sign the waiver. Now without further ado, please enjoy my park!” She cries and the gates open. Everyone floods in but Tsubasa holds us back until everyone leaves and the park owner slowly walks toward us, still holding the mascot. “Tsubasa! I’m so glad you made it!”</p>
<p>“Ivelli it’s so good to see you, Akii you look good.” She smiles back hugging Ivelli as they get close.</p>
<p>“Who are these two with you?” She asks, looking past Tsubasa.</p>
<p>“This is my little sister Ayako, and our friend Kurumi.” Tsubasa replies.</p>
<p>“Onee-sama you didn’t tell me you knew the owner of the park!” I cry, running up to them. “Thank you so much for letting us come visit your new attraction!”</p>
<p>“So you’re Ayako, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and it’s my pleasure to have you here.” She looks over at Tsubasa with a cheeky grin. “Tsubasa you never told me your sister was such a cutie.”</p>
<p>I smirk. “Hey Onee-sama.” I poke her side.</p>
<p>“What is it Ayako?” She leans down toward me.</p>
<p>“Did you have a thing with Miss Sotenma?” I smirk as surprise crosses her face.</p>
<p>“W-What gave you that idea?” Kurumi giggles as Tsubasa’s cool cracks, which doesn’t happen often.</p>
<p>“You love Kurumi, and she looks like an older Kurumi.” I tell her plainly, causing Kurumi to blush happily. “Miss Sotenma is like if Kurumi let her hair grow and got a few more years of curves added on.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliments Ayako, you are very sweet. Also Ivelli is fine.” Ivelli pats my head. “I have a few more things to take care of, but I believe this is a first time here for all three of you.” She turns to the small blonde girl next to her. “Akii, would you mind showing them around for a bit? Once they’re set you can come join me back at the office. You three are also welcome to join us, I can set up a room for you in our resort.”</p>
<p>“I can’t ask you to do that.” Tsubasa waves her hand dismissively but Ivelli insists.</p>
<p>“I will arrange our best room for you three, no arguments, it will be yours for the weekend. Any special requests?” She smirks.</p>
<p>“... I’ll message you later.” Tsubasa responds gruffly. She waves us off and Akii turns and leads us into the park.</p>
<p>“So any ride you want to go on first? Angel Fall’s swamped so is there any other ride you would like to try?” Akii asks as we follow her into the park.</p>
<p>“I heard “Soaring over Asia” is really popular. So how about we start there?” Tsubasa suggests. Akii nods her head, her ears flopping a little, before she leads us away.</p>
<p>Since the park was pretty empty we had no trouble getting to the building that held the ride. Akii leads us in, waving to the man at the door, and helps us get all situated before strapping herself in then the whole room goes dark. The ride pulls us up and tilts us so we are facing the ground and suddenly the room light’s up as all around us screens turn on to show us hang gliding over Japan. The ride goes for a while, moving us as if we are flying over the land and the scene changes under us over and over until finally the ride ends.</p>
<p>“So what did you think?” Akii asks, only to hear sniffling from the back of our group.</p>
<p>“Ayako are you ok?” Tsubasa asks, immediately concerned. She stoops down to my height as I sniffle more.</p>
<p>“I-It was so pretty Onee-sama, I never knew that it would be so pretty seeing everything from such an amazing view.” I say, my voice teary. I try to stop crying but I just can’t.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Akii asks, peeking around Tsubasa.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry she’s fine. She’s been having mood swings thanks to her pregnancy.” Kurumi explains as Tsubasa comforts me, hugging me tightly and rocking me slowly.</p>
<p>“Wow, pregnant at her age? Whoever has her sure is lucky.” Akii says encouragingly, not wanting to sound rude with the age comment.</p>
<p>“They certainly are.” Kurumi smiles while watching as Tsubasa gives me a tissue and a kiss on the head.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry, I’m alright.” I apologize after blowing my nose. “Where to next?”</p>
<p>We make our way around the mostly empty park, trying out ride after ride, making sure to hit up all the popular attractions that would normally be swamped with long lines. Occasionally we would stop to grab a snack at one of the many highly rated snack booths, free of charge thanks to the event going on.</p>
<p>“Hey Onee-sama, think they would let me dip my corn dog in the peanut butter or chocolate sauce?” Tsubasa stops and stares at me dumbstruck as I point to the next cart over after being handed my corn dog.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding right Ayako?” She asks</p>
<p>I walk over to the next cart and ask to have my corn dog dipped in the chocolate sauce. The server looks over at Akii, who shrugs and nods her head. They hand back the corn dog covered in chocolate sauce and I take it back, thanking them. I take a big bite and everyone watches as I swallow. </p>
<p>“What? It’s tasty. Salty and sweet with a nice crunch, want some?” I hold it out and Tsubasa and Akii shake their heads vigorously.</p>
<p>Kurumi stares at it for a moment then walks past me. “I’ll… I’ll have a chocolate dip as well.” She says, sounding embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Gosh, pregnancy cravings are no joke.” Tsubasa cringes as both Kurumi and I eat this sinful combination of food.</p>
<p>We continue our trip through the park until finally we reach a massive roller coaster. “Hey can we go on this one?” I ask, pointing to the impressive structure.</p>
<p>“I want to take a break, so I’ll sit this one out.” Tsubasa says as she sits down on a bench.</p>
<p>“I’ll pass as well, seeing you eat those… interesting food combinations I’m feeling a little queasy.” Akii sits down next to Tsubasa.</p>
<p>I turn to Kurumi, looking at her hopefully. She stares back, a skeptical look on her face as I plead using puppy eyes. “Bah! Fine fine I’ll go with you.” She relents and I clap in glee.</p>
<p>We load onto the ride and it goes off, taking us up, up, and up before a steep drop. I raise my hands up, screaming and laughing as we zip around the enormous track, doing corkscrews and loops. Since we were the only ones there the conductor let us do the optional portion of the ride and as we were about to finish, it suddenly launches us in reverse, letting us do the whole ride again backwards.</p>
<p>We step off the ride and I can’t help but giggle. “That was awesome! Right Kurumi?” I turn to her only to find her glaring at me.</p>
<p>“No it wasn’t fun, it was a pain in the ass!” She growls and turns on me angrily. “It was jerky and annoying. I kept slamming into the sides of the cart and then you would smoosh me against the side! I hated it!”</p>
<p>I shrink back from her for a moment as she fumes. “Kurumi I’m sorry, I didn’t think you wouldn’t like it.”</p>
<p>“Shut up! Gosh I hate you sometimes. I’m gonna be so sore because of you.” She snarls.</p>
<p>She turns to walk away but I lunge forward and hug her from behind. “I know we aren’t that close but I know you don’t mean that.” I mutter softly. “Honestly I’ve been having a lot of fun with you recently. So I’m sorry if you’re mad at me, but you don’t really hate me do you?” I squeeze her tightly.</p>
<p>There is a slight pause then I hear Kurumi sigh softly. She places her hands on mine and removes my hands before turning around and hugging me back. “Gosh you are so annoying… No I don’t hate you, I hate to admit it but I’ve gotten rather fond of you.”</p>
<p>I look up to see her smiling softly down at me. “These pregnancy mood swings are a bitch.” I chuckle.</p>
<p>“God you aren’t kidding. Thanks for calming me down a bit.” She rubs my head and I just smile back.</p>
<p>Over on the bench Tsubasa watches us, a smile on her face as Kurumi and I hug it out. “It’s about time those two really started getting along.” She comments.</p>
<p>“Both of them yours?” Akii asks, watching them.</p>
<p>“Yea, I mean who else could knock up two Spirits?” She smirks.</p>
<p>“Looks like Ivelli called it right then.”</p>
<p>“Not like I was trying to hide it from Ivelli or anything, but she has a pretty good sense for that kinda thing.” Tsubasa stands up. “Come on girls we got one more big ride to go!”</p>
<p>Kurumi and I break apart, blushing slightly in embarrassment over the fact we had an audience just now and walk back over to Tsubasa who gives us each a hug. “By now Angel Fall should’ve freed up a bunch, so how about we head over there?” Akii suggests, watching the three of us with a slight smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Tsubasa says, she moves us so we are on either side of her and holds our hands, intertwining our fingers together. I smile up at her as we walk hand in hand to Angel Fall.</p>
<p>By the time we arrive at the base of the nearest Angel Fall almost everyone had cleared out. We get motioned to board the last pod and file in. Kurumi grabs my arm and pulls me over to one side and sits me next to her. Tsubasa smiles widely at us as she sits down across from me and we all buckle in.</p>
<p>“Are you sure this is safe?” I ask Akii.</p>
<p>“Even if it’s not, it’s not this ride could hurt you if it malfunctioned. Plus Tsubasa would never let any serious harm befall you.” Kurumi says encouragingly.</p>
<p>The arm lifts us high up into the air and the dampener and territory activates. I activate Zuriel to analyze them both. <em> Huh, so the dampener is only strong enough to keep us from getting thrown around and getting hurt, that’ll allow us to enjoy the ride more since we’ll still feel the force and movement from the ride, clever. It seems the territory doesn’t even really activate unless something goes wrong, very impressive honestly. </em></p>
<p>I deactivate Zuriel as the arms detach the pods and the ride starts. We get spun and flung around as the spire spins rapidly. I scream and laugh as the ride spins us around, and even Kurumi joins in, holding her hands above her head as we are taken for a ride, that’s until we hear a loud ‘clank’, and then we’re screaming as we’re launched through the air to a different spire, spinning end over end as we go.</p>
<p>The door to the ride opens after it stops and Akii steps out a unsteadily before turning around. “Need any help?”</p>
<p>Tsubasa walks out behind her, holding a dizzy looking Kurumi and me. I try to look around as everything spins and I just stop and let my head drop onto Tsubasa’s shoulder. “No no, I got these two, but I think we are done with rides for today.” She chuckles.</p>
<p>“This isn’t the rides fault, it’s cause I’m pregnant.” Kurumi mumbles in Tsubasa’s ear, causing her to chuckle a little.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you two to our room to recover.” She says, following Akii toward the park exit.</p>
<p>——-</p>
<p>I wrap my arms tight around Tsubasa’s neck as she kisses me hungrily. She presses me down onto the mattress as she toys with my tongue, making sure to let me savor her saliva before breaking the kiss. “You sure you’re feeling good enough?” She asks with concern taking over for a moment.</p>
<p>“I told you I’m fine Onee-sama, besides I don’t think you can wait much longer anyway.” I say, emphasizing by reaching down and grabbing her exposed, throbbing cock.</p>
<p>She bites her lip as my warm hand wraps around her aching meat. “I could, I could always let you rest and Kurumin and I can go into the other room.” She gasps, her breath shuddering as I draw my hand up her cock.</p>
<p>“Nu uh, I want you Onee-sama.” I say breathlessly, caressing her shaft.</p>
<p>“Fine, but I’m not holding back.” She takes hold of me and in a flash she spins us both so I’m on my knees before her, and she’s sitting on the edge of the bed, her cock just an inch above me. “Worship my meat with your tongue.” She commands.</p>
<p>I swallow hard and draw my tongue up the underside of her shaft, shuddering at her raw delicious taste. “Sho yummy.”</p>
<p>“Less talking and more sucking my little slut.” She smirks. I glance up at her around her thick cock and notice her pink eye is brighter than her blue. <em> Her switch is so flipped.  </em>I cheer to myself in excitement.</p>
<p>I open my mouth and wrap my lips around her head and roll my tongue around it, licking every inch of it slowly, memorizing my sister’s lewd flavor before pushing forward, sliding more of her girl-cock into my tight wet mouth.</p>
<p>“Haaa, you’re getting pretty good at this Ayako.” She moans as I work her shaft into my mouth, making sure to massage the underside of her cock the best I can with my tongue. “You’ve never had a chance to properly suck me off, but you’re a natural, maybe you were born to be my little cock sucker.” She smirks down at me as I look back up at her, my face flushed in shame, embarrassment, and most of all, excitement.</p>
<p>I start bobbing my head back and forth down the length of her cock, each thrust of my head pushes a bit more of her delicious meat deeper into my mouth until her head hits the back of my throat. I pause for a moment and look up at my sister unsure if I should proceed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you could stop.” Her smirk widens into a devilish grin and she places her hand on either side of my head. “I fit this whole thing in there before, so let me help you again.” She slowly pushes my head further down her length until my throat is bulging and my nose is nestled right up against her crotch. “Mama’s home.”</p>
<p>I gag around her cock, my throat squeezing against the foreign invader, trying to force it out but all it does is massage it more. I slurp and suck on her meat, slowly pulling her cock out of my mouth until I reach her tip. She winks down at me and after I take a deep breath she pushes me back down her length while my tongue wraps itself around her, licking and grinding itself against her length as Tsubasa helps me hilt her cock in my throat once again.</p>
<p>“Mmm, looks fun, want some help Tsubasa?” I hear Kurumi come up behind me. She grabs my bare ass firmly, squeezing it so her fingers sink in. She gives my ass a light slap, causing me to jump a little. She sniggers and places her hands on my head to help me rather than Tsubasa, who reaches up and starts massages her breasts as Kurumi helps me pick up the pace, facing-fucking me with my sister’s cock.</p>
<p>I suck hard on my sister’s meat as Kurumi sets a blistering pace, hilting her cock in my throat with each thrust until I feel it pulse hard and start to swell. “Here it comes Ayako, your favorite protein drink!” Tsubasa cries as she bottoms out once more and fires her thick load right down my throat and into my stomach.</p>
<p>After letting a few shots get sent down my throat Kurumi pulls my head back slowly, letting the last few shots fill my mouth before her head slides out and she squeezes one more glob onto my face. “Thanks for the treat.” Kurumi smirks and kisses me, scooping Tsubasa’s thick tasty cum out of my mouth. Our tongues dance with each other as we swap the cum between us.</p>
<p>We break apart but Tsubasa stops us from swallowing. “Mouths open, I’m gonna take a picture to commemorate our first vacation together.” She smirks down at us as she hangs her still hard shaft between our faces and takes a picture of us on either side of her cock, mouths full of cum. “Good, now you may swallow.”</p>
<p>We both greedily gulp down the thick treat, and then Kurumi goes about removing the last bit of cum off my face by licking it up and sharing it via another kiss. “Was it good-...?” I go to ask but get cut off half way through as Kurumi reaches around me and stuffs a ball gag in my mouth, clipping it around my head.</p>
<p>“It was amazing Ayako, but I think you need to learn the value of your voice. You talk when I say and do what I say.” Tsubasa tells me firmly, causing my heart to skip a beat. “Kurumin, you know what to do, and if you do good I’ll give you an extra thick reward.”</p>
<p>Without even being told Kurumi moves around me, binding my arms behind my back, and doing a tight bondage rope harness on me. I squirm as she wraps it between my legs and pulls it tight so it digs into my needy folds. “Is this acceptable?” Kurumi asks, leaving me laying facedown on the bed.</p>
<p>“Perfect, now my little pet.” Tsubasa leans down over me, her arms on either side of my body while her hot shaft nuzzles between my butt cheeks. “Time to break you in some more.” She lays on top of me, using her weight to pin me under her, her breasts smashing against me.</p>
<p>“Mmmph!” I cry out around the gag as she cocks her hips back and slowly shoves her slick cock deep into my tight ass until her hips rest against my cheeks.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, I was so right, your ass was made for taking my cock.” She groans as she slowly moves her hips, scooping out the inside of my ass as she works her meat deep inside me, reshaping my ass to be the perfect hole for her cock.</p>
<p>I squirm under her as she thrusts away, using my ass as her personal toy. I moan loudly around my gag, my face pressed against a puddle of my own drool. I do my best to move my hips to match her thrusts and grind her cock inside me but she just chuckles at my efforts.</p>
<p>“You are to cute Ayako, just lay there and let your Onee-sama turn you into a drooling fuck slut.” She rams her cock home causing me to squeal loudly as my whole body shakes from the impact. “Oh wait, you already are one, well that’s ok too.” She bottoms out again, and I scream around my gag. “Since you’re already a fuck slut how about I break you in more?”</p>
<p>All I can do is moan and cry out as Tsubasa fucks my ass hard and deep. She reaches around and gropes my breasts, squeezing and fondling them with her soft hands as she gouges my ass out with her cock. She moves one hand up to squeeze my throat a little, making me wheeze under the pressure and her weight while my ass squeezes tighter around her cock.</p>
<p>Tsubasa grunts in exertion as she sinks her cock in as deep as it will go once more and lets loose her thick load deep in my ass. She relaxes and lays on top of me as she shoots rope after rope of hot cum into my ass as I twitch and moan under her, lost in my own orgasmic bliss.</p>
<p>“Looks like her ass felt really good Tsubasa, Ayako felt good too, her eyes are all glazed and unfocused.” Kurumi giggles. “So can I get my reward yet?”</p>
<p>“Hmhmhm, of course she enjoyed it. My little Aya is such an anal slut.” She chuckles in my ear. She licks my earlobe and kisses my ear before pulling out of my ass and sitting on her knees behind me. “Sorry Kurumin, I’m going to have to make you wait just a liiiittle longer.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa grabs my hips and roughly pulls my ass up in the air, showing my drooling slit and stuffed ass to the world. She smirks at me and slaps my ass hard, causing me to squeal loudly. “No rest for the wicked Ayako.” She slaps her slick cock against my slit once, then in one motion, sinks her cock to the base.</p>
<p>I scream through the gag, cums instantly, my eyes roll up and my hips twitching as my sister’s cock batters her way into my baby room. I gasp around my gag, drooling non stop as her cock settles inside me. I lay there panting in my own drool when suddenly a hand cracks down on my exposed ass. “Hey! I said no rest, move your hips.” Tsubasa commands, smacking her hand down again, causing my ass to jiggle from the impact.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you just tell her to lay there and take it?” Kurumi asks as I start to wiggle my hips weakly on my sister’s cock.</p>
<p>“I can change my mind if I please, Ayako is my bitch after all.” Tsubasa smirks as she spanks me again. I moan loudly and shake my hips faster, thrusting back on her cock to try to get her to move with me. I groan lewdly as I fuck myself on my sister’s cock while she and Kurumi watch me move, only spanking me occasionally.</p>
<p><em> Haaa Onee-sama is treating me like her personal toy. It feels so good everytime she smacks my ass! Every time her hand cracks down pleasure shoots up my spine to my head!  </em> I scream around my gag as Tsubasa spanks me again, cumming from the sharp smack.  <em> More! Please fuck my pussy raw Onee-sama! </em></p>
<p>“What a masochist, she came from fucking herself with your cock and getting spanked.” Kurumi laughs, all the while rubbing her own drooling slit to the lewd sex before her.</p>
<p>“Yea, but I think it makes her cute, she’s our little masochist.” Tsubasa leans over me and kisses my ear. “And I think she likes being our masochist too.” She cocks her hips back and drives her cock into my soaking hole. She sets a blistering pace as she fucks me hard and fast, ramming her hips against my ass hard enough to make my cheeks bounce with each thrust. I scream and moan as I cum over and over again, each thrust prolonging my orgasm until finally she bottoms out and shoots her third load into my womb.</p>
<p>She pulls out and slaps her cock down in my crack as she lets the last few ropes shoot onto my ass and back. I lay on the bed, trembling and groaning while the last orgasm rolls through me. I go limp, my ass still up in the air as Tsubasa steps back from me. “I think she deserves a little break. Your turn Kurumin.” I hear Tsubasa say as everything fades.</p>
<p>---Tsubasa’s POV---</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you were so rough with her.” Kurumi says as I back away from Ayako.</p>
<p>“Ayako’s a kinky girl, she loves stuff like that.” I tell her. I walk over and open a bottle of water, taking several long sips before setting it down. “I’d never do anything I think she wouldn’t be ok with.” I grin widely and turn towards her. “You, on the other hand, I’ll do as I please.”</p>
<p>“Well you know me, it’s not like I wouldn’t do whatever you wanted anyway.” She smirks while I walk up to her and pull her into a kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist as she hugs me around the neck, deepening our kiss. I grab her ass and hoist her off the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh I know, and I love you for that.” I say breathlessly as she pulls back. I kiss her neck and suck on it, leaving a nice hickey on her neck before trailing more kisses down to her collar bone.</p>
<p>“I'm surprised you’re so gentle after being so rough with Ayako.” She gasps as I nip her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh don't you worry, I’ll get nice and rough with you if you’re feeling left out.” I set Kurumi down. “Hands on the wall, ass out.” I command her.</p>
<p>She pressed her hands against the wall and spread her legs for me. I smirk and smack her perfect ass hard, making her yelp in surprise and pleasure. I grab and knead her ass hungrily for a few moments, enjoying her sweet little gasps as I play with her. I spread her cheeks and rub my cock up against her tight little hole.</p>
<p>“Mmm, say Tsubasa, who’s got a better ass, me or Ayako?” She asks as I thrust my cock up and down her crack.</p>
<p>“Now now Kurumin, that’s not a fair thing to ask.” I tut at her. “Ayako has an amazing ass, but if I had to choose I would probably say yours, but it’s a bit hard to compare since you are bigger than she is.” I line my shaft up and slowly slide it into her tight hole.</p>
<p>“Haaaa, I can’t wait to brag to Ayako about this.” I spank her hard, leaving a red handprint on her ass. She screams in a mix of pain and pleasure as I slide my cock in deeper and bring my hand down even harder on her other cheek.</p>
<p>I set a slow pace of sawing my cock in and out of her tight ass, my hand smacking her ass each time I pull out. I punish her ass, making it nice and red while fucking nice and slow as she moans and cries. “Are you going to be a good girl?” I ask, ramming my cock inside her, making her scream as my hips smack against her red stinging ass.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes I’m sorry Tsubasa!” She chokes out, tears of pain and pleasure running down her cheeks. I grin at her cute expression and start thrusting in and out of her ass faster, groaning at her tightness as I kiss her shoulder.</p>
<p>I reach around and massage her breasts as I drive my cock into her ass harder and harder with each thrust. I grin wolfishly as I caress her body, massaging her breasts and squeezing them firmly as I enjoy her tight hole. “God I love you Kurumi! Enjoy your first load of the night because I got plenty more to squeeze out!” I yell as I ram deep into her, blowing my load inside her as she screams and cums, her lewd juices running down her legs, which quiver and fail. I scoop her up and kiss her. “Let’s continue on the couch.”</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>“So how many times did you go?” Ivelli asks as I sit down on her couch, still completely naked.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, after the first few rounds with Ayako she kinda passed out. I did it with Kurumi for like four or five rounds before she collapsed too. Luckily Ayako was waking up so I gave her some more lovin’ before I left them both to sleep and came to visit you.” I count off each round on my fingers.</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone is spent.” She sniggers and I give her a devilish smile.</p>
<p>“Aww don’t sound so disappointed Ivelli, it’s not like I belong to you, unlike so many others.” I say teasingly.</p>
<p>“Hey hey, I haven’t touched anyone around you just like I promised. I must say it was rather hard to not when I saw cuties like Ayako and Kurumi though, you’re a lucky woman Tsubasa.” She pulls herself off the couch and walks over into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of 151 then leans against the counter sipping it.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me, I know how lucky I am.” I stand up and slowly walk toward Ivelli, who watches me with interest. “So how about I spread the luck around and help you get lucky too.” I press myself against her and whisper breathlessly.</p>
<p>She licks her lips and pulls me in, kissing me hungrily as our tongues battle for dominance. I growl, holding the back of her head, and force the kiss deeper. My free hand roams down and undoes her pants, getting them and her panties off while she squeezes my ass firmly. “Don’t keep me waiting.” She pants.</p>
<p>I grin widely and pull her shirt over her head, deftly removing her bra in the same motion. I spin her around and bend her over the counter, massaging her wide hips while grinding my, once again, erect member against her juicy ass. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” I purr in her ear and bottom my cock out in her ass in one thrust. I relish her scream of pleasure as I mercilessly use her thick ass like my personal onahole.</p>
<p>I hump her hard, her ass bouncing each time my hips smack against them. “Fuck even after all that you’re still going so rough! You’d give me a run for my money!” Ivelli cries as she grinds her ass back against my hips. She shakes her hips lewdly back against me, moaning like a bitch in heat as I rut her.</p>
<p>I push her down onto the counter , panting hard. <b>Shit she feels so good I don't know how long I can hold out. Doesn’t help those girls drained my balls just a bit ago. </b>I grunt and slam my hips forward, loving Ivelli’s sweet voice, but in between her lewd cries and my own panting I hear something outside the door. I smirk and lean in, bending over Ivelli’s back and pressing my tits against her while I whisper something in her ear.</p>
<p>She grins wickedly and snaps her fingers. We hear a cute squeal of surprise followed by screams and moans of pleasure before the door to the hall opens and a group of tentacles makes their way inside with a now triple penetrated Akii, who’s arms are bound behind her back. We smirk and chuckle as she struggles against her binds as the tentacles mercilessly fuck her tight little holes.</p>
<p>“Ara ara Akii, it’s rude to spy on people when they’re being intimate.” Ivelli says as I continue to fuck her ass roughly, each thrust bucking her foward agains the counter. “I think I’ll have to punish you with a whole night of tentacle fucking.” Her eyes go wide as a tentacle wraps itself around her head, blinding her.</p>
<p>“Listen well Akii, listen to Ivelli scream like a slut while you’re treated like a naughty little bitch!” I yell. I grab Ivelli’s leg and hike it up as I continue to fuck her tight hole while pressing her down against the cold counter. I feel my hips tremble slightly as I reach my limit but don’t pause for a second as I bottom my cock out over and over before cumming inside her, thrusting through my orgasm to prolong Ivelli’s, who is squirting all over the counter as she wails loudly.</p>
<p>I keep thrusting, panting hard and tongue lolling out. “Ivelli you’re so good! I’m going all night!” I gasp, cumming again in her ass and pulling out, shooting sticky cum over her ass.</p>
<p>I stumble backwards a bit trying to catch my breath as Ivelli stands up, panting hard as well and follows me. She pushes me onto the couch and straddles my lap. “Then let me take the lead so you can rest a bit.” She purrs, kissing my neck and massaging my breasts. “And let’s be sure to be nice and loud to give Akii some things to picture while she gets toyed with.” She says as she pushes me to the side and onto my back for the next round. <b>Best vacation ever.</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Concert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victory!” Kotori bounces up and down in excitement as she scores the last point against Shido in air hockey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I declare Kotori is still the reigning champion!” I act like an announcer for a major sports tournament, hyping Kotori up as she prances around the table. Shido gives me a ‘really’ look and sighs dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori, Kotori me next!” Tohka chimes in excitedly. Shido hands her the paddle and I put another coin in to start the next match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls battle furiously, launching the puck at one another with enough force that even the Yamai sisters flinch a little from the impacts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk away from the table, grabbing my soda and hop up onto one of the unused tables, relaxing a bit as the battle continues. Shido makes his way over and leans against the table next to me. “They’re really going at it hard over there aren’t they.” He remarks casually. Tohka cheers loudly and jumps around as she finally scores the first point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No kidding, we’re lucky no one else is here today.” I remark, knowing full well that this was all Fraxinus’ doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girls all wanted to get out and have some fun on the weekend so we decided to have a group date and come hang out at the arcade.” Shido shrugs and I shoot him a sharp glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this was a date then why was I invited?” He laughs nervously at my question and shrugs again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Kotori’s idea, she thought it might make up for the last date that didn't go well, but I know better than to try anything now, Tsubasa is really over protective.” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way it is fun, we haven't gotten to hang out much recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea you missed the school trip and were busy most of the break, what were you doing?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually traveling abroad with Tsubasa and another person. We went to America and got to go ride Ten Tacle Land’s new attraction before it was open to the public, after that we just kinda went on a road trip.” I cheer when Kotori scores a point then turn back to Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you had a pretty good break then.” I nod my head. “Still I’m surprised you’re getting along with Kaguya and Yuzuru so well, considering you aren’t one for crowds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrug and keep watching the game in front of us. “Who knows, maybe I’m getting over it, or maybe because we’re all Spirits it doesn’t matter. Though, most likely, it’s because no one is paying attention to me but you.” I chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to join in once those two finish?” Shido asks, indicating the air hockey table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head. “Not really a fan of air hockey, I prefer pool for table games.” I tell him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaguya spins around, a smirk on her face as she stalks up to us. “So you play pool do you, Ayako?” I look at her, a bit perplexed by her sudden interest but I nod my head. “Hehe then I challenge you to a Pool duel! Yuzuru and I battled once in Pool and I was the undisputed victor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Objection, Kaguya barely beat me when we battled before. I wish to join in this Pool duel against you as well, Ayako.”  Yuzuru interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I challenged her first, you can play the winner. Though I don’t know why you would bother, I beat you last time so the outcome will be the same regardless.” Kaguya brags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wave my hands, hoping to shoo them away. “I didn’t say I wanted to play, I just said I prefer that to air hockey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Conclusion, Ayako is scared she will lose.” Yuzuru says. Shido starts to say something but Kaguya cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it Yuzuru, if she was ACTUALLY good then she would agree to play with us, guess she’s only good at video games, not really all that surprising.” I grit my teeth and hop off the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word to anyone I march over to where the pool sticks are kept and yank it off the wall. “I’ll set, you break, you two will rotate each time I miss a sink.” I look at Yuzuru and sneer at her. “Sorry, looks like you won’t be playing much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watch me, taken aback at my sudden change in attitude, as I set up the billiard balls to play. “Break.” I order Kaguya, who lines herself up and breaks the set up, not sinking a ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No way I didn’t sink one!” Kaguya exclaims and I just smirk confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn.” I wander around the table slowly, looking at each angle I can take. I circle around to where I started and bend low over the table and hit the cue ball with a sharp rap. The ball shoots across the table and sinks a stripped ball into the side pocket before bouncing off and sinking another stripped ball in a different one. I systematically walk around the table, sinking shot after shot until I finally miss with 3 balls left and the eight ball. “Damn it, I miscalculated.” I grumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Accusation: Using your Angel for figuring out shots is cheating Ayako.” Yuzuru accuses me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yea she’s right! There is no way you could have made all those crazy shots back to back if you weren’t cheating with your powers!” The dumbfounded Kayuga jumps in, knowing full well she will lose if she doesn’t get a rematch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, just because my Angel is a computer you think I used it for cheating?” I huff in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said you calculated wrong, so of course you were cheating.” Kaguya pushes and I narrow my eyes angrily, luckily Shido steps in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, if she was using Zuriel I doubt she would’ve made a mistake.” He explains to the sisters. “You guys haven’t known each other long but Ayako is the smartest person I know. She’s a game developer, software creator, the highest grades in the school, and probably the nation. She really doesn’t need her Angel to help her with computing.” The twins just stare at me and I shuffle my feet uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, you didn’t need to tell them all that.” I mumble, scratching my head sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you teach me how to play video games better?! Unless it’s fighting games, I never beat Yuzuru!” Kaguya says, grabbing my hands and shaking them excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ll consider it if you can beat me in pool.” I tell her, a little surprised by the sudden change in attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Yuzuru you got this!” Kaguya cries, turning around in time to see her sister sink the cue ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle as Kaguya freaks out at her sister and I snag the ball and line up my next shot. I knock 2 shots then purposely scratch on my third shot as there was no good way to line up an eight ball shot with the next ball, and scratching on that means I lose. “Alright, 2 more shots for me and I win, so here’s your chance Kaguya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as Kaguya takes her time and slowly examines her shots, impressed that despite her excitable and eager personality she would take the time to examine every shot. She methodically sinks 3 shots in a row before missing. “Damn, I thought that one would go in.” She complains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You needed to hit it to the right a tad more and you would’ve made it.” I comment. I easily sink my last shot, then the eight ball. “Not bad, perhaps if it wasn’t a 1v2 you might’ve done a bit better, sorry Yuzuru but Kaguya is a much better pool player.” I smile apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative: Kaguya is a much better pool player than I am, however there are plenty of things I am better at than her, we should play foosball.” She challenges me and I just groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I’ll take your word for it, I just wanna relax.” Kindly declining her challenge. I put my pool stick away and sit on the table in time to watch Kotori demand a rematch from Tohka who is dancing excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido chuckles at the scene in front of us. “It really is nice to just relax once in a while, especially with how crazy things have been.” I hum in agreement and take another swig of my drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this again next weekend Shido!” Tohka runs up to him, bouncing excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun, we’ll have to see if Kotori can arrange it again. Wanna come again Ayako?” He turns to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t, I have plans next weekend.” I decline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna go somewhere with Tsubasa again? Oh, and is she still mad at me?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No actually, I have a ticket to go backstage to meet my favorite singer this coming weekend.” I whip the ticket out. “I’ve never been to a concert before but Onee-sama took care of it. She even got me a seat that won’t be crowded and the longest backstage pass time they have.” I tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Miku Izayoi?” Tohka asks, examining the ticket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For real? You’ve never heard of Miku Izayoi? She’s only the number one new idol around. I’m going to have her sign the newest CD for me.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she that good?” She asks, looking at Shido who shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have none of you heard of her?” I look from one person to another, all of them shake their head but Kotori, who had stomped off to go get something to eat. “Geez, you guys are missing out, you should listen to her when you get home, she’s really good. Anyway I gotta head home, Onee-sama asked me to run by the store and pick up some ginger and pork for dinner tonight so I better get going. See you at school tomorrow.” I wave bye and head out the door, leaving them to play more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—- Next Weekend, Ayako’s POV—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-samaaaa, you don’t have to stand in line with me you know.” I groan, looking around in embarrassment as Tsubasa holds me close to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Normally you would love me holding you close Ayako, what’s different this time?” She teases, giving me a loving squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just weird that you’re hanging in line with me even though you aren’t coming in.” I complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my kinda music hun, but you’ve never been to a concert before, and I wanna make sure you get in safe.” She says and I groan again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but it’s weird with you hanging out here just to make sure I get into the concert alright. I got a ticket so no one's gonna take advantage of me. No way anyone will be able to hurt me either. You’re just embarrassing me!” I pout harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that part of my job as your big sis?” She smirks. “Alright I’ll go, be good and don’t cause any trouble.” She gives me a kiss on the head and walks off, waving bye to me as she goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God I love her, my Onee-sama is the best, but she can be such a bully! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I let out a sigh and look around. The line to get into the building was huge, but luckily I wasn’t in that line. Thanks to my ticket I was in the VIP line with 49 other people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m shocked Onee-sama managed to get this ticket, there are only 50 per concert and more than that how’d she get me backstage access? Miku never does backstage events, not that I mind one bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excited for this event?” Another person asks, a young man standing behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea, it’s my first concert so I’m super excited.” I tell him, not turning toward him to keep the interaction at just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First time huh? It’s surprising you got the ticket then, usually they give return watchers preference over newbies.” He says, taking a few steps forward to stand next to me. “In fact a friend of mine couldn’t even get prime seating even though he has been to every concert. Say, would you be willing to sell your ticket for double what it’s worth? There are scalpers around that will easily be able to get you into the concert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really interested, thanks.” I tell him dismissively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s a good deal, you still get to see Miku, my friend gets the ticket he shoulda got to begin with, and you get some pocket money. You make your money back and then some, and if your parents bought it then you get a massive positive.” He insists, stepping around so he’s in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I don’t want to sell it. This ticket was a present and I don’t plan on selling it to anyone, now leave me alone.” I give him an annoyed look. He growls in annoyance but steps back, knowing that there’s no way he can push it with so many people around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, please go to your designated seats.” The guard at the door announces and opens the door up, allowing us to file in. I double check my ticket and make my way to the very front and center seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, that’s the best freaking seat, how’d you get it?” The guy from earlier complains loudly, sitting 2 rows back from me. I shrug my shoulders and sit down, setting my back to him. “Hey trade with me, you’ll still get your prime seating, but come on, I’ve been her fan since she started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you no? Now leave me alone or I’ll complain to security.” I threaten, shutting him up instantly, though I can still feel his glare burning holes in the back of my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone settles in, they open the other doors and the rest of the fans file in noisily. I groan as the whole venue fills with loud chatter as everyone waits excitedly for the concert to start. After a good half an hour that I spent looking things up on my phone, the lights turn off and everyone falls silent. The spotlight turns on revealing Miku Izayoi on the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you everyone for coming out to see me today! I hope everyone enjoys the show.” She says before launching into her most popular song, “My Treasure”. I jump to my feet as her singing starts and sing along to every song she sings. All the voices melt together as we sing Miku’s finale song with her and she gives one last bow, thanking us again before heading off stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly make my way to the door backstage, excited to meet the idol but get stopped at the door. “Sorry miss, no one’s allowed backstage, no exceptions.” The guard moves to block me but stops as the door opens and a woman in a nice suit steps out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually Miss Tenshima has a special backstage pass, she will be joining Miku shortly once she has freshened up from the concert. Please Miss Tenshima, there is a sitting room prepared for you.” The woman says, motioning me to follow her. She quickly explains that she is Miku’s producer and apologizes about the guard stopping her, stating that if she had told the guard, someone else could’ve potentially come in on accident. She opens the door to a nice sitting room with a few treats as well as tea and coffee. “Miku will be with you shortly, please enjoy what we have here until she arrives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thank her and make my way over to the tray of food, picking up a few cookies and pouring myself some coffee, adding generous amounts of cream and sugar to cut the bitterness and take a seat in one of the chairs. After a bit I check the time, noting it’s been more than half an hour and refill my coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have to do this? I told you I don’t want to do private fan meetings.” I hear a girl's voice out in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that a very wealthy and influential person bought into the company and made this as a personal request.” I hear the manager’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no strings attached right? I just have to talk to them for a little bit?” The girl asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t seem too eager to meet me, but I can’t really blame her I guess, this probably happens a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a nice young girl, she looks about your age, just go talk to her for a bit.” The producer tells her. There’s a short, quieter exchange before the door opens and Miku walks in dressed in a much more casual outfit than what she wore on stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand up when she enters. “Hi Miku, I’m Ayako, sorry to take up some of your time. I’m a really big fan of yours, though I’m sure you get that a lot.” I tell her, stumbling over my words as I rush to introduce myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at me politely. “No, don’t worry about it, please sit down. We have a little bit of time so how about we chat a little before I sign anything you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” I relax a little and sit back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start to relax more as we continue talking about the concert, and her recent events that she has been doing. She happily tells me about her newest album that was just announced and how she wrote all the music herself. The conversation turns to our summer vacations and I tell her about how I went overseas with my sister for a vacation and it wasn’t until we got back that I learned I was going to the concert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow your sister really spoils you, a vacation overseas and a backstage meeting with your favorite singer, she must really love you.” Miku comments and I can’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, she’s the only family I have, so she and I are really close.” I tell her. “And I’m working on a way to thank her for it, but it’s not easy keeping secrets from her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmhm, you’re much more interesting than I could have hoped for.” She chuckles. “How about you tell me about your hobbies, I would love to know more about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m honestly not much of a people person. I’m terrible at approaching people, and if people focus on me I get kinda scared honestly, that's one of the reasons I admire you so much. You get on the stage and sing your heart out, it’s amazing.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely there’s something you do for fun or you accel at isn’t there?” She pushes and I nod my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is something I think I’m pretty good at I suppose. My hobby is making video games.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean like studying them?” She asks, slightly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu uh, I actually program games. I write the story, make the characters and then build it into video games. I even worked with my sister's company to publish a few games.” I tell her, feeling a little self-conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, you’ve put out actual video games? That's amazing! You shouldn’t downplay something like that, be proud, not many people can do stuff like that you know.” She tells me. “What company did you work with?” She adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister is the CEO of Cupid, the dating sims game company.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, everyone has heard of Cupid, they’re the most popular gaming company right now.” She pulls her phone out and unlocks it. “Even I have the mobile version of their latest game, Yuri Yuri, Love Love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea the phone port for that one turned out very good, took me awhile to make it work though.” I stop and she stares at me in astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you coded this game?” I nod. “You’re amazing Ayako.” She applauds me and I blush in embarrassment. “So Ayako, what school do you go to?” She asks coolly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I go to Raizen High School.” I answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about transferring to </span>
  <span>Rindouji All-Girls Private School? It’s a school for talented young women and I think you would fit in very well there, if you like I can help you transfer there.” She smiles confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, no I haven’t.” I tell her frankly and she frowns a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should heavily consider it, it’s perfect for young women like you, and we could get to know each other better.” She gives me a winning look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really my call, I can talk to my sister but I can't make any promises, and I like my school honestly.” I confess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmm, well you talk to her about it.” She stands up. “Sadly it’s about time for me to go, I really enjoyed talking with you Ayako. Say, how about we trade numbers? We can chat whenever we want, maybe you could come out on a date with me and have some fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about a date or anything, but yes please! I totally wanna trade info with you.” I tell her and whip my phone out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We trade information and she turns to leave. “It was nice to meet you Ayako, I’ll be texting you.” She shoots me a wink and heads out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today was awesome!” I cheer. I stare at my new contact for a minute then start giggling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well I better let Onee-sama know to come pick me up, I can’t wait to tell her how amazing it was!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Diva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, time to get up honey.” I groan and roll over in my sleep. “Come on now, it’s time for you to get up and get ready for school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five more minutes.” I grumble and curl up into a ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well ok, but if you don’t get up now you can’t take a shower with me.” Tsubasa says teasingly and chuckles as I sit up, eyes still closed. “Thought so, come on.” I stand up sleepily and slowly totter after her into the massive ensuite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sway back and forth slowly on my feet, flinching slightly as I walk into the brightly lit room. Tsubasa already has the water warming up as I enter. I pull my sister's shirt off over my head and start sliding my panties down but trip due to my sleepiness and fall face first into warm pillow-like cushions. I look up bleary eyed and see Tsubasa sigh softly, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I ever going to do with you?” She chuckles as I lean against her and finish undressing. She wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me into the steaming hot water. “Gosh I wish you weren’t such a night owl, it’s such a pain getting you to wake up.” She complains and I grumble apologetically but she leans in close to my ear. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, I like seeing you like this, so cute and dependant on me, it really makes me want to spoil you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits me down on a stool and crouches behind me and pours shampoo on my hair and starts to slowly scrub my hair, her nails digging in and scratching my scalp. “Mmph Onee-shaama.” I let out a tired yet satisfied groan as she massages my head a bit before lathering up my long hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your hair Ayako, it’s so long and soft, I wish you would take better care of it.” She remarks as she runs her shampoo fingers through my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Onee-sama.” I say and she perks up a bit behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Seems like someone is finally starting to wake up a bit, close your eyes real quick.” She waits a few seconds before pouring water over my head and scrubbing my hair to get all the shampoo out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sputter and shake my head, scrubbing the water from my eyes. Two arms wrap around me and hug me from behind, giving me a tight squeeze. I blush, smiling happily as she holds me close with her generous breasts press against my back. “Morning Onee-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Ayako, glad to see you’re finally awake.” She murmurs in my ear and leans against me, just holding me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have time to just sit here?” I ask her and she chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry, I woke you up early so we have plenty of time.” She reassures me and I smile. As much as I hate waking up early, if it’s to spend time with Onee-sama it’s completely worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands up and I follow suit. She moves the stool aside and I step into her embrace and she holds me tight as the warm water washes over us. “You aren’t normally this affectionate this early Onee-sama.” I comment as I nuzzle my face against her warm wet skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I just wanted to spoil you a bit, I could stop if you’d like.” I squeeze her in response and she just chuckles and squeezes me back. “I was kidding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After enjoying the rest of our shower and I help her clean her hair, we step out and Tsubasa almost immediately grabs a towel and starts drying my hair. “You don’t have to do that Onee-sama.” I protest but she just tuts at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might not care if you look unkempt but I do. Today is the finale of the school festival and I will have my girl looking cute today.” She says, dropping the towel and brushing my hair, making sure it’s not knotted anywhere and looks good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush and can't help but smile. “Alright fine, you win this time.” I concede and after she finishes I quickly dry myself off and leave her to get dry while I head to my bedroom to get dressed for school. It takes me a little bit to get dressed and looking decent by Tsubasa’s standards. By the time I get down she’s already making a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I won’t be able to come to the concert today, I have a business meeting with Ratatoskr about the VR set you’ve been working on. I figured that once you’re finished with it and it’s been tested, we could sell it to them, if you’re ok with it that is.” She adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I don’t mind, the headset itself is already done honestly, I’m just working on the coding for the virtual world, I want it to be as accurate as possible. Though if we are gonna mass produce this I will write a less… workable script then what I’m using.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa raises an eyebrow at that comment. “What do you mean workable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The code I’m making will allow me to alter the world I’m in in real time, so I could completely change what’s going on and who’s where at any time. Giving that kind of power to inexperienced people could be dangerous, so I’d write a stricter code. There could still be changes made to the environment and such, but no real time alterations like what I’ll have.” I explain around a mouthful of eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe for you to have a changable code? If it’s bad for others, why isn’t it for you?” She asks, obviously concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be a problem for me, I wrote the code so I know the ins and outs of it. The worst that could happen is I fuck the code up and the machine shuts down, the worst a rookie could do is fry the system and melt their brains, I’m joking.” I add quickly as I see the look on her face change when I mention brain melting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if someone hacked in and messed with your settings while you’re in there? Couldn’t that be bad for you or any user on the produced version?” Tsubasa pushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her confused for a moment before nodding my head in understanding. “Got it, it’s more than just about my safety, you’re asking for the sake of the meeting as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m worried about you.” She protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are Onee-sama, but it makes sense, this isn’t exactly your wheelhouse, or anyones for that matter. No one will be able to hack this code for many years to come I suspect, and by then I’ll have improved the code even more, there’s little risk with security since it’s not something you see everyday, or ever.” I soothe her, explaining exactly how I’ve put security measures in my own system which will be stricter on the mass produced model.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m satisfied.” She finally says once I finish my long winded speech. “Thank you for explaining it to me, you’re right, it will really help with my presentation to Ratatoskr but I was more worried about you then them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Onee-sama, you don’t have to tell me.” I smile at her, but my smile wavers quickly as I notice the clock on the wall. “I’m gonna be late.” I sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it that late already? I got us up extra early so we could enjoy our shower and chat, but I guess the talk about your VR project took up a lot more time than I thought.” She apologises. “How about I send you to the festival through a portal, I wouldn’t want you to be late because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a place in mind no one will see?” I ask and she just smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I would ever do something like this without being extra careful, not even the Fraxinus will see it.” She winks at me and opens up a portal. “Enjoy the last day of the festival.” I give her a quick kiss and wave goodbye and walk through her portal into an alley not far from school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama’s portals really are convenient.” I watch the portal close before turning on my heels and start making my way to the festival. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait for the festival to be over, I’m just glad I don’t work a shift today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I muse to myself as I hurry along. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully I can run into Miku today. I haven’t seen her this whole festival, but I’m sure she is busy with activities. Still, I can’t believe our festival is with her school, how lucky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Ayako.” I lock up as I walk past the gate upon hearing a familiar, dangerous voice. I turn slowly and see Kurumi in her school uniform leaning against the gate with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kurumi what are you doing?!” I demand, marching up to her while casting worrying glances around in case Shido or any of the Spirits spot her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically I’m a student here too.” She smirks down at me. “I heard from Tsubasa that there was a festival going on, so you get to escort me around and show me what’s fun to do here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! If anyone sees they might attack you onsight, and if they see you with me they’ll ask a lot of complicated questions that I don’t have answers for.” I stand my ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You worry too much, I already know all the Spirits and Shido are busy with shifts in the cafe, and there aren’t normal classes, so you’re free all day.” She smirks at me. “So you’re going to entertain me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh heavily. “Fine… not like you’d take no for an answer anyway.” I turn to head into the school but Kurumi grabs my arm and holds me against her and walks with me. I turn to demand an explanation only to be met with her cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only came to school once, I don’t wanna get lost in the crowd of people.” She says, feigning worry as she continues walking, pulling me along with her. “Now then I’ll let you decide what we do, don’t disappoint me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lead Kurumi into the school and immediately make our way to the carnival games. I pay at the booth and turn back to Kurumi with a couple rings. “Alright then, if I choose then it’s my treat as well, the goal is to get these rings on those pegs, if you do you get a prize.” I explain to her and she just gazes at me skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I want to do something like this?” Kurumi asks, taking the rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s fun? It’s a school festival, there is only so much we can do here.“ I tell her. “Come on just try it, after this we can go on a munch run.” I wink at her and she just looks at me confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a munch run?” I stare at her in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never been on a munch run? Hurry up and throw your rings, there are a few things we can do then we are getting to the munch run.” Kurumi shrugs and tosses her first ring, which bounces off. She frowns and tosses the second one which bounces off the peg and falls on the floor. She lets out a small growl and tosses the last one which, due to her annoyance, hits the side of a peg and doesn’t land at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is stupid.” She huffs and I can’t help but chuckle. “Got something to say?” She rounds on me and I just smile innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you how it’s done.” I pay for 3 more rings and with the flick of my wrist I send the first one sailing over the pegs and land it easily, the next 2 follow suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you got all 3 on the peg, you get the choice of our grand prizes.” The girl at the stall announces and the other students nearby clap. I avert my eyes and fidget a bit from the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just take that phone strap.” I mutter, pointing to it. As soon as I get it I thank them and take off, pulling Kurumi with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the hurry?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is staring… Come on, let's just go to the next game.” I mutter and pull her along. I hear here ‘hmm’ behind me as I lead her through the crowds until she digs in her heels and stops me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try this one.” She points to a game as I look back and I follow her finger to a shooting gallery game. “If you do better then me I’ll give you a special reward.” She smirks and I shiver at the look she gives me, it’s like she’s about to devour me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but fair warning these guns are really inaccurate.” I tell her as I pay. She snaches the gun up, flourishes it a bit and then without trying she hits all 3 targets, knocking them down consecutively after each reload.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gape as she smirks at me while picking out a phone strap herself. I sigh and take aim, missing 2 of my three targets. “Well guess I don’t get that reward.” I chuckle as we walk away from the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but here is a consolation prize for being a good sport.” She purrs, I turn toward her and she pulls me close, and captures my lips in a brief kiss. She pulls away and smirks down at me before pulling me along behind her. I glance around quickly to make sure no one saw while following behind her with my face bright red. “Now then, how about that munch run?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I want to play one more game.” I tell her shyly and she stops pulling me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea? I thought you were looking forward to showing me what it is.” She raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yea I do, but you have a phone strap, and I have a phone strap… so I kinda wanna get Onee-sama one so we all match.” I tell her, unable to look her in the eye as I shuffle my feet in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly that’s pretty cute Ayako, alright then, how about I win one more from a different game and we give it to her together?” She leads me through the crowd to the dart game and pays for a round of darts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumi, I said I would pay.” I tell her but she just shrugs. She picks up the darts and slowly takes aim at the balloons. She takes her time aiming each time, but only gets 2 of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, this is harder than it looks.” She comments as she pays for more darts. After several more tries she growls in frustration as she once again fails to get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kurumi, how about we do it together?” I say and she pauses for a moment to give me a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like it’s a video game, we can’t just play together.” She scoffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that you dummy.” I snatch a dart from her hands. “Ok throw it.” She makes an annoyed sound before tossing it and popping a balloon. I follow up and pop the next one. “There, now you only need to get 2.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this doesn’t work I’m going to torment you later.” She threatens and throws the dart, popping the last balloon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, what would you like as your prize?” The girl at the booth asks as we finally win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want that cell phone strap.” She points to one matching ours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you it would work.” I tell her smugly as we walk away from the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea yea, whatever.” She sticks her tongue out and hands it to me, but I don’t take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on to it, we can give it to her together after school.” I smile as I lead her on through the festival. “Now then, time for the munch run!” I lead her right to a takoyaki stand before she can ask once again what it is. I get 2 orders of it and trot back over to Kurumi and hand her one. “Go on, enjoy.” I pop one into my mouth and squirm in pleasure. “Mmm so yummy! Next up we are totally getting some candied apples!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lead Kurumi around the festival, stopping at every few stalls and ordering some different kind of snack or junk food until I’m nice and full. “You are crazy.” Kurumi sighs as she sits down on a bench. I plop down next to her, munching on a chocolate covered banana. “How are you STILL eating Ayako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? This isn’t that much is it?” I ask her as I finish the banana and pop open a bag of popcorn and start snacking on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I can’t even eat half of what you ate, though it was very delicious.” She adds quickly as my smile drops a bit. She stands up and stretches. “Well I think it’s time for me to head out, it was fun.” I stand up as well and set my snack on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? We have a concert later today, I’m not part of it but it should be fun to watch, we could enjoy it together.” I let her know hopefully, because honestly, I was having a lot of fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I have something else to take care of after this, but there is one more thing I wanna do before I leave.” She simpers at me and I get a bad feeling as she drags me away from my popcorn. She pulls me across the area and yanks me into a picture booth with her. She slides a dollar in so we can take 3 pictures. “I spotted this earlier, before each picture we can pose and then hit that button, so let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her blankly for a moment. “Oh, yea let’s do it.” It takes me a second to snap out of my surprise. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me close and we both flash a peace sign and the image prints out nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok next one, just smile.” She instructs me. I do as she instructs and she presses the button, but right before it goes off I feel her pinch and pull my cheeks and the picture goes off before I can react. “Oh you look so good in that picture.” She laughs as the second one prints out, showing her giving me bunny ears while her shadow hands are pulling my cheek and she has a shit eating grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha very funny.” I smack her shoulder angrily as she continues to laugh. “I’ll see you later.” I huff and march out of the stall, only to be yanked back in before I can take more than a step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, be a good girl, we still have one more picture.” Kurumi purrs as I come face to face with her inside the booth again. I open my mouth to berate her but freezes as she leans down and kisses me again like before, but hugs me to her, deepening the kiss as the flash goes off. She pulls back, her eyes lidded as she stares down at my blushing face. “Tasty.” She says softly and let’s go then snags the pictures. “Have a good rest of your day Ayako.” She hums softly as she walks past me, leaving me alone in the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrug and exit the booth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’ll go and chill at our cafe, maybe see if Shido needs help with anything. Ya know, I haven't really seen Shido much recently. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I make my way over to our school’s cafe space and walk past the closed sign and make my way into the back. “Anyone here? I’m looking for Shido, I mean Shiori.” I correct myself, remembering Shido’s ridiculous disguise he’s currently wearing. There’s a rustling sound from behind the changing screen and Shido pokes his head out, still wearing his wig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, I thought you didn’t come today. You don’t have a shift at the maid cafe and I didn’t see you earlier while I was wandering around.” He steps out, still dressed in his maid costume, which causes me to snicker quitely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a little side tracked earlier, but I’ve been here since the festival opened today.” I jerk my thumb over my shoulder toward the front of the cafe. “Why are we closed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a small break for everyone, we will be back open soon, up until the concert.” He assures me. I hear my phone go off and flip it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, seems like I gotta go actually.” I apologize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something important come up?” He asks, a look of surprise crossing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, Miku said she wants to meet up and hang out is all, she said she hasn’t had the best day and is asking if I can cheer her up.” I let him know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, be careful ok?” I cock an eyebrow at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, because Miku’s a Spirit?” I ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how did you know?” He gasps in surprise and I just shake my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t until just now, but I kinda had a feeling though. I know you’ve been working on a new Spirit recently, and it’s not like Miku is normal, I saw her influence some people when it didn’t seem normal, but you just confirmed it for me.” I tell him and he sighs. “Don’t worry, I’m a Spirit too and she doesn’t know that, I’ll be fine. She isn’t a malicious person you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she is, but she isn’t harmless, I’ve seen her use her powers to control people, so just be careful ok?” He insists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright I’ll be careful. “I flash him a smile as I turn to leave but pause for a moment. “I won’t stop you from sealing her, but I won’t help either. As long as she doesn’t harm people I don’t see any harm in her staying a Spirit, like me.” I wave bye and head out of the cafe, replying to Miku that I’m able to meet up with her and if she likes we can meet by the dunk tank while making my way there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t plan on dunking me before my stage performance to help your friend Shiori do you?” She chuckles as I reach the tank a few minutes later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow she got here fast even though I picked the place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, I trust Shiori to do her best, but I don’t think she could beat you in singing.” I tell her honestly and she smiles widely at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your vote of confidence. Now then what would you like to do? I invited you so it’s my treat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give a little shrug. “Honestly don’t know, I already played around earlier, and I had a lot of snacks so I don’t really know what we could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go visit the haunted house set up by one of the other schools, I heard it’s fairly enjoyable, and then afterwards I can take you shopping, one of the schools set up a cute little boutique, I can buy you a present there.” She beams at me excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to buy me anything Miku, trust me I have plenty of money.” I reject her offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I insist. I invited you so please let me treat you. All cute girls deserve to be pampered and treated well, and I think it’s my job to do it.” She says, her voice smooth as she hooks her arm around mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steers me through the crowds expertly and leads me right to the haunted house but frowns as she notices the huge line blocking our way into the rooms. “Wow that’s quite the wait.” I muse aloud, I notice her unhappiness and try to come up with a different idea. “How about we go do something else, or we can chat while we wait in line.” I offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here.” She says and leaves me standing alone next to a cotton candy stand. I glance at it and let out a sigh and order a small cotton candy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I shouldn’t eat so much… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself while I wait for Miku, who returns from the crowd a few minutes after I got my sweets. “Alright let’s go, oh you got some cotton candy, can I have a bite?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea sure, I really shouldn't have ordered it anyway.” I hold it out to her and she takes it happily and bites into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, nice and sweet, just like you.” I blush and stare down at the ground as she finishes the treat. “Now come on, the line cleared up so let's hurry and go.” She wraps her arm around mine and holds me close as she leads me and I can’t help but feel self-conscious as her impressive breasts press up against my arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku leads me into the suddenly vacant haunted house. The student at the entrance smiles politely. “Welcome to our haunted house and do be careful as you traverse these haunted grounds, for your very soul might be in jeopardy.” He says with an heir of mystery. “Enter at your own risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh spooky right Ayako?” Miku jokes, poking my arm teasingly. We walk into the dimly lit room which gets darker as the door behind us closes. The room was fairly large, and designed almost like a maze so we couldn’t see much of what was to come, or what was around us for that matter. We move further into the room, looking around at the muffled surroundings, trying to make out anything before it jumps out at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeek!” I squeal and jump in surprise, spinning around and peering through the darkness while rubbing the back of my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Miku asks, worried at my sudden scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something warm and wet just brushed up the back of my neck, it felt disgusting.” I scrub the back of my neck furiously, trying to get rid of the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did a ghost lick you?” She asks, mystified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” I tell her, my voice filled with annoyance at the icky feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna turn back?” She asks, her tone of voice almost mocking and teasing, like she feels I can’t handle it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we are gonna finish this stupid place.” I growl, turning back to the path ahead. Miku smirks behind my back and quickly takes my arm again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, let’s continue.” We venture through the haunted house slowly, taking our time as to not get surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time we come out on the other side I am squeezing Miku’s arm tightly. “I’m never doing another haunted house again.” I whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww Ayako, it wasn’t that bad.” She pats my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself Miku, it’s like everything happened to me and not you.” I whine and she just chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine, since you are still scared you can keep holding on to me I don’t mind.” She smiles at, and while it's genuine I can also tell she is enjoying it a bit too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph! I’m not scared, thank you very much.” I huff and let go of her arm. “So what did you want to do next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She purses her lips, frowning slightly. “How about lunch? It’s getting late and I can go for a meal. It’ll give me plenty of energy for the concert later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea sure, I know a really good ramen restaurant around here.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I have the perfect place in mind for us to go to.” She takes my hand and I follow her once again, this time out of the convention center. “Hope you don’t mind, it’s a bit of a walk so how about we take my car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her in surprise. “You have your own car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks at me, startled by the question. “Of course I do, with my own driver. I’m surprised you don't, considering I’m sure you have more than enough money to afford it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably, but Onee-sama thinks it’s better to walk. She likes to be physically active. We also don’t live that far from my school so it’s no problem.” I explain. Miku’s car pulls up and she opens the back door for me. I sit in and she motions for me to scoot over and she slides in next to me and tells the driver where to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister lets a little girl like you walk to and from school everyday? What if you got attacked or something? This is exactly why you should come to my school, we live in dorms. You would never be in any danger, except from fans from how cute you are.” She says, obviously very serious about having me transfer now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on Miku, I don’t want to live in dorms. Onee-sama’s my only family, I don’t want to live apart from her.” I protest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way I am leaving Onee-sama, not even for Miku. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Also I wouldn’t be worried about me getting attacked. Onee-sama made sure I have taken extensive self defense classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well I’m certain I could get the school to bend the rules some and let your sister move in with you if it means that much to you.” She muses aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her blankly for a moment as the car continues moving. “Do you want me to change schools so much that you would talk to your school about breaking the rules?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I already told you Ayako, you are very interesting and I feel this school would be the perfect fit for you. The best environment for you to grow in, and of course I would be able to see you every single day, which would make me very happy.” She places her hand on my thigh and smiles at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow hard and glance out the window. “Maybe sometime I can see if Onee-sama is free to talk to you about it, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you might be surprised, I can be VERY persuasive when I want to be.” She purrs and I feel her squeeze my leg softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss, we’ve arrived.” The driver announces as he pulls to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh darn, just when things were getting fun back here.” She teases and I refuse to look at her, trying to hide my flushed face. “I will call you when I am ready to be picked up.” The driver nods and we get out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh interesting, I’ve never been here before, but I certainly love seafood.” The sign above us reads Surf'd Fried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I was able to find something to your liking Ayako, it’s a personal favorite of mine.” She leads us in and we are instantly seated, despite being a line ahead of us. When I look at her questioningly she just smiles. “It certainly pays off being one of their best customers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello miss Miku, thank you for coming in today, and I see you brought someone with you this time as well, welcome miss.” The waitress smiles politely at me. “Is there anything I can get for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we would like to order some of your signature fried calamari, and for drinks I would like some sparkling cider for the two of us to share.” Miku orders for us. “I hope you don’t mind me picking our drinks, if there is something else you would prefer, go ahead and order, everything is on me so don’t hold back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cider is good for me thanks, is there anything you recommend?” I ask her, pulling out a menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personally I like the fried salmon with miso soba noodles. However I think I’ll be getting some tempura this time.” She puts down her menu and smiles across the table at me. “So tell me about your latest project Ayako, I am quite curious about your work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t really talk much about it, considering it’s a classified project for Cupid but when it’s completed it will revolutionize gaming.” I boast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Even more than VR?” She asks and I just laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Compared to what I’m working on, VR games will look like the Sega Genesis.” I brag to her, being 100% serious. “It’ll be the biggest breakthrough in gaming in history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing, but are you going to get the credit for it?” I stare at her in confusion so she continues. “It sounds like most of your work is done in private, which I understand, since you are still only 16, but that means your sister and her company get all the praise for your breakthrough not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her for a long moment, considering her words carefully. “I think you are misunderstanding Miku, I don’t care about recognition or anything. I get paid for my work but I barely use it, I don’t need it. Honestly all I want is for Onee-sama to be happy and for Cupid to do well, I never cared if people knew I did the stuff I did or not, all that matters is Onee-sama praising me.” I finish explaining as our food arrives with the calamari. For the next few minutes we eat in silence as Miku digests what I just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be really close to your sister. Not wanting to move away from her, not caring if you never get recognition as long as you are happy with your sister. Honestly I’m a little jealous, I wish I had someone that was that devoted to me.” She finally says after she finishes eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not something easy to come by. It’s something that naturally forms between two people who care about each other.” I respond, not looking up from my food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku chuckles softly as she drains her glass and raises it for a refill. “You make it sound more like love then just an ordinary bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is love. I love my sister more than anyone else.” I confirm. “What you are looking for is someone to love unconditionally. Whether or not it’s family or a person you care about more than anything else.” I finish and look up at her and smile softly. “I believe everyone has someone they’re destined to be with, someone they can love unconditionally. I’m sure you will find someone Miku, it just takes time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sit in silence for a moment as Miku contemplates what I just said. “I think that’s enough of that serious talk.” She finally says, flashing me a smile while I finish eating. “How about we talk about your clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with my clothes? It’s just my school uniform.” I look down at my clean uniform. Tsubasa makes sure it’s nice and clean everyday before I go to school so I know there are no issues with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, your normal clothes. Like what you wore at the concert. While it was cute and seems quite comfortable, why didn’t you wear something more stylish, ya know, something with more flair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flair? No way, I prefer more comfortable clothes, flashy clothes don’t suit me at all.” I tell her laughing at the sudden change in subjects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think you give yourself enough credit Ayako, if you shook your wardrobe up a bit, a cute girl like you would be the center of attention.” She praises me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, so don’t change my clothing style, thanks for the tip Miku.” I say unsarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, I forgot you have a fear of people paying attention to you.” Miku’s voice is filled with disappointment but she quickly shakes herself. “I think you should do it anyway, what better way to help get over your fear and boost your self-confidence than with a makeover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, really, I’m good Miku.” I wave her off, rejecting her offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo, well alright then, but if you ever change your mind I get to be the one who picks out clothes for you, no arguments.” She tells me firmly as she pays the bill. “Now come on, it’s time we head back, neither of us want to be late to my performance now do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” I smile and stand up. We chat quietly the rest of the way back to the convention center and get dropped off at the front entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the wonderful date Ayako, I had a great time and now I’m totally ready for the concert.” She steps close and pulls me into a hug, much to my surprise. “Make sure you get a good spot for my concert or I’ll be sad, see you later!” She winks at me and heads toward one of the side doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I might as well go get the best place I can for watching the concert like she said, Shido and the girls are up first. From what I heard they’re actually pretty decent so that should be a sight to see. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I make my way to the auditorium and take a seat about 10 rows back right in the middle of the row and wait as the whole area fills up with people as time approaches for the concert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pull my phone out and start playing games as I wait for the concert to start while everyone around me chats with their friends. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turns around, coming face to face with Yoshino’s beaming smile. “Hi Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Yoshino, here to cheer on Shido and Tohka?” I ask her and she nods in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, Miss Reine was here with me but she left just a few minutes ago. I didn’t want to bug you but I was bored and wanted to talk to someone.” She responds in her usual soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you never bug me Yoshino. Honestly I wish you would text me sometime, I enjoy talking to you.” I tell her warmly, getting a cute smile out of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Shido will win?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly it’ll be hard. I hear they’re pretty good, but Miku is amazing. I don’t know if Shido can beat her in the competition.” I tell her as the lights start to dim. I nod to Yoshino and turn back to the front as the beginning of the concert is called and the crowd falls quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several other groups come out first and put on some surprisingly decent shows, but no one really paid them much mind outside the people from their own schools, everyone was excited for Miku, and when she comes out the auditorium goes ballistic. I scream excitedly as she greets and waves to everyone. As she starts her song everyone sings along but I notice her eyes actively scanning the crowds as she moves about the stage until her eyes lock with mine and her smile grows wider. I wave at her and she shoots me a wink as she continues her performance. Everyone around me gasps excitedly claiming that Miku winked at them but I know she was winking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I feel my phone go off and against my desire of not getting distracted I pull it out to check. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s Onee-sama she would never forgive me for ignoring her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I let out an exasperated sigh as I open my phone and see a text from Kotori telling me that DEM is attacking the auditorium. She has pulled Reine back to Ratatoskr and Tsubasa was there as well. I shoot her a response asking if I need to step in but she quickly responds, telling me to wait inside as Origami is intercepting their forces. I close my phone and look back at the stage and sees Miku finishing up her song, but she is shooting a glare at me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yikes, I’ll have to apologize later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bows and thanks everyone for coming before walking off. The crowd quickly quiets down as Raizen High School is announced, and to my surprise Tohka, Yuzuru, and Kaguya come out with Shido over the girls from our class. I wave at Shido and cheer him on as he takes center stage nervously. After a moment of studying themselves they launch into their song. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, they are actually really good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think as I clap to the beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once their song ends all the competing groups are brought back out to announce the winners of the contest. “Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for voting on our winners of this year's contest!” The announcer says excitedly. “First we will announce the winners of the stage performance. This year was closer than anyone expected, however the winners of the stage performance are… Rindouji All-Girls Private School!” The crowd roars its approval as the spotlight is brought up on Miku and the other girls from her school that were onstage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought so, Shido and everyone did really well, but Miku’s a professional. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sigh softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How are they going to get out of this mess?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now to announce the winner for all around for this year! The prize goes to… Raizen High School and their wonderful Maid Cafe!” The winners are announced and the spotlight drops down on Shido and the girls, as well as Miku, who had walked over to gloat at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido we won!” Tohka says, hugging him around the neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course we won.” Kaguya says cockily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, they never stood a chance against us.” Yuzuru says, a smile on her face despite her bland tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they celebrate together on stage I notice Miku standing next to them, her whole body trembling. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Miku says, her voice still somehow being heard throughout the whole area despite her soft tone. “It doesn't make sense.” She slowly walks toward the front of the stage, her eyes down. “There’s no way they’re actually serious about this. Don’t you know, I’m Miku Izayoi you fools! Don’t you understand?” She cries out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku…” Shido starts but she abruptly cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop… My song won first place. I was supposed to win!” She says angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku the reason we won may sound corny but it has to do with us depending on our friends for help.” He explains, scratching his head sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple, I could never beat you with my singing and so the other students worked extra hard to help cover for my shortcomings. Which means the humans you arrogantly look down on can defeat you when they come together as a team. Come with us, don’t be alone.” He offers his hand to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth…” Miku says darkly. Shido makes a noise of surprise from her comment. “Friendship, teamwork? Give me a break. I’ve got news for you, you face me and those platitudes become meaningless.” She raises her hands. “Gabriel!” A massive organ raises into existence behind her as she calls on her angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad, this is really bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I start moving, trying to make my way out of my row so I can get to the stage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve gotta do something!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku wait! Listen to me please!” Shido beseeches her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ghostly keyboard raises up in front of Miku and she strikes a cord sending soundwaves rocking through the auditorium. “Gabriel, Solo!” She cries. My eyes stretch wide as her voice reaches me and I halt my advance and my eyes lock on her and Shido on stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido stands up, protesting that this isn’t right and she can’t do this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is he talking about? Miku can do whatever she wants! Miku should always be happy Shido, you can’t tell her she isn’t allowed to get what she desires!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even care about the deal anymore. Your friends were so eager and earnest, and now they’re bent to my will. I will have my way and there is nothing in this world that can stop me.” She walks up to Shido and traces her finger down his body. “You know what I want, you, the Spirits, everyone, you are all my personal property.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no stop!” Shido cries as Miku drags her finger all the way down. She recoils in confusion and orders two of the girls on stage to come over and lift his skirt, revealing to Miku that Shido was in fact a boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re a man! T-that means the thing I just touched… that's so gross…” She stumbles away, horrified by the sudden turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Miku please just calm down!” Shido begs, struggling against the girls restraining him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you, you tried to fool me! The goal was to play with my feelings!” She says accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido looks around, trying to find some kind of escape as the crowd closes in on the stage. He growls in frustration and runs at Miku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare he try to harm Miku. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Zuriel!” I call out so I can rush to her aid. I glance down as nothing happens. “What’s going on? Zuriel answer my call, I have to protect Miku!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoshino flies past me and throws up an ice wall between Shido and Miku and I sigh in relief. “You can’t hurt her anymore, I won’t let you.” Yoshino tells him, glaring at Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoshino!” Shido gasps before being flung backwards by a gust of wind from the Yamai sisters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot, did you really think we would disobey our mistress’ command?” Kaguya asks in a mocking tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scornful; we won’t let you lay a finger on her.” Yuzuru adds. The Yamai sisters and Yoshino launch an attack at Shido as he stands there helpless, but at the last second Tohka grabs him and leaps off the stage over the crowd and sets him down on the rafters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch as Tohka defends against the other Spirits attacks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, why won’t Zuriel answer me? If I could assume Spirit form I could beat Tohka and wipe Shido out in an instant! Then Miku would praise me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I growl angrily as Tohka launches an attack at Miku, which is promptly blocked by Toshino’s ice wall. Tohka flies at Miku, intent on knocking her out and severing her control over everyone. Her attack barely misses and Miku launches her back across the auditorium with her voice attack, slamming Tohka into the wall where she collapses and Shido catches her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no use.” Miku tells him as Yoshino, Kaguya, and Yuzuru surround Shido and the dazed Tohka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roof explodes and a woman in high tech DEM gear floats down. “Tohka and Shido, I’ve come to collect you.” She states, ignoring Miku and the other Spirits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido you have to go, right now!” Tohka grabs Shido and throws him through one of the holes in the room. I watch as the woman takes down Tohka with little effort and without another word flies off with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone!” Miku’s voice rings out, drawing everyone's attention back to her. “I want all of you to go out and track that imposter down!” The crowd roars. “Whoever finds him and brings him here to me will be rewarded, now go!.” She finishes and the crowds start to leave to scour the city. I move to follow them but Miku’s voice drags me back. “I want the Spirits and Ayako to stay here however, come to the backstage now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hurriedly detach myself from the mob and make my way backstage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Miku isn't mad at me. She knows I’m friends with Shido, she might accuse me of being his accomplice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I bite my lip and hurry backstage where Miku is waiting, the other Spirits surrounding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako.” She greets me, her eyes narrow as she stares at me. “I want answers from you, you know Shiori wasn’t a girl, why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she was trying to fool you Miku.” I start but she cuts me off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mistress, unless I give you permission you will address me as Mistress.” She says sharply and I bow my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sorry Mistress. Honestly I didn’t realize it was you he was trying to trick until today. Also you never asked anything about it so I never said anything, I’m sorry Mistress.” I apologize, my voice quivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your relationship with Shiori?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are friends and classmates, Mistress. I also help him when it comes to Spirits.” I tell her and she raises her eyebrows in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about Spirits then? How do you help him in his endeavours?” Her voice is teaming with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I helped design the software he uses to deal with Spirits as well as the training program he used. Also I myself am a Spirit, though for some reason I can’t call on my angel right now or else I would have defeated Tohka and captured Shido before they could have caused any problems.” I inform her and she stares at me in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this true?” She asks Yoshino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, she’s Roulette, the Spirit that protects other Spirits.” Yoshino answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only that but she is a Spirit that hasn’t been sealed by Shido and refuses to be as well.” Kaguya adds in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, why hasn’t he sealed you then Ayako?” She asks me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I don’t love him. Shido has to get a Spirit to fall in love with him and then kiss them to seal their powers. He may be my best friend but I could never love him like that. I work with them, but I don’t work for them.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then you weren’t in on trying to capture me or help him seal me?” She pushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Mistress, I didn’t realize you were a Spirit until today, and they didn’t include me in any of their plans since I was a fan of yours.” I confirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come closer.” I stand up and walk up to where she sat and she looks me in the eye. “I want to see if you are lying to me. Summon your angel right now.” She orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuriel!” I call on my angel but once again nothing happens. “I’ve never not been able to call its power before. Zuriel is still here but it isn’t responding to my call right now. I’m sorry Mistress.” I look at her apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m glad that is the case, that means you aren’t lying to me. I could tell you really tried to summon it.” She walks up to me, beaming happily. “I’m glad I get to have you at least Ayako.” She tilts my chin up and kisses me softly. “You may call me Miku, Ayako.” She turns to the other Spirits who are still watching and waiting. “I want you three to stay here and protect this place, report to me as soon as someone finds that imposter, Ayako and I will be busy in the back, do not disturb us unless Shiori has been found.” She commands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me Miku?” I ask her, my heart still fluttering from her kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me to her. “We have a lot to talk about Ayako, so let’s go someplace private where we can enjoy ourselves.” She says, a smile covering her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Game Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile softly as Ayako walks through the portal which I promptly close after her. “Good morning Kurumin, you don’t have to stay hidden you know.” I purr as I collect the dishes and walk them to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmhm, good morning Tsubasa. Guess I couldn't hide from you could I?” Kurumi chuckles as she emerges from the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start rinsing them slowly, not bothering to turn and greet her. “You’ve never been able to hide from me and my eyes Kurumin, you know that.” I chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know.” I hear her sit down at the table while I keep working. “Ayako really loves you doesn’t she.” She comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s a cute little brat. I always knew since she woke up that she loved me like this, but if you asked me a year ago if I thought she would win me over I would’ve told you no.” I pause as I put another dish away. “And if you had asked me if I thought I would be in love with the two most beautiful girls in the world I would have definitely called you a liar, but here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww you think I’m beautiful?” She teases playfully. “Still, it’s nice to hear you say that you love us both. I know you do, but you only really say it in the heat of the moment. Sometimes you should make sure you say it to Ayako, not in a sisterly way, but in a lover kinda way, just so she gets the message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when did you care about Ayako so much?” I ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if we had gone through with our fight?” She asks, changing the subject suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That certainly came out of nowhere.” I continue working on the dishes. “I don’t think it would have played out any differently than it actually did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You think we would have had the same relationship even if we had tried to kill each other that night?” She asks with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Kurumin, I would never try to kill you.” I put the last dish away and turns to her, smiling. “I think it would‘ve gone exactly the same way it did whether you attacked me or not. One way or another we would have ended up here. Someone as alluring as you, there is no way I would have let you slip away from me.” I pull her into a seat with me, making her straddle my lap and pull her into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kisses me back happily, slipping her arms around my neck as she pulls me in deeper to the kiss. I hug her back, slipping my arms around her waist and pressing her close against me. “Mmm, you’re quite affectionate today aren’t you.” She licks her lips and smirks at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t I always?” I ask her, grinning at her cheekily while I stroke her back lovingly. I lean in and kiss her neck, sucking on it and earning a sweet groan in response. “So out with it Kurumin, what‘s the purpose of your visit today?” I nuzzle against her, pressing her firmly against me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason to visit my girlfriend?” She groans softly and hugs me tighter and I can't help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t, you’re welcome here anytime. In fact,” I bite her ear, earning an adorable yelp from her. “When are you going to move in with us Kurumin?” I ask her softly and she shivers as my warm breath washes over her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already talked about this Tsubasa.” She responds. I lean back a moment and kiss her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have talked about it, but that doesn’t mean I liked your answer.” I tell her after breaking the kiss. “Come on Kurumin, come live with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bites her lip and sighs. “I already said I like being able to come and go whenever I please. I may love you but I don’t want to be tied down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I said that’s bullshit.” I cup her face. “You belong with us Kurumin, I understand it’s not something you are used to, but don’t forget your home is with us now. So why not move in? I’ll never stop you from traveling if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi sighs softly and rests her head on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. “I’ll think about it.” She mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I hug her warmly. “Now then, why did you come today? We both know it’s for more than a cuddling session.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DEM seems to be making moves.” She says, leaning back with a serious look on her face. “I’m not entirely sure what their goal is but most likely it’s Shido. I figured I better let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, thanks for keeping an eye on them for me. I have a business meeting soon but I’ll be sure to watch them when I can, what are you going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m currently with Ayako, I figured it would be best if I stayed near all the Spirits and Shido just in case they could use some help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww you and Ayako gonna go on a little date at the fair? I hope you two have a lot of fun.” Kurumi blushes and sputters in embarrassment. “Make sure you don’t tease her too much, I want my two girls to get closer to one another and you tend to get just a little aggressive with your teasing toward Ayako.” I chide her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a date Tsubasa! I’m just going to have her show me around so I get the layout of the fair. If she asks me to stick around because she is lonely I MIGHT consider sticking around, if I’m bored.” She shoots back, glaring at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsundere Kurumin is just as adorable as I thought. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smirk to myself and kiss her one last time. “Whatever you say, Kurumin.” I stand her up. “I have to go to my meeting with Ratatoskr now, you and Ayako have fun. Oh and let her know I will be giving her a call later so she can give some details over her VR project.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, good luck with your meeting.” Kurumi says as she starts to melt into the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk at her. “You know me better than that Kurumin, I don’t need luck.” I head to my room and quickly finish getting ready for work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So DEM is finally moving in force against Ratatoskr again. Hopefully this turns out like it did with the Yamai sister, but if not they have Ayako and Kurumi there for back so they should be fine. Ayako and Kurumi can take care of themselves so I don’t have anything to worry about. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Miss Tenshima.” My new secretary says as I walk into the office. “Today all you have planned is a business meeting with Ratatoskr, you never gave me any notes on the meeting other than the day and time.” She finishes apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, it’s still an experimental deal that I am working on personally. Until the project is complete, it’s on the highest secrecy level, only me and my head developer know about it, so don’t feel bad for not having any notes to help out, I appreciate the thought.” I flash her a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course ma’am, is there anything I can get you before the meeting?” She asks earnestly but I decline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks but I already had breakfast with my sister, I’ll be fine for now. Please let everyone know I will be dealing with this today and after I’ll be heading home. I’m not doing any extra work and no more meetings today.” I inform her as I walk past her desk toward my private office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course ma’am, I’ll send an email out to everyone.” She replies and turns back to her computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So glad I got her to replace the last secretary, Ayako was totally right, she needed to go. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I muse to myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that I’ll ever tell her she was right on that. Can’t let her think she is a better judge of character then her big sister.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lock my office and sit down at my desk to check my mail before the meeting. I quickly sort through my emails and send replies as needed until my desk phone rings. “Miss Tenshima, Ratatoskr’s Kyouhei Kannazuki is on the phone, they are ready to begin the meeting if you are available.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead and patch him through, thank you.” There is a slight pause on the line before the transfer clicks through. “Good morning Kannazuki, I hope you are doing well today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Miss Tenshima, are you ready for the meeting?” He asks politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ve been waiting on you to begin, beam me up Scotty.” I chuckle at my own joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At once.” I wait for a moment before the room around me shifts and Kannazuki is standing in front of me. “Welcome back aboard the Fraxinus Miss Tenshima.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Kannazuki, when I’m not in the office you can call me Tsubasa, we’ve worked together enough to be that familiar with one another can’t we? Now then, is the meeting on the bridge or are we going to a meeting room today?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me this was a private venture so we will go to a meeting room this time, only you, myself, Kotori, and Miss Reine will be in the meeting.” He informs me. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I follow Kannazuki to a small comfortable room where Kotori and Reine were already waiting with a small spread of drinks. I quirk a smile and pour myself a fresh cup of coffee before sitting down. “I appreciate the drink, coffee always makes meetings more enjoyable.” I say thankfully as I sip it. “Mm, and you choose some very high quality beans too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well we know about your love of coffee, so we prepared some Black Ivory Coffee for this meeting.” Reine comments as she starts putting way to many sugar cubes into her cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly know how to treat a girl.” I smirk as I take another sip. “So then, shall we begin the meeting?” I set my cup down and look at the three of them sitting across from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I suppose we should begin, I must say I’m quite interested in what you have for us today.” Kotori says smoothly, not bothering to touch the bitter and strong smelling coffee, instead opting for hot chocolate. “You never gave us any details other than ‘it will revolutionize gaming’. So what’s your new business proposition?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me start from the top and I’ll explain everything. I will also be calling Ayako at some point to go into more detail on the matter in question because, I have to admit, this project of hers is completely beyond me.” I confess, earning a surprised look from Kannazuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, for someone who is the CEO for a major gaming company and hardware developer, it must be something very unique if you know so little about it.” He comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then, for the past several months Ayako has been working on a new project in her workshop at home. I’ll admit it wasn’t until recently that I learned of it myself, she apparently wanted to leave it as a surprise, but she tends to have problems keeping secrets from me.” I smile cheekily. I clear my throat. “Pardon me, I suppose that doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, being a younger sibling I understand, older siblings always seem to sniff out anything odd the younger one is doing.” Kotori says with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gift. Back on topic though. Ayako has been working on a new VR headset and software.” I finally state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima, obviously Ayako is brilliant at what she does, but VR is already deeply invested in industry, you’ll have to give us some details on why this is any different from any other VR sets.” Reine says, looking at Tsubasa seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, VR is a heavily oversaturated market. It’s been at the forefront of gaming for years now and it has only gotten better as time goes on.” I agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, you wouldn’t have come here if it was JUST normal VR, am I right?” Kotori asks slyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako has been working on a Full Dive VR headset and software.” I finally announce. “She has already finished the custom headset for the Full Dive system and is currently working on programing the world she is going to use as the base for all her work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding right? Full Dive isn’t possible, it’s science fiction.” Kannazuki says in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Reine said, Ayako is brilliant. She still has a bit to go before the system is done but she works on it every weekend and when she isn’t busy with school and other activities.” I tell them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How safe will this be? Obviously most instances of full dive come from manga or movies, but in them are some pretty valid fears, like how will it affect the physical body.” Reine points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or getting stuck in the game.” Kotori adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako has assured me we don’t have to worry about those problems. However, I’m sure you want more than my side for it, so I’ve informed Ayako that we might be calling her today for more information on her full dive set, shall we call her?” I wait for them all to agree and give Ayako a call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Onee-san, is it already time for me to join the meeting?” Her voice chirps over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, do you have a few minutes?” I ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, let me find a quiet room.” I wait as she puts us on hold and looks for a quiet place to talk about the project. “Alright what am I starting with first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Ayako, before we start I just want to confirm, are you serious? You’ve actually figured out how to create a full dive environment for gaming?” Kotori asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t easy, I’m still working on getting the program up and running, but once I finish the base programming andthe world programming, I’ll have finished the first full dive environment.” She confirms and I can’t help but smile in pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are certain it can be done then.” She says quietly. “Alright then most of our questions are about the security and safety of this system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they are. This is something that has never been done before, if you weren’t worried about safety I’d be worried.” She chuckles over the phone. “First of all let me assure you anything you see if manga is completely fiction, even if I altered the program while players are inside the system it shouldn’t do anything to them, there is no way that just the program could trap them in the game.” She starts off assuring that those kinds of options aren’t even possible. “The largest issues that could happen would be things like account theft and hacking, such as stealing money from peoples accounts, identity theft, standard hacking stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say standard hacking, but that stuff is still pretty bad Ayako, how do you plan on stopping those kinds of activities?” Reine asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have too. The code I’m writing isn’t like any other code made right now. I’m confident it would take a supercomputer years to even be able to crack into the system. On top of that, by the time this is ready to be mass produced the program will be much more complex and harder to crack. The biggest issue for this system are running into would-be bugs in the code, however I have already written a program into the base code to alert me anytime a bug is created or found so that I can fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is there’s virtually no worries when it comes to user safety. That does sound very intriguing, but I have to ask, why come to us over this?” Kotori asks after Ayako finishes her explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked.” I draw their attention to me. “I had the idea that this could be used for training for Shido. It would make an excellent simulated environment for him to practice in, as well as a perfect testing ground for the full dive system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you aren’t wrong, it does sound like an interesting idea.” Kotori agrees hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is actually more to it than just Shido testing it actually.” Ayako cuts in. “I remember a conversation once where you were talking about upgrading Fraxinus at some point, so I had an idea about that. See, to help manage the virtual world I’m building, I’m also working on an AI for it, something to help handle maintenance and once bugs find their way into the system and I fix them the system will learn how to take care of similar issues as well. I was thinking I could integrate the AI into Fraxinus’ systems to help improve its performance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn Ayako, clever girl. You didn’t tell me anything about this. I think I’ll have to give her a nice reward for this idea, it’ll really help seal the deal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I try to hold back my own surprise as the 3 heads of Fraxinus look at one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, that‘s an excellent idea Ayako. How long would you need to complete everything you are working on?” Kotori finally asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, good question. It’ll still be awhile unfortunately. I need to finish the base version and make sure I can get into it, then from inside the system I will copy it and edit it to make it game worthy, and then I will create a more solid headset version that’s a bit less clucky. So probably a few months at best.” She finally says after a bit of contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do we have a deal?” I ask them finally as they look between one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we didn’t have any plans to do the upgrade anytime soon.” Kotori finally agrees. I reach out and shake her hand, a cool smile on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to provide you with updates as Ayako continues her work. You hear that Ayako, no more secrets, this is an official project so you rope me on everything you do.” I direct my comment to her and I’m rewarded with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Onee-sama…” She says with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Kotori, Kannazuki, Reine I think everything is done here.” I tell them and stand up. Everyone follows suit and I shake Kotori’s hand once again. “Kannazuki would you mind showing me out? I can’t imagine you have much extra time to entertain me, so please return me to my office so we can both continue with our work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, please follow me.” I bid Kotori and Reine goodbye and follow Kannazuki back to the teleportation room. “As always, it was a pleasure to see you Tsubasa.” He offers his hand and I shake it, a smile on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say the same thing back, but it’s always a pleasure working with you.” I respond before stepping into the teleporter and returning to my office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Onee-sama is there a reason you didn’t hang up on me yet?” Ayako finally asks as I return to my office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure you know I’m going to reward you for your hard work today.” I let her know, my voice slipping into a soft purr. “You never told me about your AI idea. I’ll be honest I think it was that little addition that pushed them to accept that deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww thanks, I totally forgot to mention it to you, so I brought it up.” I can hear the proud smile in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did great Ayako, when we have some free time I’m gonna treat you real good.” I purr to her and picture her shivering in desire. “Go enjoy your festival. I’ll see you when I get home, my little Aya.” I say in a sultry tone before hanging up the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I certainly hope she brought some extra panties, because if that didn’t get her excited I’ll be more than a little disappointed in myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the meeting Miss Tenshima?” My secretary asks as I walk down the hall from my office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went perfectly, thank you. Once this project is complete and ready to be mass produced we will be years ahead of our competitors. Now I'll be heading home, have a good day.” I head out of my office and start making my way home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, I think some food is in order. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself. I stop at a nice little cafe on my way home and order an omelette. After the quick meal, I take some time to run to the store and pick up groceries for dinner for the next few days and warp myself back home to put everything away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I drop the groceries off in the kitchen, putting them away quickly before heading back to my room to undress. I strip down my underwear and flop down on the bed with a groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’ll take a nap, I rarely get time to nap or do anything like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I scoot up and flop my head down on my pillow and close my eyes trying to drift off. I toss and turn for a few minutes before opening my eyes again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I roll over and grab Ayako’s pillow and hug it tightly and close my eyes again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess she isn’t the only one that has gotten more clingy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought floats through my head as I finally doze off, cuddling Ayako’s pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan softly as I hear my phone go off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t remember setting an alarm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I roll over and grab my phone to check my messages, only to sit up a moment later. Head downstairs, throwing on some sweats and a tank top and powering the TV on. On the news channel they are warning putting up a warning to stay indoors as a mob has been moving about the city centered around the exhibition hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know she’s fine, Ayako can take care of herself, but I am worried about the fact she hasn’t even messaged me with all this going on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I start looking through the convention center until I finally find her in a room with her favorite idol Miku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least she is ok. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something is definitely off, but she’s ok so for now I’ll just keep an eye on her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I grab my phone as it goes off again and open a message from Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I narrow my eyes as I read her message. “Westscott’s made his move.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Date a Diva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this is private enough.” Miku says happily as she opens a comfortable looking room in the back staging area of the auditorium. She leads the way inside and claims a comfy armchair. “We won't be interrupted here. Now then Ayako, come join me on the couch.” She commands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where? There isn’t anywhere to sit since you took the chair.” I tell her perplexed. I double check, looking around the room to confirm I’m not missing something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, the best seat in the world of course, you should consider yourself very lucky.” She purrs and pats her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way I can do that Miku! I’m not worthy of sitting on your lap.” I shake my head hastily and look around again. “How about I sit on the bed or maybe on the arm of the chair?” I asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to sit on my lap Ayako, so be a good girl and do as you’re told.” She says in a kind but commanding tone. I swallow hard and nod before sitting down in her lap lightly. She wraps an arm around me and draws me closer until I’m fully on her lap and she’s holding me in a one armed hug. “There we go, much more comfortable isn’t it?” She asks, an impish grin playing at the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes Miku.” I respond, unable to look her in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, getting a little shy? It’s cute that you’re feeling so embarrassed, though I can’t imagine why. We did go on a date earlier today after all.” She teases and gives my side a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s different and you know it Miku! It’s embarrassing being on your lap, way more embarrassing than just going around hanging out together.” I tell her, pouting a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww you thought we were just hanging out? I was really enjoying your company, just like Shiori before she tricked me.” She strokes my side sensually, causing me to shiver under her touch. “So much so that I thought we might have something special. Now tell me Ayako, what do you think of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best. I envy you because of how strong you seem. You’re able to get up in front of thousands of people and enjoy yourself to the fullest. You are kind, brave and wonderful.” I tell her honestly and she squeezes my side happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ayako, but now onto the more important topic, I want to know more about you. How you came to be so smart, everything.” She tells me and I stare up at her in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like it's interesting or anything, why would you want to know something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks down at me. “Because you are mine now, interesting or not I want to know all about you. Let’s start with your fear of attention. I can tell even now, despite just being the two of us here, you’re anxious from all this affection. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of affection from others.” She makes a sad sound and shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not it.” I sigh softly. “When I was a kid my parents were always very busy, they were rarely home. I don’t blame them for it, they were working hard for me and Onee-sama’s sake, but because of that it was always just me and Onee-sama together.” I start explaining. “On top of that my parents both died in an accident, to be honest I don’t even remember what they look like anymore, which goes to show you how rarely I saw them if someone as smart as me can’t recall their faces.” I smile sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku hugs me tighter. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect a story like this, you don’t have to tell me something like this, I don’t want you to be sad.” She tells me softly but I shake my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’ve come to terms with this, and it’s not like I dealt with this alone. After my parents died I was going to be taken into foster care since I was still so young, but Onee-sama refused to let that happen, even though she isn’t that much older than me she fought to keep me with her. It turned out that our parents had accumulated a small fortune which Onee-sama used to keep me with her and take care of us both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your big sister really sounds like an amazing person, being so young but so focused on your well being, but this doesn’t really explain why you’re so skittish around others.” Miku pushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting there Miku, have some patience.” I chide her softly, sticking my tongue out teasingly. “Anyway, of course Onee-sama had me go to school. She wanted me to have a proper education while she herself started homeschooling. That’s when things started to get even rougher for me. See losing my parents didn’t really change much, it was still Onee-sama who took care of me, but going to school was different. My classmates treated me like a freak and my teachers didn't know what to do with me. I was too young to skip grades so I was stuck. My classmates would bully me nonstop, I don’t remember a day where I didn’t go crying because of what my classmates would do to me. It didn’t take long for Onee-sama to put a stop to that and bring me back home to be homeschooled as well.” I finish telling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you poor thing, no wonder you don’t like to stand out. To have such a painful childhood is a terrible feeling.” Miku laments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s it really. I think it might be because I just don’t have a lot of people skills. For the longest time it’s just been me and Onee-sama so I still don’t really know how to deal with other people all that well, but I know I can. Shido, Tohka, Kotori, all the Spirits have become my friends. I enjoy spending time with them, and even though sometimes I do feel a little overwhelmed by them I think it’s a good thing, as much as I hate Onee-sama making me go to school, she isn’t wrong that it helps me.” I explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister really cares about you if she’s willing to do so much just to make you happy.” Miku comments, a hint of jealousy in her voice. “I wonder though, if she has given so much for you has she been able to enjoy her own life? You make it sound like she gave up everything for you.” She continues but stops as she notices me drop my gaze. “Ayako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister is amazing. She’s only a few years older then me but she’s completely given herself up to make sure I can live a happy life.” I mutter. I look up at Miku and I can see the look of surprise on her face as I turn to her, my fear plain as day. “I love my sister, and the thought that I robbed her of her own life has scared me for a long time, but I can never bring myself to talk to her about it, I’m afraid she resents me for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that's not the case Ayako. From what you’ve said your sister loves you very much! There’s no way she would ever resent you just because she had to help raise you.” Miku says, backpedaling instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never know unless I ask her, and I’m too scared to do that.” I confess. I give myself a rough shake and slap my cheeks to snap me out of it. “Either way I should introduce you to my Onee-sama soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku instantly perks up at the slight change in topics. “Yes I would love to meet her, she sounds like an amazing woman.” She smirks impishly. “And it would be so much more interesting to have one of you in each arm.” She licks her lips. “Alright then, I think that’s enough beating around the bush, Ayako please stand up.” I get up and Miku pats my ass, earning a small noise of surprise. “Now then I have a task for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want Miku.” I answer instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, strip for me, nice and slow.” She purrs. I blush hard but after a moment of hesitation I nod my head. I undo my neck ribbon and toss it aside before quickly removing my jacket so I can give her a good show. She leans forward in her seat as I start slowly unbuttoning my shirt, starting from the top down until my shirt hangs open, revealing my modest bust and plain bra. “Cute, though I think we might have to consider getting you some sexy lingerie to wear from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy lingerie doesn’t really suit me though.” I comment bashfully as I slowly slide one sleeve of my shirt off my shoulder, quickly following with the other and letting it drop discarded onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go again, you should have more self-confidence in your body, you are gorgeous.” She says looking me up and down as I undo my skirt and let it drop down around my legs. I unhook my bra and let that drop, revealing my perky breasts to Miku for just a moment before I bend over and slide my panties down as well, leaving me naked before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I finished Miku.” I announce the obvious as I push all my clothes away and straighten up so she can get a good look at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lovely.” She says softly as she stands up from her seat. She circles me slowly, looking over every inch of my body with a perverse smile on her face. “Absolutely stunning.” She stops in front of me and leans in close, licking my cheek softly. The door bangs open and Miku jumps back in surprise as a beautiful redhead standing in the doorway. She glared at Miku with her vibrant blue and pink eyes. “Excuse me, who are you?” Miku turns on her, glaring back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama!” I gasp in surprise, causing Miku to glance at me in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry.” She puts on a polite smile. “So you are the famous ‘Onee-sama’ Ayako’s always talking about? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She falters slightly as the taller woman continues to glare at her. “I’m sure this might seem a bit odd, but there is nothing wrong going on here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa sighs in aggravation and walks up to me, completely ignoring Miku along the way. She grabs me tightly and pulls me into a kiss. I gasp in surprise and she takes that moment to slip her tongue into my mouth. I groan softly as our tongues dance around one another before she breaks the kiss and looks down at me. “Snap out of it Aya.” She mutters to me and presses her forehead to mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blink up at her slowly. “Onee…sama?” She smiles down at me and kisses me again and I can't help but relax into her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my sweet girl.” Tsubasa whispers in my ear after breaking the kiss while petting my hair gently. She takes her jacket off and wraps it around my shoulders before turning to Miku, who is standing there in a state of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just kissed your sister… and you undid my hypnosis, who are you?” Miku asks in disbelief. Her cheeks flush slightly in arousal at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ayako’s Onee-sama, she belongs to me and no one else.” She says standing between Miku and myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako is mine. I get whatever I want, and I think I want you too.” Miku says arrogantly, summoning a small version of her organ. “Gabriel, Solo.” She activates for a minute and neither Tsubasa or I move and a smirk splits her face. “How about you strip too miss Onee-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think not.” Tsubasa says and closes the gap between the two of them in an instant, and before Miku can react Tsubasa slaps her cheek so hard it sends her reeling backward into the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How? How come my power didn’t affect you?” She asks incredulously while holding a hand up to her stringing cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your power won’t be able to affect me or Ayako as long as I’m here. Now then, I think it’s time for your punishment.” Tsubasa grabs Miku by the collar and pulls her off the seat and takes the spot herself and holds Miku across her lap. “Now then, take your punishment like a big girl ok?” Before Miku can even complain Tsubasa’s hand cracks down on her unprotected rear and I flinch as she cries out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did that hurt? I’m a Spirit!” Miku cries in protest before another strike smacks her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it down and take your spanking.” Tsubasa warns her before the flurry of blows rains down on Miku’s poor butt until it’s bright red. Though much to Tsubasa’s surprise she seems to start enjoying it a bit, if the state of her panties are any indicator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa raises her hand again. “Hold on Onee-sama, let her up.” I cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I? She still deserves more spanks. If I hadn’t shown up I can easily guess what she would’ve done.” Tsubasa counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me.” I plead with her. Tsubasa watches me for several moments before nodding her head and depositing Miku back onto the chair after standing up. “Miku.” I call out to her, grabbing her attention from her sore rear end. “Do you want to know why I think your hypnosis broke on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My guess is your sister is like Shido, she has the ability to nullify Spirit powers.” Miku says and Tsubasa snorts in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle in response and shake my head. “No, or else my powers would have been sealed, not yours. I love my Onee-sama, and she loves me. Honestly she snapped me out of your control without any powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not possible.” Miku counters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll sound a bit corny I guess, but your powers won’t bring you happiness Miku. With my Angel I could be the richest person in the entire world. I could make it so Onee-sama’s company was the most powerful and successful company in the industry. However, that wouldn’t make us happy.” I try to explain. “I would rather struggle with Onee-sama working together in our company. Honestly, I don’t know what brought about your thinking Miku, using your powers to make friends and control them, but in the end you will be alone and unhappy.” I tell her and her eyes fall to the ground. “But you know, I’m still your friend, you can always rely on me. If you ever feel down or lonely you can always come to me.” I tell her and she looks back up at me, a look of disbelief on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’ll let her, Ayako?” Tsubasa chimes in and Miku flinches away from us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look up at my sister and smile. “Well you gave Kurumi a chance, and I think Miku just needs some friends, some people she can trust and rely on, and if you won't let me be that person I’ll get mad at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa stares me down for a long moment before sighing. “Like I can argue with you over this, you damn brat.” She pulls me close to her again. “Shido’s in danger, you have to go help him. Kurumi is providing him support for now but I get the feeling things are about to go south fast. So let’s get you dressed and I’ll take you to Shido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, my Astral Dress will give me clothes to wear, please just take me to Shido.” I tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on! How can you protect someone like him? He wants to seal your power, he should be your enemy but not only is he your friend but you‘re going to risk your life to save him?!” Miku demands, surprising both of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ve misunderstood Shido, Miku.” Tsubasa tells her. “He isn’t the enemy, he wants to seal their powers to protect them, let them live normal lives without fear of hurting others, causing Space quakes or constantly being under attack from people like the AST. He just wants to give them a chance at a normal life. I understand if you don’t want to give up your powers, Ayako didn’t either. Unlike you though she keeps her powers to herself, and with me she can have a normal life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku, it’s your choice what to do with your powers, keep them or leave them, but if you ever run into trouble I swear I’ll come help you.” I promise her. “I mean, that’s what I said I would do when I started using my Zuriel’s power.” When I say it’s name my Astral Dress summons and covers me up and I hand the jacket back to Tsubasa. “Stay here and stay safe Miku, it’s dangerous out there. I hope you choose to free everyone, if not then you might actually make an enemy out of people you don’t want to.” I tell her as Tsubasa holds me close and we vanish in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look around quickly trying to get my bearings. “Ara ara, I didn’t think you two would actually show up.” Kurumi’s sultry voice sounds before she raises up out of the shadows. “Glad to see you back with us Ayako, sorry I didn’t step in to help you, but I had more pressing things to handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako isn’t your responsibility, so you did the right thing.” Tsubasa tells her as she ruffles my already messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right, don’t mess with the big sister, understood.” She replies with a sly smile. “Shido’s already in the building, they’re holding Tohka near the top. Unfortunately I’ve been too busy out here to lend him a hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he ok? I doubt they left the tower undefended inside.” I ask anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of their people are deployed outside to fight me and Mana, but I'm sure he’ll need some help.” Kurumi says and I look at Tsubasa who nods her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go help him, we can’t let anything happen to him or Tohka.” She shifts her gaze to the tower and narrows her eyes in a glare. “Something bad is going on and we have to stop them. Ayako go help Shido, Kurumi keep holding their forces at bay, I have something else to deal with.” With that she teleports away leaving me and Kurumi alone on the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, before you go, there’s something you need to see.” Kurumi pulls my attention away from the building and to her. She hands me a photo of Miku. “Hold that picture up to your head, Shido and I found out something about her that I think you’ll wanna know. We didn’t really have the option to act on it, but with you here I don’t think we’ll need Miku’s help like we originally planned anyway.” I do as she asks and she aims her gun at me and fires. “Yud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp softly as memories of Miku rush through my head. I see her when she debuted as an idol, how her manager demanded favors of her and how after she turned him down rumors about her were spreading, ruining her career. On top of it all, after that she lost her voice, she was left alone with no one, until she was given the power from the First Spirit and debuted as Miku Izayoi. “She really doesn’t trust anyone. It’s no wonder she did what she did.” I say quietly. “Thanks Kurumi, I appreciate you showing me that. I’ll have to deal with that later though, this is more important right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, I just figured it was something you’d want to know. Tsubasa didn’t say it, but I will.” Kurumi glances at me. “Be careful, like Tsubasa says, something’s going on.” I watch as she leaps off the building to rejoin the battle, her clones quickly opening a path to the building for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuriel, find Shido.” I command my Angel who almost instantly informs me of his location. I launch myself at the massive skyscraper and smash through the walls and stop in the middle of a hallway. “Hey Shido, need a hand?” I ask with a cheeky smile. Shido stares at me speechless as he’s pinned to the floor under a territory with several guards surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha? Who are you?!” One of the guards asks, turning their gun on me. I sigh and blast the soldier with a bolt of electricity, sending him flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fire several more bolts, knocking each of them out instantly before pulling Shido to his feet. “You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea thanks to you, but where did you come from?” He asks as he catches his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I point to the giant hole I just made with a smirk, but before Shido can make a comment I end my own joke and explain. “I got caught up in that Miku debacle, but don’t worry, I think that's taken care of for now. My sister told me there was a massive battle going on at DEM and since I know you, you were right in the middle of it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thanks for the help, do you know where Tohka is?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I used Zuriel to hack into the building's security, she’s quarantined on the 18th floor. I’ve already duplicated the credentials to get into the room so we gotta pick up the pace.” I lead the way up the stairs and continue navigating the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know where we are going?” Shido asks, keeping up with my quick pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I downloaded the layout of the building while I was looking for you.” I tell him and I turn the corner. My eyes widen a bit as a shot flies past my face and I duck back around the corner, pushing Shido back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out and surrender yourself now!” One of the guards commands. I step out and blast each one of them with a bolt of lighting, knocking them out instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch out!” Shido steps out and I turn around to see him blast two more guards away with Sandelphon. “Come on, you’re right. We don’t have any time to waste.” He says and turns to keep moving but drops to one knee, gasping in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t look so good Shido. You need to take it easy. If you keep going like this you’ll burn out before we reach her.” I crouch over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, we have to save Tohka no matter what.” He stands back up and starts slowly walking for the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, but leave the fighting to me.” I tell him again. We continue up the corridors and stairs and I take out all guards in our way until we finally come to a heavily fortified door blocking our path. “Tohka should be just through here.” I tell him and swipe my phone over the keypad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors open slowly and we see Tohka bound to a chair at the far side of the room. “Tohka!” Shido rushes into the room but stops as the wall on the far end of the room opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you. May I call you a friend of the Princess? That seems like a fair assumption.” A well dressed man walks out and moves toward the unconscious Tohka. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Allow me to officially introduce myself, I’m Isaac Westcott, Director of DEM Industries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that name.” Shido says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job making it here alive, you as well Roulette.” He stops and stares intently at Shido. “What are you, wait don't tell me. You can’t be, there’s no way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a human and my name’s Shido. I’ve come to save Tohka. If you know what’s good for you you’ll get her out of there.” He threatens, holding Sandalphon in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re Shido Itsuka, amazing.” He starts laughing. “I never thought I’d meet someone who can handle the power of the Spirits. I didn’t think it was possible, but apparently I was wrong.” I narrow my gaze suspiciously at his jubilant tone of voice. “How incredibly funny this is, and every single detail is going precisely according to that woman's plan.” He continues laughing while shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her out or else Westcott.” Shido insists, despite Westcotts carefree attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I were to say no I wonder what would you do then? I should probably be afraid right?” I freeze up as his carefree attitude melts away, revealing a chilling glare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This man is dangerous. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t let her go willingly I’ll have to make you do it.” Shido tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how would you do that exactly? I’m very curious.” Westcott asks, seemingly unafraid of Shido’s threats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your last chance, let Tohka go, now!” Shido ignores his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I won’t fight, I’m not nearly as skillful as my counterpart Ellen.” He snaps his fingers and the room lights up and Tohka’s restraints are removed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright Tohka?” He calls out as she stirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there? Shido!” She calls out as she notices him, she pulls off the electrodes stuck to her skin and they run toward each other only to be blocked by a glass wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I’m here, I’m sorry it took so long.” Shido apologizes as Tohka leans against the glass, smiling in relief. He returns his attention to Westcott, once again glaring angrily at the man who holds Tohka prisoner. “Let her go, open this now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can control the power of Spirits, can you not? Why don’t you cut it and tear it open yourself.” Westcott asks, ignoring Shido’s demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay- Roulette, can you open this wall? I need to get to Tohka.” He turns to me, almost letting my name slip in the process of making his request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yea it should only take me a minute or so.” I tell him and get to work hijacking their system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right I almost forgot, there’s something important I need to tell you, Shido Itsuka. If you keep standing where you are right now, you’ll be in danger.” He says smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tokha looks up and gasps. “Wait, Shido!” I turn around and before either he or I could react, I see Ellen run Shido through with her sword through his back and out his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slides down the blood covered glass wall and turns to face his attacker. “Nothing personal, but it is my duty to break any sword pointed at Ike.” She says in a calm tone. Tohka pounds on the glass as Shido collapses in front of her. I take a step forward but am suddenly trapped in a powerful territory. “I only attacked because he summoned an Angel and I thought you were in danger, I hope that’s alright Ike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it works out better this way.” Westcott tells her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido come on get up! Shido you can’t leave me!” Tohka cries as she pounds on the glass wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you regret that Ellen!” I scream as I attack her territory surrounding me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was told she was strong, but this is pathetic of me. I can’t believe I let this happen! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I berate myself as I chip away at her barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would save my breath Princess, there’s no hope for him now.” Westcott pulls her attention away from Shido’s bleeding form. “I’m going to make you watch me take his life, I’m sorry but I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do. Although it would be interesting to watch you try and stop Ellen’s blade with everything you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen lowers her blade closer to Shido and Tohka slams her foot on the ground. “Sandalphon!” She takes hold of her great blade as slashes the wall with all her strength, only to leave a small cut in it. “I won't let you do this!” She screams between slashes. “Don’t worry Shido, I’ll save you! I don’t care what happens to me, just swear, whatever you do don’t hurt Shido anymore!” Tohka begs as she continues to throw herself at the wall with little effect. All she can do is watch in horror as Ellen raises her blade for another attack. I shatter the barrier holding me back and rush Ellen reaching her before her blade falls only to have us both thrown back from a massive blast of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Westcott laughs maniacally as the room is filled with swirling dark energy. “Ike, what is this?” Ellen asks, sounding shaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the kingdom Ellen, it has inverted. Finally the time is here.” He tells her, his voice filled with excitement. “The Demon King has returned!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Inversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad, this is SERIOUSLY bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think as my mind moves a mile a minute. I glance over down at Shido and let out a small sigh as I see Kotori’s flames are already closing his wounds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know who this person is, but it's not Tohka. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I watch her carefully as she slowly comes to and examines her surroundings. Her Astral Dress has changed dramatically, she’s now sporting a </span>
  <span>dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. Likewise Sandalphon has changed to a dark single edged blade with a purple edge and redish-pink lines emanating from the blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I? What is this place?” She settles her gaze on me. “You, answer me. Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are at DEM Industries, Japanese branch.” I tell her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, I don’t know what to do. If Onee-sama were here the situation wouldn’t look so bad. Damn it why is she never here to help me with this kinda stuff. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I lament inwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me why I am here?” She asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were kidnapped by that Wizard over there.” I jerk my thumb over to where Ellen stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful, this is the first time I’ve seen such an excellent Inversion. Look Ellen, that is our dream, our dearest wish. Now it’s time to work, someone who is worthy for you to defeat has finally appeared, my strongest Wizard. The moment has come for you to take the treasons head of the Demon King and lay the foundation for our path.” Westcott says cryptically. During his little speech I kneel down and grab the still unconscious Shido and prepare to bolt when I see a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m ready.” Ellen responds. I dash away from Tohka pulling Shido behind me as Ellen clashes with Tohka with such force it’s like a bomb went off in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch as their swords clash together over and over faster than the human eye can see as I track each strike of theirs. I hear a pained groan and hear movement behind me as Shido stirs. “Don’t move from behind me Shido, you’ll get blown away if you step out from behind my shield.” I warn him and he pulls himself to his feat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, what’s going on?” He asks, wide eyed in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honestly not sure. Westcott said something about an ‘Inversion’. I’ve had Zuriel scan Tohka this whole time and her Spirit levels are unlike anything I’ve seen from her before.” I explain to him while they continue their fight. “Taking that and the fact that when she snapped out of it she asked me where we were and why she was here, something is seriously wrong with Tohka right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue watching the fight, staring in amazement that despite her intense barrage of attacks Ellen can’t even move Tohka an inch and with a swift swing Ellen throws herself backwards to avoid the attack. I notice her scowl to herself before resuming her lightning fast attack, changing tactics a little to try to kick Tokha’s legs out from under her, which Tohka easily avoids by launching herself into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, get ready.” Ellen growls. “Go Rhongomiant!” The back of her suit flips down and she grabs hold of it, aiming at Tohka before a massive pillar of energy is fired. I watch in shock as the blast blows through the room and out the top of DEM Industries building, creating a pillar of light reaching to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Tohka!” Shido cries out when the smoke clears and no sign of Tohka remains. Ellen glances over at Shido with a look of contempt, only to snap her attention back skywards as a voice rings out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I suppose you weren’t all talk.” The smoke clears revealing Tohka floating in the sky, the moon framing her from behind. She raises her blade and Ellen launches herself up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let you!” She cries and swings her blade at her, but instead of blocking or dodging Tohka simply reaches out and catches Ellen’s blade with her bare hand, to Ellen’s shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tohka raises her blade slowly and Ellen gasps as she sees the attack is aimed at Westcott. She disengages from Tohka and rushes to Westcott to protect him as Tohka’s sword falls. “Nahemah.” A monsterous wave of purple energy is fired from her blade and I hear Ellen cry out as the attack makes contact with her while she is defending Westcott.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako are you ok?” Shido asks, seeing me flinch noticeably from that attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, my shields are holding, but this is bad Shido, neither of us have come across anyone close to as powerful as Tohka is.” I explain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Except Onee-sama of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pile of rubble explodes and from under it emerges Westcott and a seemingly unscathed Ellen. “Thank you Ellen, that was close.” Westcott says, dusting off his suit casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, we can’t exactly have you getting killed right now.” She responds cooly as she drops the territory protecting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me, what do you think of Princess?” He asks her, unfazed by everything going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s grown much stronger than before. In my opinion she’s at least a triple A rank now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Alright Ellen, can you still win?” Westcott asks her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, nothing that lives on this earth can beat me, if I’m at my very best that is, which I’m not. I was distracted while defending us earlier and my wound opened up. I’ve been controlling my pain threshold, so I am at a slight disadvantage when facing that Spirit.” She explains and I wanna call bullshit so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, understood. It seems we have no choice. Let us retreat then, we still have some time left.” Westcott decides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’re certain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m used to waiting. It’s good enough that we were able to draw out Princess’ Inversion.” Westcott says. “On top of that we were able to see someone rather unexpected.” He directs his gaze to Shido. “My apologies, but you will have to excuse us for now. Let us meet again, if you survive, Takamiya, I mean Shido Itsuka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hold on a sec, do you know who I am?” Shido asks as I watch Westcott carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I haven’t the foggiest.” He says in a slightly mocking tone as particles of light surround him and Ellen. “Not about Shido Itsuka anyway.” He finishes before teleporting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Shido calls after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on Shido.” I tell him, my voice serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastards are next.” Tohka says, drifting down back into the room. She touches down and raises her sword above her head and delivers another powerful attack directed at us. I summon my screens and block the attack easily enough, surprised that it didn’t seem as powerful as it should until I notice Sandalphon glowing softly in Shido’s hand. “That is Sandalphon, I demand you tell me why you have that Angel.” Tohka’s voice is dangerously low, and I prepare myself to fight her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohka what happened to you? Don’t you remember us?” Shido asks, and I can’t help but feel bad about the lost look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful Shido.” I warn him as he steps up beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tohka? Are you talking to me?” She asks and we both gasp in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, Shido! Please respond!” I hear Kotori’s voice sound from Shido’s ear piece and have Zuriel hack into it so I can hear as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to the building being blown away the jamming is finally gone. What in the world happened in there? Are you ok?” Kotori demands anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are both fine Kotori, I came to give Shido some backup. As for what happened, Westcott did something to Tohka, he called it an Inversion. Shido was stabbed and then Tohka went berserk.” I explain quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, thank goodness you’re there too.” She says in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori was this caused by the reverse flow of Spirit energy? Can she be sealed?” Shido asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. This is something very different, unfortunately I can’t tell you if she can be sealed or not at this point.” Reine says over the comms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, with her current feelings toward Shido there is no way she could be sealed right now anyway.” Kotori continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what am I supposed to do?” He asks desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to make Tohka aware of who you are again.” She explains to Shido. “If you do that then her happiness levels will return to normal. No pressure but we only have one shot at this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we do.” He sighs and walks toward her. “Come on Tohka, let’s go home. If you say sorry right now I’ll make all your favorite foods for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk too much.” She says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Shido look out!” I rush forward as she slashes her sword, sending him flying past me. “Kurudo! Please give me something useful!” I cry out as I rush Tohka. I slash down as hard as I can as I feel the weapon materialize in my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” She growls in surprise and raises her sword up to defend herself. “Where did that come from?” She demands as I swing again and she leaps back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a Spirit too after all, it’s not like I wouldn’t have a weapon.” I tell her as I raise my new weapon again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asks genuinely confused at my paddle like weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an ancient weapon known as a macuahuitl, and just because it looks weird doesn’t mean you should look down on it.” I look over my shoulder to see Shido drag himself to his feet. “Shido leave this to me! I’ll deal with Tohka, you look for an opening to try to snap her out of it, and no matter what DO NOT get in my way.” I order him and he stares and me in surprise at my commanding tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be ok?” He finally asks after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk and turn back to face Tohka. “What do you think?” I ask him before throwing myself at the opponent in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My weapon’s serrated end crashes into her sword as I struggle to push her back. I grit my teeth and glare at her while she meets my eyes with a cold stare before breaking our clash with a powerful thrust and slashes at me. I dodge it by a hair's breadth and deliver a powerful smack with the flat of my paddle. I jump back and raise my hand from her. “Mado!” I blast her with a bolt of electricity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bursts from the smoke and I throw up my holo screens. She smashes straight through them and punches me in the stomach. I retch in pain, doubling over from the force of the blow. She slashes upward with her sword and I barely raise my shields and sword in time to block the attack, but the force of the blow sends me flying through the massive hole in the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako!” Shido screams as I disappear from his sight. Tohka launches herself after me. I steady myself in the air and slam my blade down onto hers, using as much force as I can to launch her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you aren’t too bad, but you aren’t as skilled as that woman before.” She comments after recovering from my strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be, I just need to be able to slow you down.” I smile smugly. “Luckily slowing someone down is something I’m quite good at, Kumu!” I shout before launching another attack. Tohka scoffs and raises her blade to defend, only to grunt in exertion as my blow lands on her sword. I grin at her widely and unleash a flurry of slashes, hammering away at her defense as she struggles to block my blows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do to me?” She demands as she diflects my attack and lunges at me but I block the strike with one of my screens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hampered your abilities with one of my own, nothing special.” I gloat as we clash again, our blades grinding against each other creating sparks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well to bad it’s not enough!” She kicks me away and launches another wave attack which I blast away with electricity. She bursts through the smoke and slashes me with her sword. I scream in pain as her sword cuts through my Astral Dress. I slash my blade but she deflects it and raises her blade. “You shouldn’t have gotten so cocky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel!” A sonic blast hits Tohka, knocking her away from me as Miku flies up next to me. “Are you alright Ayako?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku what are you doing here? I told you to stay back at the center.” I chastise her, grunting a little as my Astral Dress closes over my wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome for saving you just now.” Her voice is filled with a sassy tone. “Requiem.” I blink in surprise as the pain subsides and I look at her in surprise. “Leave the support to me, we have to get her under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” I straighten up and square up with Tohka, who hovers there, already recovered from the attack she received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel, March.” She says and I feel strength flow through me. I nod to her and launch myself at Tohka again and now thanks to mine and Miku’s powers it’s much easier to keep up with her movements. Our attacks create explosions in the air around us as our weapons clash and I grit my teeth to stop from being pushed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even with her power being hampered by my debuff and Miku supporting me I can barely keep up with her. She’s a total monster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I growl loudly as I shove off her sword and fire a bolt of electricity at her. She deflects it with her hand and slams her sword down on my hastily raised guard, the force of which slams me down into the building, burying me in rubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako! Gabriel, Symphony!” Miku attacks Tohka from all sides with powerful soundwaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako are you alright?!” Shido cries, running over to the pile of rubble that collapsed on top of me. He starts digging through it with his bare hands, pulling rocks. I blast a rock off me and sit up with a groan and look down at my now cut it half macuahuitl and discard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s way too strong Shido, I can’t hold her off even with Miku backing me up.” I tell him as I summon a new macuahuitl into my hand. A loud scream splits the air and I look up to see Miku’s Gabriel shatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you have reached your limit, you annoying little song bird.” Tohka raises her blade high over her head and all Miku does is stare in horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MIKU!!” Before she can react Tohka is engulfed in a massive blast of electricity. I pant heavily as I continue to fire my bolt of electricity through my holo screens, honing the bolt into a powerful railgun charge shot. The beam bubbles out in front of Miku and then explodes revealing a virtually unscathed Tohka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insects, I will crush you all at once!” She flies up higher and summons her throne, which begins to crack as Tohka prepares her final attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have much juice left.” I tell Shido as my new macuahuitl fades from existence. “I got a plan so listen carefully. I’m going to draw her attack off you, and when she hits me with it I want you to get to her and snap her out of this, it’s our only chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crazy!? I’ve seen what that sword can do, you won’t survive in your condition!” Shido says loudly, rejecting my idea immediately like I knew he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will, nothing Tohka could do would be worse than Tsubasa if she learned I didn’t try, so there’s no way I’m gonna leave her like that, and there’s no way I’m gonna die, Onee-sama would kill me twice over if I did.” I give him a weak smile. “Make sure Miku gets out of this ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, Tohka!” We both look upward as a blast of ice hits Tohka, which barely affects her much like my railgun earlier. I see Tohka flinch as the Yamai Sisters also call out Shido’s name and start attacking Tohka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, she’s already faltering, one more push and you can get through to her, so as soon as she attacks, get up in her face!” I order him before launching myself skyward. “Miku are you ok?” I stop at the roof where she is and ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used my powers too much, I have to let my voice recover.” She says in despair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re ok and that’s what matters. Miku, please help Shido seal Tohka for me.” I ask her before leaving her behind and heading up toward the raging Princess. “Tohka!” I yell at her, grabbing her attention as she blows Yoshino away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the most annoying of them all, just die already.” She growls in frustration. “Now Nahemah, Paverschlev!” Dark energy gathers in her sword. “It’s time to die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save Shido!” I scream as she aims her attack at him and I. I raise some screens to defend myself and I notice several Kurumi clones rush Tohka, but she destroys them like they are nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haaa!” She swings her sword and I get engulfed by dark, cutting energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako!” Miku screams as the attack clears, leaving nothing in its wake and she seems a large portion of the city destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha, they are finally gone! That annoying human and pesky Spirit will never bother me again!” Tohka laughs maniacally as she beholds the space where her enemies were before the attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What precisely are you laughing at, servant? Isn’t it a little bit early to be celebrating your so-called triumph?” Kaguya demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protection, Ayako’s foresight was quite admirable.” Yuzuru says as they hold Shido floating between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two were awesome, but is Ayako ok?” He asks, surveying the attack area looking for his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like it was hard for us, but now isn’t the time for that Shido, Ayako said seal Tohka.” Kaguya states, her normal carefreeness gone as she glares down at Tohka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? How are you still alive? I killed your friend and you’re next.” She says, but her voice is full of uncertainty. Shido flies toward her and Tohka gasps in surprise. “Who’s… Tohka?” she mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey there Tohka, I’m here to save you.” He says as he stops in front of her. He tosses Sandalphon aside and kisses Tohka, holding her close as they sink to the ground and she returns to normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido.” She says as they break apart, a smile splitting her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea that’s me.” He responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” She apologizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, but we have to find Ayako first. We have to make sure she’s ok” He tells her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww that’s sweet of you Shido, but you don’t have to worry too much about little Ayako, she’s right here.” Kurumi’s dangerous voice rings out as she appears over the edge of the building holding Ayako in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for picking me up Kurumi.” I say tiredly as she sets me down and I fall on my ass gracelessly. I look down at my clothes now that my Astral Dress has vanished and sigh. “I’m fucking tired.” I groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With that, my work is done and I’m even with you now Ayako, so be careful, no guarantee of help next time.” She warns before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flop down and lay on the roof. “I hurt everywhere…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, I’m glad you’re safe.” Shido says as he walks over with the rest of the spirits following behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I wouldn’t die Shido. Though I have to say, this would have been a lot harder if the Yamai sisters hadn’t been so quick and if Miku hadn’t shown up to lend a hand.” I turn my head to look at her. “Thank you Miku, and I’m glad you aren’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiot! You almost died because of me! You blew all your energy trying to protect me and now you’re all hurt! What would’ve happened if my first real friend had been killed?” She demands, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t and that’s the key point isn't it?” I chuckle weakly. “But don’t worry, soon enough you’ll have more than just me as your friend, I guarantee everyone here will become your friend soon enough.” I assure her. “That doesn’t mean I will keep throwing myself into the line of fire like this though, it hurts way too freaking much.” Everyone starts chuckling and Shido helps get me to my feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should all go home now, it’s been a crazy day, do you need some help getting home Ayako?” Shido asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open my mouth to respond but feel Miku wrap her arm around me. “Thanks, but I think I got someone to give me a ride.” I chuckle. “I think I’m gonna take school off tomorrow, so I’ll text you later, Shido.” I call over my shoulder as Miku flies us out the room. “Thanks for the help Miku, you can drop me off at home, my sister will be there to take care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem Ayako.” Miku says with a small smile as we head toward my home. I let out a small sigh and stare off into the distance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad everyone is ok and Tohka’s back to normal, but if Onee-sama was there to do this no one would’ve gotten hurt. I couldn't protect them, I could barely protect myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I close my eyes and clench my teeth in frustration as I silently lament my weakness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Chaotic Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my failure to defeat the Princess. Next time I’ll be sure to take her head.” Ellen swears to Westcott as they land at a safe location far from the crumbling DEM tower. Westcott stares at the tower, watching from a distance as he can make out a battle happening in the air above the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Roulette has much of a chance against Princess?” He asks Ellen without taking his eyes off the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Based on the data we have collected on Roulette's battles and the power Princess was just putting out, I find it highly unlikely that Roulette will survive the confrontation.” Ellen answers calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so? A pity, she certainly is an interesting specimen.” Westcott responds with a slight sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t write her off just yet if I were you.” I say, a smirk on my face as the two of them spin around, dumbfounded by my presence there. I watch them, a smirk of contempt on my face as I stand there with my arms crossed. “It’s been a long time Westcott, I see you are in good health, though your tower, not so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsubasa, well this is a surprise. I haven’t heard from you in years.” Westcott says, quickly recovering his cool from my surprise appearance. “How have the years been treating you? I do hope your younger sister is well.” He smiles cooly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve come to give you a warning Westcott.” I respond, all my joking gone. I take a step toward them and Ellen swiftly moves between Westcott and me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A warning you say?” I grit my teeth at his mocking tone but don’t let myself lose my cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you, if you ever hurt the people I care about I will show you pain you couldn’t imagine in your wildest nightmares Westcott. So for your own sake I would stop your misguided quest for Spirits.” I threaten him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Ellen rushes at me and I can’t help but smirk as she thrusts her blade at me. “I will not suffer such disrespect toward Ike!” She roars. I raise my hand and stop her attack mid thrust. She gasps in surprise as I block my attack with my bare hand. “Tch, just die!” I stand there as she lets loose a barrage of blows, her sword a blur as she strikes at me over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle as I block each one of her strikes like swatting a fly, enjoying the look of frustration on her face as her attacks are rendered ineffective. I flick my wrist and launch her backwards, the force of the ‘attack’ smashing her into a wall. “If that’s the best you can do Ellen, you don’t stand a chance of touching me.” I turn and start to walk away. “I’ll warn you again Westcott. If you ever hurt the people I care about, I will end you.” I teleport away, heading back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a monster.” Ellen says, walking up to Wescott.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, she won’t be an issue once we reach our goal, so for now we will work around her until the time is right. Make sure you keep an eye on Shido, and Roulette.” Wescott orders her. “It’s pretty obvious that Tsubasa is tied up with them, most likely Roulette is her little sister. Don’t make it obvious we are watching them though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood Ike, I’ll make sure steps are taken when we get back to DEM headquarters.” She promises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, looks like they’re not gonna listen.” I sigh as I close my portal and dispel my Astral Dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home Tsubasa.” Kurumi says from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen you so disheveled before, except in bed.” I comment with a slight smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You try fighting a whole army and come out unscathed… on second thought don’t bother, I already know the outcome.” She says and I laugh loudly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Ayako?” I ask curiously as I conjure up a portal to take a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s on her way home now. I couldn’t really bring her back with me without people asking questions so I left her with Shido and the others, hope you don’t mind.” She informs me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s probably for the best. It’s good they don’t know your connection to Ayako just yet.” I tell her, closing my portal. “Did you check on her before you left at least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not her babysitter Tsubasa, it’s not my job to look after her.” Kurumi says with a loud ‘hmph’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re not, and I’ve never asked you too, but you seem to like to anyway, which I think is adorable.” I smile and take a seat next to her, giving her a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about, also you owe me a reward for today.” She says while hugging me back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stroke her back fondly and give her a squeeze. “Don’t worry, I’ll spoil you plenty later once everyone is home and taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better.” She leans back and looks up at me. “Ayako’s pretty wiped out. Tohka really did a number on her, even with Miku lending her support Ayako was left in pretty bad shape. I’m fairly certain her serious injury has been taken care of for the most part, but she didn’t even have the strength to get home herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Miku was carrying her home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s lucky Miku showed up. Tsubasa, I don’t think Ayako would’ve been able to hold out if she hadn’t shown up, you were being too reckless. You should’ve taken care of Tohka when things started to get out of hand.” Kurumi says, a hint of anger in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to, if I’m being honest. However I saw Miku was on her way and I trusted Ayako to hold out until she got there, and if Miku was on her way so were the other Spirits. Believe me, I won’t let anything bad happen to Ayako ever, but I can’t coddle her, she has to grow up and fight her own battles. Even if I had gone with her she wouldn’t have let me help.” I tell Kurumi and gently stroke her hair. “Would you mind running the bath in my room? Ayako will probably need to get cleaned up and she’s just about here.” Kurumi nods and heads to my room to get the water heated up and I make my way to the door, opening it as Miku reaches for the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Onee-sama you’re here, I brought Ayako home for you.” Miku says, her face blushing a little bit and she stutters in embarrassment and I just smirk at her. I reach out and pull Ayako off Miku and she leans against me heavily and I pull her into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Miku, for helping Ayako and for bringing her home.” I tell her while petting Ayako’s head and she hugs me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me Onee-sama. It’s the least I can do for her.” She answers. “Also I’m sorry for what I did earlier, I hope you can forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle and pat her head. “You fought to protect my sister, so we can call it good.” I inform her and she sighs in relief. “But if you get out of line again we’re going to have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes Onee-sama, understood!” Miku stutters. “I should probably get home, have a good evening, bye Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Miku, I’ll text you later.” Ayako mutters, her voice tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I help Ayako back inside and she nuzzles her face against me. “You look exhausted, I had Kurumi run a bath for you, want to get in together?” She nods silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something happened, this is more than just being exhausted and hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I look down at Ayako worried and make our way to my bathroom where Kurumi is sitting on the edge of the tub, kicking her feet in the warm water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I join too?” She asks, but notices the look of worry on my face. “Actually I think I’m gonna get a snack, I’ll come check on you in a bit if I still wanna hop in.” She walks past us and shoots me a questioning look and I shrug in response and close the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turn to Ayako and start helping her undress, tossing her torn and bloody clothes into a pile before undressing myself. I quickly scan Ayako, checking for any injuries she might have and notice several painful bruises and a long bruise along her torso where she was probably cut by Tohka. I frown and step into the tub and slide into the hot soothing water. Ayako steps in and I grab her and pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. “What’s wrong Ayako?” I finally ask, resting my cheek on her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean besides being beaten up?” She chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly what I mean Ayako, what’s on your mind?” I push and she sighs and falls silent. I wait patiently, knowing she will talk when she is ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama… why didn’t you come help with Tohka?” She finally asks. I raise my eyebrow in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some business with someone that couldn’t wait unfortunately, why do you ask?” I ask,  curious about why she brought it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest I could barely fight Tohka on the tower.” She confesses. “I weakened her, Miku made me stronger, and hit her with the most powerful railgun I’ve ever fired and it didn’t even phase her. Everyone got hurt because I was too weak to fight her. If you had been there no one would’ve been hurt. Honestly if you had been there I doubt what happened to Tohka would have happened, but instead I went, and I couldn’t protect anyone, I could barely even protect myself.” She finishes bitterly. I sit in silence for a moment, a bit taken aback by how upset she was with herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako…” I wrap her in a tight hug and kiss her head. “You aren’t being fair to yourself. Tohka’s powers are completely different from yours, her abilities make her a great fighter, and Inversion is a phenomenon that only makes her that much stronger. More than that you aren’t me, it’s true I could’ve resolved the situation easily enough, but unfortunately I don’t have the liberty of using my powers as openly as you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, but it doesn’t make me feel any better, honestly it makes me feel like I’m not trying hard enough.” She says, staring into the water. “I want to get stronger, I want to get strong enough to be of use to you, Onee-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of use to me? Did you get hit in the head Ayako?” I ask teasingly and rock us both from side to side. “You do so much for me. You help with the company, you cheer me up when I need it, you protect the Spirits, something I can’t do. However, if you want to get stronger I understand, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you get stronger.” I promise her. “Now come on, let's get you washed up and treat your cuts and bruises, Kurumin is waiting for us in the living room and we don’t want to keep her waiting too long.” I quickly lather her up, making sure to be careful as I clean her up and once I’m done I send her to get in some comfy clothes and make my way to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Kurumi asks as I sit down on the couch next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, we just needed a sister to sister talk is all. She’ll be out to join us in a minute so how about we relax and put on a movie? I feel we could all use a good night to relax.” I flip through our movies and Ayako comes out and sits next to me. I hit play and pull them both to me, wrapping my arms around their hips and holding them close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rest their heads against my chest and my hands slowly migrate to their stomachs as the movie goes on and I absentmindedly rub them slowly. “Hey Tsubasa, am I the only one noticing that Ayako and I aren’t showing yet? Aren’t you worried about it at all? By now we should be showing at least a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m kinda surprised too. Though it’s also helpful not to have to worry about it at school.” Ayako agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had wondered about that too, and honestly I have no idea why you two aren’t showing, but I know for a fact the babies are healthy.” I hug them tightly to me. “I know it's different, and honestly kinda scary because we really don’t know what's going on, but I promise no matter what we will get through it together.” I bend down and kiss each of them softly before returning my attention back to the movie, keeping them pressed tight against me until they both eventually doze off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Work Day With Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, are you feeling better?” Tohka asks, her voice filled with worry as she stands over my desk. I tiredly lift my head out of the crook of my arm and look up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Tohka, yea I’m fine. I’m just tired, and a bit sore.” I tell her, waving off her concern for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine.” Shido comments, taking his seat and leaning close. “You look like you haven’t slept in a few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shoot Shido a glare and he starts in surprise. “I’m fine, alright? I’ve been working overtime for Onee-sama at work. We have a deadline coming up that we can’t miss.” I lie to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know what will help! Be right back!” Tohka says and sprints out of the room before either of us can object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God Shido, learn to take a hint.” I burst out and let my head drop back onto the table with a soft thunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do?” He asks and I sigh loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For someone who is so good at dealing with girls, you can be a real fucking idiot sometimes when you wanna be. Tohka is obviously worried if I’m having lasting injuries from when she inverted.” I sit back up properly and shake my head in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know she feels guilty about it, she could have seriously hurt us. She DID hurt you, but I don’t see your point.” He admits. I stomp on his foot and he yelps in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is worried of course! She nearly killed her friends, and at least one of them, me, was badly hurt. She feels guilty over what happened even though she had no control over it.” I sigh and slump back in my chair. “Which I get, I feel bad that I couldn’t stop her from hurting everyone, but at least I had Onee-sama to talk to. So when I say I’m fine, I’m fine, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea I got it, and you’re right it’s the right thing to do.” He agrees. “Really though, how are you feeling?” He asks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright. I’m just having some trouble sleeping is all.” I admit. “Before you ask, yes it does have to do with what happened at the tower, but not in the way you’d think. Trust me I’m alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tohka comes bursting back into the room before he can press any further and holds out a can for me to take as she stops next to my desk. “I didn’t know what kind you liked, but I like mine sweet, so I got you one I would like.” I look at her confused until I see she has a can of coffee from the vending machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez Tohka, you didn’t have to get me coffee, I wouldn’t have fallen asleep during class.” I tell her, but take the coffee anyway, cringing inwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you looked like you could use something to cheer you up, so here.” She says with a smile and hands it to me. Shido chuckles under his breath and I shoot him another glare before I open my drink and swiftly drink it down, doing my best not to cringe in displeasure and the bitter taste, despite all the cream and sugar the can says was added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank’s Tohka, there’s no way I’ll fall asleep now, these things have so much sugar in them.” I force a smile which she returns and sits down before class begins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day passes quickly and before I even realize it the lunch bell rings, snapping me out of the tired stupor I've been in all day. I slowly repack my bag with my books and stand up, taking a moment as everything swims around me and my head pounds like a drum. I unzip my bag quickly and reach in to grab some headache medicine and throw back a few pills before closing my bag again. I turn to leave, straight into a concerned looking Kaguya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako are you ok? You seem sick.” She asks, taking a step closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative. You look unwell, do you need to see the nurse?” Yuzuru pipes up from behind her sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do leave it to us! During one of our duels we were nurses. It was close but I came out as the best nurse!” Kaguya boasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle a little and shake my head. “Honestly I’m better than I was earlier today, I just have a headache. I’m pretty sure it’s because I haven’t been sleeping as much recently, but I’ll make sure to get some more sleep tonight, so please don’t tell Shido ok?” I ask them and they look at me in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confusion. Why would Shido knowing be such a bad thing? He worries about you like he does all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Shido sees I’m not in good shape he’s gonna let Onee-sama know, and then she will cancel the plans I have today.” I explain with a sigh. “Look I’m fine. Really it’s just a headache, those meds will take care of it no problem, and a hot shower should help too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine we won’t say anything, but if you aren’t better by Monday we are telling Shido.” Kaguya informs me. “Don’t forget, we’re all friends so if you ever need help with anything the great Yamai sisters are here to assist!” She strikes a pose and Yuzuru just sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks girls, I’m gonna go eat lunch on the roof, so I’ll see you two later.” I thank them and wave bye. I step into the hallway and right into someone. “Oof, sorry about that.” I apologize and move to step around them to make some room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” I freeze as Tsubasa closes the door to the classroom and turns to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama! What are you doing here?” I squeak out, as she bears down on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a silly question. Zuriel already let me know you aren’t feeling well and that you haven’t been sleeping, so I’ve come to take you home.” She says simply before grabbing me and teleporting us back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you have to let the school know!” I cry as we appear in our living room. “I’m gonna get in trouble Onee-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Ayako, I already let them know I was gonna pick you up. You should know I’m not that irresponsible, unlike a certain little sister I know.” She says and stares at me intently and I squirm under her gaze. “Talk Ayako, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s going on.” I tell her, refusing to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs and sits on the couch. “Come on Aya talk to me. How am I supposed to help you if you won’t talk to me? You aren’t still depressed about the fight with Tohka are you?” She asks, her voice full of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not that Onee-sama.” I stop myself and stand there quietly for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was I about to lie to Onee-sama? If anyone wants to help me it would be her wouldn’t it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I take a deep breath and look at her finally, feeling guilty at the anxious look on her face. I sigh and sit next to her. “The reason I haven’t been sleeping much is because I work all night on my VR equipment to get it running as soon as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that’s important to you, but it’s just a gaming platform, it’s not worth your health Aya.” She chides me gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not Onee-sama.” I cut her off. “I’m changing my version into a training ground. Imagine if I could get stronger and learn to use my powers even more effectively, like you, by just battling in a virtual world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa sighs heavily. “So it is still about that. I know finishing this is important to you, but I’m putting my foot down. No more VR work until you are fully rested and recovered, am I clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama that’s not fair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be fair.” She cuts my protest off. “Your health is more important than working on your project, and I won’t hear another word about it. It’s done until I say so.” I stare at her, sulking silently. “Now then come here.” She reaches over and pulls me down until my head is resting in her lap. “I won’t make you cancel your plans today, but until then I want you to sleep, so just relax and take a nap here.” She smiles down at me and gently pets my head soothingly, running her nimble fingers through my hair and scratching my head lightly to help me relax. I close my eyes and nuzzle into her lap and drift off into a peaceful sleep almost right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---Date Time---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Onee-sama how are you today?” Miku asks after Tsubasa lets her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine Miku, had to give Ayako some punishment earlier for being a dumb little brat, but that’s all taken care of now.” She replies as she walks back into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Punishment?” Miku swallows hard and Tsubasa can’t help but smirk at the lewd face Miku’s making at that comment. “W-What kind of punishment exactly? I’m only asking because I want to know what state Ayako will be in when we go out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now? While Ayako’s getting out of the shower, if you’d like I can demonstrate for you.” Tsubasa purrs teasingly, grinning devilishly as Miku’s face turns bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O-Onee-sama we can’t! Ayako could walk in.” Miku protests, but Tsubasa knows that face, she can see the desire and interest plainly on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could always have her join us, I bet you’d like that, am I right?” Tsubasa pushes, enjoying the young idol’s squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Onee-sama is Miku here yet?” I ask as I walk into the room, my hair still dripping and a towel wrapped around my shoulders. “Oh hey Miku, sorry I’m running behind. Onee-sama picked me up from school early and forced me to sleep all day because I haven’t been getting much this last week.” I explain to her. She looks at Tsubasa who smiles innocently and nods her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also banned her from working on her VR project as her punishment.” Tsubasa finishes, a cheeky grin on her face. I glance at her in confusion then shake my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably just Onee-sama being Onee-sama.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem, is that what you’re going to wear? Not what I expected but I can’t complain.” Miku says, brushing off her embarrassment from Tsubasa’s teasing to look me up and down. “The booty shorts and t-shirt look good on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not wearing these out.” I stick my tongue out at her. “I was hoping you could give me a hand picking something out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now hold on Aya, come sit in front of me. Miku, you can go check out Ayako’s clothes, I’m going to make sure her hair is completely dried so she doesn’t catch a cold.” I groan in annoyance but sit myself down in front of Tsubasa and she grabs my towel and starts scrubbing my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute or so of thoroughly getting my hair scrubbed I hear Miku scream and I catapult myself to my feet and hurry to my room. “Miku are you ok?” I ask as I reach the door to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I'm not ok! What do you call this?!” Miku demands, pointing at my dresser and closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Those are my clothes.” I tell her, confused by her aggravation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s almost nothing there! Besides your school uniform, it's all t-shirts, shorts and jeans! Where are all the cute clothes, the skirts, the dresses! Does Onee-sama not buy you clothes?!” She demands in indignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bzzzt wrong.” Tsubasa says as she walks up behind me and drapes her arms around my neck casually, resting her chin on my head. “I will buy Ayako anything she wants, sure I’d love to see her wear something cute, but she likes these clothes so that’s what I buy for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Change of plans Ayako, we’re going shopping and I’m going to make you try on clothes and we are going to fill your closet!” Miku declares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just go to the arcade instead? I hate shopping.” I groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of shopping, don’t forget you need to go shopping for me if you want to go to work with me this weekend.” Tsubasa adds, poking me in the side gently. “And clean the kitchen, and clean up your workshop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed Ayako, we are going shopping right now.” Miku says again and I sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, get out of my room so I can get changed and then we can head out.” I tell her and she follows Tsubasa back to the living room as I quickly change into some jeans and pull on a ‘I’m not smol, I’m fun sized’ shirt that Tsubasa bought once and head out to the living room after grabbing my wallet and phone. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that shirt.” Tsubasa grins widely and I just roll my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama, mind sending us to the mall? It’ll be faster that way.” I ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, have fun you two. If I text or call, you better answer right away Ayako, if you don’t I’ll come looking for you.” Tsubasa says, but moves her gaze to Miku who swallows hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We walk into the mall a moment later thanks to Tsubasa’s teleportation powers and Miku immediately drags me to one of her favorite stores. She marches me up to a changing room and shoves me into it. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She closes the door and I sit down in the spacious room and wait for her to return. It doesn’t take her long to get back with a literal armful of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her as she closes the door and hangs up the clothes. “You can’t be serious, there’s so much here!” I complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shushes me and picks out the first outfit for me to try on, a pink long sleeved shirt and black skirt. “This first, we’re going with something simple then try on some dresses and such.” I sigh but comply, undressing and changing into the outfit she picked out, which she cheers happily about. “You look so cute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really like skirts. I only tolerate the school’s skirt because I have too, I prefer pants or shorts.” I tell her with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now for the next one, I got you a strapless bra to wear with it, it’s a black sleeveless, strapless top and matching skirt.” She tells me, handing me the outfit. “After you put it on here are floating sleeves to put on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We go through outfit after outfit, Miku saying each one is better than the last finishing on cute peach colored, long sleeved shirt that hangs off my arms, leaving my shoulders bare and a skirt that comes up under my chest that drops down to my mid thigh with multiple buckles fastened over my stomach, and black tights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh that’s so cute! It’s perfect on you! I got a cute hat to go with it.” She holds up a cute beret which I reluctantly take and put on my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say perfect, but this skirt is way too short.” I say self-consciously as I tug at the hem and blush a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww come on, you look adorable!” She says, hugging me tightly and shakes me around in her grasp. “Granted anything would look cute on you. Now come on, let's go buy everything.” She says, tossing my clothes I wore here into one of the bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it? Isn’t that a bit much?” I ask her as she leads the way to the front desk and buys everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, this still isn’t enough to fill your closet or dresser. Hey, any chance Onee-sama can take these off our hands?” She asks. I pull my phone out and shoot her a text and after a moment all the bags vanish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you for making me wear this, but at least we can go to the aquarium now.” I say with a sigh as we continue walking through the mall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” She sings and drags me into another store where I stare wide eyed as I look around the lingerie store she just dragged me into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh miss Izayoi, are you here for something new?” A store attendant walks up, and I give a small start at the fact they know Miku by name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I’m here for my friend today. I need the best service you got, she’s never bought lingerie before, and currently has just normal undergarments. We need something cute that fits her, and maybe some more naughty ones.” Miku says coolly and I can feel my face burn in embarrassment as the worker nods along as Miku talks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Miss Izayoi. We’ll take good care of your friend. Come along, miss, we need to measure you and then we will get to work finding you stuff you’ll like.” She says cheerfully and leads me into the back of the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like hours, I finally walk out of the store with Miku, and with twelve different boxes with custom fitted lingerie. “This is excessive.” I tell her as we walk out. I shoot Tsubasa another text and the boxes vanish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, you are such a party pooper Aya, shopping is fun!” Miku cheers and hugs me again. “It’s getting late though so we can call it for today and head to the aquarium. At least it’s just down the road.” She says and leads me out of the mall and across the way to the aquarium, humming happily the whole way there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can do anything I pull my wallet out and quickly pay for two tickets, smirking at Miku as she pouts at my actions. I take her hand and lead her into the aquarium, quickly taking her to my favorite part of the aquarium, the ‘walk through’ section where the water is on either side and above us. I stop half way down and lean against the railing and look up at the fish swimming above us. “What do you think? This is your first time coming to an aquarium isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea it is. It’s absolutely stunning.” She replies, watching as fish swim around them. I smile softly and we hang out in silence, watching the fish swim about. “Hey Ayako, thanks for everything.” She says, looking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give a small shrug and keep watching a particularly fast fish swim around the rocks in search of food. “You don’t have to thank me for anything Miku, I didn’t do anything.” I reply simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved me, that’s not nothing.” She tells me and walks over to where I’m leaning against the railing. She stands there, waiting for me to look at her, which I eventually do. “You showed me I’m not alone, and even if I lost my voice and my fans I wouldn’t have to go through it alone again. I’m serious when I say you saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my job, Onee-sama and I want to help Spirits and save them. We aren’t like Ratatoskr, we think that if you have powers you should be able to keep them, it’s a choice.” I explain, but smile up at Miku. “Putting that aside, you aren’t just a job, you are my friend. I’m glad I could help my idol move forward, and I’m glad that I’m a part of your life now.” I finish and she wraps me in a tight hug, which I reciprocate, holding her tightly to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly I don’t deserve to be your friend, but I’ll do what I can to earn it.” She says, her voice horse with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to earn it. To be honest, you are the first friend I’ve made by choice. Shido forced me to be with his friends, and the girls came with him eventually, so you’re the first friend I’ve made by choice.” I tell her, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggles and rocks back on her heels. “Well, I guess we both can count each other as our first real friends we picked huh?” She says with a big smile on her face. I grin back at her and nod my head. “Come on, Onee-sama won’t tolerate us being late and I wanna see the rest of the aquarium before we have to go home.” She says. I reach out and grab her hand, intertwining my fingers with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll go see whatever you wanna see.” I tell her, keeping myself close at her side as we resume our walk through the aquarium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—- The next day—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you do all the chores I told you too before you could come with me?” Tsubasa asks yet again, much to my annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Onee-sama you know I did! I did the cleaning after I got home from hanging out with Miku, and I brought the groceries home that you asked for, so please let me come to work with you today.” I beg her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you did what I asked, so you can come, I don’t have any meetings, but I do have some paperwork to do. So you’ll have to make do with entertaining yourself with the extra workstation. Now go get dressed and we can walk to work together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scamper back to my room and regard all of my clothes, immediately dismissing my normal attire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As much as I hate it, I wanna wear something nice, since this is my first official time going into work with Onee-sama, so maybe I should wear one of the outfits I got yesterday. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I first head over to my lingerie and after thinking about it, change out of my clothes and then put on a pair of lace purple panties and a matching bra before pulling on a grey shirt that has a slightly lower neckline then slip on a black skirt with a white rose print on it and a black jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you got all dressed up for coming to work?” Tsubasa asks as I come back into the living room. She walks over to me and gives me a tight hug. “You look really cute Ayako, I always knew skirts suited you.” She murmurs and I blush in happiness. She takes my hand and we head out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey am I allowed to work on the VR code while at work?” I ask her hopefully as we make our way to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, you’re still being punished.” She answers and I pout unhappily. Tsubasa giggles at my childish antics and pulls me closer to her side. It doesn’t take us long to reach Tsubasa’s work and we’re greeted by the front desk who just smiles at the two of us and waves before we take the elevator up to the offices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Miss Tenshima, I didn’t expect you to come in with a guest today.” Her secretary says, surprise written on her face when she sees me standing next to my sister. “And who are you?” She asks, her tone of voice turning sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like being talked to like some kid, but she is at least better than the last one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m Ayako Tenshima, Tsubasa’s little sister.” I answer, introducing myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ayako. Miss Tenshima, are you sure you should bring your sister to work? There isn’t anything wrong with it of course, but won’t she get bored sitting around while you work?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa smiles broadly. “You don’t have to worry about that. I have a spare workstation in my room ready for her to do some work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima I know I don’t have to warn you that those work stations are secure and very expensive, are you sure a child should be allowed access to one?” The secretary presses. I roll my eyes in annoyance, but she is just doing her job so I can’t really fault her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If something goes wrong I will take responsibility, so you don’t have to worry, and I’ll be supervising her the entire time.” Tsubasa assures her and after a moment's hesitation the secretary nods and goes back to her own work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I follow Tsubasa to her office, where she promptly sits down at her desk. “The workstation has already been set up for you, I got a lot of paperwork and emails to reply to so you’ll have to keep yourself entertained.” She tells me, causing me to deflate a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay…” I sit down at the computer and boot it up. After plugging in my credentials I open up my work files and review the work done by everyone in the department, making adjustments to coding and putting in suggestions and critique their ideas and suggestions. It takes me awhile to shift through all my work and once I’m done I lean back and check the time, blinking in surprise as I notice it’s been several hours now and it’s past noon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I push off my desk and scoot over to Tsubasa’s desk and watch her for several silent minutes as she finishes working on one set of documents before picking up the next set. “Something I can do for you Ayako?” She finally asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just finished my work, and wanted to see if you were close to finishing with your work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really unfortunately, I still have a long way to go.” She looks over at my crestfallen expression and sighs. “Alright I’ll make you a deal. I have a challenge for you, and if you can complete it we’ll do whatever you want for the rest of the day, but it won’t be easy.” She warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it won’t be, you wouldn’t insult me with an easy challenge.” I smirk as she rubs my head affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got that right, Aya is too smart for a simple test to be a challenge.” She praises me. “So here’s what you’re gonna do.” She turns back to her computer and pulls up some documentation and compresses it all before emailing it to my account. “I’ve had a small group from our security team look into a matter with our competition announcing a new game and console that has fingerprints of our own unique tech and code in it, something that’s not public for other people to use. Unfortunately they haven’t made much headway on the case, so I want you to look into it. If you find out there is no leak and that it is different from our work then no worries, however if you do find evidence saying we have a leak, I want you to track it down and present your findings to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit there giggling quietly as Tsubasa turns around, a look of confusion on her face. “Super Cyber Sleuth Ayako is on the case!” I burst out, making Tsubasa jump a little declaration before busting out laughing as I quickly roll my chair back to my station and start combing through the information given to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Onee-sama, inform your security team there may be some incoming breaches in your firewall and security system. I’m going to be poking around to see how easily it is to brute force my way in and if there are any back alleys I can exploit into our database.” I let her know before really diving into my work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I remember correctly, they upgraded the security system after I broke into the system last time, so let’s see how much they improved. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I proceed to work my way through the multiple layers of security in place, drilling all the way through Cupid’s defensive measures and into the core of our systems. “Ok I’m in.” I mutter to myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way too fast, looks like I’ll have to upgrade the security again.” Tsubasa sighs while continuing her work. I giggle softly and quickly scan through all personal access to see if anyone extracted any data or visited something they shouldn’t or normally don’t. I start systematically eliminating individuals as I scan through system after system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s not someone from outside the company? Wouldn’t that be an easier place to start?” Tsubasa asks after I’ve been working for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already did, I found out they certainly did steal our coding, among other things from us. I’ve even found out who did it, so now I’m looking for anything regarding our employees. See who might have ties with them or who might gain from selling this stuff, which is everyone since it’s worth a fortune.” I squeal happily as a lollipop appears in front of me. Tsubasa chuckles as I pop it into my mouth and start sucking on it, rolling it around in my mouth as I lean in toward my monitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa sets her keyboard aside and stretches. “Hey Ayako, want some food?” She asks after noticing how long they’ve been at work. “It’s nearly 2 o’clock.” She turns around to see me beaming at her triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it Onee-sama.” I tell her and roll out of the way of my computer screen, revealing one of the board of directors. “It seems they have slowly been funneling tech to your competitor. Recently they have been trying to figure out who your head developer is, my guess is they want to try to convince me to join him and get a nice profit at the other company. I already sent you all the details to your email, so the challenge is complete.” I announce triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa turns to her computer and quickly skims through the information I sent her before sending it to the security team. “Alright Ayako, you completed the job I asked you to do, so as promised we can do whatever you want to for the rest of the day, what shall we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at her thoughtfully for a moment before turning and walking over to the door, locking it with a soft click. “I want to do it with Onee-sama here in your office.” I tell her, my face flushing a bit in a mix of embarrassment and excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa smiles softly and nods her head. “I figured it would be something like that.” She raises up from her chair and slowly walks towards me. Stopping in front of me her arm reaches around me and unlocks the door as leans in close so her face is inches away from mine. “Gladly.” She purrs and I shiver as I notice the telltale shift in her personality as her blue eye dulls, and her pink eye shines with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lean forward and kiss her, wrapping my arms around her neck as I enjoy the softness of her lips, and the deliciousness of her taste as our tongues meet. I groan as her hands cup my ass, giving it a firm squeeze before she lifts me up and sets me down on her desk. “H-Hold on a second Onee-sama.” I push her back, breaking our kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong Aya?” She asks, leaning in again to kiss my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, will you listen to my request?” I ask her, which causes her to pause. “I want to play with you a bit before we get into it.” I blush hard, but Tsubasa only grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe, whatever you want, Aya.” I shiver at her alluring voice as she takes a step back and slowly begins to undress, taking her sweet time to give me a nice strip tease. She disposes of her pants and shirt, taking them off then letting them disappear, leaving her in just her bra and panties. I swallow hard as I notice her sprouting an already impressive erection before my eyes rove back up to her breasts as she takes her bra off. “Come on Yaya, you have to strip too, or else it’s not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head silently and start undressing myself, sliding my skirt and shirt off, long having ditched my jacket while working. Tsubasa lets per panties drop down and steps out of them and stares at me with a predatory grin. “Oh my, such cute lingerie. Did you wear them just for me?” She purrs, stepping closer to me. “Then let me take them off for you.” She undoes my bra and tosses it aside before following up with my panties. She grabs my ass and pulls me right to the edge of the table, hugging me to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bite my lip as I feel her pulsing shaft pressing up snuggly against my already dripping slit. I lunge forward and bury my face in Tsubasa breasts and squeezing and massaging them softly. I pepper her boobs with kisses as I rub my face against them. “Onee-sama’s breasts are so soft and warm, I love them.” I murmur, pushing my face into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggles and pets my head as I indulge in her chest. “Mmm you really love snuggling with my breasts don’t you.” I look up at her, not pulling my mouth away from her supple skin and hum my agreement. “I swear you are just a big baby.” I pout and bite her nipple and suck hard on it, using my tongue to nimbly flick and tease it to a stiff tip, thoroughly enjoying her moans of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I switch my attention to her other nipple, sucking on it greedily while smiling up at Tsubasa, who just rolls her eyes and chuckles. I reach one hand up and palm her now free breast, my fingers sinking into the supple skin as I roll her erect nipple between my fingers. I give one last suck before I let her nipple out of my mouth with a wet pop, a line of drool connecting my lips and her shining nub. “Thanks Onee-sama.” I say with a sigh, resting my face against her soft pillows, still groping them lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmhmhm, of course Yaya.” She responds lovingly, holding me close to her breasts before suddenly pushing me down flat on her desk. “We aren’t done yet though.” Before I can say anything she dives between my legs and I cry out loudly as she kisses my slit and sucks hard on it. She wraps her arms around my legs, spreading them wide as she licks and sucks my drooling slit. I gasp loudly, shuddering in pleasure as she drives her tongue in deep, humming while she indulges in my lewd juices. She pulls away and stands up, pulling me into a sitting position and kisses me hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moan into the kiss as her tongue dominates mine as I taste myself on her tongue. My tongue dances around hers briefly before she breaks the kiss and flips me over and pins me under her, her breasts smashing against my back as she thrusts deep into me with one thrusts. “Eeek! Y-You went all the way in in one thrust?!” I gasp loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet it’s hard not to go in so deep.” She murmurs in my head, her hot breath tickling my ear. I moan loudly as she starts rocking her hips back and forth, her cock stretching me out perfectly. She holds me close, her shallow thrusts rocking our bodies with each motion as I groan under here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans in and kisses my neck gently as her hands roam my body, caressing my subtle curves gently, causing my breath to hitch in pleasure, all while keeping a slow rhythmic pace. “Go on, you don’t have to hold back Yaya, let yourself enjoy it.” She grabs my ass tightly and gives a firm thrust, pulling a low moan from me, right before a knock sounds on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima I’m going to lunch, is there anything you need before I leave?” The secretary's voice floats through the door right as Tsubasa bottoms out. She slaps her hand over my mouth, muffling my cry of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good thank you. Ayako and I were just talking about ordering some lunch, so when you get back don’t be surprised if a food order gets delivered.” She calls out cheerfully, not stopping her thrusts for a second as she slowly speeds up, my whole body shaking from the force of the thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to bring you back something? I don’t mind doing it on my way back to the office.” She offers while on the other side of the door Tsubasa keeps me pinned to the desk under her, her fingers invading my mouth and teasing my tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, but Ayako can be pretty picky about what she eats, so I doubt there is anything around here that she’ll want. You just go enjoy your lunch and I will see you when you get back.” She rights herself behind me, but keeps me pinned to the desk by a strong hand on my back as she quickens her pace a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haaaa!” I finally cry out in pleasure, unable to hold back as Tsubasa drills into my g-spot over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were such a good girl Yaya, didn't make a peep and she was none the wiser for it. I think you deserve a reward.” She says sweetly. I open my mouth to question her, only to scream as she wraps her arms around my waist and in one swift motion yanks me off the desk and impales me on her cock as she drops into her seat. My eyes go wide as she fires her load deep inside me and I squirt before going limp in her lap, my whole body shuddering while I moan and twitch in pleasure. “Ara ara, that’s quite the orgasm you had.” She says in a seductive tone, grinning at the mess I’ve made of her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She starts to pull out slowly, making sure I feel her cock slide out of me bit by bit. I whine in protest but she shushes me softly. “Don’t you worry my slutty little girl, Onee-sama is just getting started with you.” She whispers suggestively in my ear before biting my lob, causing me to squeak in response. She chuckles softly and licks my ear with her warm, wet tongue and I just groan unintelligently as my brain turns to jelly from the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drops me back on her cock and I gasp loudly as she continues to lick and suck on my ear, making me a total mess. To make matters worse she starts thrusting again, nice and slow to scoop out my cream filled pussy. She gropes my breast with one hand, fondling it eagerly much like I had done to hers earlier. “Onee-shama it feelsh sho good.” I finally manage to gasp out, my words slurred as I gasp and pant loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa smiles into my ear and slides her hand down my flat stomach, causing me to shiver as she trails her fingers down. “Try not to scream too loud.” She warns me teasingly before pinching my swollen clit. I throw my head back and howl in pleasure, screaming as I cum again. Tsubasa continues to thrust through my orgasm while teasing my clit mercilessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima are you alright?!” Tsubasa looks up as she hears someone rushing up to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m quite alright thank you.” She says before they can open the door. “My little sister came into work today with me. She is terrified of bugs and a spider just dropped on her. Nothing to worry about, sorry for disturbing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure you’re ok.” They say and the footsteps recede back the way they came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a bad girl. I even warned you to keep it down didn’t I?” Tsubasa scolds. She spins me on her cock and kisses me hard. She brings her hand down hard on my soft ass, causing it to ripple form the impact as I cry out into the kiss. She grabs the back of my neck to keep me locked in the kiss as she rains down several more brutal spanks, red handprints being left after each one. As she slaps one last time my body shudders and I cum again and feel myself start to pee, unable to hold it any longer after all the pleasure and sweet pain I’ve received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa tuts softly. “Geez, after all that training I put you through you still couldn’t hold it in. You nearly got us found out, and on top of that you just wet yourself. Lucky for us I cleaned it up already, but do you know what this means Ayako?” I stare at her, my gaze hazy and unfocused. “It means my little pet needs more training.” She grins and snaps a collar around my neck. She gives the attached leash a tug and kisses me again. “Now then, first lesson.” Before my pleasure addled brain can process what's going on I’m suddenly staring up at her intimidating, cum covered cock. “Clean up your mess, then we move on to the real training.” She says, pushing her cock against my face, smearing the mix of our cum against me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open my mouth and drag my tongue up the underside of her impressive fuck stick, moaning at the raw, lewd flavor of our juices mixing together on her cock. I kiss the tip of her cock lightly and open up, enveloping her head in my moist, warm mouth. I suck on her tongue eagerly, my tongue scraping over her sensitive spots causing her to moan and suck in shuddering breaths. I slowly work my way further down her cock, my tongue lapping up every bit of cum I can find hungrily. I glance up at Tsubasa, our eyes locking as I start bobbing my head slowly up and down her shaft, each thrust of my head taking her bitchbreaker just a bit further into my mouth, the tip of her head pressing against my throat. Tsubasa cries out loudly as I take her even further, my tight throat naturally milking her cock just the way she likes it. She places her hand on my head as her pleasure filled moans dance in my ears. I hum happily, the vibrations causing ehr cock to twitch hard as I shove more of her length in, deep throating her cock in a way no normal person could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh fuck keep it up Yaya, you are sucking on my dick so good.” She groans while massaging her breasts roughly. She bucks her hips up as I become overwhelmed by the feeling of her cock stuffing and stretching my throat. I drop my hand down to start rubbing my dripping, creamfilled cunt but stop as Tsubasa ‘tuts’ loudly. “Your job is to clean me, not to pleasure yourself. Focus on milking my cock, because this is the only meal you’re gonna get until I’m satisfied with your training for today.” I stare up at her wide-eyed redouble efforts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue working my way down her shaft until my nose is pressed against her crotch, her cock lodged all the way inside my throat. I slowly slide her cock out and let it go with a wet popping noise. I press my cheek against her slick cock and look up at her, my chest heaving a bit as I pant. “H-How was that Onee-sama?” I ask, my voice surprisingly clean compared to earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re blowjobs are the best Yaya.” She praises me, petting my hair gently. “But I told you, this is all you’re getting until I’m satisfied, so drink up.” I open my mouth obediently and she bottoms her cock out in a single thrust and fires a thick load down my throat into my stomach. I slump against her, drunk on her cock and basking in the warmth of her cum stuffing my stomach. “Good girl, now how about round two?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I didn't plan this release timing, but what an excellent time to post the Halloween chapter! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for intruding so early.” Miku apologizes as Tsubasa opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Ayako told me you were coming last night, she even asked me to wake her up early so she would be up when you got here.” She smiles as Miku walks past her into the house. “Would you like some breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Miku.” I say tiredly as they both enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” She says cheerfully and takes a seat next to me at the table. “Are you ok? You look like you haven’t been sleeping again.” She asks worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine, Tsubasa’s been watching her like a hawk since then so you don’t have to worry about her getting sleep or not.” Kurumi tells her as she fills her plate up with food and starts eating before anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She just isn’t much of a morning person.” Tsubasa explains, putting some pancakes on my plate for me. “If I didn't make sure to wake her up every morning she would never get to school on time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku chuckles and nods her head. “I’m the same way, but I was so excited when Ayako texted me yesterday that when my alarm went off I was wide awake in an instant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, why did you invite Miku over, and make sure that I would come for breakfast?” Kurumi asks, then sighs as she watches me sleepily shovel food into my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be like this for awhile if I leave her like this, so give me a minute and I’ll wake her up.” Tsubasa says. She gets up and pulls me after her down the hall into her bedroom where she pushes me up against the shut door and kisses me hard, her tongue dominating my half asleep self almost instantly. Her hands roam down my body, caressing and groping me aggressively, not pulling away until I’m gasping for air. “Are you awake yet?” She asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lean forward and hug her. “Yea I’m awake, you didn’t have to be so aggressive so early though you know.” I pout, but enjoy the lingering taste of Tsubasa and the sweet taste of syrup from my pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you got two girls out there waiting to hear what you want with them so early.” She tells me, giving me another quick kiss before I open the door to head back out to the dining room, giving a quiet yelp as she smacks my ass playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cough awkwardly and retake my seat at the table, trying my best to ignore Miku’s questioning look, and Kurumi’s cheeky grin. I quietly take a few more bites before I down my orange juice and finally look up at the two of them. “Sorry for not being much of a morning person, I should’ve taken a shower or something to help me wake up before breakfast.” I apologize sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I got to see a super cute side to Ayako today so I think today has been successful already.” Miku smiles pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clear my throat in hopes to help clear up my own embarrassment before pressing on. “So I got something online yesterday, and I wanted to share it with you two, if you're willing.” I glance a little fearfully at Kurumi, who arcs her brow in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if I get to hang out with you then I’m down for anything.” Miku pipes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are, but unlike you, I’m not interested in going shopping or anything. Not only that but as far as Ratatoskr is concerned I’m basically a fugitive.” Kurumi says and I shrink down a bit in my seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hadn’t really thought about that…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t be much of an issue I think, they have their hands full with something else currently.” Tsubasa cuts in, sipping her coffee slowly. She looks over at me and motions for me to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there is a cool event going on at the amusement park this weekend since it's getting close to Halloween, so I bought the three of us tickets to go. We don’t have to go in costumes like other people will, I doubt you guys would wanna get dressed up for a costume contest or anything, but would you like to go with me today?” I ask them hopefully. The three of them stare at me in a stunned silence, as I finish my question, and after several moments of silence I start to squirm uncomfortably. “Never mind, it was a dumb idea anyway.” I try to back peddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to go!” Miku bursts out causing me to flinch a little from her outburst. “Sorry, it sounds really fun, I would have a blast.” She says again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glance over at Kurumi who surprisingly looks back thoughtfully. “You know it could be fun. I haven’t been able to just go out and have fun recently, but now that I hear Ratatoskr is busy I wouldn’t mind a day out.” She answers, much to my surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome.” I say happily. “I was thinking we could spend a good part of the day there and then come home when we are tired and just relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m surprised you invited them to go out.” Tsubasa finally speaks up. “Almost as surprised as I am at the fact that you didn’t invite me.” I stutter and sputter, trying to explain myself but she just shushes me with a chuckle. “I’m not mad, honestly I’m glad you want to go and hang out with the girls. However, you owe me tons of cuddling when you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” I lean over and hug her, a huge smile on my face. “Alright let’s finish breakfast and then I’ll take a quick shower and we can head out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we aren’t going to be wearing costumes?” Miku asks as I turn back to my food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you have your idol outfits, so I suppose you can, but I don’t have anything prepared, and I doubt Kurumi would want to dress up for the event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not necessarily the case.” Tsubasa speaks up and we all look at her curiously. “I might not have a fix for Miku, but I certainly have a costume for both you and Kurumi.” She tells me, much to my surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you have a costume for us?” Kurumi asks, the curiosity also getting the better of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two remember Ivelli from the amusement park right?” We nod together. “She made most of her money through fashion actually, under an alias, so I just reached out to her and asked her to make some custom costumes for us.” Tsubasa pulls her phone out and dials up Ivelli before putting it on speaker phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tsubasa, what’s up?” Ivelli asks after the phone rings for several moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivelli are the costumes I asked for made yet? I know it’s a bit early, but Ayako and Kurumi are going to an event and they want to wear a costume.” Tsubasa replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea, they’re done, but what about you? Your outfit’s done as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it too, but Ayako wanted to go with Kurumi and her friend Miku, a little bit of girl bonding so I’m staying home alone.” Ivelli gasps in surprise at the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow she asked them to go out? That’s surprising coming from her.” I make a noise to show my offence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About that, do you happen to have another outfit that fits the theme we are going for with our outfits? Ayako invited her friend Miku to come along with them, so I want them to all match.” Tsubasa explains finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got just the thing don’t you worry!” Ivelli steps away from the phone for a few minutes, coming back with a heavy exhale. “Alright they are in the usual place, I gave Miku a six of hearts Trumpart outfit to go with the Alice, Cheshire Cat, and Mad Hatter I made for you guys based off the Monster Girl Encyclopedia like you ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best Ivelli, I’ll send you the extra money for Miku’s outfit as well as a little bonus for the sudden order change.” Tsubasa thanks her, opening up a portal and pulls out several clothing bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just send me a video sometime soon and we’ll call it even, you still haven’t given me what I asked for before.” Ivelli sniggers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you got it, I’ll talk to you later.” With that Tsubasa hangs up and walks into the living room and sets the outfits down on the couches, careful not to wrinkle them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's the Monster Girl Encyclopedia?” Kurumi asks dubiously as Tsubasa starts opening the outfit bags.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scream in excitement and rush over to her. “Oh my gosh MGE outfits? That’s so awesome!” I dance around in excitement as Tsubasa pulls all the outfits out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MGE is a popular art series with lore attached to it. Ayako’s a huge fan of them so I thought I would surprise her by getting themed costumes based on the Wonderland monsters. I chose the ones that had more… tasteful outfits, and fit us each the best.” She snaps her fingers and is suddenly dressed in a green suit and a mushroom-like hat. “I’m the Mad Hatter.” She snaps her fingers again and suddenly Kurumi and I are both in our costumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Alice?” I ask questioningly, looking down at the cute blue and white dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fitting for you.” Tsubasa answers. She leans in close and adds in a whisper. “Since you’re such a naughty little girl.” I blush hard as she rights herself, smirking. “And Kurumi is Cheshire Cat because she is a playful, deceitful, tricky person who needs to be handled carefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Kurumi agrees. “So what’s so special about these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivelli’s really good at what she does, take a look.” Tsubasa encourages. I go back to my room to get a good look and come back, giddy with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing! I got the wings, the horn, and the tail! How did this even happen?” I ask her as Kurumi comes out in her outfit, a tail swishing behind her and her new cat ears twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, but Ivelli does something special with her clothes that let you take one some of the aspects of what she made, but only for a VERY select few clients.” Tsubasa explains rubbing my head and feeling my horns. “You can even feel some sensations through them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is cute, I should wear something like this on stage.” Miku comes out in her one piece, white mini dress, the hem barely reaching down to her thighs. “The heart card design is so cool.” She stops as she sees me then squeals loudly and rushes me, hugging me tightly to her. “Oh my gosh you look so cute Aya!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I picked the outfit that would fit her the best, and got the best clothing designer in the world to make it.” Tsubasa brags, despite doing almost nothing. “Now how about I send you to the park? It should have just opened.” We nod and she snaps her fingers, teleporting us to the park entrance. “They looked great in their costumes, even Miku looked very cute.” She comments to herself as she cleans the table off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk up to the park entrance and present the three tickets I have to the people at the gate before bringing the other two through the gate with me. “Alright so what do we wanna do first?” I ask them, rocking back and forth excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you mentioned a costume contest. Tsubasa probably paid a lot for these outfits so we should at least register as a team shouldn’t we?” Kurumi asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumi’s right, plus with three cute girls like us we’re bound to win.” Miku agrees eagerly. She spins around and hurries over to a booth that was set up not far from the entrance with a sign overhead saying “costume contest registry”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s certainly bubbly.” Kurumi comments as we watch Miku sign us up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She really brightens my day, since I’m so gloomy. I hope the two of you can get along like we do.” I flash her a smile and Kurumi looks away from me as she studies the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when did we get along? I just hang out with you because you give me video games to play.” She scoffs at me. I giggle and go back to watching Miku, but shift my gaze back to Kurumi as she mutters something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you Kurumi.” I tell her, frowning slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, you aren’t gloomy, you just don’t handle people well.” She says a bit louder. She turns back to me and kisses me on the forehead. “But I guess that’s what Miku and I are here for, helping you out.” I blush hard at the sudden affection which causes Kurumi to regain her signature smirk. “The kiss was from Tsubasa by the way.” She tells me and heads over toward Miku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t just go acting all nice like that Kurumi, it isn't fair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pout to myself while following her to where Miku is waiting for us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got us registered, we are under your name Aya, the competition isn’t until later though. They said they would announce it before it started so we can do whatever we like until then.” Miku explains as we start to wander the park aimlessly. “So Aya, what do you wanna do first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Why do I have to pick what we do?” I whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your idea to come to the amusement park, so you pick what we do.” Kurumi agrees with Miku and I growl softly in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I brought you both here so we could all bond together, but I don’t appreciate being ganged up on.” I groan as Miku and Kurumi snicker and chuckle. “You know what, fine then.” I turn to them both, a devilish grin on my face. “I wanna do a munch run!” I declare finally, thoroughly enjoying the smile falling from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop ride it is.” Kurumi growls. She stalks past me and drags me after her, not giving me any time to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a munch run and why aren’t we doing it?” Miku asks, hurrying to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something that Ayako does apparently, but I’ve never seen her do it except with me. It's where she goes around and pigs out on any and all snacks and food around here.” Kurumi explains, dragging me behind her. “Which is fine I guess, but not before we go on rides, we don’t need anyone getting sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well fine then, what do you wanna do?” I ask Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, we are going on a drop ride.” She stops and I look up at a massive metal tower with four arms. On each arm are seven small balls for us to get in. “Come on, it spins us and drops us over and over until the ride ends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow hard as we step up to the front of the line as our pod stops. Miku climbs in and I slide in after her then Kurumi slips in, securing me between them. I hold my breath as the ride moves us high up into the air as the ride is filled up. “Don’t worry Aya, if you’re scared you can hold onto me and I’ll hold you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glare at Miku, who smiles back innocently and I scoff at her. “I’ll have you know I love amusement park rides, there isn’t a single ride that could freak me out here.” I tell her adamantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially after the last amusement park we went to.” Kurumi added. Miku opens her mouth to ask what she meant, but only a scream comes out as the machine starts spinning and drops before anyone is prepared for it. I throw my hands up and scream in excitement as we drop straight down as the arms spin us, throwing us against one another, squishing me between them, not that I mind at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arms extend us out and we all squeal loudly as it flips us sideways and picks up speed while spinning us around the tower and constantly raising and lowering us quickly through the air along the tower. I laugh loudly as it returns us to our normal position and drops us one more time before letting us off. “Gosh I love those rides, really gets me excited.” I say as we step out of the ride area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, where did you guys go that a ride like that isn’t considered crazy?” Miku asks, looking slightly disheveled from the intense ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi and I glance at each other and smile. “Tsubasa took us to the special event at Ten Tacle Land when they opened their newest ride. She had to carry me and Ayako back to our apartment because we were so dizzy and disoriented.” Kurumi explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen videos on that ride! You’d have to be crazy to go on it!” She explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess we’re crazy” I laugh. “Now come on, let’s go ride a rollercoaster next.” I turn away and make my way through the park, Kurumi follows close behind with Miku taking up the rear, still shaking her head in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I squirm in excitement as we get strapped in for the next ride, a large standing roller coaster with several loops and a corkscrew, but what makes this one real fun that the other two don’t know is at a certain part it makes the whole ride go backwards. I grin widely as the ride starts and takes us to the top of the first big drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so glad we got the front of the ride. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think as I stare down at the impending drop. I glance over at Miku, who has a worried look on her face so I reach over and take her hand, which causes her to smile at me. I pivot my head around as I feel Kurumi grab my other hand. I stare at her questioningly but she avoids my gaze, instead focusing on scanning the rest of the park from our height vantage. I smile at her and give her hand a little squeeze as I feel the ride finally lurch forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh loudly as we plunge down the steep hill, rushing toward the ground while Miku screams and laughs next to me. The ride doesn’t slow down as we hit the bottom, raking a sharp left turn away from the hill we almost instantly hit a loop which causes my stomach to flip flop around inside me as I cry out and holler in excitement. The ride speeds right along through a corkscrew, spinning us around and discombobulating us as it tosses us to and fro as we hit the second corkscrew in a row. The ride rushes ahead, reaching one of my favorite points as we go up into a double loop, a cool portion where we go in one loop, but instead of coming down there is another loop above it. We come out of the loops and climb up the largest hill of the ride, but unbeknownst to most of the passengers, this is the end of our forward motion, and it’s time to go do the whole thing backwards. We reach the top of the hill and stop, hanging there for a moment. Miku and Kurumi both cast confused looks at me, only to gasp as the ride lurches backward to begin the second portion of the ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cackle loudly as we step off the ride and I look at the other two, whose legs were a tad wobbly. “I love that ride.” I can’t help but grin at them as they glare at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you warn us that it went backwards?” Kurumi asks accusingly and I just give them a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ruin all the fun? Honestly I’m more surprised you didn’t know about it. You live here and this is one of the most popular rides in the amusement park, how did neither of you know about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an idol, do you know how hard it is to go out and have some fun without being swarmed by fans?” Miku demands, pouting hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you think I would come here by myself?” Kurumi adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, don't be so annoyed. It was a fun ride and you know it.” I turn to Miku. “Alright, your turn to pick a ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We wander from ride to ride, taking turns picking which one we go on next, laughing and enjoying ourselves the entire time. Time flies and we take a break to get lunch around 1 o’clock. I head over to one of the stands and stare at the menu while waiting in line and let my thoughts wander. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today has been even more fun than I anticipated. I was worried Kurumi wouldn’t have fun or rag on us, but she and Miku seem to get along pretty well, and Miku is enjoying herself even more than I expected. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I step up to the front and quickly order three hamburgers with an order of fries, and three frozen lemonade slushies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk back to the table that we’ve claimed and set the slushies down. “They’ll call us when the food is ready, and I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” I sit down and take a sip of the deliciously cold and tart beverage in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, though it’s been awhile since we had breakfast with Tsubasa.” Kurumi comments. “Hey Miku, what time did they say the costume contest was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said they’d make an announcement when everyone should gather, but it should be about an hour and a half before it’s time for all the contestants to gather.” She answers while eyeing my lemonade. “Hey Aya, my lemonade tastes a bit off, can I try a sip of yours to double check?” I absentmindedly slide my drink over to her as I stare at the food stall. Miku grins and takes a sip. “Thanks for the indirect kiss Aya, it was tasty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I snap my attention back to her and blush slightly as I snatch my drink back from her. “Geez Miku, why do you have to say embarrassing stuff like that?” I complain. I hear my name get called and I hop up and go collect our food, making sure to get plenty of ketchup for our fries. I hand out the food and dig into my burger with gusto, devouring it before either of the other two get halfway finished with theirs as well as most of my fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, you got a little something on your cheek.” Kurumi points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do?” I reach over to grab a napkin, but Kurumi leans in and licks my cheek gently, lighting my cheeks up in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I got it for you.” She says with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku pouts and glares at me. “Awww no fair! I wanna do that to Aya toooooo!” She complains, whining loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez what’s gotten into you two… hurry up and eat so we can go play some games before the contest starts.” I mumble as I continue eating, refusing to look at either of them until I’m done. We relax for the last little while before the contest, chatting and wandering around looking at some of the games they had, occasionally playing some of them until they announce the start of the contest over the park speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready you two?” Miku asks, Kurumi shrugs but I look at her nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I know this was kinda my idea, but is there any way you guys can go up and do this without me?” I ask her hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi comes up behind me and laps her hands down on my shoulders, causing me to jolt. “You’ll be fine Ayako, we’re both here with you so you don’t have anything to be nervous about.” She assures me softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! I know you aren’t good at getting up in front of people, but we got your back, we’re all in this together.” Miku agrees with a smile. I let out a heavy sigh but nods. Miku grabs my hand and Kurumi follows suit and we walk up to the stage together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your group name and what theme are you going with?” The woman at the stage asks as we walk up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Ayako, and our theme is “A Twisted Time In Wonderland”. The woman jots down the name of our group quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you are one of four groups to enter the group round, the judging will begin shortly, and as the last group to check in you will be group number four. Please head backstage.” She points with her pen before walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We make our way back there and take stock of the other groups in the competition, and Miku points to the nearest group to us. “Who are those scary looking guys over there?” Miku points to a group of 4 scary, but well made outfits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are some killers from a popular horror game called Dead by Daylight. Looks like they have the Trapper, the Wraith, the Hillbilly, and the Nurse.” I tell her. “I used to play it a lot, was pretty good at it too, but it got a bit boring and repetitive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We also got those awful outfits.” I follow Kurumi’s gaze to a group of girls in princess outfits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disney Princesses it looks like, but they don’t look nearly as well made as that scary group.” Miku comments. “Even theirs aren’t as nice as ours though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it looks like the last group are Vocaloid characters. Of course they would be those four.” Miku sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Vocaloid?” Kurumi asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are a group of virtual idols. They boast a quite extensive roster with over 5 official groups, the most known one being Vocaloid2, which they are from. The most notable character is Hatsune Miku, the one with the green pigtails there.” Miku turns to me, baffled by my knowledge of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fans of theirs or something Ayako? You seem to know a lot about them.” Kurumi asks and I give a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, their music is ok, but the reason I know so much about them is actually because I researched the programs they were using for them. Not super advanced stuff but I was still intrigued by it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you use any of it in your VR that you’re making?” Miku asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw, it was way too primitive for the project I’m working on, however it was good reference data I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The host comes backstage and motions us all to gather around so he can explain what’s going to happen. “Alright, as you know you each named your group, for the presentation you will have an introduction, that you can either come up with yourself or you can let me come up with something for the introduction, you will come out, do a little walk around to show off your outfit, then strike a pose or something. The audience will then vote at the end and decide who is the winner of the contest. You have five minutes to decide what you’re gonna do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pull our group aside and take a slip of paper and a pencil and start scribbling on it. “Kurumi, if I come up with a custom intro for us do you think you can get it memorized in time?” I ask her, not looking up from the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be a problem.” Kurumi responds with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finish writing and hand it to her. “Then memorize it, and make sure you put some feeling into it.” I smile at her slyly before turning away to let her study it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We patiently wait for our turn as one by one the groups ahead of us head out onto the stage. Much to our surprise the dead by Daylight group gets the loudest cheers as the host introduces them onto the stage, but I just smile, knowing nothing will beat my intro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last but not least, group number four, who have elected to use their own intro!” The host finally calls out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a land, where fantasy collides with twisted desires. A world so depraved and mad, you won’t realise until it’s too late that you’ve already been warped yourself. Welcome to Wonderland, a land of dreams and nightmares, but before you freak out and worry just remember, ‘We’re all mad here’.” Kurumi adds in a depraved cackle at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shoot Kurumi a thumbs up as she finishes and follow Miku onto the stage. I swallow my fear, riding on the wave of Kurumi’s awesome introduction, and make my way to the edge of the stage, grab the fringes of my dress and give a nice little curtsy to the audience, causing them to go wild. Miku struts up next to me, still and militaristically like and gives a solid solute, much like the soldier she is dressed as. Finally Kurumi walks up slowly and sultry like, stopping just next to me. She leans toward the audience and gives them a slow wink and holds a finger up to her lip to shush them while holding bunny ears behind my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd roars its approval as we all give one final bow and make our way off stage to  thunderous applause. “Alright everyone, we will have people coming out to collect your vote momentarily. Remember one vote per person, no cheating!” The announcer says, making their way back on stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was awesome Kurumi! You nailed the intro perfectly!” I gush as we get backstage. “And the fact everyone did a pose in character was too perfect! We didn’t even plan it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give yourself some credit Ayako, you did write it.” Kurumi compliments me as I bounce in excitement. “Though I wasn’t sure what to do when I saw you both do your poses. I was gonna do the normal ‘cat girl’ pose, but that didn’t fit the Cheshire Cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, it was only right to follow your lead when you did the curtsy.” Miku adds in with a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how did you manage to come up with that teasing playful pose you did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came up behind you and I couldn’t help but wanna mess with you a bit, so I decided to give you bunny ears and tell them all to be quiet about it so you didn’t learn what I was doing, apparently they loved it.” She says with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we won? The crowd sounded way louder when we got off then anyone else. I think we have a good chance.” Miku says optimistically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you everyone for waiting, we have tallied the votes.” The announcer's voice cuts into our conversation and we shush each other, eager to hear the results of the contest. “In third place is the Vocaloid2 group starring Miku, Luca, and the twins Len and Rin!” There was a modest amount of applause as the group makes their way onto the stage. “In second place, with a surprising amount of support from the audience, the Dead by Daylight killer crew!” Much louder applause and cheers sound as they some onto stage, waving to the people gathered. “Finally in first place, by a massive majority of votes is… A Twisted Time in Wonderland!” The audience explodes in blaring cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We make our way back onto the stage, our appearance on stage causing the volume level to increase by a notch or two. We walk over to where the announcer is waiting patiently for us and wave at the crowd. “Congratulations for winning the group costume contest, your costumes and intro were phenomenal. We have two prizes for you as the winners of this contest. First off, is a coupon for you and your friends to an all you can eat buffet! Secondly you get to take the very first trip ever through our newest scraaaary attraction, congratulations on being the first three people to try out our “Insane Asylum Haunted Mansion”!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We take our prizes from the announcer and they conclude the group division and hope everyone stays for the individual outfit contest as we make our way backstage again, but as we move to leave the stage the woman who signed us up walks up to us. “Congratulations on winning the costume contest you three. Unfortunately the haunted mansion will be open as of tomorrow, so if you girls would like to collect your prize you will have to do it today. I know it isn't terribly well thought out, but unfortunately that’s the way it is.” She apologizes and walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> We head back to the eating area to take a quick break. “That was so much fun, and we totally won!” Miku says, pulling us into a group hug, which Kurumi squirms out of. “So what do we wanna do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well how about the haunted mansion? The woman did say that today is the only day we can claim the special prize of being the first people to go through it, so I don’t see why we shouldn’t.” Kurumi agrees and I give a small groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Aya, I’ll protect you just like last time.” Miku assures me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you two been in a haunted house together before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, at the school festival before I went out of control. Aya and I went on a date and we went through a haunted house, and for some reason everything targeted her and not me, she was a mess, screaming and squealing. It was adorable.” Miku says, a creepy smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Miku, I wasn't screaming.” I shoot her a glare and she giggles in return. “I don’t care what we do, if you guys wanna go then we can, if not then maybe we just head home and watch some TV with Tsubasa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I DEFINITELY want to go to that haunted house with you.” Kurumi says quickly, a devious grin on her face. I let out a heavy sigh and nod my head, knowing they will both insist we go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We make our way to the large, intimidating white building on the outskirts of the amusement park and I can’t help but notice the closer we get, the more the area around it looks dead, the fun feelings from the park long behind us as we walk up to a building that is boarded up and tapped off. “Hold on girls, this area is off limits, it’s dangerous and we can’t let you in.” A man in a guard outfit stops us, we hold up our tickets and he takes them then looks at us. “I see, so you are the investigators. Be careful when you enter. This place is haunted, many inmates were executed and even more went insane during their time here. There are stories of other investigators and kids going missing in here, some turning up days later, curled up and unresponsive, and some were never seen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow hard and clutch Miku’s arm tightly as Kurumi leads the way into the building. Just after entering the building we are confronted by another guard who stops us. “Unfortunately this asylum is very large, as we have to limit investigations into it to limit the number of incidents that happen, therefore we have limited it to three separate locations you may investigate. Over here are the stairs to the basement, according to records this is where the solitary confinement was carried out, as well as where the more unstable inmates were kept. Next is the medical ward where they researched new treatments for the inmates here, unfortunately these treatments were experimental and often dangerous as many test subjects died or suffered irreparable damage. Lastly the final area of exploration is the pediatric ward, where the children incarcerated stayed, and the morgue, where they kept the deceased before removing their bodies for disposal or taking them to the medical ward for dissection. Where would you like to perform your investigation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at the guide, horrified by the descriptions of each of these areas. Glancing from Kurumi to Miku and back. “I think I changed my mind… you guys go without me.” I turn around to leave but Kurumi claps her hand down on my shoulder, stopping me from feeling and pulling me back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah Ayako, we won the competition together, so we have to go in together. You don’t get to dip out just because you are scared, don’t worry we will protect you.” Kurumi says soothingly, but the smug mirth on her face said otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will investigate the medical ward this time.” Miku tells the guard who nods solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, please remember to keep your investigation short.” He moves the obstacles blocking our path to the stairs. “I also want to mention, another investigator went down there in the last few days, however no guards have seen them return, and we have done several sweeps and never came across them, so please keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whimper quietly as Kurumi and Miku each take hold of me and start leading me up the stairs, making sure I can't slip free and make a break for the entrance. The light dims as we make our way up into the interior of the asylum. Due to the medical ward being deep in the middle of the building the natural light vanishes quickly and the hall we find ourselves on is lit by old yellow bulbs that do little to eliminate the dark and terrifying atmosphere of the basement as the yellowish lights illuminate the old cracked and stained walls of the asylum. We slowly make our way down the hall, stopping as we reach the first room along our route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls are cracked and the cheap paint flakes off the walls of this poorly lit room. One dying bulb swings slowly from the ceiling, casting long shadows through the room. On the far side of the room an old examination table stays where it was left, next to it a tray of wicked, rusty looking medical tools, sitting there as abandoned mid examination. We step back from the eerie room and continue down the hall and into the examination rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp as we walk up to the first table we come across, balking as I see what looks like old blood stains on the metal. “C-Can we please just leave?” I whimper. Suddenly a loud crash sounds a few rooms down causing me to scream and try to bolt, only to get stopped by Miku who grabs me and drags me after her down to the next examination room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stop at the door and see the large surgery table in the middle of the room has been flipped over, tools scattered about the room. We look around for what could have caused the table to be flipped like this, since it’s obvious this was the sound of the loud crash, however the room is frighteningly silent. I lean in to try to peer into the shadows, but scream as soon as I feel something cold drag up my back. I turn and look around wildly, my breathing coming in pants as the other two look at me confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something touched me! It was cold and clammy and it was touching my back!” I whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re freaked out Aya, but you shouldn’t make things like that up.” Miku says with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t! I swear I felt something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s keep going.” Kurumi prompts us. “Don’t forget, the longer we’re in here, the more things happen to us, that’s what the guard said.” Almost as if on queue footsteps sound behind us, slow and deliberate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Mr. Guard is that you?” Miku asks hesitantly. The foot falls come closer, but right as the person should appear in the doorway at the end of the hall the sound vanishes. “I guess we were hearing things?” Miku looks at us hopefully, but the look on my pale face says otherwise. She turns to lead the way further in but screams as she comes face to face with something dark, with gleaming eyes. She stumbles backward, but by the time she blinks the vision is gone, leaving her hyperventilating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok Miku?” Kurumi asks, surprised that it was her and not Ayako screaming her head off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You didn’t see that? The ghost that was right behind us?” She stutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-There was a ghost?!” I squeak out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You didn’t see it?” We both shake our heads. “W-Well let’s keep going then.” A menacing chuckle sounds as we reach the hallway, causing Miku and I to hold onto each other tightly while shaking, even Kurumi seems on edge as we continue deeper in, each room scaring us more than the last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We reach the last room in this block and peer inside. This operating room is dark, darker than the others as the bulb seems to be dying, glowing only faintly, but occasionally forcing itself to get brighter to briefly illuminate the dark room. Our eyes scan the darkness looking for anything in the room. The light flashes brighter ones, casting deep shadows throughout the room. It flashes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey is it just me or is there something curled up over there.” I say hesitantly, pointing toward one of the darker shadows as the light fades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light flashes again, revealing nothing where I thought I saw something. I let out a sigh of relief but as the light flashes again we see a humanoid figure rushing at us from a dark corner. We all scream and flee, running down the hall as fast as we can, our feet echoing in the empty halls. Finally after what feels like an eternity we burst through a door leading to a common area where another guard is waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-There is someone in there! Or something! It chased us!” I gasp. The guard assures us we are safe now and closes the door behind us, promising to send in a patrol as soon as they have the manpower for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I have to use the restroom.” Miku says as she slowly walks away from the accursed building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open my mouth to say the same thing, but Kurumi reaches out and pulls me into a hug, holding me against her. “Sorry, that was a lot scarier than I expected. If I had known I wouldn’t have made you go in there, so let me hold you until you’re feeling better ok?” She asks, her voice softer than I’ve ever heard it before. I give a small nod and hug her back, letting her gently hold soothe and calm me down. We stay like this for several minutes, parting before Miku returns from the restroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve had enough for today. How about we head back home?” Kurumi and Miku agree with my statement and we make our way to the park exit, all of us a little drained from our fun filled day. “So want me to call Onee-sama and have her pick us up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually I had an idea. How about we pick up food for Onee-sama since she couldn’t join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually a pretty good idea Miku, Tsubasa would love the surprise.” Kurumi agrees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She loves nabe. Why don’t we go and get some nabe for everyone, extra noodles for Onee-sama.” I tell Miku who smiles happily. We make our way towards my house, stopping briefly along the way to pick up some takeout for us to enjoy at home. Tsubasa greets us at the door, still in her Mad Hatter, with a wide smile and gives me a tight hug as the others bring the food into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you stopped and got me nabe? Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually Onee-sama, it was Miku’s idea. She felt bad that you didn’t get to come with so she wanted to bring you home some of your favorite food.” Tsubasa turns to Miku with a look of surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she now? Thank you Miku, that was very considerate of you.” Tsubasa thanks her. Miku brushes it off with a little wave of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really, I just thought it was only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still thank you, how about we all eat together and then watch some TV to relax?” She suggests which we all agree to readily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick meal Tsubasa sits herself down in the middle of the couch and Kurumi and I quickly take the spots on either side of her, leaning into her as she wraps her arms around us. Miku looks around, unsure where to sit for a moment before heading to one of our side chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez Miku, you look like a lost puppy.” Tsubasa chuckles. With a swift movement she picks me up and plants me on her lap and pats the seat next to her. “Come on, sit with us.” Miku looks at the seat uncertainly before sitting down next to Tsubasa, keeping a respectable distance, until Tsubasa rolls her eyes and loops her arm around Miku’s waist and pulls her in closer. “You don’t have to be a stranger.” Tsubasa smiles down at her. Miku goes rigid for a moment and squirms unsure about what to do. She gives a little sigh and relaxes, leaning against Tsubasa when she realises she isn't going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pick up the remote for Tsubasa, who has her arms occupied and turn on the TV, turning it to one of the reality TV shows we watch to relax before settling back against Tsubasa comfortably. It doesn’t take long before the three of us start to doze off after our busy day. Tsubasa smiles softly as Miku and Kurumi snuzzle up and sleep against her shoulders and can’t help but chuckle as she notices my head slowly start to nod in tiredness. My head snaps up as I hear my phone go off faintly and I hop off Tsubasa’s lap to go grab it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Shido, what’s up?” I ask him, yawning loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to call you so late Ayako, but I need your help, it’s an emergency.” I shake myself awake at the worry in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me the details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are dealing with a new Spirit now, Witch. I somehow made her mad at me and now she has been pulling pranks on me. At first she just pretended to be me at school, you weren’t there that day so you didn’t have to deal with it. After she was found out though she decided to play a game with us. She sent a letter with pictures of our friends saying she was among them, and that I had to figure out who she was impersonating before they all disappeared. All that's left is Kotori, Kaguya, Origami, and Reine. Yuzuru, Yoshino, and Tohka, as well as some of our school friends have been taken. Today is the deadline, please can you come help us?” He pleads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand there speechless for a minute as I let the news sink in. “Why didn’t you bring me into this sooner Shido? They‘re my friends too.” I tell him harshly and silently call on my Angel. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I hang up and head back into the living room, where Tsubasa is still pinned by two sleeping girls. “Shido needs help with a new Spirit, I have to go help him to save Tohka and the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I can’t send you. It would look weird if you appeared too quickly. Be careful and I’ll keep an eye on what’s going on.” I give her a kiss goodbye and after getting outside I launch myself into the air and make my way towards Shido’s place as fast as I can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I throw his door open and barge in, marching right up to Shido and jam my finger into his chest. “You idiot! What were you thinking not roping me into this!  You know better than anyone that Spirits can be dangerous and yet you didn’t bring me in to help try to keep everything under control?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my call not Shido’s.” Kotori cuts me off, walking up to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glance at her for a moment. “At least it’s not Kotori.” I look around the room. “It’s not Origami or Kaguya either.” I brush Kotori off and turn my attention back to Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how do you know that?” Kotori asks, confused by my sudden dismissal of her and everyone else in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, how do I know? It’s pretty easy to tell for me. With my Angel and just knowing you guys it's really not hard.” I explain simply. “Ratatoskr can scan and monitor Spirits mood and vitals. Zuriel is way smarter than any computer in this world. It can easily tell that you are yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you can use that to help us narrow down who is who?” Shido asks excitedly, grabbing my shoulders tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, they would have to be here with me so I can check them out, but you told me that Natsumi took them all.” He backs down, deflating a bit at my logic. “That doesn’t mean I won’t be helpful dealing with her though.” I walk over to the table where they have all the pictures spread out. I gather up the pictures of everyone here and toss them aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, so confident that you are eliminating so many options at once?” A broom appears and Natsumi appears in the mirror's reflection as it opens up. “Shido, who’s your new friend? You didn’t bring some random girl here as a bartering chip did you? She isn’t part of the game.” The broom tuts shamefully. “Of course not, that’s not like you, but you don’t think bringing someone else here will really change the outcome of our game do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ignore her taunts and walk up to the object, a smirk on my face. “So you’re the great Natsumi, master of magic and illusions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve heard of me, but flattery will get you nowhere.” She says, but I can hear how pleased she is with herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They discovered that you weren’t Shido almost immediately didn’t they? How did it feel, being a so-called master of magic and yet failing so miserably?” I grin widely into the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say you runt?” Her voice is full of anger and disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, you must be an absolute failure at magic to be found out as soon as you are put side by side with the original. Not only that but you then threw a hissyfit over it, honestly as a fellow Spirit I think you’re kinda pathetic.” I can tell she is seething. “You say you can impersonate anyone perfectly, but you didn’t even know who I am, and I’m one of Shido’s best friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure talk a lot, but I’m still not going to lose! I’ll get my revenge on Shido, and then I’ll get my revenge on you.” She declares and I fail to stifle my laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, but honestly it makes me wonder, do you really look like that? You claim to be a master of illusions, is that because you’re a hag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you call me?!” She screeches, and I just smile wider. “I am a master of magic! I hid myself so perfectly that you’d never be able to find me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you said you hid yourself, not turned into one of them.” Shido suddenly pipes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! I’m talking to your friend.” She snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido rushes over to the table and picks up a picture. “You’re Yoshinon aren’t you.” Natsumi stops dead. “That comment you made jogged my memory of when I went on my date with Yoshino. I dropped my phone and Yoshinon caught it without Yoshino being able to see it, and when Yoshino vanished, Yoshinon went with her. I’ve made up my mind, you were Yoshinon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass cracks as she growls in frustration and in a blinding flash and the missing peoples are deposited on the floor. Shido sighs in relief and walks up to the girl crouching in the corner. “Pfff is that really her? So I was right about her using a disguise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns around, revealing a young girl in baggy clothes. “Are you Natsumi?” Shido asks in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She reaches up and touches her face and her eyes go wide. “Haniel no!” She summons her Angel and returns to her normal adult form, glaring at us furiously. “Damn you you saw! You saw everything! You’ve seen my secret not once but twice! This is unforgivable and none of you are getting away with this!” She points her broom at us and fires a flash of light. “I hope you enjoy this farewell present, we will meet again and I will have my revenge!” She decreed before vanishing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have a problem Shido…” I tell him. He turns around to see all of us Spirits turned into kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riene pours herself a cup of tea as they sit at the table together not long after Natsumi ran off. “Thanks for coming Reine. It’s hard to keep up with them all on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I’m sorry for having to leave them here with you, but house guests are a lot of work.” Riena replies as she watches most of the children Spirits enjoying some cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened to Natsumi?” Shido inquires but Reine shakes her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I deployed observation devices to find her, but so far they haven’t had any luck yet. I’ll let you know if that changes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I should have built some observation devices and such on my own, but Onee-sama said it’s not my job.” I growl in frustration as I take a seat at the table, my feet dangling far off the floor. “I should just build a bunch of different gadgets for all circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako… How come you didn’t regress at all?” Shido asks tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I’m a munchkin of course I regressed!” I shout angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yea, you got smaller, but you don’t seem any different besides that. The other girls are more childlike now, like they regressed mentally.” He points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I know? Maybe it’s because I’m a genius? Or perhaps unlike the others I’m still a full powered Spirit. Whatever the case I have to call Onee-sama and let her know I’m not coming home tonight.” I tell Shido, who looks at me in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna be the one to explain this to her? She will be furious.” Shido goes pale at my words and I step out into the hall where it’s quieter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After one ring she picks up, her voice hushed. “Is something wrong Ayako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to let you know that Shido’s situation is a bit more complicated than I thought, so it’s probably best if I don’t come home tonight, we really have to sort this out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Ayako is something wrong? You sound different.” I swallow hard and immediately try to soothe her, saying nothing is wrong but after a moment of silence, “I’m coming to pick you up. I’ll meet you outside at the end of the street.” She hangs up before I can stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a sigh and head back into the room. “Onee-sama wants me home so I’m going to meet her half way. Message me tomorrow or if you get any updates on Natsumi.” Wishing them goodnight I head outside and start making my way down the street, only to be suddenly dragged into an alley. “Onee-sama you scared me!” I whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so cute!” She squeals, ignoring my complaints completely she picks me up and holds me like a teddy bear, snuggling me close to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I didn’t want to go home… but it’s kinda nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She begins walking back home, listening as I explain how I got shrunk, being carried like a stuffed animal the whole way. “So that’s why I’m a smol right now.” I finish explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe I should find this Natsumi and thank her for making my cute little sister absolutely adorable!” She squeezes me tight and nuzzles me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giggle quitely. “Being small will be a pain though. I mean sure I can squeeze into all those tight spaces I couldn’t before, but I couldn’t reach any of the top shelves, not like I could before but still. I bet you could twirl me like a baton now and I couldn’t say anything against it.” I joke. “I just hope I go back to normal soon. Doing anything naughty like this would be a bit ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene around me shifts and I blink in surprise as I find myself in my room all of a sudden. “It’s a good thing it’s the weekend, you are too cute to resist and after that comment I can’t wait to indulge and spoil you a bit.” I shiver as her hot breath brushes over my ear and I swallow hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku rolls out of bed, unsure of where she is or why she’s waking up in an unfamiliar room until she realises she must have fallen asleep watching tv and was put in a guest room for the night. She furrows her brow, trying to remember what had woken her up until she hears the sound again, too faint to make out but very familiar. She slips out of her room to investigate the sound, and as she steps out she immediately hears a lewd moan, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks. She moves quietly to the end of the hall and peeks in through the cracked door and her jaw drops in a silent gasp. She watches as Tsubasa ravishes a small Ayako on the bed. The small girl lets off a constant sting of moans and gasps as she clings to her older sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku slides her hand into her panties, unable to resist as she watches Tsubasa rut her little sister with a huge dick that she shouldn’t have. Miku starts to play with herself, biting her lip to try and keep it down as she quickly soaks her panties. A hand claps over Miku’s mouth, silencing her mid moan and causes her to freak out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ara ara, what do we have here?” Miku freezes as Kurumi’s delightedly sadistic voice reaches her ears. “A naughty little girl sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong hmm?” Kurumi holds Miku from behind and wraps her free and around her and dips them into her panties, bringing back fingers dripping with love juices. Miku whimpers softly but Kurumi shushes her. “Keep your eyes on the show, you don’t want to miss anything do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku looks back into the room to see another Kurumi appear from the shadows and without a moment's pause joins in teasing and tormenting Ayako, causing her to scream and cry out. “How about we enjoy this together? If you’re a good girl I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Kurumi teases, knowing full well Miku has no choice. As Miku watches the scene she can only describe as her wildest wet dream unfold itself in front of her she sees the real Kurumi lean in and kiss Tsubasa over Ayako. Right after Tsubasa smiles wolfishly and turns right to and locks eyes with Miku for just a moment, letting her know that what she’s doing isn’t so secret anymore, before returning to her lewd dabatchery, leaving Miku to her own perverse devices.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Observation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late post!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---Tsubasa’s POV---</p><p>I glance up from my computer as the Space Quake alarm starts to sound. Everyone starts to hurry from the building, evacuating like normal, but I ignore them. <em> I didn’t sense any Space Quakes or massive influxes of Spirit energy, I wonder what Ayako could be doing. </em></p><p>“Not gonna go run and hide Tsubasa? Won’t someone get suspicious that you didn’t evacuate with everyone else?” Kurumi’s sinful voice tickles my ear as she leans over me. “We can’t have you doing anything dangerous now can we?”</p><p>I reach back and turn her head right into a kiss, capturing her lips and giving them a soft teasing bite before letting her go. “Hello Kurumin, how are you today my love?” I purr, letting her go and turning back to my computer.</p><p>She smirks, obviously pleased by the reception I’ve given her and she wraps her arms around my neck, settling her chin on my shoulder. “Not curious about what’s going on out there? You don’t know where Ayako is do you?”</p><p>I chuckle softly and glance over at her briefly. “Are you sure you aren’t asking because you’re the one who’s worried and not me?” I ask her teasingly and she ‘hmphs’ in annoyance.</p><p>“Why would I care about that annoying brat anyway? If she isn’t around then I have you all to myself.” She kisses my cheek as if to prove a point.</p><p>“Really? You two seem to be getting along so well recently, like when you went to the amusement park together.” I recall, a slight grin on my face. “And if I remember correctly, you very much enjoyed indulging in her when she got shrunk, I recall you saying something along the lines of, ‘she is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen’ or something to that effect.”</p><p>Kurumi’s face burns with annoyance, coughing to cover her embarrassment, and ignores the comment. “So what are you going to do about our little peeping tom?”</p><p>“I believe you already took good care of her yourself didn’t you?” I stop working on my computer and turn to face her fully. “Ayako might not have been able to notice, but I could certainly hear her a few times, and I kept a eye on you two in the hall.”</p><p>“Ara ara, is that JEALOUSY I hear in your voice Tsubasa? Can’t stand the thought of me playing with someone else without your permission?” Kurumi’s face breaks into a wide, sadistic grin.</p><p>“Oh? Why would you assume that Kurumi?” I ask her, my voice cool and uninterested. I turn away from her and resume working on my computer, leaving her dumbfounded. I work for a few moments, my fingers flying over the keyboard but I finally pause and glance over at her, a smug look on my face. “I know, no matter what, you will always be mine Kurumin. Because you love me, and I love you.”</p><p>Kurumi’s face goes bright red and she sputters a bit, but doesn't deny what I said. She clears her throat and leans against me. “So, do you know what’s going on?”</p><p>“Well, I know it’s not a Spirit. Though the Space Quake alarms are going off, that isn’t the cause of the panic. I was about to look into it, AND Ayako, but then you showed up and distracted me with your cute teasing.” I reach over and grab Kurumi and pull her onto my lap. I spin us around so we are staring out over the city. I hold her snuggly as I create my remote viewing. I make it so Kurumi can also watch and it only takes me a few minutes to locate Ayako, who’s running around the city with Shido and the others looking for the troublesome Witch.</p><p>“Ayako, can you hear me?” She doesn’t pause a beat as she flies over the city, but nods her head as she continues calling out for Natsumi. “What’s causing the alarms to go off? It’s not another Spirit, but it would have to be something pretty big if they are using the Spirit Alarms to evacuate everyone.” Ayako responds only by pointing her finger up into the sky.</p><p>“Not very helpful is she?” Kurumi scoffs.</p><p>“Zuriel allows one way communication, she can hear me, but she can’t talk to me. Also she told me exactly where I needed to look, you really should give her more credit Kurumi, she is smarter than both of us combined.” I shift my viewing and it only takes me a moment to find what is causing the alarms to go off. A large satellite is hurtling toward Tenguu City.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem natural at all. You don’t think DEM had anything to do with this do you?” Kurumi asks, confused by what their goal behind this would be.</p><p>“I don’t know. I certainly know Westcott wouldn’t do something so foolish as to drop a satellite on the city, especially when he hasn’t left town yet. Regardless I don’t think we have to worry, it seems the Fraxinus is already working on handling the object.” I rest my chin on Kurumi’s shoulder as the view display I’m using with Kurumi flips to the Fraxinus preparing to fire on the falling object. We watch together as they fire on the satellite, only to have the blast from Mystletainn deflected by a powerful territory.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be possible! There’s no way an ordinary territory could deflect such a powerful attack!” Kurumi exclaims, voicing my own thoughts aloud.</p><p>“It seems DEM is in fact behind this, though why, I don’t know.” I point out another large ship hovering in the sky. “It used its territory on the satellite to protect it from Fraxinus, but I doubt it will hold up with this second shot.”</p><p>As I say this Kotori emerges from the ship and summons her Angel. She links Camael to the Mystletainn cannon, taking aim at the falling object and fires, breaking through the ship's territory with relative ease and leaves nothing behind but ash. Kurumi lets out a low whistle. “I’m glad she can’t do that on command. Even Ayako’s shields wouldn’t be a match for that kind of attack.”</p><p>“Hmm, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Ayako is a lot stronger than you think, and she’s been working on getting even stronger than she was before.” I say with pride swelling in my voice.</p><p>Suddenly the alarm goes off yet again. “What is it now?” Kurumi snaps in annoyance and I direct her attention to what appears to another satellite.</p><p>“It seems DEM was prepared for the first target to be destroyed, and prepared many more.” I widen our view and show eight total objects falling to earth, two of which were much closer than the others.</p><p>“Are you going to step in and deal with it then?” She asks curiously.</p><p>I chuckle at her question. “You just want to see me flex my powers a bit don’t you? I may, but don’t forget, there are 5 Spirits that still have access to some of their powers down there, and Ayako as well.” I assure her.</p><p>“You really think they can deal with all of those?” Kurumi questions again, the skepticism plain in her voice.</p><p>“No, I don’t. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to let them have their moment though. What kind of big sister would I be if I dealt with all the problems Ayako faced?” I turn back to the viewer in time to see the Spirits having to deal with waves of Bandersnatch units. “Hmm, I didn’t think DEM would be so insistent on this dropping.”</p><p>“It shouldn’t be a problem. Sure Bandersnatch might be difficult for a sealed Spirit to deal with, but Ayako is wiping them out in droves.” Kurumi remarks lightly as she watches Ayako release a blast of electricity that wipes out all of the units around her. “She isn’t even summoning a weapon.”</p><p>“In a numbers battle a weapon would probably slow her down, going for wide range attacks like that is faster. She really is a natural at this, I don’t know why she’s always worried she’s too weak.”</p><p>“Perhaps because her idol is the most powerful Spirit ever?” Kurumi points out.</p><p><em> She isn’t wrong, and every time Ayako brings up how she isn’t good enough she’s always saying that if I had been there the whole thing would’ve been avoided. </em> I sigh heavily. <em> I really wish I could help her with her self-confidence, it seems to fluctuate so heavily whenever I get involved. </em>I lose myself in my own thoughts as Shido and Tohka break the second satellite with Natsumi’s help before sealing her powers away.</p><p>“Hey, is there any way we can hear what’s going on?” Kurumi asks, bored by the silent movie. I snap my fingers and suddenly we can hear Shido panicking as they learn of yet another object falling from space.</p><p>“I’m all out of power, but I still have to try. Sandalphon!” Shido calls out to Tohka’s Angel, but it doesn’t respond, leaving him barehanded in the face of the impending meteor.</p><p>“Why so worried Shido?” There is a blinding flash of light as a powerful beam hits the satellite, crashing into the shield for a moment before breaking through and vaporising the falling debris. “Don’t forget you have me here to help.” Ayako drops down to the street with the rest of them. “Sorry, the Bandersnatch units were swarming me so it took a bit to get rid of them all.”</p><p>“Hey Tsubasa, there was another object that's falling. It was right behind the satellite, but I didn’t notice it until Ayako blew it away.” Kurumi points to a fast falling object. “Is that a bomb?”</p><p>I feel the blood drain from my face, while Ayako could probably survive, the others wouldn’t be able to. I pull my phone out to text Ayako, as none of them have noticed, when a concentrated beam fires out, blowing up the bomb mid air, scaring those down in the street.</p><p>“Origami?” Shido finally finds his voice, only to gape in disbelief at seeing his classmate there. She stares down at them all with a cold gaze before leaving them standing there in confusion.</p><p>“That’s enough of that for now.” I close the viewer and lean back in my chair with a sigh.</p><p>“What about the other objects?” Kurumi asks, curling up in my lap and pressing up against me, prompting me to hold her tighter.</p><p>“I already used my powers to divert them back into space on a crash course with the sun. After the close call they just had, I didn’t want to risk it again.”</p><p>“So you WERE worried about Ayako.” Kurumi points out teasingly.</p><p>“Of course I was worried about her. Who wouldn’t be worried about their little sister? But just because I’m worried doesn’t mean I’m going to stop her from going out there and helping them. Ayako needs to grow on her own, I can’t always protect her, even though I really want to.”</p><p>“Being a big sister is hard huh?”</p><p>“The hardest job I have, but also the best and most satisfying one.” I turn us away from the window and hug Kurumi tight. “Let’s go home. I wanna make some dinner for Ayako, she deserves something nice after today.” I kiss Kurumi’s cheek. “Also you are staying the night, I’m feeling cuddly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—-Tsubasa’s POV—-</p><p>“Hey Onee-sama I got you the tea you wanted.” Ayako says, trotting over with a can in each hand.</p><p>I smile down at her and pat her head, which she nuzzles against happily. Chuckling softly and I take the can from her and walk toward one of the empty benches in the park and sit down, patting the seat next to me for Ayako to sit in. She settles down next to me and I pop my can open then reach around her and pull her closer to me. “Don’t tell me you're too embarrassed to sit next to your Onee-sama.” I tease her a bit before taking a sip. “Thanks for coming with me today Ayako, it’s a lot nicer to have company with me than doing this alone.”</p><p>“It’s no problem Onee-sama. There’s no school today so I’d just be working on my VR set. Going out with Onee-sama is way better than staying in my workshop all day.” She replies and opens up her can of soda.</p><p>I frown a little and take another sip. “Huh, I thought you were gonna get some juice. Aren’t you supposed to ask if you can have soda?”</p><p>“Oh come on Onee-sama, I’m not a little kid. There’s nothing wrong with me having soda when I want.” She scoffs and takes another sip. I reach up and pinch her cheek, giving it a little pull which causes her to flail and whine in response.</p><p>“You know better than that Ayako. If you had asked I would have let you have soda, but you have to remember to ask ok? If not, you know bad girls get punishment.” I tell her sternly. She rubs her cheek and nods her head apologetically to which I lean in and kiss the top of her head. “Good girl, now what shall we do first? We have clothes shopping or the hardware store.”</p><p>She leans her head against me and hums quietly to herself for a moment. “As much as I want to go to the hardware store and pick up my parts that we ordered, I don’t wanna carry it all day, so the clothing store would probably be better.”</p><p>“I can always send them home, so how about we go to the hardware store first? That way we can make sure all the parts are there. Also I’m going to find you a few new outfits when we get there. The weather is getting a bit cooler and it’s almost time for winter. So be ready to try on some clothes yourself.” She groans, causing me to laugh and hug her tightly.</p><p>“Onee-sama my clothes from last year fit fine.” She complains.</p><p>“Now now, let me spoil you Ayako. If you agree to try on whatever I pick out for you we can share a changing room, deal?” I smirk as she gasps in excitement and nods her head quickly. “Good, let’s get going.” She hops to her feet and I give her a playful smack on the ass as I get up too.</p><p>She latches onto my arm, pouting up at me for smacking her but I just smile back, knowing full well she liked it. She clings to me the whole way to the store, only letting go when we step foot inside and an employee approaches us. “Thank you for coming to Brainwave PC. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?” The man asks.</p><p>“Yes, we actually placed an order online to have some specialty parts delivered to your store for pickup. It should be under the name Tenshima.” I tell him as Ayako slips away to peruse the rest of the small specialty store.</p><p>“Ahh, I remember your name now. You ordered a lot of specific parts. I can’t help but wonder what you’re gonna do with them.” He comments as he pulls up the order list on his computer.</p><p>“I wish I could tell you, but they aren’t for me, they’re for my little sister.” I explain, causing him to look up at me from his computer before directing his gaze to Ayako, who is checking out a particularly large custom PC build.</p><p>“Miss, you do realize how expensive these parts are right? I understand kids wanting to build computers, but some of these pieces don’t belong in computers, and others are so expensive and powerful that it’s a bit ridiculous to put them in a home computer. What I’m getting at is, are you sure you want to spend this much for parts for your little sister?” He asks, obviously confused.</p><p>“Trust me, my sister will put these to good use. Ayako, the clerk thinks it's a mistake to buy these parts, do you want to tell him what you’re gonna use it for?” She trots over as I call out to her and glances from me to the clerk.</p><p>She gives a small shrug. “I’m using these parts to build the last part of my Full Dive VR machine. We’ll probably come back for more parts at some point, it’s not done yet.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty good joke, but that kinda technology doesn’t exist.”</p><p>“It doesn’t exist right now. I’m thinking another month or so and I think I might have it. Of course I won’t be able to mass produce it for a long time. I gotta test run it and work out all the bugs. Once that’s done I have to upgrade and improve. After that I suppose I could consider actually getting it made enmass.” She finishes explaining and I have to stifle my laugh at his dumbfounded face.</p><p>“Come on Ayako, let’s get going, we still have one more stop.” I hold out my hand and she holds it, lacing her fingers with mine. Before we get out of the store the Spatial Quake alarm goes off.</p><p>Ayako looks at me sharply and I shake my head, indicating that there aren’t any Spatial Disturbances happening anywhere. She pulls out her phone and quickly dials Kotori. “Hey what’s going on? Is there another Spirit appearing?” She asks, I lean in to listen as we make for the nearest shelter.</p><p>“Good timing Ayako. No there isn’t a Spirit. It seems that Origami did this herself to empty the city. She’s currently attacking Tohka and the Yamai sisters in the forest outside of town. Is there any chance you can go give them a hand? The Fraxinus is currently engaged with one of DEM’s ships and can’t get to them.” Kotori says quickly before Ayako can fully comprehend what’s being told to her.</p><p>“Hold on, slow down Kotori. It’s just Origami, there’s no way she’ll be able to beat the three of them by herself, even in their weakened state.”</p><p>“Origami’s magic power has increased a lot somehow, she also has new armor from DEM. The girls just aren’t safe dealing with her alone right now.”</p><p>“Alright, where is Shido, Yoshino, and Natsumi?”</p><p>“We don’t know where Shido is, he went missing earlier today, though I assume it’s because of Origami. As for Yoshino and Natsumi, they made their way to one of the shelters when the alarms went off, they should be safe. So can you go stop Origami?” She asks again.</p><p>Ayako glances over at me and I nod my head. I portal our bag of parts back to the house. “Yea I’ll head over there right now.” She hangs up the phone. “Can I get a ride Onee-sama?”</p><p>“No can do. We both know that I can’t send you there right now, not with so much attention on them. Now come hug me and fly us there.” I instruct her.</p><p>“Wait you’re coming with?” She asks, surprised.</p><p>“Of course. Today is our day out together so I’m going with you. Now come on we have to stop Origami before she seriously hurts any of them.” With that prompting Ayako grabs me and takes off, flying through the air as fast as she can as I direct her on the fastest way to get there with the help of my remote viewing.</p><p>“How’s the battle going Onee-sama?” She asks.</p><p>“Tohka and the others are pretty battered and banged up, but it seems Tohka managed to steal most of her power back from Shido and is fighting with Origami. They’re surprisingly evenly matched, however I feel with how long this battle has dragged on, Origami will reach her limit soon.” I inform Ayako right before Tohka hits Origami out of the air and through the forest.</p><p>“So then there’s no reason to go anymore right? The fighting is just about done.”</p><p>“Ayako, you need to pick up the pace now. Full speed if you can, something bad is about to happen.” I tell her ominously as I watch Origami laying on the ground. <em> Damn it, why is she here now? Phantom just what are you doing with Origami? </em>I bite my lip as a large crystal appears over Origami and I hear the distorted voice of Phantom promising power to the beaten down girl. “Drop me and get ready for a fight. A powerful Spirit is about to appear.” I warn as powerful Spirit Waves reach us both. I break Ayako’s hold on me and drop safely to the forest below as Ayako rushes toward the girls.</p><p>I watch with my remote viewing as Origami appears once again, this time clad in an Astral Dress. “Tohka Yatogami, I will defeat you. Metatron.”</p><p>“Origami, how did you become a Spirit?” Tohka demands as mechanical bits appear around Origami.</p><p>“A Spirit? This changes nothing, I’ll use this power to wipe out all Spirits, and once I’m done, I’ll kill myself.” She says matter of factly. “Metatron, Shemesh!”</p><p>Her bits swirl around her, gathering light particles to unleash a torrent of energy at Tohka right as Ayako arrives. “Origami!!” Ayako fires a bolt of electricity at the newly born spirit, cutting her attack off as she defends herself.</p><p>“It looks like I don’t have to hunt you down Ayako. Now I’ll wipe you and Tohka out together.” Origami declares.</p><p>“Tohka stay back, I’ll deal with Origami.” Ayako tells Tohka, noticing that the other Spirit is already fairly exhausted.</p><p>I watch as Ayako and Origami battle in the skies over the forest, a prideful smile on my face. “Aren’t you worried Ayako can’t win? Origami seems quite powerful now.” The teasing voice of Kurumi sounds behind.</p><p>For once I don’t turn to acknowledge my adorable psychopath, instead keeping my eyes on the battle between Ayako and Origami, which mainly consisted of Ayako blocking every attack Origami threw at her with ease. “You shouldn’t be here Kurumi, especially not where people can see you with me.”</p><p>“Aww don’t be like that Tsubasa. I’m bored and the only interesting thing going on is this battle over here.” I can hear the pout in Kurumi’s voice and resist the urge to chuckle.</p><p>“I’m serious Kurumi, you need to get out of here. If you don’t then I’ll have to punish you accordingly.” I warn her.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll see you tonight then.” With barely a whisper Kurumi vanishes into her shadow, leaving me alone again to watch the fight unfold. Thanks to Ayako’s experience with her powers the battle was fairly one sided with Origami getting frustrated by the fact no matter what she did Ayako made her attacks ineffective.</p><p>
  <em> Ayako is almost like her natural enemy. Remote turrets vs remote shields it comes down to skill. Sure Origami is strong, but Ayako is too quick for her. </em>
</p><p>Shido brings the fight to a halt right as Ayako and Origami are charging up their powerful attacks. “Ayako, Origami, stop this!” His cries cause them to hesitate and Origami quickly flees the area. “What’s gotten into her…” I walk toward them as Ayako lands beside Shido.</p><p>“I don’t know, but she certainly didn’t seem like herself. She was fighting to kill, but she is the least of your worries right now. You should focus on getting these three to the hospital right now.” She advises him. He agreed, giving a brief thanks before saying goodbye to Ayako and giving me a quick wave then leaves.</p><p>“You did pretty good Ayako. Origami couldn’t find any opening in your battle. I’m impressed.” I ruffle her air and she giggles in response.</p><p>“Honestly it wasn’t that hard, just my shields were enough to keep her in check. Even though she was new to her power she was pretty good with it. Not as good as me, but enough that I was surprised.” She confesses.</p><p>“It’s not a surprise. She has experience fighting and she is pretty smart.” I comment as we start making our way back to the city.</p><p>“Onee-sama, do you know how Origami became a Spirit all of a sudden?” She asks.</p><p>“Yea, right before I had you drop me I located Origami in the woods. While I was watching her the first Spirit, Phantom, appeared before her and gave her a Sephira Crystal.” I look around before blipping us back home.</p><p>“Onee-sama, what do you know about Phantom? Do you know where she came from?” Ayako sits down next to me and I reach over and pull her into my lap.</p><p>“I do, I was there when she first appeared.” I answer her, petting her hair absentmindedly. “How about instead of some TV I tell you that story? It happened when you were still in your coma, but it’s something you should know.” She nods and rests her head against my shoulder as I close my eyes.</p><p>------</p><p>I stepped out of the warm room and sighed softly to myself. <em> Still no changes with Ayako, though I guess that’s to be expected. It’s not like there have been any noticeable changes since we arrived, but I hope she doesn’t keep me waiting too long. </em> I shook my head and made my way outside into the cool night. <em> It’s certainly lovely tonight. </em>I smiled and turned my gaze to the starry sky.</p><p>A ripple of Spatial energy tore through the air and I spun around in the direction it originated from. <em> What the hell is going on? I’ve never felt anything like this before. </em>I zeroed in on the epicenter of the disturbance and blip to that location. I hid in the shadows as I watched.</p><p>“It’s working! The Spirit Formula is working!” I narrowed my eyes as I picked Westcott out in the darkness with two others with him.</p><p>
  <em> So he ended up using the Spirit Formula that I helped him make. That fool, but it’s too late to stop it from happening now. I probably could’ve stopped him, but I couldn’t endanger Ayako… </em>
</p><p>The space continued to warp and distort in front of them until an entity appeared, a lone woman, the birth of the first Spirit.</p><p>I took a deep breath and warped back to my home before anyone would notice me. <em> She was strong, dangerously so. There’s no telling what would have happened if we fought now. I’m sure I could take her, but there’s no telling the repercussions of a confrontation of that magnitude. </em> I walked back into Ayako’s room and gently brushed some hair from her face. <em> And there’s no telling what would happen to Ayako if I fought that being. For now it’s best if I just keep an eye on her from a distance. No need for me to take unnecessary risks for now. </em></p><p>------</p><p>I open my eyes and look down at Ayako, who is almost purring in satisfaction as I subconsciously scratched her head while recounting the story. I smile down at her affectionately and tilt her head back. Her eyes crack open a bit at the readjustment to see me lean down and capture her lips in a warm kiss. It only lasts for a second before I straighten up. “That’s how Phantom came to be. It was my fault, I could have stopped all of this, but I was more concerned for us.”</p><p>“Well I don’t think it matters now. You did what you thought was best Onee-sama, so there’s no point in worrying about it.” She responds and snuggles against me harder.</p><p>I chuckle softly. “I wouldn’t change what I did even if I could, because what I chose was to protect you.” I shift her up higher in my lap and nuzzle my face into her neck as we continue to cuddle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Back to the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late chapter release last week and a short chapter this week! I will probably be releasing a bonus chapter either this Friday or next Wednesday to make it up to you readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori! Kotori!!” Shido screams as the Inverse Origami blasts the Fraxinus, causing it to fall from the sky. He moves to step forward, but gasps in surprise as he almost falls and starts to sink into the ground. “What is this?” He starts to struggle against the red and black form he is slowly sinking into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked giggle sounds behind him. “Why hello, long time no see Shido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumi! What are you trying to pull at a time like this?!” He demands as she walks past him, ignoring his struggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, could it be that you’ve forgotten what my personal goal actually is?” She asks, a devious grin on her face. “At a time like this you say, well if you think about it, what better time is there, right? I can’t be expected to let an opportunity like this just slip away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m begging you Kurumi, please don’t get in my way.” He says, still struggling to pull himself off the ground. “I have to save them, I have to get up there and save Origami!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let it go Shido, you can’t save Origami, not as she is now.” I tell him, finally making myself known as I walk around in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako? What are you doing here, and why are you with Kurumi?” He asks, struggling more forcefully. “Please you have to help me, with you two we should be able to stop Origami and get her back to normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s voice is going to reach her as she is now Shido, including you. I wonder what she saw on her little trip through time.” Kurumi muses while we both ignore Shido’s struggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter Kurumi, we’ve wasted enough time standing around here talking. Do what needs to be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright alright, let’s get this party started, Zafkiel!” Her clock appears behind her and she points her gun at Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako stop her, this is crazy!” Shido begs, but he finally stops struggling as he realises he has no chance of escaping Kurumi’s shadow. I ignore his pleas for help as Kurumi shoots herself, causing Shido to flinch in surprise, she then points her guns at us. Shido screams at the guns fire, pitching us both into darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shido pulls himself to his feet with a pained groan and looks around in confusion at the sudden change of scenery. “What’s going on? Shouldn’t all the buildings be destroyed?” He starts walking toward the exit of the park he found himself in but stops as he sees Miss Tamae. “Miss Tamae!” He calls out and runs over to her, startling her a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh hi. How is it exactly that you know my name?” She asks with uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? It’s me, Shido Itsuka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait, are you actually trying to hit on me? That’s very flattering, but I’m busy and need to go now. Have a good day.” She turns and walks away, leaving Shido watching her, speechless at what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it, that was her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s as confused as I thought he’d be, I win the bet Ayako.” Kurumi’s teasing voice sounds inside Shido’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I land next to him, startling him a bit as I grumble softly. “We didn’t bet on anything, Kurumi. I agreed that he would have no idea what’s going on, so I don’t owe you anything.” I tell her angrily and she just cackles with glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, what’s going on here? Why did you show up together at the hospital and where are we? That was Miss Tamae but she didn’t recognize me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido, the reason Origami went Inverse was because Kurumi sent her into the past. She came back to try to stop her parents from being killed by a Spirit.” I explain to him. “The way she was in our time, there was no way to stop her unless we killed her. So instead of that, I made Kurumi send us both back to the great fire 5 years ago. The only way to deal with what’s happening in the present, is to help Origami here and now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly right! Not a bad summary Ayako.” Kurumi applauds me mockingly. “You don’t have long, so I suggest you split up and search for Origami.” She advises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering her parents died in the fire, the residential district would be the best place for you to look, Shido. I’m going to see if there isn’t something I can do about Origami, from our time, coming here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, be careful Ayako.” I give him a high five before he runs off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now where should I begin.” I wonder aloud before turning to walk away and run face first into something warm and soft. It has a comforting and familiar scent and made me relax almost instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar arms wrap me in a tight embrace, pulling me close into their chest. “I don’t know how, but you’re here, you’re ok.” Tsubasa says, her voice choked with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama!” I wiggle around a bit so I can look up at her. I stare up at her, completely overwhelmed by the look of pure joy and relief on her face as she holds me tight against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rests her head on top of mine and rocks us together gently, not saying a word as she just enjoys holding me. “Let’s go somewhere quiet to talk.” She mumbles. I nod my head and she blips us back to our house and she has me sit down at the dining room table. “Would you like something to drink, tea, water?” She offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water please.” I ask, somewhat awkwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is weird, it’s Onee-sama, but it feels so different. She gives off a different vibe then in my time, even before she started fucking me. I wonder if it’s because I’m here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa places a cup in front of me then sits down across from me, a fresh cup of tea in her hands. We sit quietly for a moment as she slowly sips her tea, before finally returning her attention to me. “There’s no doubt in my mind you are Ayako, I could tell the instant I saw you you were her, but how is that possible? She is still unconscious in her room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her for a moment then start to giggle. “As expected from Onee-sama, you know I’m really me and yet you aren’t freaking out.” I take a moment to get over my laughing fit. “To answer your question, I’m Ayako from 5 years in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stares at me thoughtfully for a moment and I can’t decide if she believes me or not before she seems to realize something. “I see, you convinced Kurumin to let you use her powers of time manipulation and travel back into the past.” She summarizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Kurumi already?” I blink in surprise at how accurate she was in her guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumin and I have been acquainted for some time, though our relationship hasn’t always been so… friendly. Recently though we have warmed up to each other more. Though she’d never admit it, I’d say we are friends now. It’s curious she would help you out though.” She peers at me intently. “Tell me, when do you wake up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give an apologetic sigh. “It’ll be another 2 years or so before I wake up unfortunately.” I tell her, but she smiles happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful. Honestly you coming here is the best news I’ve ever gotten. I was worried you would never wake up, but now I’m relieved. You look healthy and happy.” She takes a long drink of her tea. “Now then, why did you come back 5 years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly explain to Tsubasa about Shido and his ability to seal Spirits. “One of his friends became a Spirit to get revenge on all Spirits for her parents getting killed by one today. She came back in time and something happened, causing her to Inverse and now she is going wild and hurting our friends, so we came back to help fix things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako.” She says sharply, causing me to sit up straight in attention. I stare at her, worried by the stern expression on her face. “Time travel is no joke, coming back here could be a very dangerous mistake. You could very well change the future in unimaginable ways by coming back here. For all you know you could have increased your own coma!” She reprimands me and I shrink back in my chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on! I couldn’t kill one of my friends, no matter what! You sent me to school, knowing full well I didn’t need to go so I could make friends with others. If there is a way for me to save Origami I’m going to do it! And even if I didn’t Shido would have come without me. Honestly the only reason I’ve spent so much time with you rather than helping him is because I trust that he will get the job done with or without me. So either take me to the epicenter of all this, or let me go without any trouble.” I lock my gaze with hers, trying to convey my seriousness and conviction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds my gaze silently for several moments before sighing and shaking her head. “It seems making you go to school was the right choice after all.” She starts to laugh, and I relax as I see the serious tension leave her. “Before, you’d never talk back to me like that, you were the sweetest angel.” She pauses and I flinch a little waiting for the ‘but’. “And you still are, but it makes me feel good that you are thinking about your friends and yourself so much now. It makes me proud to see how much you’ve grown just 5 years from now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama…” I stare at her, a loss for words as she stands up and puts our cup in the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walks over and holds out her hand, which I take and she pulls me to my feet. “Alright, have it your way you selfish little girl.” Despite her words, she is smiling at me. She pulls me into a hug and warps us over the residential district, which is already on fire. “I’ve been keeping an eye on what’s going on. From everything you’ve explained the first Spirit has just made your friend's sister into a Spirit, and it looks like your other friend is battling first now, not that she’ll win.” With a wave of her hand she opens several viewing ports, showing Origami fighting Phantom, and Shido rushing through the streets looking for Origami and her parents. “The most I can do is help you direct your friend to the right place, I don’t want you getting involved in this. If you change something it could affect you in the future, and I can’t allow that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod in understanding and call Shido. “Shido, I’ve located Origami’s parents, and our Origami is fighting Phantom. I’ve run into some difficulties so I can’t do anything, but I can direct you to where Origami’s parents are.” I quickly give him instructions before hanging up. “Thanks for letting me do that at least, Onee-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t agreed to that much, I’m pretty sure we’d be fighting not talking right now.” She chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, I’d never fight you Onee-sama.” I tell her waving the idea away with my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, times almost up. You’d better say goodbye to Tsubasa now, you’re going to return to your time momentarily.” Kurumi’s voice chirps in my head. “Also you didn’t see it, but Shido saved Origami’s parents from a stray lazer from Spirit Origami, however it obliterated him. I wouldn’t worry about him too much though, his past self is fine so he’ll be ok.” She informs me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a sigh and move so I’m floating in front of Tsubasa. “Seems my time here is just about over. I’ll be returning shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did your friend complete his mission?” She asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it. I’ll see you soon Onee-sama. Take care of yourself for the next few years, we both know you’re helpless without me.” I joke. I lean in and kiss her softly, much to her surprise then fade away, leaving Tsubasa floating there alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ara ara, I wonder, just what kind of relationship do we have in the future.” She ponders aloud, a sly smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra chapter as promised! A little bit of a late upload though, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waved as Ayako disappeared in front of me to return to her own time. I sighed heavily, then turned around to see the ghost-like form of Phantom floating there silently. We both remained silent as we observed one another. With an aggravated sigh I waved my hand at her. “Do away with that disguise, I was there when you were born. It just makes it more annoying to talk to you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phantom hesitated for a moment. “Very well.” The distorted voice said before they revealed themselves as a silver haired woman a bit shorter than myself. “I have many questions for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have several for you as well, but before that. How about sitting down and talking about it over some tea?” I snapped my fingers and below us a table with some tea appeared. I drifted down, took my seat and sipped from my tea while I stared at her expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the seat across from me and ignored her tea as she leaned in toward me. “Who are you? You are a Spirit yes? Yet I didn’t give you your powers nor do I sense a Sephira Crystal in you. Despite this, your powers are incredibly strong. On top of that, you said you were there when I was born. Who and what are you?” She fired off a string of questions one after another but I silently ignored her question and enjoyed my tea.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Of course I’m a Spirit. Would a normal human have the ability to manipulate space like I can?” I asked her. She glared at me, annoyed by my casual response that didn’t really answer anything. “I was </span><em><span>here </span></em><span>for</span> <span>many years before you were created. As for how I became a Spirit and why I don’t have a Sephira Crystal. I discovered a crystal some time in the future while exploring the forests around my home. I call it a Chaos Crystal, catchy isn’t it? It gave me powers just like a Spirit, unfortunately there’s not much more I can tell you about that.” I took another sip of my tea and stared off, momentarily lost in thought.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you other questions.” Phantom said impatiently</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice snapped me back to our conversation and I regarded her with a sour look. “Patience is a virtue. As for your next question, I was there the day you were born because I felt the change in the world when Westcott created you by drawing all the mana into one place. More than that, I helped create the Spirit Formula that led to your birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, and what are your goals?” Phantom pressed, much to my annoyance as she wouldn’t let me get a word in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live here, so of course I would come since you started causing a ruckus in my city.” I snapped at her. “And my goal is just to protect my loved ones. As long as you don’t mess with me, I don’t really see a point in picking a fight with you.” I explained. Upon hearing this Phantom seemed to relax slightly. “What about you, what’s your goal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I want revenge. My loved one was taken from me, I want to avenge them, I want to bring them back and make sure no one can ever take them from me again.” She answers darkly. “ I’ve completed one step, and the crystals are the goal to ensure my love will never be taken from me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand where you are coming from Phantom. Like I said I just want to protect my loved one as well. I’d do anything to make sure they were safe, but I have to admit, what you are doing seems silly.” I told her, earning a hard glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know?” She growled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ve been waiting for my sister to wake up from a coma for the last 30 years, and learned today that she will be awake in the next 5. My advice for you would be, to stop this plan, and instead of looking for a way to extend the time you have with your loved one, enjoy the time you have now. Instead of involving innocent people and turning them into mindless monsters like you have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phantom started in surprise. “How do you know about that.” She demanded, while eyeing me warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled at her smugly. “I’ve been keeping tabs on you over the years. I don’t watch you all the time, but whenever you pop on my radar I make sure to watch you.” I stood up from the table. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get going. However, I will give you one more warning before I leave. I will do WHATEVER it takes to protect my younger sister. So it’s within your best interest to not involve yourself with her at all, because if I have to, I’ll fight you to protect her.” I warned her before I returned home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quietly opened Ayako’s door and stepped into the cool room. I made my way over to her bed, sat down on the edge of it and looked down at her peaceful face. I smiled at her and gently rested my hand on her cheek. “I can’t wait to be able to talk to you again Ayako. I’ve waited 30 years for you to wake up, I think I can wait just a little while longer.” I leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and gave her a tight hug before I left her room, closing the door silently behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I open my eyes slowly and let out a lusty groan of pleasure. I blink in surprise as I notice Kurumi squirming in my lap as my hands fondle her thoroughly. “Kurumi? Mmm!” I let out a pleasure filled groan and lean forward to look down past Kurumi and see Ayako still under my desk like I instructed her earlier, my legs wrapped around her head, forcing her to deepthroat my cock while she gazes up at me with lust glazed eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get here? Akii showed up after school and I told her to get under the desk then I took a little break and closed my eyes.” I ask her, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You have got to be freaking kidding me Tsubasa, mmm!” She bites her lips as I continue to let my hands roam over her curvaceous body, giving her a fondle here and a squeeze there. She bites back her moans as I palm her tits and give them a playful squeeze. “I showed up to see what you were doing and I saw you zoning out with Ayako doing her best to pleasure your cock, and when I walked up to you, you pulled me into your lap without a word and started feeling me up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I really don’t remember, but I love feeling you in my hands.” I grin at her and pull her close to my chest and start kissing her neck softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tsubasa h-hold on!” She moans in protest as my soft lips press against the sensitive skin of her neck. She yelps softly as I bite her neck softly and trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone which I nip lightly and suck on, leaving a nice red hickey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste sweet Kurumi.” I purr softly and start undoing her top, exposing her bra clad breasts to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What about Ayako?” Kurumi asks, trying to divert my attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I plant a kiss on the top of each of her breasts then come up and steal a kiss from her lips. “Ayako is in heaven, she gets to be my warm little cock sleeve, why deprive her of her bliss before I’m ready too? Aya suck harder, you’re slacking off.” I let out a lusty groan as Ayako shoves her face further into my crotch while her throat constricts even tighter around my shaft. </span>
  <b>The perfect cock toy.~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reach around behind Kurumi, unclip her bra and toss it away while getting an eyeful of her sizable breasts. I grin widely and fondle her chest, enjoying their soft springy texture as my fingers sink into her supple chest. I massage them roughly, grinding my palms into her sensitive nubs as she mewls cutely in my lap. I lean in and kiss her nipples lightly before releasing her. “On the desk Kurumin, it’s time we get started.” I move all my stuff off my desk and have Kurumi plant her plump rump on my now empty desk. “Come out Ayako, I know you want a treat, but not yet.” I purr. I watch as she slides my cock out of her mouth, revealing my drool covering length as she leans back inch my inch until it stands erect at attention. She stands up and I pull her into a deep kiss, dominating her mouth instantly as I force my tongue into her mouth. I hold her against me for several moments, teasing her tongue before breaking apart. “A reward for being the best little cocksucker there is.~” She smiles at me drunkenly and sits her tight little ass on my desk next to Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really going to do this at work? Can’t we get some dinner first?” Kurumi complains while I continue to eye them like my next meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lick my lips slowly. “Fully strip you two and don’t worry Kurumin, I’ll make sure you’re so stuffed you won’t even want dinner after this.” I promise her as Ayako starts to strip away her useless clothes instantly. Kurumi sighs knowing there’s no arguing and removes her stockings and skirt and they sit their butts back on my desk. I smile lustily at the two of them and pull a controller out of my desk. I hit a button and all the windows in the room turn into mirrors. I drop the controller and slowly strip my clothes off, letting them fall in a pile around me before I casually kick them away so they won’t get dirty in the upcoming mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I step up to Ayako and slide my arm behind the small of her back and pull her up against me, sandwiching my throbbing cock between her stomach and mine. I kiss her hard and use my free hand to grab her ass. I fondle her soft cheek roughly while I ravage her mouth with my tongue, smiling against her lips as she gasps and moans into my mouth and melts like putty in my hands. I grind my cock against her, growling in pleasure as I squeeze her ass tight enough that her soft flesh spills out between my fingers. With one sharp smack to her ass I break the kiss, enjoying her whine of pain and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I line my head up with her drooling slit and slowly slide my length into her, groaning as velvety tightness envelops my shaft. I grope her ass with both my hands and start to work my cock in and out of her, grinding my length around inside her tight snatch and making sure I hit all of her pleasure spots to make her squirm. I roll her squishy cheeks in my hands, squeezing and rubbing them  while I pump my shaft in and out. “Hooo Aya you feel so good.” I moan as I thrust a bit harder. She lets out a shriek as my hand claps down on her ass, causing it to bounce nicely. “You have the best ass Ayako.~ I know it’s not the biggest but it's so tight and cute, perfect to be fucked and abused!” I emphasize that with another hard smack to her other cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hog all the fun Tsubasa, you get so engrossed in playing with Ayako you forget about me. You make me feel so lonely.” Kurumi snakes her hands around Ayako and cups her budding chest, giving it a nice squeeze while pinching her little nipples between her. She squeals loudly in surprise but Kurumi claps one of her hands over her mouth. “Ah ah naughty girl.” She slides her fingers into Ayako’s mouth and pinches her tongue, teasing it and rolling it between her fingers. “If you can stay quiet you’ll get a reward, but if you don’t, bad girls get punished.” She teases and leaves her hand there, instructing Ayako to suck on them while she continues to fondle her breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whine in pleasure at the lewd display in front of me and pick up the pace, thrusting my cock in and out of her faster, each thrust rocking her small body from the force. “Kurumin.” I growl. She grins wickedly and leans in, her lips meeting mine next to Ayaki’s ear as we kiss. I remove one hand from Ayako’s ass and pull Kurumi close, smooshing Ayako between us as I kiss Kurumi hungrily. I pump my hips faster while I make out with Kurumi, but break the kiss as I feel myself starting to get close. I jerk back and unsheath my dick. It bobs up and down slowly while a bead of pre-cum drools from the tip of my cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-shama why?” Ayako whines pathetically, her eyes needy and begging, but Kurumi holds her firmly from behind, one of her hands dipping flow and slowly starts rubbing her drenched lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ara? What’s wrong Ayako? Use your words.” I have a devilish grin on my face as her face flushes hard and she squirms in Kurumi’s grasp. “Hmm, then I suppose it’s Kurumin’s turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No! Pleash Onee-shama! I want your cock! I worked so hard to pleasure your cock earlier like you asked, you promised me you would reward me if I did good! Please Onee-shama!” She begs adorably. I bite my lip and sit down in my computer chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Aya, if you want it so bad, come get on my lap and put it in yourself.” I tell her, motioning to my cock which is standing up proudly, glistening from all of her slutty juices still on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch her with a smirk as she stands up on wobbly legs and climbs onto my lap. I cup her cheek with my hand and give her a kiss again, pulling her into my chest. She lays against me, moaning cutely as I nibble on her lip teasingly while my free hand massages her ass. I glance over her shoulder as Kurumi and catch her eye. She looks at me in confusion until a strap-on appears in front of her face. She grins wickedly and snags the strap-on, sliding it on and waits for her moment to strike. “O-Onee-shama.” Ayako gasps as I break the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Aya, put it in yourself. You say you’re a big girl, show your Onee-sama what you can do.” I coo to her softly, stroking her cheek sensually. She nods her head and starts pushing my head back into her drooling cunt. She whimpers and squirms as she works my cock into her inch by inch. I can’t help but grin as I watch her struggle to fit my whole cock inside her, groaning softly as her pussy squeezes me tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give her ass a firm slap and she squeals and slips, impaling herself on my cock. I moan loudly as my whole length gets buried inside her again. “Fuuuck.” I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. I plant my hands on her ass firmly and use it as a grip to start pumping my shaft in and out of her snatch. “Come on Ayako, move those hips. Shake that cute little ass!” I give her ass hard and she yelps in pleasure and starts grinding herself down on my cock. I give her cheeks a firm squeeze and spread them apart, revealing her tight ass to Kurumi, who’s slipped up behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock knock.” Kurumi whispers in Ayako’s ear with a devilish grin before shoving the strap-on into her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako screams in surprise and pleasure as Kurumi’s hips clap against her ass. “S-Stop! I’m too full!” Ayako gasps, trying to squirm away. Kurumi reaches around and firmly grasps her breasts while I reach down and grab Ayako’s cute butt, locking her tightly between us. We both start thrusting, and I groan at her extreme as I pound my meat in and out of her. “You’re gonna break me Onee-shama!” Ayako slurs, exciting me even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ram my cock into her to the hilt. “You’re so tight now it’s like you don’t want to let me go!” I growl as I speed up, ramming the head of my cock into the back of her womb. She lets out a strangled cry of pleasure while Kurumi picks up the pace, trying to keep up with me as I batter Ayako’s womb and fuck her into a drooling slutty mess. I lean down and bite her neck, earning a whine of pleasure from her and Kurumi bites her ear, sucking and licking it lewdly. Ayako wails in pleasure as she cums hard, her holes clamping tightly around us. I grit my teeth and give one more shove through her vice like folds and dump my load deep inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I moan softly and hold Ayako to my chest as I flood her womb with my thick cum, Kurumi pulls out and stumbles back a few steps to lean against the desk, also panting lightly. “You did so good Ayako, why don’t you rest for now.” I murmur softly in her ear. I kiss her head and pull out of her, causing my cum to gush out of her to full womb and slatter all over the ground as I lift her off my lap. I carry her over to the couch and set her down before turning back to Kurumi, my cock still hard and ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn I take it?” She says with a smirk. She’s already removed her strap-on, revealing her glistening pussy, her love juices running down her legs as she watches in anticipation. “I gotta say, fucking her was much more enjoyable then I anticipated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I strut over to her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m sure you did, unfortunately for you I’m not as easy to take as Ayako, so don’t get used to the idea of being the one giving and not receiving.” I purr as I press my messy cock against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re as energetic as ever I see.” Kurumi grins. She sits on the desk and spreads her legs. “Come then, show me exactly why I’m on the receiving end and not you.” She teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intend to Kurumin, but on my terms.” I sit down in my chair again and motion to my lap. “Come on, if Ayako can ride this I’m sure you can handle it can’t you?” I stare at her, a smirk on my face as she narrows her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see how it is. Anything that munchkin can do, I can as well.” Kurumi declares, obviously annoyed by my smug expression. She hops off the desk and closes the distance between us in just a few steps. “More than that, I’ll show you my ass is just as good as Ayako’s.” She spins around and sits in my lap, my cock sliding perfectly between her plump cheeks. I bite my lip as she starts moving her hips up and down, stroking my length with her warm, soft ass. I try to stop a strangled groan from escaping my lips, failing as she smirks back at me. “Sit back and enjoy the ride.” She purrs and lines my cock with her slick entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She starts to lower herself down, wiggling her hips as my fat head spreads her open and starts pushing its way into her tight snatch. She gyrates her hips as, little by little, I slide deeper into her. “Mmm I’ll admit you have a tasty ass Kurumin, but what’s taking so long?” I ask finally after several minutes of her working my shaft further in. I give her fat booty a light smack, enjoying the nice squeak that escapes her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glares back at me and lifts her hips up then shoves them down, pushing just a bit further than it was before. She moans loudly as I stretch her nice and deep and I just smirk and watch her jiggly ass as she continues to work on my cock. “You know Kurumin, Ayako was already all the way inside by now. Do you want to know the reason she can do it so easily but you are stuck only most of the way?” Before she can answer I pick her up, staying inside her, and carry her over to one of the mirrors and set her down facing it. “Because Ayako is my perfect little cock sleeve, she was born to take my cock, so of course it’s unfair for you to compete like that. Oh but don’t worry,” I say after a moment's pause. “I’ll train you to be just like her, don’t you worry.” I grin wickedly then drive my full length into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi screams in pleasure as I start railing her from behind, thrusting hard enough to force her against the glass. I pull out to the tip before ramming it back home with every thrust, my breasts bouncing wildly as I rut her tight hole. I lean over Kurumi and press her against the glass and kiss the back of her shoulders. “It feels so much better when you take me than while I ride you Tsubasa! Fuck me harder!” Kurumi begs, spurring me to hammer into her ass harder, my hips making a loud clapping sound each time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I drop my hand down on her ass hard, relishing her pussy clamping down on me in response. “Well if you want more you gotta earn it Kurumin! Now shake those hips for me or I’ll pull out!” She squeals and starts grinding herself back on my cock, moving with me to force my length in deeper with every thrust. “Look at you, begging for cock and shaking your hips, I love how lewd you are Kurumin, why don't you take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi looks up at the mirror and sees her own melty ahegao face reflected in front of her as I continue to drive my cock into her pussy relentlessly. “I can’t help it! I love you and you make me feel so good Tsubasa!” She screams as she watches herself in the mirror. “I can’t help but wanna do lewd things with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My breath hitches slightly and I growl low in my throat. “You should watch what you say Kurumin, you’re getting me riled up.” I whisper in her ear. I bite her shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but she gasps in shock regardless. I wrap my arms tight around her and start thrusting even harder. I throw my head back and moan loudly, the sound of my hips clapping against Kurumi’s plump ass filling the room as I pin her to the wall with my powerful thrusts. “Fuck Kurumin I just wanted to tease you but you had to get me excited!” I groan and hold her tight. “Get ready cause here I cum!” I let out a loud moan and bottom out, my load panting her insides white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi trembles as she cums yet again, as my thrusts have pummeled her pussy into an almost constant state of orgasm. She slumps against me, her face awash with bliss as she rides out her orgasmic high. I hold her close to me, catching my breath as my legs wobble a bit unsteadily. “Geez, I love you too Kurumin.” I murmur into her hair as I nuzzle her lovingly. I pick her up and carry her to the couch, setting her down next to Ayako, who has drifted off into a nap. I smile down at them and quickly get myself dressed. I take several minutes to clean up our mess and put my desk back into proper order. “Hmm…” I quickly brew a cup of coffee and pour it on the floor by my desk then dial my secretary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima, is there something I can do for you? I was just about to head out for the day.” She picks up the phone after several rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too difficult I promise,I don’t want to keep you too late. Could you inform the cleaners that I spilled some coffee on my desk? I cleaned up what was on the actual table but a lot got onto the floor and I don’t want my office to stink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Ma’am, I’ll let them know, you have a good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” I hang up and quickly help both of them get dressed then open up a portal. “Come on, let’s get home and I’ll make some dinner.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Yes, Mistress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stick my tongue out in concentration as I peer through my magnifying goggles while fiddling with some of the smaller parts of my VR set. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fufufu, just a bit more calibrating and adjusting it and it’ll be ready. Before the end of this year I’ll be done with the prototype! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I snicker to myself softly while adjusting things. My phone goes off and I let out a hiss of annoyance from between my teeth. I pick my phone up, hit answer, and hold it between my shoulder and cheek. “Hello? I’m a little busy at the moment.” I answer testily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayachi! How’s it going?” Miku’s cheerful voice chirps over the phone. “Are you busy right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku, that you? What’s Ayachi?” I pause my work, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Ayachi silly! It’s my nickname for you.” Miku giggles. “I got it from mixing your name and chibi cause you’re so small and cute! Isn’t it adorable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Miku, don’t ever call me chibi EVER. If you do we will have words.” I growl at her and return to working. “Did you call for something or just to tell me I’m short?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea! There’s an event going on at my school today and I wanted to invite you.” I stop my work and take my goggles off. “Any food is my treat, come on Ayachi it’ll be fun!” She pleads and I let out an aggravated sigh as she uses that annoying nickname again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Miku, I was going to hang out with Onee-sama today.” I lie to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you told me earlier this week that she was going to be at school all day today, and that Shido was busy dealing with the other Spirits, so you were going to spend the whole day working. Soooo, I thought it would be fun if we just hung out.” I grimace as I realize I blew my own excuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Miku, I’m really close to finishing my VR set so I don’t know if I can pull myself away from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said you’d spend the whole day with Onee-sama if she were home… Do you just not want to come hang out with me?” She asks, sadness creeping into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! You know I just don’t like going out much..” I sigh heavily. “What kinda event is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku claps excitedly. “It’s just a talent show/festival thingy. Nothing special but there’s gonna be a lot of food there so I thought it would be fun if you and I just hang out and munched on snacks all day. Plus I’ll be doing a small performance on staaage.” She adds and I immediately stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll get changed and head over soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Ok I’ll meet you by the front gate.” Miku cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh again and hang up the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I’m a huge fan of hers, and I’m super happy we are friends and all, but hanging out with her is soooo exhausting… ugh why did I agree to this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I grumble to myself as I make my way upstairs to change. I take off whatever I threw on when I woke up and quickly pull on a pair of capri yoga pants, a black tank top, and a cute sweater dress that leaves my shoulders exposed. I contemplate myself in the mirror with a frown on my face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would’ve never bought anything like this for myself, but Miku thought it was cute, and her school is a little more upscale than my normal clothes would probably allow, so I guess wearing this for her isn’t such a bad idea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think for a moment then grab some hair bands from Tsubasa’s room and take a few more minutes to tie my hair up into twintails with black ribbons. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I look good? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I grab the mini purse Miku bought for me and shove my phone, and wallet into it. I take a moment to snap a picture of myself and send it to Tsubasa asking her how I look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My phone instantly goes off and I answer. "My little Aya’s all dressed up and looking so cute." I blush softly at her praise but she continues before I can thank her. “Is Miku taking you out somewhere today?” She asks teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As it so happens, she is.” I pout back over the phone. “She invited me to an event at her school so I’m gonna hang out with her today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you have fun Aya. Just make sure you aren’t back too late, or else you’ll miss the latest episode of Kaguya-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Onee-sama, I’ll see you tonight.” I blow her a kiss over the phone and hang up then head out, locking the door behind me as I step outside. I make my way to the nearest bus stop and hop in when it pulls up. I take a seat before pulling out my tablet and start typing away on it, trying to ignore the other people on the bus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, mind if I ask what you’re writing?” A young man asks, leaning over from the seat next to mine. I ignore him and continue typing away but he leans in closer to get a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you’re invading my personal space.” I refuse to look at him, instead focusing my gaze on my screen even though I’m not writing now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry but I was curious about what you’re writing. It’s not often you see such a cute girl writing or reading. Usually they are scrolling through Facebook or the internet or messaging their friends, it’s nice to see something so refreshing.” He says with an easy smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to continue writing.” After dismissing him I return my focus to my keyboard and start typing again, but he doesn’t stop looking over my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father is an editor and I’m an avid reader myself. If you’d like, how about you tell me about it and maybe I could have my dad take a look at it. Do you have some time to go get coffee?” He continues to pester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I have plans today. I’m going to go visit my friend's school for a festival, so if you wouldn’t mind leaving me alone to focus, I’d appreciate it.” I answer crisply, hoping he would shut up and leave me alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just so happens that I don’t have anything to do today, may I escort you to your friends' school? I would love to get to know you better.” He offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, but really I’m fine.” I turn him down again, firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on don’t be like that.” He rests his hand on my leg and I stop moving. “I’m offering you a very rare opportunity to have a professional look at your writing. So don’t turn it down.” He starts to stroke my leg but I smack his hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally turn to him and shoot him an annoyed glare. “I don’t know you, so don’t even think about getting handsy with me, you hear?” I say loudly, causing several people to look our way. I take a deep breath so I don’t flinch under their gaze. “I’ll have you know, I’m already a successful programmer AND happily in a relationship right now thank you. So leave me alone and don’t touch me again without asking.” I snap at him before standing up to move seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glares at me and stands as well, staring down at me. “Listen here little girl, you invited me to touch you, don't pin this on me like it’s some kinda crime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gawk at him then snort in laughter and make my way to the end of the bus, getting off without a word as soon as we reach the next stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez how annoying. This doesn’t usually happen, I wonder if it's the outfit. Whatever this is close enough to Miku’s school so I’ll just walk from here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I start walking toward her school and it takes me only another 15 minutes before I reach the school gate. I look around but when I don’t see Miku I send her a text then make my way onto the school grounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I make my way into the school building and look around in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of event is this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wonder to myself as there are no students around, only adults in suits and dresses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This looks more like an evening dinner party or a fundraiser rather than a talent show. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I worm my way through the crowd when I suddenly run right into Miku’s bountiful breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayachi! I was just coming to meet you.” She smiles down at me and I notice her holding a second school uniform in her hands. “Oh my! You wore that outfit I bought for you, and you did your hair up in twintails? You look so adorable!” She hugs me tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku let go, you're suffocating me… not that I mind but still. Also I told you not to call me Ayachi!” I break free from her grasp and stomp my foot in annoyance. “What’s going on here? You told me it would be a talent show, this looks like an upscale fundraiser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so I wasn’t entirely truthful, but you don’t mind right, Ayachi?” My head swims slightly as she mutters in my ear. She smiles down at me and walks me through the crowd into one of the spare rooms. “It IS a talent show, and you’re gonna show off your talent. Now as cute as you are in that outfit, let's get you changed into my school uniform, you need to blend in and look natural.” I start to protest but she shushes me and assures me everything will be fine, so after some hesitation I nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do up there Miku?” I ask her as she helps me change. She hums softly as she runs her hands down my body, giggling quietly in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prepared a song just for you. You’ll do great I know it, and you might even get to win one of the prizes.” She plants a kiss on my cheek after she finishes dressing me. “You look great in that outfit Ayachi. Now let’s get you out there ok?” She hands me the song lyrics and gives me a few minutes to memorize them before sending me out into the courtyard where a stage was set up and a large number of people were gathered and waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now for the final show of the evening. This is Ayako Tenshima, a close friend of our beloved Miku who will be performing a song for us all this evening.” The announcer says. I walk on stage without any hesitation, strangely I feel excited even as I walk up to the mic and look out over the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, I’m Ayako Tenchima. Today I’m going to sing a song that Miku helped me prepare. I don’t sing too much but I hope you enjoy it.” I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and start singing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It began on a soft Spring evening:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was just a small girl,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the most adoring angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was my sister,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My adoring sister,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We used to be so close to one another,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We wanted to smile together, around the world,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We wanted it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But one evening, one soft evening,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We decided to smile too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together we angered the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm, so warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From that moment our relationship changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grew so kind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it happened:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no! Oh no!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alas, Kurumi!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My sister kissed Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful, so beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day I thought my heart had broken,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought my soul had burst into flames,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(But I was actually overreacting a little.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, she is in my thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think about how it all changed that evening,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That soft Spring evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My soul... ouch!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I think of that adoring angel,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That adoring angel and me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fall quiet and close my eyes, worried I’d get booed off the stage. However after a moment of silence the applause starts. I stare at the audience in shock as they clap loudly for me. I hesitate a moment before bowing and making my way off stage. I walk right into Miku’s waiting arms. She hugs me tight and rocks me from side to side. “I knew you had an amazing voice Ayachi but you were a natural!” She praises me and pets my head. I hum in pleasure and lean against her, enjoying her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it really good? I only ever sing in the shower, and usually only when Onee-sama isn’t home, it’s embarrassing.” I murmur against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm you were great Ayachi, so good that they told me you won one of the prizes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look up at her in confusion. “But I was JUST on stage, how did I win something already, there wasn’t any deliberation or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku chuckles softly. “It’s no surprise, you were amazing after all.” She continues to praise me. My head starts to swim and everything gets a bit fuzzy and I stare up at her in a daze. “You won one of the special prizes, you get to spend the day shadowing and learning from an idol, which just so happens to mean me.” She smiles down at me and has me hug her arm tightly. “Come along Ayachi, there is a private room already set up for this reward we can go to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I follow Miku through the school until we come to a large room with a luxurious couch in it. Against the far wall there are sectioned off dressing areas with a large rack of outfits hanging up, and in the corner of the room a soundbooth sits for recording and practice. “So, what exactly does it mean to shadow an idol for a day?” I finally ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku smirks and leans into my ear. “It means we are gonna have a lot of fun together, and you’ll get a lot of rewards for doing well in the training.” I shiver and my knees wobble weakly as the world gets all fuzzy and blurry for several minutes. Miku’s smile widens as she wraps an arm around me to steady me then steers me toward the clothing rack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the biggest things about learning to be an idol is outfits. It’s how we present ourselves to the crowd after all. So the first rule is, no matter what the event is or what you’re doing, you gotta wear something that fits you, so let’s start with trying on some outfits, now strip.” I blush in embarrassment and start to undress in front of Miku, even though I just did it earlier it was still embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku takes the school uniform and folds it up then prompts me to start looking through the outfits as a test. I start shifting through the clothes on the wrack as Miku stands behind me, watching me with a satisfied smile on her face. After several minutes of shifting through the rack she walks up behind me and rests her hand on my panties clad ass, causing me to yelp in surprise. “Don’t take too long Ayachi, if you keep standing around dressed like this you might catch a cold, or someone might think you're a pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush harder and finally snatch a cute white tube top and matching white mini shorts with a light blue sleeveless overcoat that ties around the neck with a yellow bow. I hold it up and she nods her head in approval so I quickly change into it. “H-How do I look?” I ask nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look adorable! If you became an idol there’s no doubt you’d be one of the most popular ones out there. We could even become a team! Wanna try it Ayachi?” She asks, her grin turning mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Miku… You know how bad I am in front of people.” I say hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry about that, I could drive all that worry right out of your cute little head Ayachi.” She giggles. “Now try on a few more outfits.” I try on several more outfits, ranging from frilly and adorable to tight and revealing. She stops me as I try on a tight red chinese dress with a gold pattern on it, the hem stopping mid thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tug at the hem in embarrassment. “This can’t really be a idol outfit right? If I went on stage in this anyone could see my panties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks so cute on you though!” Miku says, clapping her hands happily. She walks over and locks the door and then turns back to me. “Now no one will get in the way of our private appointment. Now then, how about we try some voice exercises?” She walks over and takes my hand and pulls me into the soundbooth behind her. She sits me down and sinks to her knees in front of me, a playful smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku?” I say hesitantly, wondering what she’s doing until she grabs my legs and yanks them apart, showing my panties to her. I squeal and try to close my legs. “Miku what are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayachi that’s enough.” She says firmly and I stop struggling, my face flushed red in embarrassment as she looks. “These are my private lessons, while you are here you will do as I say, understand?” I nod my head timidly and she smiles up at me. “Good girl, now let’s start those voice lessons.” She leans in and presses a kiss against my bare thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shiver as she presses another kiss to my sensitive inner thigh as her warm breath tickles my skin. I squirm in my seat as she kisses my other thigh, her hands reaching up and gripping my legs, her warm hands processing against my thighs. She nips the soft skin and I jump and let out a yelp then clap my hands over my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah Ayachi, hands down, hold the chair.” She says, scolding me gently. I shake my head stubbornly and Miku cocks an eyebrow up in surprise before smiling wolfishly. “Ara ara, Ayachi is disobeying her tutor, what a bad girl.” She purrs. She stands up and sits in my lap, straddling me. She takes my hands and gently peels my hands away from my mouth. “Ayachi, please be a good girl for me, let’s enjoy this time together.” She leans in and kisses me, firmly pressing her lips against mine. My eyes go wide and my head gets all fuzzy and I melt against her, groaning against her lips. She lets go of my hands and my arms fall limply to my sides as she cups my face with her hands and continues to kiss me and gently nibbles my lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a small gasp as she playfully slaps my thigh and takes that moment to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue into my mouth. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around Miku, pulling her closer to me. She smiles against my lips and wraps her arms around my neck and continues to kiss me, her tongue trailing over mine teasingly before exploring the inside of my mouth. I shiver against her and grip her clothes in my fists, holding her there needily. Miku gently coaxes my tongue out of my mouth and then greedily pulls my tongue into her’s, to my surprise, and starts to suck on it gently as I squirm against her. She nips my tongue, causing me to yelp in surprise before she starts to chew on my tongue. I start to moan as she chews and teases my tongue, making it more sensitive than it’s ever felt before. She finally sinks her teeth into the sensitive organ and pulls back, slowly scrapping her teeth against it as she leans back until she finally lets my tongue go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit there, shivering and dazed, panting hard as Miku finally breaks the kiss. She smiles down and kisses my jaw softly, her hands dropping down and squeezing my chest gently. “You are so beautiful Ayachi. You are the cutest, most unique girl I’ve ever seen. I just wanna tease and pamper you.” She admits, nuzzling my cheek and turns my head then licks my ear, causing me to suck in a shuddering breath. “Ahh? Are your ears sensitive Ayachi?” She asks with a grin then gently bites my earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh! M-Mikuuuu.” I cry out as she bites down before moaning her name, begging her to have mercy. Instead my cries only spur her on to continue as she drags her tongue up my ear then gives it a kiss, the sound of the wet smack echoing in my dazed head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku leans back and smirks at me as she admires her handiwork. I shiver softly against the back against the chair, my mouth open as I pant and moan softly. “Mmm Ayachi your face is so delicious and melty, you are the cutest thing.” She praises me and gives me another kiss before having me look directly at her. “Remember Ayachi, when you’re with me I’m the boss. You do as I say and I’ll make you feel really good and we’ll have a lot of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesh Miku.” I groan out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku seems to think for a second then smiles widely. “Ayachi, listen veeeeery closely to what I have to say here. You should never forget what I’m about to say.” She waits until I nod then continues. “Whenever you’re with me, you’ll listen to whatever I say and do whatever I say. You will love me so much it drives you crazy, just like you love Onee-sama, understand?” I nod again, my eyelids heavy and my head in a fog. “Good girl.” She coos. “One last thing, whenever you hear someone say ‘Ayachi’ your body will start to heat up, you’ll start to feel good, and the more you hear it, the hotter you’ll feel until you have to beg for release. Understood, Ayachi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp and squirm under as I feel myself warm up. I bite my lip as she leans in and whispers ‘Ayachi’ several more times in my ear, leaving me squirming and rubbing my legs together for release. “M-Mikuuu.” I whine and she giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along Ayachi, there is something I want to do.” She smirks as I whimper at the nickname, but after she gets up I follow along on wobbly legs. She walks out of the sound booth and makes for the couch, sitting down and crossing her legs. I move to sit beside her but she stops me. “On your knees Ayachi.” I shiver and sink to my knees. “Good girl. Now then,” She holds her foot out, her ankle just in front of my face. “Worship me with kisses, if you do a good job, I will reward you, Ayachi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare up at her, my cheeks flushed with desire and then kiss the top of her foot where it meets her leg. She smirks down at me as I start to slowly trail soft kisses up her smooth legs. I reach her knee then she presents her other leg to me, indicating me to continue. Wordlessly I start kissing up her other leg. I make my way past her knee and she spreads her legs, allowing me access to her thighs. I start kissing to soft supple skin and drag my tongue across her thigh, moaning softly to myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches down and starts stroking my hair, and scratching my head gently. “Good girl Ayachi, lick more, I know you love how I taste.” She murmurs and a shudder runs down my spine as she says my nickname again. I lap at her soft, slightly salty skin, still peppering the sensitive inner thigh with loving kisses. I nip her gently and she lets out a small yelp then giggles softly. “My my, getting a bit frisky Ayachi. You must be feeling really good.” Miku takes a moment to remove her top and skirt, leaving her just in her underwear. “Come, worship me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I obediently stretch up and start kissing her flat stomach, dragging my tongue up her soft skin. “Miku you’re so beautiful. Your skin is soft and flawless.” I murmur against her skin between kisses as I work my way up toward her luscious breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful too, Ayachi. The most adorable girl I’ve ever met.” She praises me as I shove my face between her breasts. I start to motorboat her tits and Miku starts laughing. “That’s not worshiping Ayachi, but I suppose that’s enough of that. I think I’ve burned it into your head you love me right?” I nod my head enthusiastically. She pushes me down onto my knees and stands up briefly to remove her panties then sits back down and spreads her legs. “Please me.” She commands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lean in and slowly drag my tongue up her slit, relishing the gasp of pleasure slipping out from between Miku’s lips as well as her sweet taste. I continue to lap and kiss her slit, teasing it enough to bring her pleasure but not enough to bring that pleasure up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to make Miku feel as good as possible, but she’s so lovely and delicious I don’t want this to end. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I close my eyes and peel back the hood on her clit with my tongue then plant a soft kiss on it, making Miku yelp. I smile at her reaction and wrap my lips around her little bean and start sucking softly while slipping a finger into her tight, wet hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haaaa! Ayachi!” She lets out a shuddering gasp of pleasure and rests her hand on my head. “Keep going, oooh your mouth is so warm and your fingers feel so nice.” Spurred on by her praise I add a second finger and start slowly pumping them in and out of her tight hole while bullying her clit with my tongue aggressively while sucking on it. Miku cries out loudly and squirms as I continue to torture her clit and curling and uncurling my fingers inside her, while spreading her tight hole occasionally to tease her. She starts thrusting her hips and grinding her slit into my face as she moans in pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth lewdly. Miku screams, arching her back as she cums, soaking my face in her love juices as I eagerly lap it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku comes down from her orgasmic high and sits back against the couch, panting heavily as I continue to lick her slip, lapping up all her juices hungrily. She continues to pat my head approvingly, but once she catches her breath she shifts her hips away from my face. “Ayachi looks so lewd with my juices all over her face.” She smirks. “You did such a good job it’s time for your reward.” She stands up on somewhat shaky legs and pushes me to move back before pulling the couch out into a hideabed. Miku flops down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress and gives a nice stretch. “Now come here, it’s my turn but I’m tired now so… If you want to feel good, come sit on my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush hard but crawl over to her nonetheless, craving the feeling of her tongue. I position my dripping sex over her face and Miku smirks up at me, licking her lips in anticipation as I slowly lower myself down. A pleasure filled cry escapes my lips as I sit on her face and her tongue snakes to lick my drenched snatch. I rest my hands on her head as she laps at my slit, groaning freely in pleasure. I grind my hips against her face as she sucks on my clit while her hands grope my ass, fingers sinking into my generous cheeks. I yelp softly as she spreads my ass and drives her tongue into me, slurping on my sweet juices while her fingers teasingly probe my tight ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku, Miku, Miku!” I cry out her name over and over as she wriggles her tongue in my pussy, licking all around the inside while sliding her fingers into my ass. My squirm and moan loudly as she pumps her fingers in and out, spreading my ass lewdly to tease me while also stirring my insides up with her fingers. Miku looks up at my blissful face, as I gasp and moan above her, with a smug and satisfied look on her face. Without warning she shoves three fingers into my ass and starts thrusting them in and out furiously. I grind my twat into her face harder, screaming her name in pleasure before cumming hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku flips me off her and I flop onto the bed, face down ass up as I shudder and twitch lewdly in the aftermath of my orgasm. She licks her lips clean, a lewd grin on her face as she slowly moves up behind me. “Such a little anal slut. As soon as I started playing with your butt your pussy started gushing around my tongue, but before I play with you some more, it’s time for your next idol lesson.” She says in a singsong voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She climbs off the bed and starts rummaging through her bag while I lay there, slowly recovering my senses. I take several minutes before rolling myself over and sitting up. “Miku what are you doing?” I ask her curiously. “I thought we were gonna do more.” I blush in embarrassment, not satisfied with just that before as my pussy continues to throb with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will Ayachi, but you have to earn it cutie. Now come here and we will start your next lesson.” I crawl to the edge of the bed and walk over to her on wobbly legs. “Next lesson is all about an idols posture and focus, being able to perform no matter what distraction is going on or what kind of troubles you are facing, so we are gonna put you through a test ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I furrow my brow in confusion. “I get the lesson, but how are we gonna pull it off, it’ll be easy enough to ignore you if you’re just trying to get my attention as I walk around.” I confess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku smirks knowingly, if she truly wanted to distract me and make me fail all she had to do was say a word and I'd be snared by her voice, but that’s no fun. “Well if you think it’ll be so easy, how about a punishment game Ayachi. Each time you mess up you get a spanking, and it won’t be a light spanking either, sound fair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I puff my chest out confidently. “Ok, and if I don’t mess up at all I get to play with Miku’s boobs as much as I want!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku stares at me for a second before busting out laughing. “Oh you are adorable Ayachi! Alright then let’s get your gear on.” She smirks mischievously and turns her back to me. She turns back with a handful of sex toys and my eyes go wide. “Let’s begin.” She purrs. Hesitantly I nod and she lays the toys out on the bed. She sits me down on the bed and spreads my legs. She picks up a large vibrating egg and slowly pushes it against my pussy. I let out a soft moan as she pops it in. “Now that’s not nearly deep enough is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word she picks up an impressive dildo and starts to tease my slick entrance with the head. “W-Wait hold on, both at once?” I try to close my legs, but a hard look from Miku stopped me in my tracks. She spreads my legs wide again and pushes the dildo inside me. I squeal and moan loudly as she pushes it deep inside me, leaving only the base sticking out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t done yet Ayachi.” Miku picks up a line of anal beads and start pushing them in, slowly, one at a time until only the ring was sticking out, for easy removal. “Don’t worry, just one more thing.” Miku assures me. She picks up 4 more vibrating eggs tapes two to each nipple before pulling me back up to a sitting position. “Good, for now let's have to just walk around the room. Like I said if you don’t keep your posture up, you get a spanking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stand up slowly, squirming slightly as my body heats up even more due to the toys stirring me up inside. I start to slowly walk around the large room, keeping my back straight and shoulders up, head facing straight ahead, a small smile on my face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t too bad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself smuggly. When Miku sees the slight smirk on my face she picks up the controllers and sets them all too low at the same time. I scream in surprise and doubles over as all the toys start to vibrate at once, and the dildo wriggles inside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you lost your composure already Ayachi? I must say, I’m disappointed.” Her face showed no disappointment at all, only glee. “Now come here and accept your punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stumble over to her as the toys continue to torture me. “M-Miku please! I can’t do this please take them out!” I beg her. She ignores my please and drapes me across her lap. I let out a scream as her hand cracks down on my unprotected ass, leaving a nice red handprint. Miku licks her lips as my ass ripples from the impact and swiftly brings her hand down again over and over until my cheeks are nice and rosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, try it again. Each time you fail your punishment will be worse.” I get off her lap and slowly walk around the room. My lewd juices run openly down my legs as the toys torture and pleasure me. I glance down at my rock hard nipples, embarrassed that Miku gets to see me like this, not that she seemed to mind. Confident that I’ve passed the first level of the test, Miku casually turns each of the settings to medium, enjoying the instant reaction from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasp loudly at the sudden change but continue walking, much to Miku’s surprise. After watching me for another minute or so Miku claps her hands to get my attention. “I totally forgot the last part, your training outfit!” She runs over to her back and pulls out a ball gag with a large dildo coming off it. I open my mouth to protest and she slips the tip into my mouth, silencing me. “You said you’d do it Akii, no complaining.” She reminds me and starts pushing the dildo in further, sliding it into my throat before securing the strap behind my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gag around the thick dildo, while nowhere near Tsubasa’s impressive size, the fact that I couldn’t remove it nor did it have any yield like the real thing. I continue to march around the room, giving small hops whenever Miku says as my drool runs down my chin, and my legs glisten with my juices. Miku, impressed by my resolve, only smiles as I continue doing this for another few minutes before nonchalantly flicking the dials up to max. My eyes go wide and I cum instantly, squirting in pleasure as I fall to my knees, the dildo getting pushed from my pussy from the force of how hard I’m cumming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My oh my. You came so hard you pushed one of your toys out, Ayachi. What a bad girl, you didn’t even last a second on max. This means it’s punishment time, crawl over to me Ayachi.” She commands. I leave the discarded dildo on the floor and crawl over to Miku, who helps get me up and laying across her lap. I glance back in time to see Miku pick up a paddle from the bed. My eyes widen and I start squirming, groaning around the thick dildo in my throat. “Struggling won’t help you Ayachi, now then, 20 strikes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brings the first one down and I scream, tears streaming down my cheeks from the force of the blow on my poor ass. I scream with each whack of the paddle, my ass screaming for relief, but with each blow I feel hotter and hotter, my pussy gushing juice all over her lap with each hit. She lifts the paddle extra high and brings it down hard. I scream, my back arching as I cum hard, drenching her lap in my cum as my eyes roll back into my head. “What a pervert. Getting off by having your ass beat by a paddle? You are the biggest pervert I’ve ever met Ayachi.” Miku taunts me, causing shame to wash over me as she practically drools over me, her thoughts plain on her face, she finds this hot as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smacks my ass again and I moan loudly around the dildo, the painful sting turning me on even more in my blissed out state of mind. Miku moans in excitement and smacks me again, getting extremely horny as my body thrashes in pleasure and my ass bounces with each smack, my tasty cheeks now glowing bright red under her punishment. Despite being over 20 swings already Miku raises the paddle again and bites her lip before letting it crack down one more time, causing me to get almost convulse as I cum yet again, leaving Miku’s lap sticky with my cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to wait any longer, Miku deposits me on the bed and removes the remaining toys from me before returning to her backpack. I lay there, dazed as Miku reaches into her bag and pulls out one final toy, an impressive strap-on, which she wastes no time putting on. She walks up to my dazed form and steps between my legs, wrapping an arm around each one she lifts my lower half up and rubs the tip of her strap-on against my slit. “I can’t wait anymore Ayachi, so here I come!” She thrusts her hips forward and impales me on her dick, snapping me out of my stupor as I wail loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Miku sho deep! Pleash shlow down!” I beg as Miku starts thrusting hard into me. I try to squirm away but she has me locked. I open my mouth to try to stop her but she rams the tip against my cervix and I scream loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need me to stop! Your slutty little body was born to get lewded! You’re a Spirit so something like this is nothing for you!” Miku picks up the pace, dropping my legs and bending over me so her breasts sway and jiggle above me. “I’ve been wanting to do this with you for so long! I’m going to drive you crazy you lewd little girl!” She grabs my legs again and pushes my knees up by my head and bottoms out inside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scream, cumming as she sheaths her toy in as deep as it will go. My mouth is stretched open as a constant string of moans and screams escape me. I stare up at her in a lustful daze as she rams into me over and over while holding me in this mating press. “M-Miku sho good! You’re hitting sho deep inshide, my head ish going blank!” I slur drunkenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku’s eyes go wide then she thrusts her toy in as hard as she can, sheathing herself inside me and breaking into my womb, causing me to scream even louder. “Yoooou are so slutty and cute! I wan’t you to lose your mind! I want to make you my little slut and take me with you wherever I go!” She declares, fucking me with all her might. “I know you have sex with your sister you pervert, so I’m gonna make you have sex with me all the time too until you’re addicted!” She hilts her toy again and I cum hard, soaking her stomach as I squirt and thrash underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku pulls out and my legs flop down, my whole lower body numb as my mind is blank from the euphoria of my orgasm. Wasting no time Miku flips me over and drags my ass up in the air. She smacks my still sore ass, snapping me out of my high with a squeal. She lines her head up with my ass as I look back at her. “W-Wait Miku please I need a- ooooh!” I let out a loud moan as she thrusts all the way to the base in a single push, stuffing my ass with her cock. “I’m going to losh my miiiind.” I wail loudly in glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need a break, you need a good dicking!” She slaps my ass again and I whine in a mix of pain and pleasure as she starts to rut my ass with powerful thrusts, watching my cheeks wobble in satisfaction as they were almost hypnotic to watch. “Ayachi, I want to do this more and more! I love Ayachi and I want to be even closer and do more lewd things with you!” Miku confesses as her hips smash over and over into my poor ass, causing me to whimper in pleasure as the sting feels so good. I wail under her as she drills her love into me with each thrust. I bite my lip and start grinding my hips back against her as she thrusts in, shaking my ass lewdly against her hips, causing her to moan and pant in pleasure as part of the toy stirs up her insides nicely. Miku rams her hips home and holds them there, her whole body trembling as she finally cums, having been holding back since we arrived in this room. Her full weight pushes me down onto the bed where I lay under her, trembling as yet another orgasm rocks my world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We lay there together, catching our breath for several minutes before Miku finally gathers up enough strength to pull out and roll off me. We lay there side by side for several more minutes before I finally push myself up onto my elbows while Miku sits up, her legs over the edge of the bed. She silently beckons me to her, helping me get in her lap and positioning the dildo to line up with my entrance. “You get to move this time Ayachi, I want to see you wiggle those hips for me.” Miku kisses me lovingly then leans back a bit to watch me work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I place my arms on Miku’s shoulders and slowly lower myself down the length of the toy, groaning as it stretches me yet again, a shiver of pleasure running up my spine with how sensitive I still am, as I slowly slide myself down, until my ass is settled in her lap. I start slowly riding Miku’s toy, lifting myself up the length then dropping myself back down, setting a slow, steady pace while Miku watches me. “Ayachi, I love you.” Miku gasps softly as I grind my hips down into her lap, causing the toy inside her to scrape her insides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I squeeze her breasts with my hands, not stopping my hips as my fingers sink into her generous breasts. I massage them gently, occasionally flicking my thumb over her erect nipple, enticing small gasps from her. I lower my face down and press against her soft skin, enjoying how warm she is and how comfortable and tender her breasts are. I push her over a bit, forcing her back on her hands so I can keep riding her cock while I lavish her breasts with kisses. I lick up the valley between her breasts, planting a kiss on the side of either breast as I lift and massage them in my hands. Miku moans loudly as I continue to play with her breasts expertly, showing them all sorts of love and affection. She shudders hard as my hot breath washes over her erect nipple, which I capture in my mouth and start sucking on it eagerly. Miku squeals loudly as I bite her nipple, grinding my teeth on the nub gently while roughly massaging her other breast, my fingers pinching her nipple and tweaking it playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako.” Miku’s soft voice draws my attention. She cups my cheeks and pulls me away from her breasts and stares down at me. “I love you Ayako, do you love me?” Miku asks, her voice quiet, almost scared sounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her a moment, letting her question roll through my head. My silence causes Miku to droop a little and she sighs, but before she can say anything I answer her. “I love you too Miku.” I respond with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku opens her mouth to say something but closes it again and wraps her arms around me. Before I can ask her what’s up she flips us over, pinning me to the bed with her between my legs. “I love you Ayako! I love you!” Miku cries loudly and starts thrusting wildly. I scream in pleasure as she rams her toy inside me. She pins me under her and presses her lips to my throat, kissing me and sucking hard, leaving a bright red hickey there for anyone to see. She wraps her arms around me, holding me tight against her as she does short fast thrust, like she doesn’t want to be apart from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pull Miku into a hug as I cry out, loud and sweet as my body shakes with each powerful impact. “Miku is so good! Don’t stop!” I scream out, spurring her on you thrust even harder, as she tries to drill me into the mattress. She captures my lips in a kiss, forcing her tongue into my mouth again. Our tongues dance together and we hold on tight to one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako say it again!” Miku gasps, breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Miku!” I howl in pleasure as Miku rams the toy into the base. I shudder hard as my orgasm builds quickly. I kiss Miku hard once more and hold her tight. “I love youuuu!” I scream and cum hard, soaking the bed under us as my body spasms and twitches before I go limp under her. As I scream Miku bites her lip and bottoms out hard, her own orgasm washing over her, causing her to collapse on top of me, gasping hard as pleasure washes over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku brushes some wet hair from my face as she stares down at my dazed face. She smiles softly and lends down, kissing my ear gently. “Sleep Ayako, I think you deserve a nap.” She whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---A little later---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan softly and sit up slowly, shaking my head. “Oh Ayako you’re awake.” I turn as I hear Miku’s cheerful voice. She closes the door behind her and comes in with a small plate of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened Miku? I remember coming to school but then everything is a bit fuzzy.” I admit as she hands me the food. I look at it and my stomach practically roars its hunger and I gobble it all down in a matter of moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You showed up, but the crowds really seem to take a toll on you. You told me you weren’t feeling good so I brought you to one of the rooms I have permission to use. You’ve been asleep since then.” She smiles and takes the plate from me, dropping it onto one of the side tables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed the whole thing? I’m sorry Miku I came to hang out but I ended up causing you trouble and we didn't have any fun.” I apologise, handing my head in disappointment. “I remember it was a concert thingy, and seeing the stage. I thought I won some sort of raffle or gift thingy, but other than that it’s all kind of a blur. I’m really sorry I couldn’t hang out much today Miku…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. “It’s ok Ayako, I’m just glad you’re ok. Even watching over you while you took a nap was nice. I got to see Ayachi’s cute sleeping face.” She smiles widely and I squirm a bit as I feel my body react to her words. “By the way, your phone went off a lot while you were out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grab my phone and open it up, seeing multiple texts and a missed call from Tsubasa. “Crap Onee-sama texted me, I gotta get home.” I hop off the bed and adjust my clothes really quick. “Sorry we couldn’t hang out more Miku. I owe you a hangout day soon ok? My treat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, I had fun. Also you will never treat, Ayachi deserves to be spoiled rotten!” I furrow my brows as I feel that odd tingle again, but ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll text you later Miku!” I wave back at her as I open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako hold on!” I turn back to her, startled by her sudden outburst. Miku fidgets there for a moment, staring at the carpet. “I have something I want to tell you Ayako.” She starts then stops again. I stand there, waiting patiently for her to continue, while also sending a text to Tsubasa saying I’ll be heading home soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong Miku? You know you can talk to me about anything if somethings going on.” I encourage her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku takes a deep breath then looks back up at me, her eyes full of determination. “Ayako Tenshima, I love you!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ayako's Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to health issues, having come down with Covid, and with the Holidays coming up, I will not be posting on the 30th per normal schedule, but it will resume on the 13th of January.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit at my desk, staring at my computer blankly. I shake my head, focusing back up and start typing again, only to stop after a few seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just can’t focus… ever since I hung out with Miku and she confessed to me, I can’t focus on anything… and I haven’t texted her since then either. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I check my phone, looking at the message she sent me yesterday, checking on me since she was worried about how I felt the day after the event, but I didn’t respond to her. I let out a heavy sigh and push away from my desk, giving up on working for now. Standing up, I go up stairs to get changed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe a walk outside will help me clear my head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I change into some jeans, a baggy shirt and throw on a jacket and scarf since the weather has turned cold recently. I grab a backpack with my tablet in it and head out, making sure to lock the door to the house as I leave. I head into the city, wandering around aimlessly as I try to sort out my own thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miku’s one of my best friends, and she’s my idol. I’ve loved her longer than she’s known I existed, but it's not like I love her like that. I’m dating Onee-sama, and even before this I still haven’t sorted out my relationship with Kurumi… she and I have even had sex together, sure only when Onee-sama is there but still. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan softly and look up to find myself standing in front of an arcade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should take my mind off it for a bit… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I head into the building and make a beeline for one of the hardest games in the arcade, Real Shooter. Designed for a PvP or PvE experience it’s supposed to be a realistic shooter with a gun controller and everything. I frown in disappointment that no one else is playing, but scan my card anyway to activate the PvE story missions, pick up the controller, and select the hardest setting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How about a new high score.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I power through level after level, taking down everything without losing a single life. I’m nearing the end of the last level when, instead of going down the normal path I duck into a hidden side area, a smile on my face. I continue down this path for a while, taking out wave after wave of baddies, each group getting increasingly more difficult until I finally reach a safe room, signalling I’ve reached the true ending of the game, with one more boss fight ahead of me. Before I step into the boss room I quickly wipe my face with my sleeve, having worked up a bit of a sweat with how intensely I’ve been playing, then step into beating the game. I take one step into the room and instantly have to get undercover as a minigun rips into the doorway. The battle ensues, as I constantly swap from weapon to weapon to whittle down the final boss, finishing them finally with my favorite gun, the hand cannon, a massive and unrealistic revolver that packs an insane punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a sigh as the credits roll and set the controller down, only to realize a large crowd had gathered around me. “Ayako you were amazing! Even I couldn’t get that far in the game, and you didn’t even die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreement, your skills at this game are truly frightening.” Leading the group are Kaguya and Yuzuru. They walk up to me and each take one of my hands, holding them tightly. “Inquiry, could you teach us how to play the game as well as you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on Yuzuru! I want Ayako to teach me first!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Declined, I asked her first therefore she will teach me first.” Yuzuru looks back at me, and all I can do is laugh weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really something I can teach you guys, it kinda just comes with practice. Considering most of what I do is work on and play video games, something like this just comes naturally. If I had to give you a tip, it would be “don’t play the storyline”. You only really need to play against each other. People will get better, the game doesn’t.” I explain to them. “If you’d like, I can go a couple rounds against each of you so you can feel the difference… if the crowd leaves that is.” I nervously turn my gaze back to the crowd of onlookers who are hoping to catch another display of my gaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to see here, everyone go back to your own gaming.” Kaguya declares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuru shoos them away. “Affirmative, you are making our kinswoman uncomfortable.” The crowd disperses and I let out a soft sigh, thankful for their help.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I can go a couple rounds against each of you, so that way you can each watch me play, then I’ll have you two play and give you some pointers as you go, sound good?” I scan my card for both the machines and step up, motioning Yuzuru to take the other controller. The round was over so fast Yuzuru didn’t realize what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um Ayako, I couldn’t learn anything, you ended it so fast.” Kaguya admitted, causing me to blush in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I guess I should actually add comments and go a bit slower. One more time Yuzuru?” She nods and I pay for another round, this time taking my time to explain each one of my moves and why I do them to Kaguya, while still demolishing Yuzuru, not letting her land a single hit on me. Once I finish instructing Kaguya I have her swap with Yuzuru. Having been shown some tricks Kaguya did quite a bit better than Yuzuru, but still got crushed by me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Observation, Ayako is way too good at this game. Where did you learn to play like this?” Yuzuru inquires as I drop her sister with a head shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice I guess. I make games for the living, and to do that I need to play a lot of games, so I know how they work and what I wanna change about it. I’m not good at every game though, older games tend to have an issue reacting to my reflexes and command inputs. Something like this is pretty simple though, but it’s still not easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correction, It’s easy for you, you obliterated the high score as well as Kaguya and myself.” Yuzuru says as I finish Kaguya and set the gun controller down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practice makes perfect as they always say. I gotta get going girls, you keep practicing and challenge me again sometime ok?” I wave goodbye and leave the arcade, feeling more clear headed than I had since Miku confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue walking, this time with an actual destination in mind, food. I head toward one of my favorite places to eat, a ramen shop not far from the college campus Tsubasa goes to. I walk in and greet the man at the counter with a smile. “I would like a large order of Kurume Ramen with an egg please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up! I’m surprised to see you here today without your sister.” He comments as he starts working on making the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you even recognized me.” I admit as I pull out my phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, I recognize all my regulars, though maybe not by name. You and your older sister come in here enough that I’d consider you both to be regulars. Speaking of which, where is your sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, did I keep you waiting Ayako?” I turn to see Tsubasa walk in the door and I stare at her in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just walking past and I happened to see you in here and thought I’d join you for lunch.” She smiles at me and takes the seat beside me. “I’ll have the regular please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comin’ right up Tsubasa.” The man quickly turns back to start preparing her order as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had school, that’s why you told me to do whatever I wanted today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I finished early and was on my way home to surprise you. I thought we could spend some girl time together.” She rests her hand on my thigh and a suggestive smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush hard and squirm at the sensation of her warm hand on my thigh. “Yea I’d like that.” I reply shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would.” She winks and I blush even harder. “So what were you doing out here Ayako? You told me you’d be working on your project all day. Don’t tell me you were so close to finishing that it’s done already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I couldn’t really focus on work so I decided to take a walk and try to clear my head, get focused again. I ended up at the arcade where I blew the high score of a game out of the water and taught Yuzuru and Kaguya how to play the game better in the process. It was fun and helped me relax. Then I was hungry and came here.” I explain the events of my day to her as she watches me silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s on your mind then? It has to be something big that's really eating at you if you can’t focus on your pet project.” She asks, curious about what’s going on with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remain quiet for a minute, which causes Tsubasa to turn to me with a worried look, but before she can ask me what’s wrong our food arrives. “Foods ready, since you two are the only ones here and it’s not lunch time I’m going to take a quick break, so shop’s yours for the next 15 minutes.” He smiles encouragingly at me then heads off into the back, and a minute later there is the sound of a door closing as he steps into the alley outback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a deep breath and look at Tsubasa, and I can tell by her change in expression I know I have a troubled look on my face. “I was told something the other day that I’m not really sure how to react to.” I finally confess. “I know I told you I got kinda sick when I went to go visit Miku and that’s why I didn’t respond, but right before I left, Miku told me she loved me.” I finally admit to Tsubasa, who slowly nods her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say to her when she confessed?” She asks after thinking for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything… and I didn’t respond to her message afterward either. I didn’t … know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you know what to say?” She asks me, curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I’m already dating you Onee-sama.” I give her an incredulous look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do you love her?” She asks me seriously. “I love you, but I also love Kurumi, and you have no problem with me being with both of you. So the question stands, do you love her?” She inquires again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look at my food, my mind working furiously to process and figure out the answer. Tsubasa turns to her food, deciding to leave me to my thoughts and eat for the time being. I follow her example and start eating my own food, but I hardly taste it now as my mind works to sort out how I feel about Miku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So Onee-sama wouldn’t be mad if I told her I loved Miku? Or is that a lie and she’s testing me, no Onee-sama wouldn’t do that, she loves me! Where would that leave our relationship though? Onee-sama is dating me and Kurumi, but Kurumi and I don’t really have a defined relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a heavy sigh as I rack my brain for the answer to the question and Tsubasa has to try and suppress a chuckle, she already knows the answer, it’s just about letting me discover it for myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would Tsubasa also be dating Miku? Does that mean I’m dating Kurumi? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Onee-sama.” She turns to me, a questioning look on her face. “What’s my relationship with Kurumi, and hypothetically, if I DID admit to wanting to date Miku, what would yours and Kurumi’s relationship be with her?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Is all she responds with before pulling her phone out and sending a quick message. “Let’s continue this conversation at home, the owner will be back in soon.” The owner comes back in, almost on cue and Tsubasa pays for our lunch. Tsubasa pulls me into a side alley once we leave the restaurant and takes us back home, and much to my surprise I see an anxious looking Kurumi there waiting for us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with.” She says with a sigh as we appear in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa looks at her sharply. “This isn’t something to ‘get over with’ Kurumi, this is something serious so please don’t act like that.” She says harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright fine, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but what’s going on?” I ask in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave Kurumi a quick explanation of what’s going on, so I asked her to meet us here. Maybe talking to her will help clear up your concerns regarding Miku and her confession.” Tsubasa gives me an encouraging hug then gently pushes me toward Kurumi, who seems to be avoiding looking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to put you on the spot like this Kurumi, but I’ve been wondering something for a while now… What’s our relationship? Like I know we are friends, but we’ve had sex together, and share Onee-sama, are we just friends, are we sex friends by assossiation or…?” I trail off there and glance down at the ground in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi scoffs at my question. “Come on, do I really have to spell it out for you? Of course you already know what our relationship is.” She catches a look from Tsubasa and wrings her hands together. “Fine. It’s not like I don’t NOT like you I guess. I’d say you’re probably one of my best friends, one of my only friends actually.” Kurumi rambles a bit and I just stare at her in confusion while Tsubasa does her best to stifle her own laughter. “What I’m trying to say is, I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess? You guess what?” I ask her, seriously confused now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we aren’t friends!” She finally says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa coughs to hide her enjoyment of the situation. “Kurumi, that line can cause a lot of misunderstanding you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! I think I may actually... kinda be ok with you.” She continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! I like you Ayako! If you want to do more than share Tsubasa that’s fine with me!” She finally declares after Tsubasa’s warning. “I didn’t originally care for you, but you’re cute, and fun to mess with, and after hanging out with you so much and doing all those lewd things, I guess I MAY have developed some feelings for you. You’re no Tsubasa, but you’re cute, so you’ll do.” Before I can respond she moves in close and kisses me softly then backs up a couple steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that help anything little Aya?” Tsubasa asks, a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod slowly, my face red. “So um, if I did say I wanted to date Miku, what would your relationship with her be?” I direct the question at both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t expect me to get along with her.” Kurumi says, turning her back to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But aren’t you already friends with her?” I chuckle as she tells me to shut up, then I turn my attention to Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mean in the beginning, middle or end? If we're talking about in the beginning, then she'll be someone we both know and that you're dating, and someone who I’ll include in the snuggle pile. If it's the middle, we may be closer, perhaps someone I'll care for. If it's the end, who knows, maybe it won't be any different from what's between me and Kurumi." She answers honestly, after taking a moment to think about how she wanted to word that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A massive explosion sounds and Tsubasa quickly opens up a viewing portal in time to see Fraxinus fall from the sky, and Origami’s Inversion completes. It shows Shido facing off against Origami, and the other Spirits rushing to protect and aid him from the Demon King. “Should I go help them?” I turn to Tsubasa, wondering if she would open a portal for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t need your help every time Ayako, trust them, they will get the job done.” She replies and closes the viewing port, unbeknownst to Kurumi and I, she covertly uses her powers to deflect stray shots that headed our way while she sits down and pulls me into her lap. “Now then back to our previous conversation, what are you going to do with Miku?” She asks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a deep breath. “I… want to confess to Miku. I love her. She is one of my best friends, she is my idol, and she is someone I really care about.” I say, putting my resolve into my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa smiles behind me and wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. “I had a feeling you’d choose that in the end. My little sister’s growing up, just remember that you’ll always belong to me first.” She says teasingly and kisses the top of my head while snaking her hands under my shirt, causing me to blush and Kurumi to snigger softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh softly and lean back against her, closing my eyes. “I know I belong to you Onee-sama, I love you before anyone, and I love you the most.” I tell her, resting my hands over hers as she caresses my stomach lovingly. “I guess I should probably call Miku and tell her I want to talk to her.” I say eventually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before that Ayako, I’d like to talk to Miku first, if that’s alright with you. I have some business to discuss with her, so it might be a little bit but you can be patient right?” I look up at her questioningly but nod my head. “Good girl, I’ll give you extra love until then, that way you won’t get lonely.” She teases, kissing me tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama you can be so weird sometimes.” I chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you love me anyway.” She says with a soft laugh, and a sly smile on her face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Diva? No. Masochist!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back and healthier then before! Sorry for having missed an update everyone I hope you can forgive me, and hopefully this fun little chapter makes up for it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I type away at my computer, replying to emails quickly and efficiently. I glance down at my daily planner and smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I better hurry up, this is one meeting I really don’t want to miss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I muse to myself as I finish my emails and turn to my remaining paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima, your next appointment is here.” My secretary's voice chirps over the speaker of my desk phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. I’ve just finished up the last of my work for today, I’ll head to the conference room. Just have them wait a few moments before bringing them up to meet with me.” I instruct her with the talk button pressed down on my phone. I sign the last piece of paper and stand up with a small stretch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to be quite enjoyable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lock my computer and head to the designated meeting room. I brew myself a glass of tea then take my seat at the head of the table and wait for my guests to arrive. I smile invitingly as the company representative from Sirens walks in. “Afternoon Sir, how are you today?” I ask politely as I stand up to greet them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Tenshima, it’s wonderful to finally meet you in person. I’m doing great, thank you for asking.” He walks over and shakes my hand. “As you requested through our emails I’ve brought Miku Izayoi and her agent with us for these discussions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walk over as the two of them walk into the room. I shake the agent's hand warmly then turn to Miku, the ghost of a smile playing on my lips. “Miku Izayoi, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. You’ve met my little sister Ayako once during a backstage meet. She was so excited when she came home talking about how much fun she had. I just had to get in contact with your company and try to set up some sort of sponsored concert, thank you for indulging my selfish request to come and meet me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku stares at me blankly for a moment. “W-Wait what? Tsubasa what are you-?” Miku starts but her agent cuts her off with a sharp cough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku, you are supposed to address her as Miss Tenshima. Just because you are acquaintances with her sister doesn’t mean you can talk to her in such a familiar way.” Her agent warns her. “I apologize for her behavior, she doesn’t usually come to these sorts of meetings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile politely at the agent. “No need to apologize, I don’t mind if she acts friendly towards me. With how much Ayako talks about her it’s like she’s been over to my house several times already.” I say to the agent while secretly smirking over Miku’s confusion. I turn and head back to my seat, taking a moment to refill my tea before sitting down. “Please help yourself to some refreshments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku’s agent gives Miku a curious look as they make their way over to the table with the refreshments. “A ginger cookie and coffee please.” Miku requests, smiling and thanking her agent when they are handed to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few other of my workers come in to run the meeting, as I was just there to greet them and watch quietly. “I will say once again, thank you for accepting my invitation to this meeting. Miku, I don’t know if you are aware, but I’ve done a lot of research on your talent company and it certainly shows a lot of promise so I decided to invest in it. After doing that I came up with an idea and proposed it to your agency, I would like to do a campaign with you as the face of our new product that we are about to announce. We would like you to be in the commercials as well as do concerts for us. For this matter we’ve put together this meeting with much of the relevant information. I do know, however, that you have a very tight schedule so it will be broken up into a few smaller meetings for the sake of being convenient.” With my explanation over I lean back and raise my tea to my lips to hide my smirk as the meeting begins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the meeting starts I lean against the arm of my chair with my hand covering my mouth and my eyes on Miku. The idol’s eyes go wide in surprise and she looks down into her lap as she feels something warm and wet brush against her crotch. Her eyes snap to me, but I pretend to keep my focus on the meeting, occasionally speaking around my hand to offer some input or clarification on different ideas or thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continue to tease Miku steality, licking her cute little slit slowly, torturing her as the meeting continues. I notice her cup is empty in front of her. I grin as an idea pops into my head and I stand up. “Here Miku, let me get you a refill.” Before she can protest I take her cup and walk over to the table to prepare her drink. I pour her cup full of coffee, leaving enough space for the creamer. I pop open the creamer and lock eyes with Miku. Her gaze flicks down to the creamer as I start pouring it and she notices a portal opening up to catch the creamer, and another portal open up to pour a different, thicker white liquid into her cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are, careful it might be a little rich.” I warn her with a kind smile. She shifts her gaze from the cup and back to me, her eyes wide in disbelief. She returns her gaze to her cup and stares at it, not sure what to do as any objection would be met with questions, and she can't afford to possibly upset me and ruin this deal. She swallows hard and slowly lifts her cup to her lips as I watch her in amusement. She takes a sip and gasps softly in surprise before downing the whole cup in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it Miku. I’ve been told I make very good coffee.” I tell her as she licks her lips. Her face flushes bright red and she stares down at the table as the meeting continues for a little longer, she squirms in her seat more and more as the meeting reaches its end. I watch her with great enjoyment as she squirms each time I take a secret lick behind my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That concludes this meeting.” My presenter says and we all stand up. I walk over to them and shake each of her hands, lingering slightly on Miku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very grateful for your time today Miku. I look forward to continuing our meeting next week.” I tell her with a sly smile. “Again it was very nice to meet you.” I walk them to the front door of the building, knowing Miku’s eyes are on me the whole way and I know exactly what she wants, but she’ll have to wait till next week. “Have a good evening everyone, I’ll see you next week.” I head back upstairs and close down my office before making my way home to meet Ayako for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---The Next Week, Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, thank you for coming to this meeting. I know it’s a hassle out of your week to come meet with us but I do appreciate it.” I say as I greet Miku and her helpers when they enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble at all Miss Tenshima.” The representative shakes my hand excitedly. “We really are honored that you thought so highly of us to put all this together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile politely at his comment, but my attention immediately changes to Miku as she walks into the room, my smile changing to one a bit more, predatory. Miku glances at me, her cheeks a light pink with a blush and she fidgets slightly as I turn to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ara ara, what an eager girl you are today. I promise you won’t be disappointed with what I do to you, but I’m not gonna let you enjoy yourself too much. If I do, can I really call this punishment? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Thank you for coming to the meeting Miku, I appreciate your willingness to show up and help us figure everything out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Miss Tenshima. I don’t mind helping out Ayako’s big sister at all.” She responds with a beaming smile, but behind her smile I can sense her desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s begin the meeting.” My subordinate says as I take my seat, but not before grabbing a glass of water to enjoy through the presentation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit back as the presentation begins, pretending to ignore the heated looks I’m getting from Miku as I pointedly pretend to ignore her. She frowns as I dip my finger into the glass of water, enjoying the warm, wet, tight sensation my finger sinks into. Miku’s frown instantly changes to a surprised expression, biting her lip hard and squirming in her seat, her eyes locked on my up as my fingers as they slowly swirled around inside it, but that’s definitely NOT what they were doing in reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ignore the meeting, instead focusing on letting my fingers slowly explore and stretch around inside Miku’s tight, hot hole. I slowly swirl my fingers around before pulling them out of my cup, the glisten with something clearly not water but I don’t hesitate to open my mouth and suck them clean, never breaking eye contact with Miku who blushes furiously as I suck on my fingers, sliding my tongue between them to get every drop before I slide them back into my cup, causing her jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a brief loll in the meeting and I stand up slowly and direct my attention to Miku openly. “Can I get you some coffee Miku? I’m sure this meeting must be dreadfully boring, and I don’t want you getting bored and falingl asleep.” I smile at her politely and smirk when she perks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please. The coffee you made last time was delicious, can I have it the same way as before?” She asks eagerly and I nod in response, once again pouring my cum into her coffee over the coffee creamer before handing it back to her while watching her enjoy it thoroughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turn my attention back to my water and shove my fingers into it roughly right as she takes a sip, causing her to almost spit her drink out as I ram them hard into her. I smirk subtly as I roughly, but covertly, start fingering her poor pussy, grinding my fingers against the wet walls of her pussy. She claps a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans as I torture her, bringing her to the very edge before stopping and pulling my fingers out, licking them clean before once more indulging in her dripping pussy once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the meeting ends I stand up and shake each of their hands again, stopping when I reach Miku. “You don’t look too good Miku, are you alright?” I ask her, feigning concern as she stands up on wobbly legs and her face is flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine, thank you for your concern Miss Tenshima, just feeling a tad weak right now, that’s all. A nice rest after this meeting and I should be fine, don’t you worry.” She holds my arm and I can feel her body trembling slightly. She staggers out of the room, her legs wobbly and unsteady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wait for her to leave then head back to my office, having a bit more work to deal with before I can go home for the night and love on Ayako. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only a matter of time. Nothing she does to herself can compare to what I can do to her and she knows it. By the next meeting she’ll be begging me to take her and when she knows her place, I will. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I grin sadistically to myself before sitting down to finish my work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---One Week Later, Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch as Miku follows her agent into the room for our last meeting, her face looking tense and everything about her seems on edge and high strung, and it takes quite a bit of self control to not openly smirk over this. Her eyes lock with mine and I can’t hold back my smile as I see the desperate hunger in her eyes. I gaze back at her as the meeting starts, never breaking eye contact with her. I enjoy the look of desperation on her face as the meeting continues on for a bit with me doing nothing but watching her. About ten minutes Miku’s desperation gets worse and worse, her eyes practically begging me to do something, anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wink at her slowly and lift my finger to my lips to shush her. She looks at me in confusion before clapping her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide as something thick, hot, and throbbing pushes its way into her tight snatch. I let out a silent moan as her tight walls constrict around my length. I watch with a silent smirk as she squirms in her seat, trying to adjust to my impressive member stretching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I get up and prepare another signature coffee for her after a while. As I hand it to her I can see the defeat in her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seems she knows her place now, she belongs to me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sit back down and watch Muki slowly drink her coffee, trying to take her mind off the immense length stretching her out insides, not moving and just letting her feel me inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the meeting comes to the close everyone stands up to leave. “Before you leave and we finalize this deal I have a favor to ask.” I stop them before they turn to leave. “I know we’ve agreed to this deal, but I would like to have a one on one interview with Miku if that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright with me. This meeting was the last thing planned today for me, so after this I would have just gone home.” She turns to her agent. “You don’t have to wait up for me, I’m sure Miss Tenshima will make sure I get home.” She glances at me and I nod, a smile on my face. The agent hesitates for a moment before nodding and leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile winningly at Miku. “Please follow me, I think we’ll be more comfortable if we relax in my office.” I lead her out into the hall and head up stairs with her, moving slowly as she wobbles along behind me. I walk into my office and sit down at my desk, but as my butt touches the chair I hear the door lock loudly. I look up and smirk as Miku looks at me, panting slightly with barely restrained lust. “Crawl.” I order, leaning onto my desk. Miku swallows hard and gets down on all fours and starts crawling towards me. As soon as her hands hit the ground I shove a vibrater into her, causing her to squeal loudly. I set it on max and watch in amusement as she slowly makes her way over to me, panting heavily, tongue lolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she gets closer I take my shoes off and when she gets right in front of me I shove my foot in front of her. She looks up questioningly at me. “Worship me.” I stare down at her, giving her a look that leaves no room for negotiating. I wave my foot in front of her face to entice her, tired of her hesitating. Miku presses a kiss to the tip of my foot, her face bright red in embarrassment and indignation. She starts drawing her tongue up my leg, licking and kissing my smooth legs. I let out a soft chuckle. “Keep going Miku, you look wonderful on your knees, and you're quite good at this. Maybe you should change your profession from singing to something else, maybe I’ll hire you to use your mouth just for me.” I grin down at her sadistically. She works her way up my leg, kissing and lapping at my supple skin all the way up to my knee before I stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up, confused at why I stopped her. “Stand up and strip for me Miku, you’re being a good girl, so you might deserve a reward.” She clambers to her feet quickly and starts undressing for me, revealing her lilac colored bra and matching panties. I raise from my seat and grab her chin lightly and look down at her. “You’re adorable.” I purr softly then kiss her lightly, stealing her breath before letting her go and moving over toward my couch. “I said strip, that means everything, Miku.” She blushes furiously and removes the last of her clothing. I snap my fingers and some rope appears in my hands and I snap it menacingly. “Before you get release, you get punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I appear behind her before she reacts and loop a ball gag into her mouth, fastening it around her head firmly before pinning her arms behind her back. Once she can’t use her Angel or her hand to resist me, I take my time to tie her up, restraining her legs by fully bending her knees and separately binding ankles to thighs, and also knees, much like a crouched frog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squirms desperately against her bindings, not realizing I would go this far, but it’s far too late for her to do anything but enjoy the ride. I teleport her to the couch, ass out facing me. “I know you yearn for my touch, but before that, punishment must be administered. Feel free to scream, I’ll enjoy it more if you do.” I purr with a sadistic smirk. Miku flinches at my words, her eyes wide with panic, but I can see her glistening thighs as I summon a whip into my hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Training hasn’t even started and yet she’s already drooling. What a masochistic slut.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cock my hand back and let the whip fly, a loud crack sounding as it leaves a bright red streak on Miku’s pale ass. She lets out a loud gasp, but then looks back in confusion as no pain hits her. I wait a second until she suddenly lets a shrill cry as she suddenly feels the sharp pain. I give a wicked cackle and strike again. “They say a very sharp knife can cut you, and it can take several minutes to feel the pain. A whip breaks the sound barrier when it cracks. It’s no surprise it took several moments for you to really feel it, but don’t worry, there is plenty more where that came from.” I grin at her as her eyes widen before cracking her ass with the whip again. I slowly whip her again and again, marveling at how beautiful the red streaks are against her pale ass, and how delicious her screams and moans are. I spread my strikes across her plump ass, the sides of her legs, and her back, as I accurately turn her backside into a canvas of red lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stop and review my work, stepping up close behind Miku’s trembling form. I lick my lips as I see her pussying flooding with juice, spasms running up and down her back as the pain continues despite the abuse stopping. I move around to see her tear stained face, chin covered in drool and her eyes glassed over and unfocused. I tip her chin up to look at me, using the butt of the whip. “Look alive now Miku, we’ve just barely begun.” I promise her. The next moment her eyes go wide as she is suspended in mid air by a rope now tied to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I toss the whip away and reach into another portal, pulling out a paddle I’ve been wanting to try out, but haven’t had the chance to use on Ayako yet. It’s black and sturdy, with heart holes in it ringed with studs. I stroke it affectionately before bringing my hand back, then bring the paddle down with a loud SMACK! Miku screams through the gag, her back arches and she squirms uselessly in the air as it cracks down, leaving a red mark on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ara ara, that must hurt quite a lot thanks to the whip marks. Yet you seem to be enjoying it very much Miku.” I press the corner of the paddle against her sloaks lips, pulling it away and smirking as I see the string of arousal connecting her to the wet corner of the paddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bring that paddle back down repeatedly, leaving bright red streaks across her ass as the room fills with the fleshy smack of my paddle against her springy behind, and the screams and cries of pain and pleasure mixing together. I keep going until I notice her start to tense up a bit and immediately stop. “You don’t get to cum until I say so Miku.” I tell her in a low, dangerous voice. “However, you’ve done very good until this point, so I suppose it’s time to reward you with the touch you’ve been craving for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let sit on the couch and warp Miku into my lap. I gently trail my hand over her abused back side, gently rubbing it to bring a mix of stinging pain and pleasure to her. “That’s it, revel in this sting Miku, I know you enjoy it. Now then, let’s continue.” I remove my hand from her behind and clap it down hard, enticing a high pitch whine from her as I spank her. I gently caress her sore, abused ass, earning a soft whimper before I smack her ass again. I let the blows rain on Miku’s heavily abused ass, turning the whole thing red and throbbing as my hand tingles from the constant blows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I deposit Miku onto the couch next to me and notice how my lap is drenched in her juices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a messy girl, it’s a good thing this couch was made for this sort of activity. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I walk around behind Miku and position my cock by her drenched entrance, close enough so she could feel the heat of my member, but not close enough for her to touch it. “From now on, you are my masochistic bitch Miku, you should be happy, that means Ayako can confess to you now.” I sheathe my whole cock into her drenched hole instantly, not giving her time to let those words soak in as my head smashes into her womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku screams into the ballgag, eyes going wide in shot as she cums harder then she has in her entire life, spraying her juices all over the couch just from me shoving my meat into her. I smack her sore ass and start thrusting, leaving her no time to recover or complain as I start battering her pussy with powerful thrusts. I moan loudly as her drenched pussy squeezes tightly around my cock as each thrust prolongs her orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I move my hands to grip her hips tightly and start thrusting even harder, my hips slapping against her sore ass, causing the supple skin to jiggle and ripple with each hit. I let my moans leak out as I continue hammering away at her core while she screams and cries through her gag, spit flying from her mouth as her back arches in pleasure. I grunt and thrust my cock in extra hard, causing her to spray her juices all over my thighs. “Come on you slut! Keep cumming for me! Cum over and over and lose your mind! You belong to me, you live to obey me, you live to worship me.” I tell her, hammering each statement home with a powerful thrust, causing her to cum yet again, a constant stream of juice flowing from her abused cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash the binding holding Miku’s legs are gone and I scoop her up under the legs and drop her down on my shaft, shoving even deeper thanks to the angle. I start thrusting up into her, groaning at her ridiculous tightness. While not as tight as Ayako’s sweet little holes, her pussy was plump and soft, clinging to me desperately wanting more. I set up a fast pace, lifting Miku easily up my length before letting gravity impale her, each lift earns a whimper, and each drop brings a scream of pleasure. I slowly start walking, never slowing my pace as I make my way to the mirror and hold Miku in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, a famous idol reduced to a whore being dropped over and over on my cock.” I murmur into her ear softly. “You like it don’t you. I can feel your slick hole cling desperately to my shaft. Your body is begging for my seed. So get ready slut, I’m going to mark you as my property and paint your insides white!” I yell the last line and hilt myself inside her, flooding her womb with my thick cum. Miku screams through the gag, her eyes rolling back into her head as her biggest orgasm yet rocks her, nearly knocking her out as she sprays her love juices all over the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remove Miku’s gag and turn her head, kissing her roughly and utterly dominating her mouth, my tongue exploring every inch of hers before I coax her tongue into my mouth and bite it lightly, enticing a erotic moan from her. I walk over to my couch, each step grinding my shaft inside Miku’s pussy until I sit down, dropping her in my lap again. She squeals loudly as gravity hilts my cock into her packed womb, then in a quick movement I shove her off my cock and face first onto the floor, undoing her hands in the process. "Lick me clean Miku. Then, if you want more, beg for it, and just maybe, I'll train your ass like I did your pussy." I command her, spreading my legs open so she can see my cum covered cock standing hard and proud above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes Onee-sama.” Miku says meekly, kneeling in front of me. She slowly drags her tongue up the length of my towering cock, moaning at the lewd flavor of my cum and her juices coating her tongue. She dutifully works her tongue up and down my cock, never taking a break as she laps up every drop of our cum. I lean back against the couch, soft moans escaping my lips as she worships my length. She wraps her lips around my head and starts slowly pushing herself down my shaft, my girth stretching her mouth open wide. I reach down and gently pat Miku’s head, a sign of reassurance that she is doing good as she starts bobbing her head up and down my cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She starts pushing in deeper but I stop her, a hungry look on my face. “That’s enough Miku, you’ve earned a reward, get on the couch, knees on the cushion, and ass out.” I tell her as I rise to my feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait but I want your cum Onee-sama! It takes so good! Please let me drink your cum fresh from your cock! My body is so hot!” She begs cutely kissing my cock, her eyes bright with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle softly. “Mmm I love how eager you are my pet, but I’m going to train your ass. I promise if you are a good girl I’ll give you all the cum to guzzle as you can, now get on the couch, ass out.” Without anymore complaining Miku hurriedly clambers onto the couch and sticks her ass out, wiggling it at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grin at the sight of her shaking her ass and step up behind her, stroking my slick shaft eagerly. I line up and ram it into the base with no warning, moaning at her tightness. Miku screams loudly as I stretch her ass as far as I can, my cock reaching deep inside her. “O-Onee-sama! I-I’ve never had anything so big back there please give me a minute!” She cries out loudly as I start pulling my hips back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ignore her please and ram my hips into her ass with a loud clap as she squeals and moans like a whore. I grin sadistically as I start bouncing her ass, every thrust pulling out to the tip before shoving my whole length back into her tight hole. The room fills with the sound of my labored grunts as I rut her tight, plump asshole, the erotic slapping of my hips against her ass, and her whoreish cries of pleasure as my meat brutilizes her ass. I bend low over Miku, not slowing down at all and press my breasts into her marked up back. She hisses in a mix of pain and pleasure while my hands wrap around and grip her hefty chest, my fingers sinking into her supple breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start massaging them roughly, rolling her nipples between my fingers and tugging on them sharpy to get squeaks out of Miku. I blow teasingly in her ear, making her shudder slightly as I snigger. I let go of her breasts and give them a smack, enjoying her reactions fully. “Oooh Miku your ass feels great! So different from Kurumi and Ayako.” I moan loudly as I hilt my shaft again. I smirk and in a swift motion Miku is on her back on the couch, my cock still sheathed in her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an adorable mess Miku. I’m glad Ayako decided she liked you. It means I get to do all these lewd things to you.” I tell her as I lean over her, my breasts squishing against hers, our nipples rubbing against one another. I groan softly as she whines in pleasure. I start thrusting in and out of her ass again as I capture her lips in an intimate kiss. Miku groans into my mouth. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her tight against me as I drill her roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel sho good Tsubsasa! You’re turning my ash inside out!” *She squeals loudly, her voice slurring as she speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and it’ll feel even better!” I growl loudly as I thrust myself deep inside her again, cumming hard and filling her ass with my thick load. Miku screams loudly and hugs me tight as her own orgasm rips through her, her body shuddering in pleasure as I bring her to her first anal orgasm. She clings to me as her ass clenches hard on my length, milking every last drop out of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I finish cumming I pull out of her and clean myself off before dressing. Miku lays there dazed and I grin at her. “Miku you’re going to call your agent and cancel all your activities for the next few days. You’re coming home with me so I can continue your training.” I tell the dazed Spirit, leaving no room for negotiations. I put the ball gag back in her mouth and bind her hands yet again after she makes her call. “Look forward to it.” I purr softly before taking us both back home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ayako's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fidget in my seat as I stare at my phone with uncertainty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know Onee-sama said it’s fine, but now I’m too nervous to call her… and I haven’t heard from her all weekend which isn’t normal. She usually bugs me non-stop about hanging out, fashion, and all sorts of things. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I let out a heavy sigh and clap my phone closed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, shorty? You’re sighing pretty hard.” I lean my head back and look up at Kurumi’s mischievous smiling face, her eyes flashing in amusement. “What seems to be the problem Ayako?” She purrs softly, moving around the couch to take the seat next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Onee-sama finally said I could tell Miku how I felt about her since the business deal went through between us and her agency, but she hasn’t even messaged me about the deal. She hasn’t messaged me once all weekend…” I answer, my voice uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are sitting here sighing and moping on the couch because your crush isn’t texting you so you can tell her you like her… That sounds like a really dumb problem to have Ayako. Instead of waiting for her to ask you out to have some fun, just message her you dolt.” She chastises me before pulling me into a hug. “Girl up and ask her to go out on a date, set the mood and confess to her.” She tells me before letting me go and leaving into her own shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh as she leaves and opens my phone again. I click on Miku’s number and hit the dial button. “Ayachi! I didn’t expect you to call me, what’s up?” Miku’s excited voice chirps over the phone, causing my heart to race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Miku, I just wanted to check in with you. You usually bug me a lot over the weekend with texts but since you didn’t I got a bit worried about you.” I tell her, trying to sound nonchalant about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea sorry, I’ve been busy all weekend with Idol training. I haven’t been able to text anyone. I’m sorry Ayachi!” She apologies over the phone profusely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine don’t worry Miku. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow that’s all. You’ve been so busy these last few weeks with the business deal, we haven’t been able to have any fun at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayachi are you asking me to hang out?! I always have to beg you to come hang out with me, so of course, let’s go! What do you wanna do Ayachi?” She asks excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could buy some outfits for us at the mall before going to the movies, maybe go to the arcade too. Just have fun, how does that sound?” I ask, hoping she agrees, and no surprise to me, she does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good! I’ll meet you at the mall right after school. Don’t be late or I’ll get mad ok? I haven’t had my dose of Ayachi for way too long.~” She complains loudly as I giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Miku I’ll see you tomorrow.” I agree, then hang up the phone before laying back against the couch with a sigh of relief, the first part was complete, now for the actual challenging part, figuring out when and how to confess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, I’m home!” I perk up as Tsubasa opens the front door. “Come on, get off your butt. We’re going out.” She says and I hop up and meet her at the door with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just got home, where are we going?” I ask curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A new public bath opened up down the road from here and I thought it might be fun to go there after we grab a quick bite.” She explains as she lends me toward the restaurants in our local area, settling on a nice bbq place for us to dine in at. “So how is confessing to Miku going?” Tsubasa asks, almost like she saw right through me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well step one is complete. She and I are meeting up after school to go on a date, I guess. I figure I’ll just confess to her when I think it’s the right time.” I say with a shrug, not really having a plan, until Tsubasa tuts at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now Ayako, you can’t go about confessing so lightly. This is a girl you love after all, you have to make sure it’s special, something she will remember for the rest of her life.” She instructs me carefully over food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, but how am I supposed to do that Onee-sama? Normally I’d buy her something, but Miku is kinda loaded because of her job as an idol, so there’s nothing I could get her that she couldn’t get herself.” I complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bit disappointed Ayako, though I guess you’ve never actually done this sort of thing before. Price isn’t everything, Ayako, I could buy any piece of jewelry I want, but I’d prefer one that you bought me even if it’s lower quality because YOU bought it for me. I know for a fact Miku will feel the same way, so keep that in mind ok?” I nod my head thoughtfully and enjoy the rest of the evening with Onee-sama, especially the bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we get ready for bed I stop suddenly. “Onee-sama, I know what I’m going to do! I have to stay up late though to do it, is that ok?” I ask her, already heading toward the door of our room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but try not to stay up too late ok? I’ll be in here reading until you come to bed, so no sneaking how late you actually stayed up.” Tsubasa says with a smirk, letting me know I do still have to come back to bed at some point. I nod and head down to my workshop to begin working on my present, finishing as fast as I can with it still looking like quality work. Once it’s done I put it in a small box and leave it on the table near my backpack to grab in the morning before heading off to bed with Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---Next day, Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a nervous sigh as I wait at the meeting spot for Miku to get there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I’m closer to here than she is, but it still makes me nervous that she isn’t here yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I check my messages again, clicking on Onee-sama’s messages and smile as I re-read her message of encouragement and wishing me good luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayachi! I’m sorry to keep you waiting~” I turn in time to see Miku rushing me before my face is buried in her soft chest as she hugs me tightly. “I missed you so much Ayachi! I hated not being able to see you even though I was working with Onee-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giggle and hug her back as she pets my head. “It’s alright Miku, I get you were busy, but that’s why we’re hanging out today, to make up for the last couple weeks right?” I flash her a bright smile before taking her hand leading her out of the plaza and into the mall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow you’re excited today Ayachi.” Miku purrs happily as she follows me. “What’s the plan for today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might be a bit tired after working so much with no break, so I thought we can do what you love doing with me the most, playing dress up.” I barely finish the sentence before Miku squeals in excitement and takes the lead, dragging me to the nearest clothing store to get me to try on some stuff for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I have you try on first? I think something cute obviously, but what kind of style?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about something a bit more practical for once rather than cute?” I ask her hesitantly as she starts going through rack after rack of clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about both!” She grabs something and shoves me into a dressing room to try it on. “Come on cutie! Don’t keep me waiting too long or I’ll come in there and help you get into it myself.” She teases impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh heavily, knowing that that threat is real and I quickly start undressing, setting my school uniform aside as I slide on the thigh high stockings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this looks relatively safe and not crazy like normal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think with a shrug before slipping on the denim pants and cute black and white t-shirt, pulling the suspenders up over my shoulder and stepping out of the dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh you are so cute!” She hugs me tight as I step out of the changing room. “I knew those shorts would be perfect on you, so small and short, but the stockings help cover up your legs. This one is a definite keeper I’d say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try on several more outfits before Miku was finally satisfied. As we move to the front of the store to buy the clothes I cut Miku off and pull out my card. “I’m paying this time Miku. You always buy my clothes but these are MY clothes, so let me get it this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku blinks at me in surprise then hugs me, burying my face in her breasts. “Aww Ayachi you are so cute! You’re silly, of course I’m going to pay Ayachi, I made you try everything on, so it’s the least I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I asked you out today, so I should pay for everything.” I protest soundly, pushing back out of Miku’s cleavage, blushing hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how this works Ayachi.~ How about you pay for food then. If that’s not enough you can pay for the movies too.” She offers, and before I can object she takes the clothes and pays for them. “And this time I’M carrying them.” She smirks at me and I sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… Come on Miku, let's go to the movie. I wanna get some good seats for this one!” I tell her, instantly perking up after giving up arguing with her. “I thought you might like it and it sounds pretty good, it’s called ‘Yuri Dimension’. Apparently the entire cast are girls.” I explain as we leave the store and head towards the movie theaters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku smirks as she follows, her eyes on my ass. “Well that's certainly my kind of movie Ayachi.” Miku giggles. “The cuter girls the better, but none of them will be as cute as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush furiously. “Come on let’s just hurry up.” I say as I brush her compliment aside. Miku smiles happily and follows me into the theaters. “Here are my tickets for Yuri Dimension.” I pull out my tickets and hand it to the man at the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two more girls for that movie huh? It seems it’s very popular with other groups of girls as well as the occasional boy. First theater on the left, hope you enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush at his knowing smile and Miku wraps a protective arm around my shoulder and directs me into the theater. We grab some popcorn and a drink to share before heading into the packed theater, getting the best seats in the theater thanks to me getting the tickets beforehand. As the lights start to dim I reach into the bucket of popcorn and grab a handful, but before I can bring it to my mouth Miku stops me and eats all the popcorn in my hand the scoops up a small handful and smiles at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say ‘ahhh’ Ayachi.~” She smirks as I blush and opens my mouth. She giggles and pops popcorn into my mouth. “I get to feed you for the movie, so you better keep your hand out of the popcorn, unless you wanna feed me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush hard and pop some popcorn into her mouth. “Fine.” I smirk slightly as Miku stares at me in surprise before she smiles back and pops more into my mouth. We settle down as the movie starts, and at some point I work up my courage to rest my head on her shoulder. Miku quickly reciprocates the motion by resting her cheek against my head and I smile happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That movie was pretty decent.” I admit as we leave the theater, Miku tosses the empty drink and popcorn into the trash on the way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, the two heroines really complimented each other quite well. They were super cute together, though neither of them were as cute as Ayachi, like I said.” She bumps into me playfully and I bump her back and stick my tongue out at her. “So where is our next stop Miss Party Planner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I have a real plan. We didn’t have to go to the movies, I just bought the tickets because I thought you might like to go. Though I was hoping we could go to the aquarium or the arcade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, let’s go to the arcade. I wanna see just how viable of an idol you are, so we are going to go play Dance Dance Evolution! I’m going to record it and send it to my agency along with the video of you singing to see if they’ll accept you as a backup idol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stop at that while Miku keeps walking, humming softly. “Wait what, video of me singing? I’ve never sung in front of you, I’ve never sung in front of anyone. Not since I was a child with Onee-sama.” I glare at Miku suspiciously but she just smiles innocently back at me, a carefree smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened when you came to my school, you sang a little there. Your voice was beautiful, you know, I bet with some training you could make a top tier idol like me, as long as you can dance. Now come on!” She grabs my hand and takes off, dragging me behind her all the way to the arcade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh heavily as Miku puts money into the machine and selects a song for me to dance to and stares at me expectantly. “I’m not doing this Miku, you didn’t even let me pick the song I wanted to do.” I complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww but you’d look so cute doing this dance, please Ayachi.” She looks at me, pleading for me to do it and I finally relent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but that means I get to pick whatever dance you do.” I counter and Miku claps in excitement, totally fine with this arrangement. I roll my eyes and get up on the dance pad and hit start. I start moving to the beat, hitting all the early signals as the music plays. My hips sway to the catchy hiphop beat, really getting me into. I pick up my pace as the song gets faster, surprising both Miku and myself at how well I was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Ayachi, you’re really good!” Miku claps excitedly as I step off the game platform, barely winded. I notice several other people watching and clapping and I dip my head in embarrassment and walk over to Miku and nudge her toward it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn, so hurry up, everyone is staring…” I murmur. Miku smiles and brushes past me. I walk around to the song selection and choose the most upbeat, fast moving song I know and step back to watch the show. Everyone’s attention shifts from me to Miku as her performance begins. I never take my eyes off her, taking in her happy smile and the cute look of concentration on her face, not to mention her swaying hips and bouncing breasts that I can’t take my eyes off of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was I?” She asks as she hops down, only slightly winded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No surprise you killed it Miku.” I smile at her as she hops down beside me. “Come on let's get a drink and play a less active game.” I drag her away from the crowd and park her in a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayachi, are you mad at me for making you dance on stage?” Miku asks as I return with a drink for each of us, and a snack. I set her drink in front of her and sits across from her, a look of surprise crossing my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you think that?” I ask her curiously as I dip one of the fries I bought into some ketchup and take a bite of it as I look at her quizzically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you didn’t seem to want to do DDE, and seemed a bit annoyed by it. Then after you finished, people were staring at you which I know you hate, and then you dragged me away without saying anything. I thought you might be mad because I made you play it.” She looks back apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No no! I actually love DDE, I pulled you away from the game because everyone was watching you. The dance you did was really active, everyone was watching you because your boobs were bouncing all over the place. I thought it best to get you out of there. Sorry I wasn’t mad, I’ve been having a lot of fun.” I try to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku stares at me a bit blankly for a moment before a sly grin splits her face. “How does Ayachi know that? Don’t tell me you couldn’t take your eyes off me. What were you staring at?” She asks teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Your face, you looked like you were having so much fun but so focused too. Y-Your hips, you really got into it, just like when you dance on stage, a-and your chest. Y-You need to be more careful Miku, all those boys were drooling over you as you were dancing.” I tell her blushing furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watches me intently as I grab my drink and start sucking it down to hide my embarrassment. Her smile softens and she holds my hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you for watching out for me Ayachi, sorry for ruining the mood by thinking you were unhappy with our date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush hard as she holds my hand and I keep drinking my drink. “I-It’s nothing special… Come on, let's finish up this snack and let’s go to the aquarium. They recently reopened the underwater tunnel to the public after some renovations, I heard it’s even better than before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sounds romantic. Ayachi you are certainly trying hard on this date aren’t you.” She teases, causing me to blush even harder and start eating the fries faster to cover for my awkwardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, you always tease me so much Miku!” I complain loudly as she snickers playful and helps me finish off the remaining french fries. We throw our trash away and leave the arcade, walking close to one another, a pleased look on Miku’s face, and an embarrassed one on mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pay for two tickets at the entrance and I instantly head toward the underwater tunnel, excited to see the changes to this place. Miku watches in amusement as I walk ahead of her, looking around excitedly. I stop as I get under a coral archway and wave Miku over. “What is it? Did you see something cool?” She asks as she walks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s cool but you might not.” She walks up beside me and looks around as I reach into my back for the small box I’ve been hiding this whole time. She turns to question me but stops as I pull out the box. “I made something for you, as a congratulations for sealing the business deal with Onee-sama. It’s nothing special, but I decided to try my hands at making some earrings from some of my parts in my workshop. I know it’s kinda weird but it’s all I could think of.” My voice tapers off quietly towards the end as Miku opens the box, revealing a brilliant green necklace and matching earrings made from computer parts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look beautiful Ayachi, I never knew computer parts could look so nice, they look nicer than a lot of jewelry I’ve worn.” She says as she takes the necklace out and loops it around her neck. “ Thank you Ayachi.” She smiles at me, before her lips fall into a frown at my fidgeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miku…” I take a deep breath as she looks at me concerned. “Miku Izayoi I love you!” I finally say, plucking up the courage to finally admit it, my voice firm, despite how uncertain and nervous I look. “I’m sorry it took me so long to answer your feelings, but I had to sort out how I felt b-but now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miku stops me by pressing her finger against my lips gently. “Ayachi you don’t have to explain anything. I know I sprung that on you before, but I’m just glad that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you.” She beams happily and I blush hard. I get up on my toes and she bends down slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I close my eyes as our lips meet and I wrap my arms around her. Miku smiles against my lips and as we hold each other, she gently licks my lips, testing to see what I’m ok with and what I’m not. I open my mouth, letting her tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft sigh and gently intertwine my tongue with hers as we hug each other tightly. Our tongues dance around each other for a few more moments before we break apart and stand their blushing furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Ayako, and I’m glad you love me too.” Miku says with a bright smile and hugs me tight, rocking me back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hug her back. “You’ll have to go to my place once we are done with our date, Onee-sama and I have a few things to tell you about.” I admit to her with an embarrassed chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a coincidence, Onee-sama and I have something to tell you too.” She says with a smirk before turning and walking further down the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you two have to tell me?” I ask her as I start to follow her. She giggles softly and shoots me a wink but keeps walking, not waiting for me to catch up. “Miku come on!” I race after her and when I catch up I grab her arm, holding it to my chest and intertwining my fingers with her. “You are such a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea but I’m your brat now. Come on, let’s go tell Onee-sama the news.” She says brightly, leaning down and kissing the top of my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, someone else who isn’t going to play fair.” I grumble, a content smile on my face as we leave the aquarium behind and head towards home to tell Tsubasa the news she probably already knows, or can at least guess.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. How To Fix A Shido 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—-Ayako’s POV—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, do you have everything you need for today?” Tsubasa calls from the kitchen as I shuffle around getting my things ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Onee-sama.” I call back as I start putting my homework and miscellaneous notebooks into my bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about the permission form?” She presses and I groan softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I got it Onee-sama. Even if I didn’t you’d slip it into my bag like I never forgot it.” I shoot back at her causing her to chuckle softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re excited for the field trip your class is going to take. I wouldn’t want you to miss out accidentally.” She responds as I head for the door. “What, no kiss today because I’m doting on my little sister?” She asks teasingly, causing me to roll my eyes and walk back over to her, kissing her eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The trip isn’t even happening today Onee-sama, today is just the last day for turning in the form. We both know me forgetting wouldn’t be an issue.” I run over and give her one more kiss. “I’ll see you after school today Onee-sama!” I wave bye to Tsubasa and head out, making my way toward school, shivering slightly in the cold air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems that winter is well on the way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I muse to myself as I stroll down the street. As I approach school I notice the Yamai sisters rushing into the school gates and into the school building. I shake my head and chuckle at their energy as I start following them inside, but stop as I notice Shido and Tohka hurrying toward the gate as well. “Morning you two, what’s the hurry?” I ask as they reach me, Shido panting hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were following the Yamai sisters here, but Shido couldn’t keep up.” Tohka teases playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I didn’t do too bad considering it was those two we had to try to keep up with, cut me some slack Tohka.” Shido complains as he catches his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giggle softly. “Well you made it on time so who cares if you beat them or not? Those two could be track stars if they wanted to be.” I stare at Shido for a moment, worry flickering over my face as he continues to struggle to catch his breath, his face dripping with sweat. “You sure you’re ok Shido?” I ask him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah I’m fine, I think I just might’ve caught something since I didn’t wear a jacket today.” He says, brushing off my concern with ease. I watch him as he walks past me into the school with Tohka and I hum softly to myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaka! Not bad you two.” Yuzuru laughs loudly as Shido and Tohka approach them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congrats, but, we are the champion when it comes to speed.” Kaguya adds, causing me to giggle softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we just got warmed up, we don’t want to get cold now.” Shido grumbles, leading Tohka and the Yamai sisters into the school. I shake my head with a soft chuckle and follow them in to change into my indoor shoes. “Hey, my shoes are missing.” Shido says in surprise as he opens his locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone wear yours by accident?” Tohka asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s possible, or perhaps Shido put his in the wrong locker when he left yesterday.” I chip in, not wanting to let Tohka know that taking peoples indoor shoes is a basic form of bullying at schools. “It’s no problem, Shido can just borrow some slippers for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go grab a pair from the office and meet you in class.” He says, waving himself off as he hurries toward the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Tohka.” I snag her sleeve and pull her along behind me. “He’ll be right back, you don’t have to stand around looking like a lost puppy.” I tease her, causing her to pout cutely as we make our way to class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We get to class and stop as we see Shido’s seat is currently occupied, sort of, by a girl with shoulder length silver hair. “Why are you guys just standing in the doorway?” Shido asks as he finally reaches the classroom. Tohka and I step aside wordlessly to let him into the room. “... What are you doing Origami?” I fight to stifle my laugh as our friend was under his seat with her knees on the ground and her cheek on his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warmed it up.” She says simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You warmed up my chair?” Shido asks, shaking his head in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just your chair.” Origami reaches into her coat and pulls Shido’s indoor shoes out and holds them out for him and I nearly lose it from the look on Shido’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god this is too much!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Origami you can’t take Shido’s indoor shoes! He had to use slippers because of that!” Tohka exclaims, causing Origami to bow in apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even think about that, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be more careful from now on.” Shido changes into his indoor shoes and drops his bag next to his desk as I take my own seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One second Shido.” He turns to Origami as she hugs him tightly, thrusting her hands into Shidou’s coat which was half taken off, standing there as if two people were wearing one coat. “You’re temperature is very high, do you have a fever?” She asks, ignoring Tohka’s flustered attempts to get her off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shido ran most of the way to school earlier, that’s probably why he’s so hot.” I explain with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, that’s good then.” She says as she releases Shido. I shake my head as Origami returns to her own seat while enjoying seeing Shido in such an awkward situation so early in the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeey Shido, are you ready to go yet?” I ask him, standing in front of his desk as the 2nd period ends. “It’s joint gym class next, are you going to go get ready or what?” Shido raises his face tiredly and I frown slightly at him. “Hey you ok? You really don’t look good Shido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’ve just been lethargic since this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Shido?” Tohka asks, coming up beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the infirmary?” Origami adds on and Shido makes an annoyed sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry so much, what are we doing in gym class today?” He directs this question to me and I give a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing physical measurements today.” I answer. “Now go get ready for class or else you’ll be late.” Shido leaves slowly and all us girls get changed into our tracksuits before heading out to the field. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So glad we don’t have to wear anything stupid like they do in animes, like bloomers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I muse to myself as physical testing starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch myself, making sure I stay under the average to not attract any attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are those two really competing by one upping each other by the smallest margin? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I shake my head and scoff as I watch the antics of Tohka and Origami battling it out in the records by only a fraction of a point for each one. I turn to do my next test when I notice Shido out of the corner of my eye step up to do his grip strength test. I watch as he takes the device, a blank, expressionless look on his face. He gives it a squeeze and I pause in shock and he breaks the machine with no strain whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that I make an excuse on why I have to stop my own testing and keep my eyes on Shido, watching him blow through test after test with inhuman capabilities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on? Shido can’t do feats like this. I mean, sure he isn’t exactly NORMAL, but he’s never done anything like this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I watch as Shido throws a baseball into outer space, completely mystified. Though my awe quickly turns to worry as he stumbles a few steps before falling to the ground, panting hard, with his face flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Kotori, what’s going on with Shido?” I ask the young red head before she enters the room where Shido and the other Spirit’s are waiting. “This isn’t normal, even for Shido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori pauses when she sees me then sighs. “Go wait in the room next door. I’ll gather everyone up first so I can explain it to everyone, makes it easier that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Kotori to convince the Spirits to join her and I in the other room, and once they all file in, Reine turns on a screen to begin explaining. “From my analysis, it seems the connection from you and Shin has drastically narrowed, causing a hindrance in the circulation of your Spirit powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So all of their powers are backing up inside him and that’s overloading his body?” I ask for clarification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct, since the power has nowhere else to go it’s stalling in his body, giving him incredible powers. Because so much power is bottled up inside him it’s possible that he could go on a rampage using all of our Spirit powers.” Kotori finishes explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That could be terrible!” Tohka runs up and grabs Kotori, shaking her a little. “So what’s our plan, how do we save Shido?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it pretty simple?” I speak up and they all turn to me. “In theory the way to restore the flow would be the same way it was established right? They’d just have to kiss him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct, there is just one problem. You have a deadline of midnight tomorrow. If you don’t restore the paths between yourselves and Shido, then worst case scenario Shido will go berserk with the power of all of you combined. Even Ayako wouldn’t be able to stop him with that much power.” Reine finishes explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So by midnight tomorrow we all have to kiss Shido?” Yoshino asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can think of worse things than having to kiss Shido to save his life.” Origami adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander I’m sorry to interrupt, but it seems Shido has escaped from the infirmary!” Kozue’s voice chirps over the intercom. Kotori’s eyes widen and she clicks her tongue in annoyance and hurries from the room, the others following quickly behind her with Reine and I bringing up the rear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I step into Shido’s former holding room I can’t help but whistle at the devastation of the room. “Shido didn’t really do this, did he?” Kaguya asks as she looks over the crushed remains that was Shido’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonder, such Spirit power.” Yuzuru adds as she crouches next to the bed, examining it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to find Shido if he escaped? We don’t have much time!” Tohka shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Tohka. Freaking out won’t help anyone, especially not Shido.” I step up beside Tohka. “Finding Shido won’t be all that difficult. I can hack every surveillance camera in the city if needed, but don’t forget we have the Fraxinus. That ship was built to track down Spirits. I’m sure they have a way to lock onto Shido and lead us to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, and I’ve already locked onto him, so let’s go.” Kotori says, interpreting me, not that I minded since I was just buying time until she said that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take us long to reach Shido thanks to the Fraxinus’ teleportation abilities. We get picked up and within a few minutes get dropped off in the middle of Tengu City near Shido’s location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Tohka asks in wonder, seeing the trees all frozen with red lights dancing inside them, alterations made by Shido using their powers. We move towards Shido’s signal and notice a large crowd of people, and in the middle, Shido holding hands with some girl. “Shido!” Tohka cries, causing him to turn around and notice them finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey Tohka, Kotori, wow even Ayako came with you? To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asks in a smooth voice that almost makes my skin crawl. “Perhaps you want me to seal Ayako after all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, no.” I say instantly before I can stop myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be like that Ayako, I’m sure if I tried hard enough I could get you to fall for me.” He flashes a confident smile and I nearly puke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea not happening, plus if you tried you would die.” I clap back at him, and before he can respond Kotori steps up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here to save your dumb ass loverboy.” She says in a matter-a-fact tone. She takes a few minutes to explain the situation to Shido, who just stands there with his hands in his pockets, making no move to come any closer to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You found me so you can kiss me?” Shido asks in a mocking tone, making me grit my teeth in annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like this Shido… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Alright then though I have a feeling I’m going to miss all this power, on one condition though.” He says with a cocky grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with that smirk?” Kaguya asks, sounding almost as annoyed as I feel right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listening, come on let’s hear it then.” Yuzuru prompts him, unamused by his antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before, I had to make each one of you fall for me before I could seal any of your powers, but this time you have to make me fall for you.” He says smuggly. Kotori and Tohka start in surprise, but before they can say anything Shido continues on swiftly. “To be perfectly honest I like all you girls plenty already, so saying you have to make me fall in love with you isn’t quite right. Use any method you want, just make sure you make my heart skip a bit, just enough so I can’t wait to give you a big kiss.” He says with a wink. “Oh, and Ayako of course you are allowed to join in too.” He adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass, and if you ask me one more time I’m going to make you eat your own shoe.” I threaten him, knowing that if he tried anything he would most likely be killed by Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori sighs and nods her head. “So be it, you better prepare yourself because Ratatoskr is going to go all out to make you fall for us.” She promises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honored. I’m ready to go whenever you are so let’s get started soon and begin our date.” He lifts off the ground and quickly flies away, leaving us standing there watching as he leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so going to beat him up when he gets back to his senses.” I promise no one in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our deadline is midnight tomorrow, so we better not waste a minute of our time.” Kotori turns to me and exhales in exasperation. “Ayako, I know you don’t really have any stake in this and you can’t exactly help us in the date area of this issue, but do you think you can tag along just in case something goes wrong? You can just hang out or whatever you want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watching you guys go on a date with Shido while I have nothing to do would be boring though.” I sigh, knowing full well I should help out regardless, and if I didn’t Tsubasa would be angry with me. “Alright I’ll tag along, but just so you know I’m inviting Onee-sama to come with me so I won’t be so bored while you all are having fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, as long as you let her know the situation beforehand. We’ll be starting at the pool tomorrow so go home and explain everything to Tsubasa and be ready to work tomorrow.” Kotori instructs me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head and to save time, I summon my Angel, lifting off the ground and take off toward my home at high speed, pausing just for a moment to stop at a store where I had made a special, though it came time to get it a lot sooner than I expected. After my brief stop I hide the package on me as I open the door to the house. “Onee-sama are you home yet?!” I call out, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in the bedroom Ayako, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hurry into the bedroom and see Tsubasa setting out some evening dresses. “Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? I’m thinking about the water park and then get dinner together?” I ask eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this isn’t like you at all Ayako, what brought this on?” She asks curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shuffle my feet slightly in embarrassment. “Well honestly, I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now but I just haven’t found the right time, but today something happened with Shido and the girls all have to go on a date with them and Kotori asked me to come with them just to act as a babysitter… so if you don’t mind them being in the same general area that is.” I add, petering out towards the end as I realize it sounds not nearly as exciting as I thought it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, on one condition. I just so happened to be airing out some evening gowns, however I couldn’t find a swimsuit for you. So if we have time to go get you one and I get to pick I would be glad to go out on a date with you Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then let’s go! We have to be there bright and early tomorrow so let’s get everything ready today!!” I cheer eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa smiles happily at my eagerness and gives me a tight hug. “Alright calm down, I’ll take us there right away ok? Before that though I think you owe me a kiss don’t you?” She leans down and I kiss her softly, closing my eyes happily as I feel everything shift slightly and when I open my eyes we are outside the mall now. “Now don’t let go of my hand ok? I wouldn’t want my sweet sister to get lost in the mall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pout at her, causing her to chuckle as she leads me through the mall to one of the clothing stores Miku took me to before. We start looking through the swimwear and I pull out several pieces that I think would look good and head over to Tsubasa. “What do you think of these?” I ask here, holding each one up in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They do look good Ayako, but I said I get to pick out your swimsuit not you, so as nice as those are, you just eliminated them as options. Don’t worry though, I have some very good options, so how about we go grab the large changing room and I can help you try them on.” Before I can object Tsubasa pushes me into one of the dressing rooms and locks it behind her. “Strip.” She orders, changing her tone of voice to much like she has in the bedroom, dominant and no room to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blush softly and nod my head before slowly undressing, leaving me in just my underwear, but one look from her and I took them off too. Tsubasa pulls out a suit from behind her and reveals a two piece Bikini that is basically nothing but strings. “O-Onee-sama I can’t wear that! There is no way I can show that to anyone!” I object, blushing furiously as she holds that out for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you would wear whatever I picked out for you Ayako. So try it on.” She orders me, a serious look on her face. I whimper in embarrassment and I quickly put it on, the strings barely covering my nipples and clit. I stand there, my face bright red as Tsubasa looks me up and down, a smirk on her face. “Come here.” She purrs and pulls me against her, her lips pressing against mine. I shiver gently as her hands gently caress my soft curves, one hand tracing it down my side and then firmly grab and squeeze my ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan into her mouth softly as one hand continues to caress my side while the other firmly massages my ass, kneading my cheeks causing me to tremble against her. “O-Onee-sama we can’t do this kinda stuff here.” I murmur but she silences me by sliding her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dance around one another affectionately until she deepens the kiss, thoroughly dominating my mouth with her tongue before breaking the kiss and smirking down at my horny face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so adorable Ayako. You make me want to skip the date all together and just keep you home all weekend, but I promised, so try this on now Aya.” She pulls back, a smirk on. She holds up a cute frilly 2 piece swimsuit for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama! You dirty pervert!” I accuse her and she clamps a hand over my mouth and tuts softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aya careful. Someone could hear you and could walk in seeing you in such a revealing suit. DO you really want that?” I stare up at her smirking face and I can feel tears of embarrassment forming in my eyes. “Ok ok I’m sorry Ayako.” She pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to take you on a date tomorrow.” I murmur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry Ayako I was just trying to mess with you a bit. Come on let’s get you dressed again. I want you to wear this one and I know it fits you. Now let’s go pay for this and relax at home for the rest of the night, ok?” She apologizes and I quickly change back into my own clothes. Tsubasa sets the swimsuit on a rack to be taken away later and makes her way to the cashier and I follow behind her quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we leave the store my phone goes off and I answer it. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayachi! I missed you so much, so I thought I’d give you a call and see if you’re free to hang out today! You didn’t forget you promised to teach me how to play some of your video games next time we hang out, did you?” Miku’s voice comes through from the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Miku, no I didn’t forget, but I don’t think I’ll be able to hang out for a few days. Onee-sama and I have some plans for tomorrow so I won’t be free to hang out.” I explain to her while following Tsubasa through the crowds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t doing something naughty with Onee-sama without me, are you Ayachi? If you are, I want in! If you do things with her when I’m not busy I’m going to punish you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t punish me, only Onee-sama can!” I retort. “Besides it’s not like that! Something happened with Shido and I have to babysit him and the girls while they all go on a massive date. I invited Onee-sama to go with me so I wouldn’t be bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh gotcha, well if you are free, call me after the date then. I need my weekly dose of my Ayachi.” She blows a kiss through the phone and wishes us a fun time before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Ayako. I’m thinking of picking up some BBQ beef for us on the way home, what do you think? I haven’t had time to prepare anything since you came home so suddenly and then we went to the mall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sounds good Onee-sama.” I agree as I put my phone away and follow her from the mall, my earlier annoyance with her virtually gone already. “Do you wanna watch a movie while we eat tonight? All of my homeworks is done already so we can watch something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan Ayako, but I also want us to go to bed early tonight.” She says over her shoulder as we leave the mall and she takes us to a dark corner of the lot to teleport us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but why?” I ask her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want us to be well rested for tomorrow. This is the first time my precious little sister has ever asked me out on a date so it’s a special occasion. I want to make sure we both have plenty of energy to enjoy tomorrow with.” I blush as she smiles down at me and wraps me in a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Onee-sama, but I wanna sleep with you tonight.” I tell her, hugging her back and pressing my face against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that different from normal?” She asks with a chuckle before taking us to our next stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stir from my slumber slightly as I feel the bed shift under me. I let out a small groan and roll over, content to sleep longer as I snuggle further down into the blankets. I sigh sleepily before squealing loudly as I feel myself start falling, only to land in soft, strong arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Ayako. It’s time to get up and get ready for our date today.” Tsubasa says cheerfully as she smiles down at me. I start up at her blankly for a moment, not comprehending what’s going on as my brain tries to wake up. I look around and realize she is holding me in her arms in the shower and I’m already naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama? What’s going on?” I ask as my heart rate finally settles down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to get an early start today, and I know how much to love taking shower with me so I decided to bring you with me, but when I shook your shoulder you didn’t even respond.” She explains and kisses my forehead before setting me down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You scared the crap outta me Onee-sama! I could’ve taken a shower on my own you know!” I complain, but she cuts me off by pulling me face first into her generous bust and gently pets my head as the water cascades over us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but I wanted to make sure you actually did a good job. I know how lazy you can be, especially when you get tired. Besides, I wanted to hold my little sister longer, but I had to get out of bed. I’ll tell you what, I’ll make you pancakes if you forgive me and humor me ok?” She offers, hugging me tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a sigh and rest my head against her breasts, enjoying her warm embrace. “Alright Onee-sama, not like I could go back to sleep after you scared me just now.” I pout playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me make it up to you.” She sits me down on a stool and kneels behind me and takes the next 10 minute thoroughly scrubbing and washing my hair, making sure to shampoo everything before rinsing it all off. After taking care of me she quickly washes herself and turns off the water and dries us off. “I layed out some clothes for you on the bed for you to dress into.” She instructs me as she dresses herself with the snap of her fingers and head into the kitchen, and by the time I join her there she’s already got several pancakes waiting for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really work fast Onee-sama.” I chuckle as I drown them in syrup and begin eating with gusto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I want to be able to cuddle with you a bit before we head out. It’s not like we’ll be alone while we’re out there, so we won’t be able be as affectionate as we might want to.” She points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I finish I move to the couch and after Tsubasa deposits the dishes into the sink she joins me, hugging me close as the TV plays in the background. “Onee-sama I’m really looking forward to our date.” I smile up at her as I nuzzle up against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, it’s just a shame we can’t be as close as we want since the others will be there, but we’ll have fun regardless.” She tilts my head up and kisses me softly. “Guess I’ll just have to get my kisses out now. Though don’t expect me to not steal kisses and squeezes while we’re at the park, how could I resist you in that cute little swimsuit?” She smirks down at me and I blush softly before leaning up and kissing her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls me into her lap and hugs me tight, not pressing the kiss and just enjoying holding me as I press against her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Onee-sama is the best, I can’t wait to get to dinner tonight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think to myself as I break the kiss and nuzzle my face into her neck. “I love you Onee-sama.” I murmur softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawww that’s so sweet.” Kurumi says, having just popped up behind the couch. “You don’t mind if I join you two, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Kurumu, but today is just me and Ayako. We’ll be leaving shortly to head to the amusement park for a date, so you’ll have to find another way to entertain yourself today.” Tsubasa tells her, causing Kurumi to pout softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then, I will let you two have your fun, but before that.” She easily hops over the couch and gives Tsubasa and myself each a small peck on the lips. “Don’t have too much fun without me or else I’ll have to punish you Ayako.” She says in a singsong voice as she slowly melts into her shadow, leaving us alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa chuckles softly after she leaves. “What?” I ask her curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just find it adorable how Kurumi expresses herself and her feelings toward other people. She didn’t like that she was going to get left out. She’s just as adorable as you are, though in a different way I suppose.” Tsubasa muses aloud as we continue to cuddle together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually my phone goes off with an alert from Kotori telling me everything is ready. Tsubasa and I quickly gather up our things and head to the waterpark to join the Spirits in their date time with Shido. “So Onee-sama and I will just stay out of your way during the dates. We’ll be on the other side of the park or in the amusement park trying to make ourselves as scarce as possible. If something goes wrong, let me know and I will come lend a hand.” I explain to everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, I doubt anything will go wrong but you never know. With how my idiot big brother is acting right now anything could happen.” Kotori says, shaking her head sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how you want to start off on a date, Kotori? It certainly goes against all the training you gave me on the simulator.” Shido’s smooth voice sounds behind me and I quickly turn around to see Shido standing there with an easy smile on his face. He furrows his brow suddenly and turns to look at Tsubasa, who just stares back at him unflinching, a serious look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need any lip from you lover boy. Now then let’s start by choosing who’ll begin the date with you. Ayako go enjoy yourself with Tsubasa.” Kotori dismisses me and I wave goodbye to the girls and walk up to Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Onee-sama, let’s start with the waterslide.” I say cheerfully, pulling her away from her staring contest with Shido. Once we get out of earshot I glance up at her worriedly. “What was up with that Onee-sama? You and Shido were practically glaring daggers at one another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Ayako. Now then, you said something about a waterslide right?” She smiles down at me and pats my head affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa and I enjoy our time at the pool, relaxing in the lazy river, laughing as we play with one another and ride the slide together. After a bit, we climb out and laze around the pool and enjoy some snacks I grabbed from the snack bars. Tsubasa gets herself a cocktail from the vendors to enjoy as we cuddle with one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say this is quite relaxing, hanging out by the pool with the cutest sister alive while enjoying a drink. I can’t think of a better way to enjoy my day.” Tsubasa purrs as she takes another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know, you don’t let me drink even though I’m old enough too.” I complain softly as I snuggle up against you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. Being asleep for that long doesn’t mean you’re an adult Ayako. Besides I know the kinda things you do and don’t like. With a few exceptions, I don’t think you’d like alcohol, and no you can’t try a sip right now. I want you to have a clear head for our date today.” She cuts me off before I can even ask my question. I let out a small sigh and agree before dropping my head back down onto her shoulder as we just enjoy the warm air of the pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while my phone goes off with a message from Reine saying it’s time to switch locations. I respond telling her Onee-sama and I will be heading out first then then roll off the chair and stand up. “Time to change locations Onee-sama. We’re going to a lounge, so some evening wear is required. There is a bar if you want more to drink as well as food.” I tell her, prompting her to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose it was a good thing I aired out our nice dresses wasn’t it?” She says with a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reach out and take her hand and kiss it softly. “Tsubasa, would you accompany me on a dinner date to a wonderful evening lounge?” I ask her, my face flushed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks down at me, surprise written on her face but in a flash it’s gone and she smiles softly. “I would be delighted Ayako.” She leans down and kisses me softly, making sure no one will see us before pulling back. “But you can’t call me Tsubasa, Ayako. It just doesn’t sound right coming from you. I’ll always be your Onee-sama, so please keep calling me that.” She requests and I blush and nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Onee-sama.” I murmur and she chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a good little sister I have.” She purrs softly. She takes my hand, intertwining our fingers together, and leads me in the dressing room to get changed. Once we are out of sight she opens up a portal and grabs our dresses from the closet. I change into a deep blue dress, with gold trim, the skirt reaching down to just past my knees. Tsubasa changes a light purple gown, a deep V cut from the neckline revealing a generous amount of cleavage which I can’t help but stare at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You look amazing Onee-sama.” I say admiringly as she finishes changing and brushes her hair back behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles at me teasingly. “I can tell, you can’t seem to stop staring, Ayako.” She coos softly, causing a blush to creep up my cheeks. She giggles softly and pulls me into a hug. “You look beautiful to my sweet little Ayako.” She murmurs as she nuzzles her face into my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since we can’t afford to use her spatial powers to move around easily I summon my Astral Dress and hold Onee-sama tight against me and fly out of the building, quickly making our way to the lounge to help with any last minute preparations that needs to be made before we move to the upstairs area and claim a table in a dark corner of the area. It takes a little bit of time before the others arrive here, each of them having changed into more formal attire. Kotori comes up briefly to check on us before returning downstairs to join the others, leaving us to our quiet meal alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be wrapping up down there soon enough.” I start to say before a scream sounds from below. I bolt to my feet and run to the banister in time to see Tohka thrown away by a blast of energy from Shido’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone stay back! Shido’s Spirit waves are off the chart!” Kotori says as Shido pulls himself to his feet, any trace of intelligence gone from his eyes. “It happened sooner than we expected.” Shido growls and launches himself skyward, breaking through the ceiling and taking flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander, his powers are going berserk, if we don’t hurry up and do something soon a Spacequake will happen and will be even worse than the one from 30 years ago!” The Vice-Commander says over the speakers for everyone to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotori don’t just stand there, we have to stop him!” Kaguya says before summoning her Astral Dress and taking off after him with the others quickly following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori stands there silently before pulling a switch out and opening it. “I’m sorry big brother, but it’s up to me. Forgive me for having no other choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I leap down and land lightly next to Kotori, my Astral Dress already on. “Don’t be so hasty Kotori, we’ll figure out another way to save Shido.” I tell her, stopping her from pressing the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? If I don’t do this people will die!” Kotori says, trying to pull away from me but I hold on tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako’s right Kotori, you aren’t alone in this.” Tohka says, walking up on the other side of Kotori. “You have me and Ayako and all the others who are working to save Shido. If we all put our powers together I’m sure we can save him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, Tohka.” Kotori says softly, looking between us. “You’re right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we are.” I smirk softly as she summons her Astral Dress. “Not like your little toy would have actually done anything though.” I add.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what this thing can do? It was designed specifically for this situation.” Kotori objects to my comment as we all take off after Shido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know exactly what it can do. That’s why I changed it’s firing mechanism. Now to fire it you need both a code from you, Kotori, which you have in your hand, and a code from me. I couldn’t let you get all trigger happy with that thing you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You hacked into our satellite and changed the programming on the weapon?! You can’t do that Ayako!” She objects as I speed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can chew me out later, for now we have to slow Shido down so everyone can kiss him!” I pick up the pace, rushing after Shido. I weave around the bolts of energy firing from him and use my shields to block any stray shots that might cause damage to the city as we head toward the forest. “Hey Shido! Knock it off and apologize to everyone for ruining their dates!” I yell at him as I catch up. He growls and starts shooting energy bolts at me which I easily block with my shields, however each attack is strong enough to shatter my screens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we gonna get close to him? Even you’re having trouble Ayako.” Tohka calls out as they follow behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to try to grab him, make sure you’re fast!” I call to them then wall off Shido’s path with a mass of screens. I reach him in a split second and go to grab him, but before I can close my hand on his shoulder he spins around and slams his fist into my stomach and his magic blasts through me. I cough up some blood from the force of the blow and then he grabs me around my neck, squeezing for a moment before launching me into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako!” Kotori screams, but before any of them can move, my descent is stopped by Tsubasa, wearing her Astral Dress. Kotori’s eyes go wide in shock as she sees this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama what are you doing?!” I gasp loudly when I see her in that attire. I glance up and see Kotori staring right at Tsubasa. “They’re gonna know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Ayako, it doesn’t really matter anymore. Besides I can’t let Shido hurt you like that, you’re my little sister after all.” She lets go of me and vanishes before I can get a word in. “Come on girls, come and kiss him so we can get this over with.” She calls out and everyone turns to follow her voice from behind Shido, holding him securely by the neck. Shido growls and struggles in Tsubasa’s powerful grip but she doesn’t budge an inch even. I watch as each girl kisses Shido, who can’t break free from Tsubasa’s grip, even with the power of 6 powers inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Shido passes out, Tsubasa hands him to Tohka and turns to Kotori, a cool, level look on her face. “We have a lot to talk about it seems… Empress.” Kotori says as I reach Tsubasa’s side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Empress Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you care to explain Tsubasa, or do you prefer I call you Empress?” Kotori asks as she looks down at Ayako and I from her usual command seat. After the debacle with Shido, I used my powers to send him and the girls back to Shido’s house before grabbing Kotori and Ayako and taking us back to Ratatoskr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare up at her, a cool look on my face. “Come now Kotori, I’m still the same Tsubasa that you’ve always known. I see no reason for you to call me Empress.” I respond simply, smiling up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori groans softly. “Are you planning to make this difficult Tsubasa?” She asks with an aggravated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not being difficult Kotori, but you aren't exactly making this a comfortable place to have a conversation. How about a change in scenery?” I smile and with a clap of my hands we are in a comfy meeting room at my work. I sit down and pull Ayako into my lap, cuddling her tightly, causing her to blush in surprise. “Take a seat and we can talk about whatever you wish, Kotori.” I promise her, amused by the shocked look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then.” Kotori takes a set opposite me and Reine stands beside her as she takes a minute to collect her thoughts. “How long have you been a Spirit Tsubasa? Ayako’s only been one for a few years now, did you get turned at the same time as she did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been a Spirit a lot longer than that Kotori, since the beginning really. Ayako and I are much older than we appear, though the shock of becoming a Spirit put Ayako into a coma for years.” I pet her head softly. “She only woke up a few years ago, so she isn’t nearly as well trained as I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did becoming a Spirit put her into a coma? That’s never happened to anyone else before as far as I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shrug. “Not sure, we were two of the very first Spirits. Perhaps the technique of turning humans into Spirits wasn’t as refined as it is now perhaps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps… I have a lot of questions for you Tsubasa. I hope you don’t mind answering them. If you don’t want to cooperate and answer my questions, you are marking yourself as our enemy.” Kotori says darkly and I can’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your enemy am I? After all the help Ayako and I have provided you and Shido? You know I’m the one who told Ayako to go out and protect the Spirits from the AST. We’re on the same side, but our goals aren’t exactly the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine then. If you are our ally why haven’t you said anything before now? Why hide the fact you’re a Spirit and never show yourself to anyone? You can’t have been worried about the AST. With how powerful you are, I bet even Ellen couldn’t slow you down.” Kotori asks, and when she mentions Ellen I chuckle softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t show myself much for a while. I’ve met Westcott before, several times actually. He knows who I really am.” I look down at Ayako and comb my fingers through her hair. “However, Ayako was in a coma and I couldn’t let Westcott know where I was for her sake. I may be strong but Westcott is crafty and ruthless, he would do anything to get what he wants, which includes holding a helpless girl hostage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori nods, understanding. “I get that, but Ayako has been awake for 2 or 3 years now. Why wait for so long before revealing yourself? You’re much stronger than Ayako, yet you had her do all the fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needed to learn how to use her powers. I wanted her to grow and master her abilities in ways that I can’t teach her since our powers are completely different.” I explain. “That’s not the only reason though. By the time Ayako woke up, I was the CEO of a big company already, I didn’t have the time to go around playing hero, but I knew Ayako would enjoy helping them, even if it was a bit begrudging at first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I understand that. You gave Ayako a lot of experience that helped her and us. But you didn’t step in when she almost died fighting Tohka that one time or when she was hypnotized by Miku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be her big sister and her protector, but if she doesn’t do things herself she won’t grow. Also when she fought Tohka I was having a little chat with Westcott, so I couldn’t help her if I wanted too. Though I knew my little Kurumin wouldn’t let Ayako get too hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Ok hold on I have more questions now. Let’s start with the simpler one, what do you mean, “my little Kurumin”?” She asks, not quite understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk at her. “The answer is simple Kotori, Kurumin belongs to me. In simple terms, Kurumin is my lover.” I explain, enjoying the meltdown happening in Kotori’s head as she tries to process this new information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ... we’ll come back to that… What's your goal Tsubasa? You protect the Spirits, you partner with Ratatoskr to help us. You have Ayako help us save the Spirit but she doesn’t become one herself. What’s your endgame?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a secret Kotori. For the most part, my goal is to just live a happy life with Ayako, and Kurumin. Anything else other than that? Well, that’s a secret.” I tell her teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t being very helpful Tsubasa.” Kotori groans loudly. “Fine, WHY did you help us? If your goal is to live peacefully why did you support us, work so hard to get a deal with us. Having Ayako aid us puts her in even more danger and in direct confrontation with Westcott, why would you risk it after everything you did to try and hide from him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to be stopped of course. If Westcott has his way, this world will belong to him. If he goes about unchecked, he will destroy this world with the Spirits powers and warp it to his own twisted desires. If he gets what he wants everyone will die, so of course I would help in any way I can. That’s why I had Ayako assist in protecting the Spirits, and why I made a deal with you guys at Ratatoskr.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kotori nods slowly as I finish my explanation. She looks at Reine for a moment, who nods to her. “Alright then Tsubasa, I think I already know the answer to this question. Would you be willing to get sealed by Shido?” She asks doubtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh loudly and shake my head. “Of course not. I have no intention of being sealed, nor does Ayako, Kurumi or Miku. All of us will continue to oppose Westcott with you, but we will not give up who we are. Shido doesn’t need to seal us, have him focus on the other remaining Spirits and forget about dealing with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you include Miku in that but alright I understand. We will continue to work with you. Not like Shido would be ok with us cutting you out anyway.” Kotori chuckles softly. “Are there any other secrets we need to know about you two?” She asks, thinking there’s nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grin at her, knowing I’m about to ruin her expectations. “Actually there are a few more Kotori. I know I told you Kurumi is my girlfriend, and that’s true, but she isn’t the only one who belongs to me.” Instead of explaining further I tilt Ayako’s head back and kiss her lightly, claiming her lips affectionately. Ayako gasps in surprise as I kiss her and I take this opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss with her as I hold her tight to me. I peek over at Kotori, smirking as her face turns bright red as she stares in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What are you doing?! You two are sisters, why are you kissing like that in front of us?” Kotori demands, flustered by the sudden display of affection between the two of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I break the kiss and smirk at Kotori as Ayako turns bright red in embarrassment. “O-Onee-sama what are you doing?!” She asks, staring up at me, not sure what exactly I’m doing as I share our secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think, Ayako? I’m showing Kotori that you and the others will never get your powers sealed. Kotori, Ayako, Kurumi and Miku all belong to me.” I purr wickedly. “More than belonging to me, I guess I can just tell you, Kotori.” I place my hand on Ayako’s stomach affectionately and nuzzle her cheek. “Ayako, and Kurumin are carrying my children inside them. They will be the first second generation Spirits ever born.” I tell her. I watch in amusement as Kotori’s lollipop falls out of her mouth as she stares at me wide eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...They’re what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let Ayako out of the tight hug I had her in as we reappear in our living room. “There we go. Sit down and relax while I make us a quick dinner ok?” I head into the kitchen and start throwing something quick together for the two of us to enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Onee-sama, why did you tell Kotori everything? I know we had to tell her SOMETHING after you showed off you were a Spirit too, but you didn’t have to tell them about us, or about our kids or the others.” Ayako says, obviously nervous after the long conversation we just had with Kotori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I didn’t have to tell them all that, but they would find out eventually when you had kids, so better to inform them now rather than surprise them again later. Also I wanted to let Kotori know once and for all that you, Miku, and Kurumin are mine. I refuse to share you with Shido or anyone else.” I tell her firmly as I come in with the quick meal I threw together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We eat quietly together on the couch and once we finish we set our dishes on the coffee table and I pull Ayako tightly against me, stroking her hair comfortingly. Ayako lets out a heavy sigh and I look down at her, curious about what’s got her sighing. “I know I agreed to help them today in case something happened today, which it did, but I’m really sad we didn’t get to finish our date. I had something special planned and everything.” She says with another heavy sigh and I hug her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a great time Ayako, you don’t need to feel bad that it ended so abruptly. Though that doesn’t mean you can't still do that special thing for me you know.” I gently prod her and after a moment of hesitation she nods and pulls something out from behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought this for you Onee-sama, special order. It wasn’t easy to keep it hidden from you for sure, considering you can watch me anytime anywhere. I had to get Miku to get this for me so you wouldn’t find out.” She opens the box and reveals a beautiful silver pendant with an amethyst stone in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile widely. “It’s beautiful Ayako, would you put it on for me?” I ask and she nods. I turn my back to her and allow her to loop the pendant around my neck and fasten it tightly in place as it settles on top of my breasts. I turn to her and hug her tightly, pressing my face to her hair. “Thank you Ayako, I will treasure it forever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Onee-sama, I’m just glad you like it.” She says with an embarrassed blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not nothing Ayako, you got this made for me and I love it. It’s even more special since you gave it to me today. Today was the first day any of you girls have asked me out you know. I was very happy when you invited me. Thank you Ayako.” I murmur into her hair, nuzzling her lovingly. “Come on, I want to cuddle you all night long.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the late update. Due to increased demands at my work place it has been harder for me to continue writing. I will continue to try and keep my regular update schedule, however sometimes I may take an extra week or two to finish the work. I apologize for any inconvenience to the readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Ayako, I’ll be back late tonight so enjoy your day off. Make sure you take a break from your work in the basement to have lunch. It’d be bad if you didn’t eat anything just because I wasn’t around.” Tsubasa says as she walks through the living room making for the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I scoff loudly and look up from my tablet as she stops behind the couch. “Come on Onee-sama I’m not some little kid. Of course I’ll have lunch when I get hungry.” I grumble back to her. “Besides I’m taking a break from work for today, I’m almost ready for a test run so I decided that a break for my brain would be good. I’m going to give drawing a try for once, something more artistic than technical.” I tell her, spinning the drawing pen between my fingers skillfully with a grin on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawww aren’t you cute today.” Wrapping her arms around my neck Tsubasa hugs me tightly and nuzzles her face into my hair. “Well considering it’s you I bet it will turn out great, and probably be something very lewd.” She giggles softly in my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, cut it out Onee-sama. I’m not some horny teenager. Go on, I'll just be relaxing at home today. I’ll see you tonight when you get home.” I turn my head and kiss Tsubasa softly. She holds me there for several moments before pulling away with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, be a good girl for me Ayako.” She winks. I flash her a smile and give her a small wave as she leaves, closing and locking the door behind her, not that she has to lock the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being a little overprotective today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I snort softly and return to my sketch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, if this turns out well maybe I can make a manga and see if it sells at all. Who knows, if I can write and I can program, who says I can’t draw?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly finish the base sketch and start finalizing the lines of my picture, getting fully engrossed in my work that I almost didn’t notice a familiar figure rising out of the shadows on the floor. “Hey Kurumi, if you’re looking for Onee-sama you just missed her. She has meetings all day today so she doesn’t have time to hang out with either of us.” I tell her, glancing up from my tablet momentarily before returning my gaze to my work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi doesn’t say anything for several moments, chewing on her lip silently before moving a few steps closer. “Ayako… If I asked you for help would you be willing to listen to my request?” She asks, surprisingly out of character for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pause my work and look over at her curiously. “Well, that depends on what you need but I’d be willing to help of course. Unless you need help killing people.” I add, quickly drawing the line of where I’m willing to help and not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I wouldn’t ask you to help with that. I’m not so incompetent that I can’t hunt down my own prey and take care of them. Besides if I did that Tsubasa would kill me. No way I can subject her precious little sister to something like that.” Kurumi chuckles loudly. She pauses for a moment, hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, spit it out Kurumi. We are DATING after all, you me, Miku, and Tsubasa.” I stand up, setting my tablet down on the coffee table. I make my way over to her and give her a tight hug. “Now come on, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi seems a bit taken aback by the sudden display of affection and how warmly I was treating her, causing her to get a bit flustered. “I want your help saving a Spirit that DEM has held prisoner.” She finally tells me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I step back, looking up at her in surprise. “Wait, DEM has a Spirit in custody? How did that happen?” I ask instantly, both shocked and confused about how this could happen. “Onee-sama would never let that happen, not to mention Ratatoskr.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsubasa couldn’t do anything. This happened years ago while you were still in a coma. I don’t know if she knew where they hid her or not, but she never did anything to try to find her even after you woke up. As for Ratatoskr, they couldn’t really do anything now could they? They had no way to recover or seal her until recently, but during the attack on DEM to save Tohka, I managed to figure out where they might be hiding her.” Kurumi explains, quickly summarizing things for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you know then why are you here talking to me? You already know where you need to go, it’s not like you to hesitate or ask for help.” I comment, looking at her curiously. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a secret facility in the middle of the ocean, and it’s heavily guarded. They have powerful Wizards there on standby in case of an attack. I can handle it on my own, but I want you there to be my backup, and locating her exact position will be easier with you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just want me to make your job easier huh? Alright how would we get there? They’d see us coming from a mile away if we flew at them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My shadows of course. We’ll infiltrate the base, swarm them with my clones, and then get the Spirit out of there. Should be a simple in and out job if the two of us work together, what do you say?” She asks, holding her hand out with a wicked grin on her face. I stare at her for a moment before smiling and taking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.” I say firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi grins widely and steps in, closing the small gap I made a few minutes ago and cups my chin, making me look her straight in the eye. I raise an eyebrow questioningly and she just smirks wickedly. “Let’s have a brief moment of entertainment before our ride shall we?” Before I can question her she leans in and kisses me softly, wrapping her arm around my neck to stop me from pulling away. My eyes go wide in surprise as her tongue invades my mouth and we begin to sink into her shadows. She breaks the kiss and her smirk wides to a cheeky grin. “You really do look the cutest when blushing, maybe the guards will be too distracted to fight back now.” She teases before darkness envelops us both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will this take?” I ask, having rarely ever traveled in Kurumi’s shadows. It was very different this time, I wasn’t having my senses robbed or feel like I was drifting into nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t take us long at all.” She looks down and my confused face as I look around. “It’s different from last time because we are traveling, not shifting to the Neighboring World. Here, I have full control so you don’t have to worry about getting lost.” She assures me with a comforting pat on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It certainly feels different since I can see this time.” I say jokingly. “So Kurumi, why did you want to find this Spirit so badly?” I ask her as we travel since I didn’t get the chance to earlier. She glances down at me then looks away wordlessly. I gaze up at her for a few more moments then give up and look away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She is allowed her secrets, it’s not like Kurumi knows everything about Onee-sama and I either. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reason silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to use her powers to find out information about the first Spirit.” Kurumi speaks up after several minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want information on the first Spirit?” I ask, since I really don’t know much about Kurumi’s past. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want revenge on her. That’s all you need to know little Ayako.” She says, not looking down at me but pats my head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stay quiet for several moments then give Kurumi a quick squeeze. “I don’t know what she did to you in the past and I won’t ask, but don’t forget about Onee-sama and myself. We are both here for you now so you don’t have to cling to the past so much anymore.” I tell her softly. “There’s Miku too. Whatever happened back then, just remember you have us now ok?” I smile up at her and she just stares down at me impassively before looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here, get ready for a tough fight Ayako.” Kurumi says after the silence stretched on for several minutes. “Also I won’t forget that I have you guys, still, I plan to get my revenge however I can, but I won’t let it blind me to you guys, that’s a promise.” Before I can respond the shadows around us start clear. I blink rapidly as we appear on an island. I take a quick look around and instantly spot several Wizards as well as a transport ship getting prepped for take off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Locate the Spirit as fast as possible. I’d like to bust them out and get out of here. No doubt they have some strong Wizards defending this place.” She orders me, turning without waiting to see if I’m going to comply and her shadow extends itself out. I activate Zuriel and start hacking the base's computers as Kurumi clones erupt from her shadows and start attacking the unprepared Wizards, overwhelming them almost right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Attack! We’re under attack!” One of the Wizards screams over his radio, only to receive a static response as I use Dus to dampen the effectiveness of their equipment so they couldn’t call for help as I continue to dig through their security files.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no, no calling backup for you.” I purr to myself as I shut their communications offline with a smug smirk. Kurumi looks over at me with a wicked grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad Ayako. Now what have you found out so far?” She asks as her clones continue to wreak havoc among the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that after our attack on DEM got them wanting to move the Spirit they have captured here. They call her Sister, I wonder why that is.” I wonder out loud, but a swift look from Kurumi causes me to press on. “Due to our attack they’re going to move her to a different facility to continue their experiments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of experiments were they doing on her?” Kurumi asks, glad she decided to come investigate now before it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems they were torturing her… trying to cause her to inverse like Tohka and Origami did, but they haven’t had any success.” I answer here, shaking my head as I scan through some of the files I had dug up. “They’re already bringing her out now, she should be loaded on the transport already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s the case then they are woefully underprepared for an attack if this is the guards they have for defending the transport. Come on Ayako, let’s get over there and recover her.” Kurumi starts moving toward the transport unmolested, her clones keeping the guards busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start to follow her when a sudden blast happens to Kurumi’s left, obliterating several clones as a powerful Wizard steps in front of Kurumi, blocking her path. “Nightmare, I don’t know how you found out about this base, but I can’t let you reach Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look up to see a young girl with a custom CR-Unit very similar to Ellen’s own personal unit. I start downloading information from the suit as Kurumi squares up with her. “You won’t be able to stop me. Now move out of my way before I make you move.” Kurumi orders her, readying her guns for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I can’t allow you to do as you wish.” The Wizard says as she rushes Kurumi, only to run straight into one of my shields that I threw up to buy Kurumi a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare, be careful, that's Artemisia Bell, she’s the new </span>
  <span>Adeptus 2 now that Mana’s no longer working with DEM. Don’t underestimate her, even her CR-Unit is custom made for her, based off the unit Ellen has.” I warn her, closing the data I collected on her. “According to her combat data she will be a tough opponent too.-” I don’t get to finish as Artemisia manages to slip past Kurumi and launch herself directly at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you managed to learn all that information, but you must be the one disrupting communication between our forces. If I take you out then reinforcements will arrive and we can wipe out Nightmare with ease!” She slashes with her sword, which Kurumi blocks at the last moment with her gun and pushes Artemisia back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, your fight is with me, not Roulette, so how about you leave the little girl alone and entertain me!” Kurumi damands, her eyes glowing with an insane light as she launches herself at her opponent. Swinging her rifle like it’s a sword at her opponent while also shooting with her pistol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia easily deflects and blocks Kurumi’s assault and backs up slowly. “Roulette? I didn’t expect The Worst Spirit, and the Protector of Spirits to be working together. Seeing Roulette here trying to save Sister makes sense but I don’t know why Nightmare would be here, not that it matters.” She readies her beam saber and rushes at Kurumi, only to dip aside at the last minute and come rushing at me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I silently activate Kurudo as she rushes and wrap my hand around the grip of my weapon and a wide smile spreads across my face. I whip my weapon up and point the barrels of my new double barrel shotgun now aimed at Artemisia, who is now just a few feet away. Her eyes go wide as I fire, the force of my enhanced shot launching her backwards away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think I’m weak and helpless just because I was in the backline, did you Adeptus 2? I would have figured someone with your skill and training would know better then to underestimate someone just because they aren’t fighting with everyone else.” I chastise her and flash a cocky grin as I reload my weapon. “It’s nice to get a fun weapon every once in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mistake it seems.” Is all she says. She pivots and rushes Kurumi, driving her back with each slash. I throw out a shield, which Artemisia easily cleaves through, but the shield buys Kurumi a moment to shoot herself with Aleph. With her enhanced movement she takes off running, firing at Artemisia as she goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think you’ll be able to defeat two Spirits at the same time?” Kurumi taunts her as she fires a barrage of bullets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do.” Kurumi freezes as Artemisia appears behind her suddenly. I throw up several shields between them and rush over. The shields protect Kurumi well enough for her Astral Dress to deflect most of the damage. I summon another shield and slam it into Artemisia like a battering ram, pushing her away from Kurumi. I drop the shield and fire my gun again, but this time she’s ready and flips over me as I fire, dodging my attack and slashes at me from behind, which I barely block with my gun as I spin around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I fire a bolt of electricity at her and quickly retreat as I start summoning my weapon again. Kurumi rushes in and starts fencing with Artemisia swinging her rifle like a sword, her enhanced speed and reflexes from Aleph keeping Artemisia at bay as I regain my composure. “Nightmare, they’re starting to take off!” I shout. Both their heads snap to the ship, practically unguarded as most of the Wizards are still occupied with an army of clones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roulette, stop it from taking off, leave Artemisia to me!” She orders quickly and renews her attack on the Wizard, trying to keep her occupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to happen!” Artemisia shouts and throws her arm out. I take a few steps before suddenly getting stuck in a powerful territory. She turns her attention from me and launches an attack at Kurumi, pushing her back with a flurry of powerful slashes from her saber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi fences with Artemisia, keeping her at bay as I start working my way out of the territory. “Roulette, stop the ship from taking off!” Kurumi shouts. I glance over in time to see a portion of Artemisia's CT-Unit rotates, and I cry out a warning a split second to late as an energy blade pierce right through Kurumi, Astral Dress and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one down.” Artemisia says as she stands over Kurumi triumphantly. She raises her blade to strike the final blow but stops as a powerful forcewave hits her, nearly knocking her over. She turns around to see me facing her, my eyes bright with anger and tears standing in my eyes, her territory destroyed. “It seems you care more about your comrade then your mission, commendable, but foolish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start walking towards her as the ship starts taking off behind me. She smirks as the ship starts shrinking in the distance. I keep walking and lift some screens up behind me and hold my hand out. “I’m not stupid enough to fail my mission, I’m just letting them get further away so I don’t cause to much damage.” I explain then fire out a blast of electricity, the screens refining it until my railgun fires, blasting one of the jets engines. “There we go, no escort and it won’t make it super far. That should be enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Artemisia lunges, slashing at my neck. I simply raise a shield and her face turns into one of surprise as her blade barely even scratches the surface. I whip my shotgun up and pull both triggers, launching her backwards and making her cough up some blood as the attack blasts through her defenses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I drop my gun and rush over to Kurumi, who’s holding her side and sitting up slowly. “Are you ok Nightmare?” I ask, my concern plain in my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright. Did you get the ship?” I nod my head and she smiles and lets me help her to her feet. “Then we have no reason to be here anymore, so let us take our leave Roulette.” She purrs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We start sinking into the shadows as Artemisia pulls herself to her feet. I level a glare at her as she takes a step towards us. “Next time, I’ll pay you back for hurting Nightmare.” I say before we fully vanish from the island. As soon as we slip into the shadows I instantly inspect her injury, letting out a sigh of relief as it appears to be only a flesh wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it wasn’t anything to worry about Ayako.” Kurumi chuckles and pats my head softly as I let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know?! You cried out and went down! I was worried that you or the baby could have been hurt!” Kurumi pulls me into a hug, trying to console me gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right I’m sorry.” She murmurs as she pats my back gently. “Hey Ayako, how did you block that Wizard’s sword? Before, she managed to cut through your shield when you tried to protect us both, but right at the end there, you blocked her no problem.” She looks down at me, curious about the change in strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give a little shrug. “I don’t know honestly, I just knew I’d block her and the sword wouldn’t go through. There wasn’t anything different than before, I was just so angry and worried about you.” Kurumi makes a small understanding noise as I explain then falls silent as we hold onto each other for the rest of the trip back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we appear in the living room Tsubasa looks up from her book, apparently home early from her meetings. She stares intensely, making me squirm slightly. “There was a DEM plane crash that happened not that long ago. Reports say it was an accident, damage to an engine during the flight.” She comments offhandedly, still staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I saw it was carrying some precious cargo.” She adds after a moment's pause. She closes the book and sets it down on the coffee table. “The Spirit has escaped and Ratatoskr is currently keeping tabs on her. Kurumi go dress your injury, I know it’s not deep but do it just to be safe, Ayako come here.” I walk over to her and she pulls me into her lap and nuzzles my hair. “I don’t mind you two going out and doing the things you want to do, but be careful, for your sake, mine, and our children.” She says, stroking my stomach lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Onee-sama, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you before, but I didn’t have much warning.” I try to apologize but Tsubasa shushes me softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright my cute Aya. I just worry about you that’s all.” She murmurs, cuddling me close as we wait for Kurumi to come back so we can have dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Kurumi, Chaos Incarnate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Tsubasa’s POV--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Kurumi alright Onee-sama? I tried waking her up this morning to come down after I finished getting ready but she didn’t reply. Do you think she went out somewhere?” Ayako asks as she spears her sausage link and takes a bite of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she would’ve definitely told one of us if she wasn’t going to be around today. I told her as part of moving in with us, she has to tell us when she’s going to be gone.” I answer, it was one of the many rules I laid out for the reckless Time Spirit for her moving in with us. This way I could keep track of her more easily. “I’ll take care of Kurumin so don’t you worry about it. Finish up your food then head to school and leave the troublemaker to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea, you got the day off didn’t you? Why couldn’t you have waited until I was off too to get a day off? You know I like spending our days off together.” She pouts while I just chuckle,  reaching over and ruffles her head affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry hun, but sometimes I don’t get to pick my days off even though I’m the CEO, so I take them when I can get them.” I smile apologetically as she finishes eating and I take her plate and slip it under my own. “Go on and get to school, don’t wanna be late, again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m only ever late by a couple of minutes ok?” Ayako pouts as she grabs her bag and heads to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact you can fly, run faster than a car and yet you're still late is what blows my mind.” Getting up and chuckling quietly I walk over to Ayako and give her a gentle kiss on the lips with a tight hug. “Have a good day love, I’ll be here when you get home with a fresh meal ready for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Onee-sama, I’ll see you later.” She gives me a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out the door with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wait a few minutes, busying myself with cleaning up dishes and putting away Kurumi’s helping of food before I stop and look over at the stairs, a worried look on my face. I’m thought to peek in on her with my powers but I change my mind and decide to head upstairs to check on her in person. “Kurumin, are you alright dear?” I ask, knocking on the door softly. I wait for a few moments before knocking once more and when I still don’t get a response I crack the door open and step in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was dimly lit inside, the curtains drawn so little of the morning sunlight could make it in. It takes me just a moment to get my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and for me to spot Kurumi. I lift my eyebrow in surprise as I see her sprawled out on top of the blankets naked, her clothes tossed around the room at random. I walk closer as she doesn’t seem to even register me and I notice her flushed face and drenched in sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumin, are you ok?” I ask in a soft voice as I sit on the bed. Her head snaps to my direction when she finally noticed me and her eyes go wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tsubasa, I don’t understand what’s going on with me. It feels like I’m on fire but nothing I do seems to help! I just can’t cool off!” She gasps, her chest rising and falling quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rest my hand against her cheek, bending in to press my forehead against hers to check to see if she had a fever. I let out a small sigh of relief as she seems perfectly healthy and takes a moment to think when I notice a big difference about her after examining her more closely. “Well, you seem healthy enough, a tad hot sure but nothing life threatening…Kurumin, hold still and close your eyes.” She follows my instructions and I place my hand on her chest, over her heart and close my eyes, concentrating on reading the flow of mana in her body. I send out a pulse of energy through her body, my eyes snap open, as I realize what’s happening. “Oh I see.” I giggle softly. “Kurumin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On hearing her name she looks up at me, her eyes hazing and unfocused. “Yes Tsubasa?” She responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t answer right away, instead, taking a few steps away from the bed and begin to undress myself. “I know what’s going on with your body and why it’s heating up too much, suffice to say, it’s my fault that it’s acting up.” I come back over, now fully stripped and kneel on the edge of her bed and slowly crawl over to her. “And since this is my fault I’m going to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pull her into a tight embrace as I lay down on the bed with her. Pressing my forehead to hers I instruct her to relax and lose herself in the flow of mana in her body before I sync our flows and the world goes dark around us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Kurumi asks, standing in a dark area. The floor was white, like marble and seemed to go on forever while the sky was dark with golden clock pieces hovering in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re inside yourself Kurumin. I brought you into your own inner realm so I can talk to you about the changes your body is going through.” I answer using my own imagination to conjure up a table and some chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I’m fairly certain I don’t need the birds and the bee’s talk Tsubasa, and if I did it’d be much too late for me, as you already know.” She smiles and rubs her belly gently as she sits down across from me. Her antics make me give a little snort of laughter but I shake my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that, there are fluctuations in your mana right now which is causing your body to burn up and go out of control. You already know that Ayako and I aren’t like other Spirits, even what we draw our power from is different from you and the others. I’ve decided to call this source, Chaos Mana, a highly volatile but very powerful source of magic. Because you’ve been with us for so long and so intimately, you’ve arrived at a crossroad, so to speak, with two options. First, I can extract this mana from your body, and you’ll become immune to its influences much as you would a cold. The second option is accepting this mana and become a Chaos Spirit like Ayako and myself. It will make your abilities harder to control for a time, but once you’ve adjusted not only will you be stronger, you may not even need to hunt people to replenish your time anymore.” Kurumi stares at me as I fall silent and I simply watch her as she contemplates everything I’ve just dropped on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically, I have all this ‘Chaos Mana’ rushing through me from being with you and Ayako so much and it’s changing my body. This change is something I can refuse, but if I do that’ll be it, or I can accept it, become stronger than ever and no longer have to hunt people. Does that sound about right Tsubasa?” Kurumi asks, making sure she’s got everything correct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s nothing to talk about, of course I’ll become a Chaos Spirit. There’s no reason why I wouldn’t agree to do this Tsubasa.” She scoffs playfully but I stare at her seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no going back, Kurumin. You’ll be even less human than you are now. I don’t want you to make the choice without thinking it through all the way and then come to regret it.” I push but she shakes her head firmly in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be with you and Ayako, if that means I can no longer go back to being human well then that’s fine with me, I already have a family right here with you.” She smiles, gets up and walks over to me, letting me pull her into a tight embrace. “Now that that’s out of the way, how do we do this? I hope it isn’t a natural process, my body’s on fire and I don’t know how much longer I can be in that state without losing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve already gone through the natural part, that’s why you’re in your current condition actually. It’ll take a while but now I need to pour my mana into you and we’ll basically be replicating your Sephira Crystal with the chaos mana, your body will slowly reject your current crystal and it will be removed as your new crystal takes over. I’ve never done something like this before, but I did something similar with Ayako and well…it took her 40 years to wake up, though it’s different this time. I don’t think it should take TOO long to make your new crystal.” I scratch my head sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be out for 40 years. You are talking to the Spirit that controls time, Tsubasa. I’m never late, I always arrive exactly on time. Now, I’m ready to begin when you are, what do I have to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare into her eyes for a moment before I nod my head and pull her into a deep embrace and press my forehead to hers. “I need you to close your eyes and open your heart to me. After that, I will pour my mana into you. You might feel a little discomfort, like you are being filled to the point of overflowing, but don’t pull away and don’t break the connection.” I warn her seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi nods and closes her eyes, relaxing into my embrace as I hold her tightly to me. The process is slow, painstakingly slow as I regulate the flow of mana between us, never pouring more into her than she can handle at once as I replace her old mana. The chaos mana wraps around the Sephira Crystal, making a mold of it before separating. The new mold begins to draw the chaos mana into the new container, filling it up as the Sephira Crystal is slowly expelled from her. Unlike her old crystal, which was black, her Chaos Crystal is a beautiful black, red and gold and it hummed with unrivaled power. I let out a soft sigh as the process nears its end and pull away from Kurumi, smiling down at her happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the connection broken we open our eyes and find ourselves back in Kurumi’s room. I smile down as I see the Sephira Crystal laying on the bed and I quickly warp it somewhere safe. Under me Kurumi opens her eyes slowly and I see instantly the heat and need hasn’t left her, if anything it’s gotten even worse. I giggle as I feel something hard and hot poking me, a side effect of becoming a Chaos Spirit it seems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on Kurumin. I know it’s tough to handle, but Ayako and I will take good care of you.” I promise her, smiling at her needy look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ayako?” She asks, her eyes feverish with desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. You have full permission to do whatever you want with her.” I grin at her, walking over and opens the door, catching Ayako standing there trying to listen in. “What a naughty girl, you know you’re not supposed to eavesdrop. I know I taught you better than that.” I scold her gently and drag her into the room. I warp her clothes off and push her down between Kurumi’s legs, pushing her down and eye level with Kurumi’s throbbing 10 inch long almost 3 inch thick cock. “Suck.” I command her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako’s eyes go wide in shock as she sees Kurumi’s cock bobbing in front of her face. She hesitantly glances up at me, but my stern look immediately makes her turn her attention back to Kurumi’s dick. I move and sit behind Kurumi on the bed and gently wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my own erect member up against her back. She lets out a cute gasp of pleasure as Ayako’s tongue starts running up the underside of her shaft, the new sensation hitting her like a whirlwind as her cute cries start instantly just from a little teasing from Ayako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Ayako, give Kurumin the full experience of your mouth. I know you like to savor and tease a little bit but she needs some release and you’re tongue is skilled enough to keep her on edge until you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ayako nods her head, opens up her mouth and instantly starts swallowing Kurumi’s cock, handling it with ease after all the training I put her through with my own massive member. I lick my lips at the sight of my little sister bobbing her head up and down my girlfriend’s shaft and feel my own shaft throb harder against Kurumi’s back as she starts really crying out in pleasure, doubling over Ayako’s head at how good it feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Slow down Ayako! If you keep this up I’m going to explode!” Kurumi gasps out between ragged, pleasure filled breaths. I chuckle and pull her back up against my chest and reach around and start massaging her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point Kurumin. We need to stabilize your condition right now, so that mean’s Ayako and I are going to milk every drop of cum out of you until you can’t even think straight, look forward to it.” I purr into her ear as I tweak her nipples. Ayako deepthroats all of Kurumi’s cock into her tight little throat and sucks hard, the sensation of her hot hole squeezing her shaft exceeds what she can handle. Kurumi throws her head back and cums hard, pouring her first, very thick, load straight down into Ayako’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grin as I listen to Ayako noisily gulp down Kurumi’s cum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Normally I’m not one for sharing, but this is Kurumin after all, she and Ayako are dating too so I don’t mind giving them some fun. Though I’ll make sure to remind them who they both truly belong to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I chuckle internally as Ayako slowly sits back and licks her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi reaches down and cups Ayako’s face, pulling her up, bringing her close to her chest and kisses her passionately. She pushes her tongue into Ayako’s mouth, tasting every inch of her mouth as they moan softly into each other. Her hands roam down Ayako’s curves while Ayako palms Kurumi’s breasts, massaging it firmly as she strokes her slick cock. “A-Ayako your hand feels so good!” Kurumi pants softly, staring into Ayako’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can use something nicer if you want.” Ayako offers shyly, her hand stopping its stroking causing Kurumi to whimper in need, the missing stimulation causing her cock to ache and twitch needily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi nods, not even able to talk and pulls Ayako into her lap and lines her new cock up with Ayako’s slick entrance. She groans softly as she thrusts her hips forward, sinking her shaft deep into Ayako’s wet pussy, letting out shuddering moans. “It's even tighter than your mouth!” Kurumi grabs Ayakos hips and instantly starts thrusting into her aggressively, rutting in and out with the desperate desire to cum again, the pleasure overwhelming her completely. Ayako moans loudly and pants heavily as she skillfully rides Kurumi’s cock, grinding her hips down into the inexperienced girl's lap to hit all the best spots on her cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How about I help her along a little bit so we can get to the real fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I purr to myself and reach around to cup Kurumi’s breasts and start massaging them lightly, pinching and tweaking her nipples as I press my breasts into her back. “You look like you’re ready to burst Kurumin. You know it’s not good to hold yourself back don’t you?” I nip her earlobe teasingly, earning an adorable squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m going at my own pace Tsubasa! S-Stay out of it!” She manages to get out between groans of pleasure which just makes me laugh softly in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you cum, I’ll make it feel even better. Maybe this will help, you’re about to try and knock up your cute little girlfriend who is doing her best to pleasure your cock and yours only Kurumin, do you really not want to cum and make her think she didn’t do good enough?” I ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi grunts loudly and hilts her cock, the mixed signals from my teasing and Ayako’s tight slit is too much for her to handle as she unleashes her second load inside the cute redhead in her lap. She hugs Ayako tightly against her as they both twitch and moan in orgasmic bliss, Ayako easily cumming from Kurumi pumping her thick load into her cum hungry womb. After several minutes of holding each other and recovering Kurumi looks back at me. “How are you going to make it feel even better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grin at the two of them, releasing Kurumi from my embrace and slides off the bed. I pull them both up off the bed and kiss them both, dominating their mouths and making their knees quiver as I tease and bully their tongues with my own. I hold them both to me to support them and smirk down at them. I shove Ayako back, making her trip on the edge of the bed and fall over with a surprised gasp. I then guide Kurumi over and have her line her dick up with Ayako’s drooling, needy slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Kurumin, I want you to push her legs up by her head and pin her under you, then pound your cock into her over and over again, make her squeal like a bitch as you breed her in the mating press position.” I egg her on quietly blowing in her ear teasingly as I push her over to Ayako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Well, of course fucking her is going to feel way better then a blowjob Tsubasa, anyone would know that even if they didn’t have a dick, but what’s so special about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it.” I chide her softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She growls in annoyance and pins Ayako down firmly. Kurumi kisses Ayako deeply, pinning her legs on either side of her head and shoves her cock deep into Ayako’s drooling cunt. Kurumi groans as her meat sinks into the amazingly tight folds of Ayako’s pussy and instantly starts thrusting her hips frantically, pushing herself deep into the small girl as they both groan and whine in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grin as I watch them go at it, lost in their own little world as I stroke my cock, shuddering as it twitches with desire to join in. I keep watching as Kurumi’s thrusts get more and more frantic before she finally thrusts her cock in deep and fires her third load right into Ayako’s cum-hungry womb with a sigh of pleasure and a grunt of effort. They hold each other tightly, snuggling in the afterglow of their orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watch them for a moment, letting them enjoy themselves to their fullest as pre-cum drips from my cock as I lick my lips in anticipation for what’s next. I move up behind them and slap my meat down on Kurumi’s tight ass, making her yelp in surprise as she feels my cock rubbing between her cheeks and I smirk at her as she stares at me over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did say I’d make it feel even better Kurumin. For all of us.” I purr teasingly as my thick head probes then entrance to her own drooling slit. She squeals in surprise, her thrusts having stopped completely as I slowly spread her around me. “Ooooh that’s no good Kurumin. I would have thought that after so many times of being with me, you’d know by now you have to take care of your partner’s needs. You’re completely ignoring Ayako and just enjoying yourself, that’s no good.” I say in a sing-song voice before my hand cracks down on her ass, making her squeal in pleasure and thrust her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start pushing my cock deep into Kurumi, done with teasing and wanting to enjoy my time with both of them as well. I grab her hips to steady her and thrust my cock deep into her, thoroughly spreading out her insides as I slowly saw my cock in and out of her tight hole. “Come on Kurumin! Don’t just feel good on your own, make Ayako feel good too or I’ll forbid you from cumming!” I smack her ass hard, making it jiggle as I bottom my cock out, hilting myself in her womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grip Kurumi’s hips tightly as I start thrusting my thick cock in and out of Kurumi’s tight hole while helping her move her hips up and down. It only takes her a few moments to recover before she starts moving her hips on her own. I groan softly as I match her movements, thrusting deep into her tight folds as she thrusts into Ayako under her. The room quickly fills with the erotic sounds of our panting and moaning as well as the sounds of flesh slapping against one another as we slowly pick up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How is Ayako so tight after you’ve fucked her so much Tsubasa?” She moans loudly as she quickly picks up the pace, thrusting into my adorable little sister harder with each thrust, making the small girl cry out and scream in pleasure with each thrust that pins her down to the bed. She moans loudly and I chuckle softly as Kurumi sinks her cock deep into Ayako, releasing yet another thick load of cum into my sister while I continue to pound into Kurumi’s tight slit. I slide my slick cock out of her folds as she trembles on top of my sister, but a quick smack to her rear has her righting herself again, her cock sliding out of Ayako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hold Kurumi against me as she regains herself, her legs wobbling slightly. “Don’t tell me you’re already done Kurumin. Look at Ayako, she’s staring at you practically begging for more. So how about we give her more?” I push Kurumi off me and pull Ayako up with ease. I turn her around and scoop her up in my arms, hooking my hands under her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Onee-sama?!” She squeaks in surprise as I lift her up, presenting her drooling, cream filled slit to Kurumi once again while my own cock still throbs and presses against Ayako’s tight little ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not nearly enough to help sate Kurumin, Akayo, so we’re going to help her all weekend. Don’t worry, I know you can handle it, because I’ve taken you for much  longer, and I’ll be here to help when you get tired.” I purr softly, nuzzling Ayako’s hair as Kurumi walks up and lines her cock up with the little ginger once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait, hold on Onee-sama, I can’t take both at once!” Ayako gasps loudly as she feels my head start sliding into her ass as I lower her down towards Kurumi’s waiting cock, groaning as I spread her around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well better get used to it, because now that Kurumin has a dick you’re going to be servicing us a whole lot, Ayachi.” I smirk as I use the trigger word I got from Miku, watching with great enjoyment as I feel her physical reaction to the hypnosis. I adjust my grip on Ayako and start dropping her onto our cocks over and over while thrusting up. My hips slamming into her cute little ass powerfully, enticing sweet screams of pleasure with every thrust, impaling her over tight little holes on our thick cocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I growl softly and bite her shoulder, making her squeak in pleasure as Kurumi buries her face in Ayako’s petit chest, nuzzling them and showering them with loving kisses. “I love you Ayako! You are so tight and sweet, I think I’m addicted to you!” Kurumi cries loudly, her normal demeanor being overwritten by the desire to breed her girlfriend, indicated by her frantic thrusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan low in my throat, my breath coming in hot pants as I continue to thrust Ayako up and down our cocks. My hips buckle slightly as the pleasure gets to me, her ass squeezing and milking my cock perfectly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s just too good! After training her body to take my cock it’s like she got even better at milking me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I moan loudly as I look over Ayako’s shoulder to see Kurumi in a similar state, her tongue practically lolling from her head as she does her best to not cum yet while Ayako just keeps cumming over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start thrusting harder into my sister’s ass, using her like a sex toy while she whimpers loudly, feeling my cock throbbing hard in her, letting her know what was about to happen. “We wouldn’t want you to miss out on tasting my cum too Ayako, so let’s split it up!” I cry out as I hilt myself in her ass, flooding her with my cum while Kurumi also unleashes a torrent of cum into her already stuffed pussy. I use my portals to send some of my cum into Ayakos mouth and nuzzle her neck as I hear her gulp it down while our torrent of cum begins to subside for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Can we take a break now?” She pants heavily as she finishes drinking my cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a break? Oh Ayako, we’re just starting.” I promise with a wicked grin, earning a cute whimper from her. “We’re going all night before you get a break.” I promise her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Ayako's New Hobby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>---Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at my computer blankly as I have been for the last several hours before I roar in annoyance and scratch my head furiously. “Gaaaah! I’m totally stumped! I wanted to write a doujinshi along with Shido for his contest against Nia but I have no idea what I should be writing!” I stare down at my keyboard in defeat. “I-I’m a writer but I’ve never done anything outside of video games! I don’t know where to start and I don’t have any ideas!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shove away from my desk and stomp my way upstairs, grumbling the whole way to get a snack, expecting to have the house to myself since Tsubasa was at work, Miku was getting ready for a concert and Kurumi… well, I never know when she’s going to be around. I head into the kitchen and pull a soda out of the fridge and then grab some chips to enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you get something more healthy? Tsubasa would chastise you if she saw you getting snacks like that.” I nearly scream and spin around, jumping in surprise as the voice sounds behind me, and I come face to face with Kurumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kurumi! You scared me!” I should angrily and bop her with fist. “Tell me when you are home dang it! I could have fried you if you aren’t careful!” I tell her hotly, pouting hard mainly because she just scared me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggles wickedly and smirks down at me as she steals my chips and starts munching on them, much to my annoyance. “Sorry Little Aya, I forgot you are so skittish.” She finishes up the bag very quickly and tosses it away and regards me curiously. “So what’s got your panties in a bunch, shortie? I could hear you swearing downstairs and then you came stomping up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out an aggravated sigh, grab another personal bag and start eating it, leaning against the counter. “Well currently Shido is working on capturing the Spirit we freed, Nia. She used to be a mangaka, so she challenged Shido to a battle at the upcoming convention and I thought it sounded fun, but I got no idea what to write. I know I want to write a </span>
  <span>hentai doujinshi</span>
  <span>, but I really have no inspiration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi’s face splits into a wide grin at that and she steps in close, pushing me up against the counter. “I see, so what you’re saying is you need some inspiration to draw from huh? I think I can help with that.” She chuckles wickedly, making me tremble in dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- Day one of the Con, Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming and checking out my work! Sorry it doesn’t interest you but please let others know about it!” I say cheerfully as yet another customer walks away from my booth leaving me deflated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not only do I have to come out here and associate with people, which freaking sucks, but I’m not even selling! I know I’m not part of any circle or anything but my artwork is good and the writing is pretty spot on, and on top of that… I’m a cute girl! I woulda thought the guys visiting this place would have been all over my booth because I was here but I’ve sold less than a dozen copies out of my 350!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I call out to another group of people as they pass, offering them a polite smile then sighing heavily as they walk past without a second glance. “It seems our kinswoman is struggling pretty bad. You should’ve worked with us Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative. If you had worked with us, our work would have turned out even better and would be selling more which means your own work would be selling.” I let out a groan as Kaguya and Yuzuru walk up to my booth nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two doing here? Aren’t you helping Shido manning his own booth?” I ask, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice as I know for a fact Shido is doing much better than I am right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been given a break, currently Tohka and Yoshino are working on drawing people in and keeping the lines orderly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise. It is unusual that you have no customers at your booth Ayako, your work is quite nice. Perhaps you should ask some cute girls to help you out as well.” Yuzuru points out and I feel like I just got stabbed in the heart and the knife was twisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You know Yuzuru, you’re right… I should go find someone who qualifies as cute. What was I thinking, running this booth without someone cute to help me man it?” I ask, staring down at the table, laughing in a way that makes the two Yamai sisters step back from the vibs I was giving off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuzuru, you can’t just say that! Ayako is a girl too! You basically just said she wasn’t cute!” Kaguya tries to explain to her sister but I interrupt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re blocking my lines girls, please go enjoy your break elsewhere and let me get back to my work?” The sisters look behind themselves in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correction. There isn’t anyone in line Ayako, why should we leave and not chat with you?” Yuzuru points out, turning back to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe because you two are driving them away! Now go back to your booth and let me worry about mine!” I huff loudly and the two shrug and leave me alone again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groan in despair as the Con finally announces it’s closing for the day and I quickly pack up my boxes and store them under my station where they’ll be until tomorrow and then flee the center, not wanting to run into Shido or any of the girls and instead head straight home without a word to anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayako, welcome home. How was the Con?” Tubsasa asks as I wordlessly walk through the front door. I pause and look at her then cast a glance through the room, noting that both Kurumi and Miku were lounging on the couch. I shake my head and head upstairs without a word to Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think has her down? I’ve never seen her not greet you in return before.” Kurumi comments as she looks up from the manga she was reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps she’s tired after a hard day's work?” Miku offers from her spot, not looking up from her phone. “I can’t imagine running a stand all by yourself is easy, though not as hard as being an idol of course.” She adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsubasa looks at the two of them and shakes her head with a sigh and takes the food off the stove. “You guys sure seem very worried about your cute little girlfriend when she is obviously distraught.” She chastises them. “Kurumi, keep an eye on the food for me while I go take care of Ayako. Miku please set the table and put your phone away, I’m honestly more disappointed in you then Kurumi. I thought you would have jumped and gone after her right away.” With that Tsubasa heads up to my room and knocks on the door. “Ayako, can I come in? Is everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t answer her as she calls out to me through the door and I just keep my face buried in my pillow. After a bit I hear the door open and the bed sink under her weight as she sits on the edge of the mattress. “I didn’t say you could come in…” I grumble softly which just earns a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t leave my adorable sister alone when she is in a mood like this. Come on honey, what happened?” She asks, laying down next to me and wrapping me in a warm, comforting hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I barely sold anything today. I worked so hard on my </span>
  <span>doujinshi and I thought it was really good but everyone just ignores my booth.” I pause for a second then push on, knowing she would press me for more anyway. “And Kaguya and Yuzuru said that I might sell more if I had cute girls working at my booth… so apparently I don’t count as cute.” I say with a small pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you are totally the cutest cutie there Ayako. I’m sure the sisters didn’t mean anything by that, and if they did then I’m going to teach them a lesson they will never forget.” She says softly, holding me tight against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Onee-sama. I didn’t really expect to make a lot of sales considering I’m not a known artist or tied up with any circles. I just was hoping to get more than 12 sales, that's all.” I sigh and sit up, pulling out of her embrace. “Come on, I wanna eat and go to bed. I have to be up early tomorrow so I can get to the con and get set up again.” Without another word I get up and head down stairs, practically ignoring everyone as I make a plate for myself and devour it all quickly. I excuse myself, wishing everyone a good night before I turn in, leaving them all still sitting around the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened?” Miku asks curiously, looking at Tsubasa as she continues to eat her meal. Tsubasa shoots a glare at Miku that makes her sit up straight in surprise. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now you’re wondering what’s going on? You barely even acknowledged her when she came home. For saying you love her so much Miku, that’s pretty cold, and only now that she blatantly ignored everyone and went to bed.” Miku looks down at her plate, ashamed as Tsubasa chastises her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on now Tsubasa, that's not fair. Sure we should have been more worried when she came home, but I didn’t do anything and you aren’t digging into me. You’re her sister, of course you should be the first one to reach out to her, I doubt it would have gone any better if Miku or I had asked her what happened, so how about instead of getting annoyed with us, you tell us what caused this.” Tsubasa sighs and quickly recaps what I told her upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awful! Ayako is the cutest girl ever!” Miku objects loudly, but quickly goes quiet as the other two shush her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she is, but that doesn’t change the fact that no one is buying her books. So what are we going to do?” Kurumi asks curiously, looking between the two of them. “It’s not like we can just buy all her books for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how about we help her sell them?” Tsubasa offers, earning confused looks from the other two. “I’ll take tomorrow off and I’m sure Miku can get out for a day and we assist her in selling books and drawing people in. We can even dress up in costumes. I know someone who I can get in touch with pretty quickly to make something that will suit each of us, what do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s to help Ayachi then I’ll do it!” Miku agrees eagery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, it could be fun, and it would beat sitting around all day being bored.” Kurumi purrs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled, I will get everything set up, just don’t tell Ayako, we’ll surprise her tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--Second Day of Con, Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh heavily, two hours into the Con for the second day and there were no sales whatsoever. I shake my head and stare at my doujinshi stack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, all this work going to waste. Note to self, stick with what I know, programing and writing video games. Much nicer when you know people will actually enjoy your work…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bow my head as I contemplate just packing up and leaving the Con and bowing out gracefully. It’s not like I had anything to lose or anything to prove to anyone. I did this just for fun and to help encourage Shido. My head snaps up as I hear a throat clearing cough and stare in surprise as I see not one, or a few, but several dozen people standing in front of my booth looking at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, is your booth still open? I mean I can see you have plenty of product, but if you’re not open I’m going to go somewhere else.” The man said, slightly impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we’re open, thank you for coming to our booth. My coworker here is just a bit stressed out, she isn’t too good with groups of people and we asked her to watch the booth for us as we get into costumes.” A girl says in a sultry voice. I look over in bewilderment as I see a girl dressed as Rory Mercury sit down next me. She smiles and shoots me a wink before taking the man’s money and giving him a copy of my doujinshi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah I see, no worries just be careful next time. Some people will get really rowdy around here.” He warns as he turns to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we won’t have a problem with that.” Rory responds before turning to smirk at me. “Something wrong Ayako?” She purrs softly and my eyes go wide in realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurumi! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?” I exclaim in surprise as she continues to handle transactions with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like? I’m here to help my moppy little girlfriend who wouldn’t even say hello to me yesterday. You just came home all brooding like and then took off to bed after eating dinner without a word. Of course I’m not the only one that was worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I follow the direction she motioned as she starts taking care of the next customer. Walking up and down the surprisingly long line of customers is a fantastic woman in an Esdeath cosplay which I instantly recognize as Tsubasa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s almost frightening how well she pulls that outfit off… that's a really huge turn on. I should ask her to wear it sometime when we do it in the future. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smirk silently to myself before turning to look at the last helper and I nearly start laughing as I see Miku wagging a sign around dressed as Hatsune Miku. “But I thought all three of you were busy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask questions later Ayako. The line is getting longer and longer, so act like you’re the author here and start taking peoples money and selling books.” Kurumi chastises me as she hands out yet another book. I nod and turn to the line, motioning the next person to step up to me and I join Kurumi in working through the line that seems to get longer every time I look up from the cash box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually someone walks forward and I greet them warmly and turn to the box I’ve been fishing out of and stop when I see it’s empty. “Hey Kurumi, I’m out over here, got any more on your side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just about to ask you the same thing, I’m out over here too.” She answers. I quickly turn around looking to see if I have any more boxes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I went through all 500 copies of my books already. I know we’ve been busy like crazy for the last few hours but there’s no way…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turn back from Kurumi and shake my head. “Um, I’m sorry sir, but it seems we’re out of copies of my doujinshi.” I tell the customer I was serving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’re out of copies! Don’t you know to come prepared for these events?! I just stood in your line for over 40 minutes and now you’re telling me “sorry we’re all out”? No, that’s not acceptable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry but I’m not part of any group or circle. I didn’t expect to go through all my copies, especially not even halfway through the second day of the Con, but I really don’t have any more to sell.” I tell him again, apologizing profusely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man growls and opens his mouth, but a hand on his shoulder stops him as he gets turned around and comes face to face with a very dangerous looking Esdeath. “Sir, I will have to ask you to not harass our artist. She worked quite hard to get as many copies as she could create. Due to lack of support and funding, she was limited with what she could do, so if you have a problem with not getting here yesterday to get a copy you’ll have to take it up with me, and trust me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll WISH I was Esdeath after I’m done with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The man yelps in surprise and flees in the face of Tsubasa’s threats as I put out a sign saying I’m sold out before jumping up and hugging all three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, what are you three doing here?! Miku you have a show soon! And Onee-sama you’re in the middle of an important business conference! And what’s with your outfits? You look amazing!” I gush as I look over each of them, they all look perfect and quite sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We came to help you out of course!” Muki pulls me into a tight hug and snuggles me, rocking me back and forth in her embrace. “You had us worried yesterday, so Onee-sama came up with the idea of helping you out today. She even got us these fantastic costumes from her friend, Ivelli, on such short notice.” She looks over at Tsubasa. “Does she do contract work? Her work is so fast and amazing I’d be dumb to not try and get her to work on my outfits more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t do contract work, but I’ll let her know you’re interested in working with her. Though she isn’t cheap and she can be a little weird at times.” Tsubasa warns her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smile happily as we Miku and Tsubasa start chatting over the outfits, but after a moment my smile drops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s awesome that they came to help me out and that we sold all my books but it looks like Yuzuru was right, I did need some attractive girls to help me sell them after all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I yelp in pain as Kurumi jabs me firmly in the side and I glare at her, holding where she stabbed me. “What was that for Kurumi?!” I demand, drawing Miku and Tsubasa’s attention away from talking about outfits and over to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I couldn’t tell what you were thinking.” She says accusingly. “Probably something along the lines of, “I still only sold them all because I got cute girls to help me out.” Don’t tell me I’m wrong, you aren’t as hard to read as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? You guys come here today and suddenly I can sell everything I have?” I counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be because you didn’t actually advertise your doujinshi, nor offer a sample of the art, or even say what it was about Ayako. I did that for you, you’re welcome.” Tsubasa says smoothly then walks up and pulls me into a hug. “Sorry we were so busy that we didn’t help you at first, but now you’re done and you're free to do whatever you like now. How about we go grab lunch? If we hurry, I bet we can get a seat at Danny’s without too much of a wait.” She offers and I grin up at her and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why that place? We could totally go to a better restaurant around here.” Miku complains as we start heading towards the convention center exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Ayako likes Danny’s, that's why, and you don’t get a say in where we go.” Tsubasa says dismissively as she holds my hand. Miku sighs but speeds up and takes my other hand and Kurumi follows up next to Tsubasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like Tsubasa predicted Danny’s wasn’t terribly packed as we got there just before the lunch rush and we’re able to get a nice table in the back of the restaurant. “Hey Ayako, last night after you went to bed I finally read your doujinshi.” Miku says with a slightly lewd grin. “I really liked it but I’m curious on how you came up with the idea for it. I mean exhibitionism? I like it but it’s super kinky.” She grins teasingly and I blush hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside me, Kurumi grins wickedly and nudges me. “Go on Ayako, why not tell everyone how you came up with the idea for your doujinshi?” She purrs and I whimper softly, hiding my face behind my menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---Earlier this month, Ayako’s POV---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so you really do want my help?” Kurumi asked in surprise. After I had talked to her earlier I had gone back downstairs, but it wasn long before I came back up and asked for her assistance. “But you said before you didn’t trust me to give good ideas, what changed your mind so fast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I went back downstairs and… I still had no ideas so I figured the best thing to do would be to come back up here and ask you for help, so please Kurumi, I really wanna get this done!” I bow my head to her and hoped she’d agree to assist me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She patted the couch, indicating I should sit down, which I did after only a little prompting. She pulled me into a small side hug and squeezed me gently. “Alright Ayako, I’ll help you out with your work, but in exchange you have to do everything I say, understand? I have the perfect idea for the base of your doujinshi, and we will make our own source material.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Why don’t I like the sound of this Kurumi?” I asked hesitantly, but she just chuckled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you wanted this to be an +18 story right? But you didn’t know how or have a general theme to it. You’re in luck, because the book I was reading earlier gave me a wonderful idea, and my clones are currently getting the outfits and such we need right now. Remember though, you promised to do everything I say.” She kisses my cheek and sits back, humming happily to herself as we wait for her clones to appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they appeared in front of them and the clones smirked at them both before revealing the attire. Ayako gasped and looked at Kurumi, her face turned bright red in embarrassment. “You can’t be serious! I won’t wear that Kurumi!” I objected strongly, moving to stand up but getting stopped by Kurumi grabbing me firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s get you changed.” Kurumi purred as she forcefully stripped me and with the help of her clones, quickly dressed me up in my new outfit without my consent. She stepped back to admire her handiwork with a wicked grin and held out a trench coat for me. “Put this on, we are going on a field trip.” Without another word her clones forced me into the coat and Kurumi grabbed me and dragged me into her shadow, letting me go once we re-emerged in the middle of the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kurumi what are you thinking?!” I demanded, my face flushing in a mix of embarrassment and anger as I looked around and held the coat tightly around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I thinking? I’m just trying to help you Ayachi.” She purred and I gasped softly in response, my body warming up in response to my trigger word. I shuddered, and Kurumi grabbed my trenchcoat and with a quick yoink, ripped it off me, but not before she activated her Angel. I screamed and covered myself, not that it did much of anything. Kurumi sniggered and put some fox ears on my head and took a step back and gazed at her handiwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shivered in front of her, wearing nothing but leather straps that did NOTHING to hide my form from any watchful eyes, which there were plenty of. I whimpered loudly and ground my legs together, as I felt the balls from the tail plug rolling around inside me, teasing me and making my body even more excited. “E-Everyone is going to see everything Kurumi!” I cried, on the verge of breaking down as I hadn’t noticed that no one seemed to really notice us standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point Ayachi, your donjinshi is going to be exhibitionist themed, and in order to do that you need to experience it for yourself no? So…” She grabbed my shoulders and firmly pushed me to my knees. She slid her skirt and underwear off and slapped her cock down on my upturned face. “Get sucking Ayako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blushed hard and opened up my mouth, my hot breath teasing her shaft, evident by her biting her lip. I kissed the underside of her cock slowly and trailed soft warm kisses down the whole length of her pulsing shaft, my face flushed slightly each time she moans. Spurred on by her obvious enjoyment of my treatment I started lapping at her cock, making sure I dragged my tongue over every inch of her shaft. While she was still new to her cock and was very sensitive, Kurumi made up for it by being a fast learner and having nearly infinite stamina, dwarfed only by Tsubausa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wrapped my lips around her head and thrusted my head down her length, shoving her hot cock down into my throat. Kurumi gasped in surprise at how deep I’d taken her in a single thrust and bent over slightly. She held my head tightly and thrust her hips as I continued to bob myself up and down her length, my tongue coiled around and licked every inch of her length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shoved my head further down her length, aiming to take her whole cock into my throat, but get stopped by her firm grip. She pulled my head off her cock, panting heavily and looked down at me. “Stand up Ayako, the ground here isn’t good for you to kneel on too long, so let’s go over to the fountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi pulled me to my feet and smacked my ass. I yelped loudly and made my way over to the fountain, my legs trembled the whole way and when I reached there I chose the least populated spot around it. Kurumi just shook her head, though not seeming to mind and bent me over the fountain, making me stick my ass out for easy access. I whimpered loudly as she started groping my ass playfully. “My my Ayako, for someone who’s protesting so much to this idea you are absolutely soaked. I haven’t even touched you yet and your juices are running down your legs, you’re like a broken faucet.” Kurumi teased me, giving my ass a firm smack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not enjoying this! This is humiliating Kurumi! Everyone is staring at me! I can feel their eyes boring into me!” I cried out loudly, whimpering, and crying in humiliation which only made Kurumi’s cock throb harder in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course they’re all watching Ayako. They get to see a girl, cuter than anyone they would ever have the chance to even touch, get ravaged in front of everyone right here in the middle of the park. They’ve already seen all your naughty bits, and your delicious ass is hanging out for everyone to see after all. I bet you they’re all thinking. ‘Look at that little girl, what a slut she is. She’s walking around a park dressed like that, following another girl's orders, what kind of degenerate must she be. I bet she would just love to be pushed down and ravaged like the little whore she is’.” Kurumi whispered teasingly into my ear as she caressed my body lightly. As she finished, I went rigid and I bit my lip hard, my body shuddered in response to her words before I went a bit slack. Kurumi stood up straight and stared down at me in disbelief at what she’d just seen. “Ayako, did you just cum from the light teasing and everyone watching?” She asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I whined loudly and looked over my shoulder. My whole body was trembling from what just happened to me. A wicked grin split Kurumi’s face as she saw the look on my face, lewd, melty and hot, the kind of face I only showed when I had just orgasmed. “N-No I didn’t!” I shout, my words a bit slurred and my legs unsteady from the pleasure coursing through me from her teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled evilly and I squealed as her hand, once again, cracked down on my unprotected ass which she then grabbed roughly and started to massage and knead it firmly. “Don’t lie to me Ayako. I always knew you were lewd, but I never expected you to be such a little slut that you came just from people looking at you. Alright, since you want to let everyone see you get fucked so badly, I think we can cut the rest of the foreplay and get right to the fun.” She purred and lined her cock up with my drooling slit and with one thrust, she sank her entire length deep into my tight hot pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I squealed loudly as her cock rammed straight into my cervix in a single thrust. I moaned loudly as she started to thrust into me, setting a quick pace for herself as her hips hammered against my ass over and over again. I started panting heavily, her cock rubbed all the right places inside me to make me go wild while she worked on pushing into my womb, my cervix giving a little more with each thrust she did. Kurumi pushed my head down further and pulled my ass up higher as she continued to ram in and out of my slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Ayako! Squeeze down tighter on my cock you little slut! You gotta put on a nice show for that couple over there who’s watching us.” She teased, knowing full well they couldn’t be seen by them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No don’t look! Please stop, look away!” I screamed as Kurumi continued to hammer her cock in and out of me. In my embarrassed and pleasure addled state I didn’t realize that they weren’t even reacting to us, no one was thanks to Kurumi’s Angel altering our state and making us invisible to those around, but that didn’t stop Kurumi from rubbing it in and tormenting me with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s already too late Ayachi. They can see what a dirty little slut you are. I mean look at that lewd face you have, you are moaning like a bitch in heat and drooling so much, how could they not watch you in a trance and take in how erotic you are?” She panted out, letting out a heavy grunt as she finally forced her cock into my womb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes rolled back as she slammed into me, sheathing herself in my deepest part as my walls clamp down and spasmed around her member. I shudder and whimper loudly as I came from the constant pounding I was receiving. Kurumi sniggered behind me and reached around, pushing two fingers into my mouth, pinching and playing with my tongue as I trembled in a daze under her. Her other hand reached under and grabbed my breast, squeezing it firmly as she continued to pound into me even through my orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haaaa you’re the best Ayako. I love showing you off to all these saps that will never get a taste of the cutest, most delicious girl in the city, because if anyone else ever dares try to touch you I’ll show them what a true Nightmare is.” She mumbled in my ear as she bent down over me, pressing her breasts into my back. She grunted loudly as she continued to thrust into my womb, each move pulling out nearly to the tip before re-sheathing her cock back into my cum hungry womb. She growled low in her throat and rammed her cock once more into my womb and let out a torrent of cum in me, her whole body trembled as she was overcome by pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi pulled out of me and slapped her still hard, cum covered cock on my ass as I slumped forward, stopped from pitching forward into the fountain with her wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. She didn't speak as she nuzzled me and ground her cock against me more, letting me recover a bit before she continued. I slumped against her, my mind in a daze, nearly forgetting we were still in the middle of the park as I relaxed into her grasp, nuzzling up against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally snapped out of my stupor as I heard her wicked chuckle sound in my ear, causing a chill to crawl up my spine. “I hope you enjoyed your rest Ayako, because we’re not nearly close to being done yet my love. There are still so many people that need to see your delicious tearfilled eyes as you take my cock inside you and cum over and over until you lose your mind and submit to being my little exhibitionist slut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her soft voice made me whimper softly and I trembled slightly as I shifted my gaze to look up at her. “I-I have enough references for my doujinshi Kurumi, we don’t need to do anymore, so please take me home. I-I’m going to die from the humiliation.” I begged, my voice almost a sob as I saw her grin at me, knowing my pleas had fallen on deaf ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way you can write a good story with so little experience Ayako, we have to gather more examples for you.” Without another word Kurumi dragged me into the shadows again, the last noise I made in the park was a quiet whimper as I vanished, thinking my life would be ruined while not knowing Kurumi had no intention of showing my lewd side to anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I opened my eyes I screamed, seeing a young girl less than 3 feet from me staring right at my naked body. “K-Kurumi!” Is all I got out before she rams her cock into my ass, pushing in deep until her hips met my ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she felt her hips settle against my ass she scooped my legs up under the bends of my knees and spread me wide. “Now now, don’t be rude Ayako. Introduce yourself to the girl and tell her what you’re doing here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kurumi commanded, emphasising her words with a thrust of her hips, making me yelp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remained silent for a few moments, but another thrust from Kurumi showed me I don’t have a choice in the matter. “I-I am Ayako Tenshima. A-A lewd, masochistic exhibitionist being taken around and shown off by one of my owners. P-Please enjoy the show that we put on for you.” I told her, my voice wavering with each word as my face burns in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi grinned behind me, not believing my lewd introduction, and after just that much teasing I’d already lost it. “Oh my Ayako, I just told you to tell her who you were and why you were here. You could have just told her you were studying for a doujinshi you wanted to write, we ARE at the library after all, but instead you call yourself a masochistic exhibitionist?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gasped, my eyes going wide as I realised my mistake two seconds too late. “N-No! I didn’t mean that! Don’t listen to me!” I cried out as the girl turned and hurried away and I let out a sob, tears of humiliation rolled down my cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi started thrusting again, using gravity to drop me down onto her cock as she thrusted her hip upward, impaling me on her cock. I screamed as she moaned loudly, moving me up and down her cock as fast as she liked. My head rolled back against her shoulder as she continued to hammer away at my ass, fucking me fast and hard so the sounds of our fucking could be heard even several rows down, if our moaning didn’t give it away. Kurumi, seeing our audience had ran away began walking through the library, each step dropping me down on her cock, and each drop causing me to moan erotically, unable to stop or control my voice as she continues to fuck my ass while walking through the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh here we go Ayako, why don’t we go ask one of the clerks if they have any good reference books for drawing doujinshi. After all, this is your first one so maybe that will be a good idea.” Kurumi said and, without waiting for my response, made her way towards the front desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No! No, I don’t need it! P-Please stop and just fuck me Kurumi! The only reference I need is your cock!” I begged, making Kurumi stop in her tracks for the moment, a look of surprise crossing her face. She rammed her cock in as deep as she could, making me scream in pleasure as my body convulsed in her grip, my juices squirting out lewdly as I came from her plowing my ass. My head rolled forward and I hung there limp and panting while my tongue lolled out uselessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, we won’t ask a clerk, we’ll just forget about getting any references here outside of what we’re doing.” She agreed and walked me over to the center most table that everyone would walk by and plopped my ass down, not pulling out. I opened my mouth to ask a question but she silenced me instantly with a deep, heated kiss, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth and wrestling mine into submission right away. She pushed me down into the Mating Press position for everyone to see and continued to thrust into my ass, scooping out my insides as I clamped down tight on her hard throbbing cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She broke the kiss and started kissing my neck. She panted hard and fought back against her own orgasm as her cock throbbed hard, begging for release but not wanting it to end as she enjoyed my sweet, pleasure filled cries. I squealed in pleasure as she shifted herself above and started drilling me harder, hitting all new spots with each thrust. I screamed her name loudly and threw my head back as I came hard, my ass clamped down tightly around her cock, milking her shaft. She let out a groan of pleasure and hilted herself inside me and fired another thick load inside me, making my belly bulge slightly from the sheer volume of cum she pumped into me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurumi righted herself above me with a satisfied sigh, content with her work, until she looked down and saw what a mess I was, my ass gaping and her cum dribbling out from both my holes, my eyes glazed over and unfocused as my chest rose. Seeing the state I was in because of her work caused her to bite her lip in thought, and her cock to throb back to life, showing no sign of tiring like it was just a moment ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it Ayako, why do you have to be so sexy and erotic, I was gonna stop here, but there’s no way I can now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She growled internally and pulled me into her arms, petting me softly in my dazed state and cuddling me until I started to come too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back Ayako, I hope you feel more rested, because we have one more stop to make before I think we can call it a day.” Kurumi said, almost before she could think. With her desire to fuck and tease her young girlfriend even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-More? Please no Kurumi, I can’t take it! I feel like I’m going to die! My life’s already over, there’s no way it can get worse so please just take me home.” I whined, exhausted from the humiliation and the constant, intense sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can’t get any worse you say?” Kurumi asked and I instantly realized my mistake, my eyes going wide in horror as a truly evil grin covers her face. “Well now you’ve just given me a wonderful idea Ayako. If you’re so sure your life is already over lets just put the final nail in the coffin shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... W-What do you mean?” I asked, dreading the answer but I knew I had to ask her what it was, so I could try to prepare myself, but her response shattered any nerves I was trying to steel for this next stop on this train of humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, the school of course. What better place to absolutely ruin your life and insure you never leave the house again, so you’ll always be around for me and Tsubasa to fuck you.” I opened my mouth to protest but she grabbed me and shushed me firmly. “You aren't getting out of this Ayachi, now what do you say we make your erotic debut at the school?” Without another word she held me close, silently chuckling at the horrified look on my face as she dragged us both into her shadows so we could head to school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked rapidly and spun my head around as we emerged from that shadows and I let out a small sob when I realized we were in the teachers lounge. Kurumi wordlessly sat down on the teachers couch and looked me in the eye and motioned me to her dick. I blushed hard and nodded before slowly making my way over to her. I straddled her lap and lined her cock up with my entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ayako, I just wanna let you know one thing.” Kurumi said softly, making me look her in the eye as she rested her hands on my hips. “I love that you’re a lewd masochistic slut. In fact I might love you even more because of it.” Without another word she pushed down on my hips and thrust upward, bottoming her cock out completely inside me, shoving straight into my womb and bulging my stomach out slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned into Kurumi slightly, kissing her as I started moving myself up and down my girlfriend's cock. I began slowly, moving myself up and down her cock with long slow thrusts as I made out with her, my arms wrapping around her neck while she massaged my breast with one hand, and rested the other on my ass. I groaned into the kiss and as I felt Kurumi grab my ass tightly and try to move me faster I obliged and started moving faster, gyrating and grinding myself on her cock each time I dropped my ass down into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually I broke the kiss and moved my hands to better brace myself as I started riding her cock faster, my insides quivering as I tried to not cum from the constant stimulation of her cock hitting all my best spots. “Don’t hold back Ayako, I can tell you’re trying to not cum but there’s no need to resist. I won’t let you stop until I’m content too, so cum!” She ordered and thrust her hips up hard as I sank down her cock and I let out an erotic moan as I shudder and cum hard, soaking Kurumi’s lap in my cum. She just smirked and started thrusting into me again, causing me to squeal loudly as she resumed pounding my insides. She sped up her thrusts, ramming into my womb everytime she shoved her hips up, not stopping until I finally cried out and came yet again, falling against her trembling with exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Pleash no more Kurumi. I can’t take it…” I whimpered softly, my voice weak and my body wracked with shivers of pleasure, making it hard for Kurumi to not scream at how adorable I appeared to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Ayako? I didn’t cum, and there’s one more stop on our information gathering we have to hit.” Not pulling out, Kurumi stood up and held me close to her, keeping me on her cock by grabbing my ass and started walking through the halls. I clung to her, too exhausted and mentally drained to do anything else, not caring where we were going, that is until she sat me down on a cold surface and spread my legs into the spits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait, this is my classroom!” I screamed, but my protests were cut off as Kurumi began hammering hard into me, her cock reaching the back of my womb with each thrust of her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to mark your desk our cum!” She growled and continued to fuck me hard and fast, using this angle to grind against my g-spot, making me thrash and scream in pleasure and forcing me to cum right away. She continued to pound away at my womb through my cries of pleasure and my velvety walls squeezed the life out of her cock, causing it to throb with barely restrained pleasure. She wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled me into a tight embrace, not letting up her fast, heavy rhythm of thrusts as she pummeled my insides, stretching and dominating my tight insides. I hugged her tightly as she rocked my desk with every thrust, our moans mixed together, getting louder with each thrust as we no longer cared about where we were or why we were there, too lost in each other to even think about it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cried out Kurumi’s name and she kissed me in response, responding through actions rather than saying anything as she slammed her cock inside me and came once again, the feeling of her hilt herself into me as our pleasure peaked. My insides clamped down and milked her shaft of every last drop of cum as she completely stuffed every inch of my womb with thick, hot cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt my senses start to fade and Kurumi held me tight. “Alright rest now Ayako, I’ll get us home.” I heard her promise before everything went dark and I fell asleep in her arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>